The Night All Angels Cry
by Yami RosenkreuZ
Summary: Los 4 exorcistas fracasan en una mision, Allen se siente culpable por tal cosa pero no sera lo peor que le suceda... *Kanda x Allen* / *Tikky x Allen*...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Un fic que se me vino a la mente al escuchar algo de Krypteria, espero que les guste

**Advertencias: **Relación chico x chico, intento de angst, rape, algo de sangre y mi demora en actualizar~

**Parejas:** Kanda x Allen / Tiky x Allen

**Disclaimer: **DGM y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad.

* * *

**The Night All Angels Cry**

**Por:**

**Yami RosenkreuZ…**

* * *

**Capitulo 1…**

Los cuatro exorcistas acababan de llegar de una de sus tantas misiones, una que les tomo más de un mes por la cantidad tan exorbitante de Akumas de nivel 1 y 2 que iban detrás de la inocencia como ellos, estos se encontraban en la oficina de Komui, con muchos vendajes por las incontables heridas que tenían en su cuerpo pero los que parecían más graves eran Kanda y Allen; los cuales no eran muy consciente en las batallas y se tiraban a toda sin importar como quedaran. Komui suspiraba un poco cansado y triste por la mirada de estos jóvenes…ya que habían perdido…

-"Entonces no pudieron recuperar la inocencia?"- comento Komui viendo como Lenalee asentía por sus compañeros, Lavi solo suspiro derrotado, Allen bajo la vista y Kanda volteo a ver la pared algo irritado…

-"Lo sentimos nii-san"- se disculpo la china recibiendo de respuesta una sonrisa tranquilizadora de su hermano ya que sabía muy bien que los cuatro exorcistas habían estado en varias misiones sin siquiera tomar un respiro era obvio que sus cuerpos estuvieran al límite…

-"No se preocupen vayan a descansar y veremos que hacemos"- respondió Komui paternalmente a los cuatro niños recibiendo el asentimiento de tres de los jóvenes…

-"Veremos qué hacemos?"-repitió Kanda lleno de ira por tal respuesta del chino, lo cual tomo de sorpresa a este y a sus compañeros, el pelirrojo y la China quedaron boquiabiertos mientras el menor de todos seguía cabizbajo sin siquiera querer ver la cara llena de ira del japonés-"TENEMOS QUE RECUPERAR ESA INOCENCIA CUANTO ANTES!"- vocifero este haciendo que a todos se les erizara la piel…

-"Ca-Cálmate Yuu"- dijo Lavi posando una mano en el hombro de este intentando calmar la ira del japonés; la cual irradiaba claramente por sus azulados ojos…Kanda quito de un golpe la mano del pelirrojo para que no lo molestara para voltearse y mirar al peliblanco que no había dicho nada desde que había llegado… de una forma violenta lo tomo del cuello de su gabardina de exorcista sorprendiendo a todos…

-"Todo es tu culpa maldito moyashi"- escupió con rencor el japonés obligando que el niño alzara su rostro, el cual estaba lleno de dolor no solo por las "lindas" palabras de Kanda si no porque él sabía a la perfección que había sido toda su culpa haber perdido la inocencia y que sus amigos salieran tan gravemente heridos…

-"Yo lo siento"- dijo suavemente bajando otra vez la cabeza…

-"Un "_Lo siento_" no ayuda en nada"- dijo con veneno aun sosteniendo a Allen de sus ropas para mandarlo de golpe hacia la pared mirándolo con mucho rencor-"Tu maldita ingenuidad ocasiono esto…te lo dije desde un principio ser compasivo no ayuda en nada enano"- el cuerpo de Allen medio temblaba no de miedo si no por las ganas enormes de llorar que le habían venido…

-"Lo siento…"- susurro este con su voz entre cortada ocasionando que el japonés se enojara mas…

-" SI QUE ERES ESTUPIDO E INUTIL!"- le grito soltándolo y largándose del lugar sin siquiera mirar a los demás que habían quedado atónitos por el intercambio tan amigable de palabras que habían tenido esos dos…

-"A-Allen-kun?"- logro por fin articular Lenalee dirigiéndose rápidamente con Lavi hacia el niño que seguía de pies sin siquiera verlos…

-"Estas bien?"- pregunto Lavi posando sus manos en los hombros del niño que lo único que hizo fue apoyar su frente en el pecho del pelirrojo y comenzar a llorar, lo abrazo y dejo que se desahogara…no había sido necesario que Kanda fuera tan cruel con él, sabiendo de antemano el buen corazón que poseía Allen ante humanos y Akumas…era un ser completamente puro puesto en el lugar equivocado…en mitad de una guerra…

-"Lavi por que no llevas a Allen a su cuarto…"- pidió la chica acariciando los cabellos del peliblanco para que se tranquilizara con el sutil toque…el pelirrojo asintió dando la vuelta y llevar cogido de los hombros al niño que seguía llorando amargamente, su hermoso rostro pálido estaba ahora completamente rojo y lleno de lagrimas …

-"Nii-san enserio que vamos hacer?"- pregunto Lenalee a Komui que tomo asiento para tomar un sorbo de su café y mirar detenidamente el informe que habían hecho de la misión que fracasaron…

-"Si la inocencia ya cayó en manos del conde podemos decirle adiós"- fue lo único que dijo este quitándose las gafas y acariciar sus ojos en forma de quitarse de encima el estrés, la chica asintió y sin más se retiro por que necesitaba un merecido baño y luego ir a ver como se encontraba Allen…

* * *

Lavi había dejado ya a Allen en su habitación, este había intentado animarlo pero no había logrado nada, el chibi estaba demasiado deprimido y-nuevamente- encerrado en sí mismo como tenia de costumbre, el de ojos grises tenía sus rodillas apoyadas en su pecho con la mirada perdida esa crueles palabras que le había dicho Kanda seguían rodando en su cabeza tan fuerte y claro como si este estuviera frente a él y se las gritara cada vez con más odio, se tapo los oídos para no escuchar mas y morderse fuertemente el labio inferior para reprimir un gemido adolorido que estaba surgiendo de su garganta…

El era inútil?...ya lo sabía no se lo tenía que decir…cuando Mana estaba a punto de morir lo único que pudo hacer era llorar y pedirle que no lo dejara solo en este cruel e insensato mundo…se enterró las uñas en la cabeza ya que como un torbellino todo esos dolorosos recuerdas llegaban de golpe atormentándolo mucho mas-si eso se podía- derramando mas lagrimas…¿las lagrimas acaso no se acababan?...se pregunto este cansado de llorar tanto, lo mejor que sabia hace…suspiro derrotado colocándose de pies con mucha parsimonia mirando el suelo para tomar su abrigo de exorcista y salir de su habitación, los pasillos estaban desiertos…tal vez por la cantidad de buscadores que había mandado Komui para ver si podían recuperar la inocencia que él no había logrado recuperar…camino tranquilamente pensando en salir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad para despejar su mente y también por que no quería volver a ver esos ojos de Kanda llenos del odio más puro que había en el mundo solo dedicado para el…ah! Que feliz se encontraba por saber que él era el único que despertaba dicho sentimiento en este…pensaba sarcásticamente el niño…

Se salto el comedor y la biblioteca…quería agradecerle a Lavi y a Lenalee su apoyo incondicional pero no quería que lo miraran con lastima, esa mirada que habían puesto las-muy-pocas personas que habían ido al funeral de Mana lo hacía sentir más miserable-más de lo que ya era-…volvió a suspirar y salir de una de la orden también evitando a los pocos buscadores que había para que no le preguntaran a donde iba…

Al cabo de unos minutos Allen ya se encontraba en la ciudad cubriendo su cabellera blanca con la capucha de su abrigo e ignorando a los ciudadanos que circulaban alrededor, los cuales estaban muy apurados queriendo llegar a un compromiso o algo parecido, seguía caminado por las calles sin siquiera mirar una vitrina o algo para luego notar que había dejado a Tim en la orden…

-"Rayos…"- dijo al borde del desespero Allen como regresaría sin ni siquiera saber el camino de regreso a esta y lo peor de todo es que nadie sabía que había salido a la ciudad-"Que hago?"- se pregunto intentándose tranquilizar y mirar hacia todas partes por si acaso había alguien conocido…pero claro que se sabía que este no tenia suerte para nada-sin contar el Póker-…era un bulto de sal…el albino tenía una nube negra encima de él…pensando en unirse a Miranda en el grupo de los salados y mucho…

Siguió caminando por la ciudad rogando que dios se apiadara de él y le mandara si acaso una luz de esperanza para regresar a la orden o que alguien se enterara de su ausencia y lo buscara…era más probable que Lavi y Lenalee se dieran cuenta a lo hora de cenar y al no verlo se preocuparían…pero aun faltaba mucho para la hora de cenar por ahí unas cinco horas…enserio sí que era jodidamente salado… ¿A quién habría matado en su vida pasada? Se preguntaba este casi llorando…

-"Kya! Que rayos hagooo?"- se pregunto a gritos ganándose la mirada de las personas que circulaban en la misma calle que él, las cuales se alejaban considerablemente de este pensando que estaba loco, lo único que podía hacer-sinceramente- era sentarse en un parque y esperar que lo encontraran o seguir caminando por todas partes para perderse más…y terminar de joder su situación… Pero no quería quedarse sentado unas cinco horas en una banca aplanándosele el trasero, así que opto por la segunda opción…seguir dando vueltas por la jodida ciudad, suspiro cansado revolcándose los cabellos algo desesperado y volver a caminar "tranquilamente"…pero apenas había vuelto a andar sintió una extraña presencia que lo seguía, volteo a ver…pero no había nada…ni akumas…

-"Ando algo paranoico"- se dijo así mismo sonriendo levemente siguiendo su camino sintiéndose otra vez acechado, Allen miraba para todos lados para observar si alcanzaba a ver a alguien conocido…esa era la única respuesta que encontraba por sentirse observado…que alguien lo haya reconocido…

Acelero sus pasos…siendo seguido por esa presencia, trago fuerte y siguió volteando a ver si la perdía pero nada esta seguía persistiendo en seguirlo; Allen salió corriendo haciendo que su capucha se cayera y dejara libre sus hermosos cabellos platinados…pero cuando se dio cuenta ya está a las afueras de la ciudad casi en un pequeño bosque cubierto por la blanca nieve…

-"Are?…"- fue lo único que dijo Allen viendo el paisaje y que otra nube negra se posicionara encima de su cabeza…-"Me tendré que comprar una brújula "- dijo al borde del llanto pensando si había regado sal, o había visto un gato negro…tal vez paso debajo de una escalera…o quebró un espejo ganándose siete años de mala suerte, sip tal vez era esa…pero cual espejo?...el niño se puso a pensar si había quebrado algún espejo en toda su corta vida…

Nada no encontraba nada en su vida del pobre espejo, así que decidió sentarse recostándose en un enorme árbol por que sus piernas le exigían un pequeño break muy merecido alzando la vista y ver el cielo…

-"Ya está anocheciendo…falta poco para la hora de cenar"- dijo el niño al aire esperanzado que sus amigos se dieran cuenta de su ausencia a esa hora tan importante para el…-"Mejor iré otra vez a la ciudad"- Allen se alzo del suelo no sin antes sacudirse el trasero y quitarse algo de nieve y comenzar a caminar con una sonrisa…por qué?...tal vez "celebrando" su jodida situación, pero antes siquiera de dar dos pasos volvió a sentir esa extraña presencia que ahora lo hacía sentir escalofríos…no era ningún akuma por que su ojo no se había activado…entonces que era?...

Respiro agitadamente prefiriendo seguir sus pasos e intentando ignorar esa presencia que cada vez se hacía más densa y maligna…

-"Ahí alguien aquí?"- pregunto de repente Allen con la voz un poco temblorosa por esta situación tan extraña…pero no recibió ninguna respuesta de nada ni de nadie…posos sus dos manos en el pecho sintiendo como latía rápidamente-"Enserio que hoy ando paranoico"- se volvió a decir un poco avergonzado por el miedo que tenia…cuando sintió que algo o alguien le rodeaba el cuello haciendo que brincara del miedo…

-"Que miedoso eres chico"- dijo una voz fría capaz de quebrantar el alma de cualquier humano y mas al saber de quién pertenecía, Allen se quedo helado por dicho suceso no estaba en forma para una pelea ni siquiera había ido a la enfermería para que le trataran la heridas…

-"Tiky Mikk…"- dijo en un hilo de voz aun mirando al frente sintiendo los brazos del Noé en su cuello…este sonrió complacido por la reacción del niño ante su aparición parecía que no se esperaba nada de esto…sí que era divertido jugar con los humanos y más si eran los exorcistas…el albino se intento alejar del agarre del Noé forcejeando un poco pero no podía este había ejercido mucho más fuerza para sostenerlo…

-"Huyes?"- pregunto con una gran sonrisa burlona en sus labios, Allen lo ignoro y siguió moviéndose para todas partes aun intentándose soltar pero Tikky no parecía ceder…

-"Que quieres Tikky?"- volteo para verlo y reclamarle su juego poco divertido, pero se reprendió al hacerlo ya que este tenía esa maldita sonrisa sádica la cual le decía que este no planeaba algo no lindo…Tikky soltó al niño tomándolo del cuello en un rápido movimiento alzándolo del suelo…

-"Su-suéltame…"- ordeno débilmente Allen ya que el Noé apretaba mucho mas el cuello de este dejándolo poco a poco sin aire en los pulmones, sus mejillas estaban rojas por esto al igual que su vista se nublaba…pero no era nada divertido solo ahorcarlo así que Tikky arrojo contra un árbol al niño ocasionando que se cayera al suelo escupiendo algo de sangré por el impacto que sufrió su cuerpo; este se intento colocar de pies y huir pero sus piernas no le respondían-"Mierda"- perfecto lugar donde su cuerpo ya no quería seguir sus ordenes…

Tikky se acercaba lentamente al niño que aun no pensaba quedarse ahí y que el Noé lo matara…pero antes si quiera que pensara que hacer este lo tenía tumbado el suelo sentado en su cintura inmovilizándolo por completo…

-"Quítate de encima!"- gritaba Allen viendo aterrado como Tikky le desabotonaba el abrigo de exorcistas al igual que su camisa blanca-"Qu-que haces Tikky?"- pregunto asustado alejando las manos de este de su camisa y que lo dejara en paz que rayos hacia?...esa situación tan bizarra no le gustaba para nada…

Tikky Mikk ignoro por completo a Allen arrancándole la camisa ya que se harto de sacar botón por botón, ocasionándole leves cortaduras en su pecho, así que hizo lo que toda persona haría en su situación…gritar…

-"AYUDA POR FAVOR!"-gritaba Allen a todo lo que daban sus pulmones, no podía activar su inocencia esta estaba completamente entumida por la misión anterior y ni siquiera había comido como mierda se iba a defender de lo que hacia ese demente?...

-"Shhhh…"- fue lo único que dijo Tikky colocado las manos de Allen sobre su cabeza para que no hiciera nada, el niño iba a decir algo cuando vio que este sacaba una daga de su bolsillo y a la misma vez su sonrisa siniestra aumentaba haciendo erizar del miedo al albino, Tikky organizo el mango de la daga en su mano derecha mientras con la otra sostenía las de Allen y sin aviso enterró dicho artefacto en la palma de la inocencia…haciendo gritar de dolor a Allen…

-"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!"- sus ojos estaban bien abiertos derramando unas cuantas lagrimas sintiendo como ese liquido rojizo Salía por montón de su mano izquierda manchando por completo la blanca nieve, el morocho se alejo lo suficiente del cuerpo de Allen para ver esa expresión de dolor que tanto le gustaba en él…dejando aquella daga enterrada en su arma anti-akuma. Tikky no quiso esperar más y le quito los pantalones a este junto a su ropa interior-"De-detente"- susurro completamente asustado sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba…

-"Te aseguro que esto te gustara"- dijo este relamiéndose lascivamente para luego apoderarse de forma salvaje de los labios de Allen exigiéndole que permitiera pasar su lengua a esa pequeña cavidad mordiéndole los labios para que lo dejara pasar, el albino gimió de dolor comenzando a patear para quitarse a ese sujeto de encima…la lengua de Tikky comenzó a jugar con la de Allen que se negaba a continuar en lo que quería hacer ese enfermo…tomo en sus manos el rostro de este para hacer mas exigente el beso y que el albino no se negara a responderle…

El cielo estaba completamente oscuro solo eran alumbrados por la luz de la hermosa dama de la noche que observaba con mucho dolor lo que ese Noé pensaba hacerle al niño más puro que se podía conocer en el mundo, Tikky lamio de largo todo el abdomen haciendo que arqueara por completo su espalda…las lagrimas no dejaban de caer por su terso rostro, esas caricias que le daba Tikky hacia reaccionar de una forma muy extraña su cuerpo, algo que nunca había sentido y tenía miedo…mucho miedo…

Su pequeño cuerpo era tocado por esa lascivas manos sin dejar alguna parte en el olvido haciendo que las mejillas de Allen tomaron un leve tono carmín haciendo que la excitación de Tikky aumentara mas…quería corromper ese inocente ser…hasta el punto de llevarlo al dolor más puro y sublime que había en este mundo, como pudo el albino le aruño el rostro al moreno con su mano libre para alejarlo de el ocasionando mas fricción de la daga y su arma anti-akuma haciéndolo gemir de dolor…

Tikky paso su mano por su rostro y quitarse la poca sangre que había comenzado a salir de la herida que le ocasiono el exorcista…

-"Patético…"- dijo de forma burlona agarrando de los cabellos a Allen para alzarlo de suelo haciendo que la daga con mango atravesara por completo su mano haciéndolo-lógicamente- gritar y que la hemorragia aumentara mas-"Te follare hasta romperte en mil pedazos pequeño exorcista!"-le susurro en el oído aun sosteniéndolo de los cabellos notando como el cuerpo de este temblaba por completo por dichas palabras…Allen se mordió el labio inferior y como pudo le pego un puño al Noé para salir corriendo, le costó demasiado trabajo pero lo logro cerrando con sus manos el abrigo de exorcistas…

-"Que alguien me ayude!"- gritaba mientras buscaba un lugar seguro dejando detrás de él un rastro de sangre-"Mierda"- se quejo mientras miraba para todas partes aun desesperado y ya haciéndole efecto haber perdido tanta sangre, sus pasos se hacían cada vez más lentos y pesados al igual que respirar se le dificultaba juraría que se iba a enfermar y quien no estando casi por completo desnudo corriendo por la nieve descalzo sin pantalones, ni ropa interior y lo único que lo protege es su abrigo de exorcista…

Todo el paisaje se veía igual y mas con la oscuridad que reinaba en tal lugar o tal vez era que estaba caminando por círculos, la segunda sonaba mas creíble y mas al saber quién era el perdido…estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso por su situación si no encontraba por lo menos una cueva podría morir en manos de Tikky…pero el niño estaba muy equivocado en lo que quería hacer el Noé…lo único que este quería hacer era hacerlo sufrir toda su vida no que muriera rápidamente y ya…lo mataría lenta y muy dolorosamente hasta que su cuerpo y mente no puedan mas…

Tikky seguía al exorcista tranquilamente ya que sabía que el cuerpo de este no iba a soportar el frio y más en el estado en que se encontraba…solo esperaba el momento preciso y tomar en sus garras al niño…

* * *

Lenalee corría por los pasillos de la orden muy preocupada por que desde hace un buen tiempo no había visto a Allen ni siquiera arrimo a la hora de cenar y eso si era muy preocupante, el pelirrojo también hacia lo mismo preguntándole a los pocos buscadores si habían visto al albino pero todos negaban, en serio buscaron por aire, tierra y mar…solo les faltaban dos lugares: la habitación de este y la ciudad…

Lavi Y Lenale se encontraron frente a la puerta del niño rogándole al cielo que este se encontrara ahí, el pelirrojo dio dos golpecitos a la puerta para esperar una respuesta aunque fuera un gruñido del estomago de Allen…pero nada así que tomo en sus manos la perilla girándola lentamente y asomar su cabeza dentro de la habitación de este encontrándose con una oscuridad máxima…

-"Moyashi?"- pregunto Lavi prendiendo la luz de aquella habitación y encontrar solo a Tim revoloteando desesperado por no poder haber salido pero no había rastro de Allen…

-"Debe estar en la ciudad"- dijo la joven china tomando en sus manos a un Tim ya más calmado, Lavi asintió a lo que dijo la chica para salir ambos de aquella habitación y toparse de repente con Kanda que volteaba por todos los pasillos desesperado por que Komui les prohibió tener misiones en un buen tiempo por el estado tan deplorable que se encontraban…

-"Yuu!...acompáñanos a la ciudad!"- pidió Lavi abrazando al pelinegro que de una lo alejo con mugen…

-"No me vuelvas a tocar y mucho menos llamarme por mi nombre de pila"-gruño el ojiazul enfundando nuevamente a mugen notando la cara de preocupación del pelirrojo y de la china-"Que?"-pregunto de mala gana…

-"Kanda por favor ayúdanos a buscar a Allen-kun en la ciudad"- pidió amablemente Lenalee observando como el japonés los ignoraba y seguía su camino, el cual no pudo continuar por que alguien le agarro fuertemente la coleta devolviéndolo-"Nos acompañaras, verdad?"- volvió a repetir Lenalee activando su inocencia ya que si Kanda no los acompañaba por las buenas entonces seria por las malas…

-"Con ustedes dos es suficiente!"- vocifero intentando que Lenalee lo soltara pero esta halo más duro y lo miro asesinamente…

-"Por que es tu culpa que él no se encuentre en la orden y juro que si se perdió en la ciudad y no lo encontramos te mato"- amenazo tajante la chica asustando a los dos presentes, parecía que Lenalee había aprendido a amenazar de muerte como el japonés…haciendo que este aceptara…el estudiante siempre pasa al maestro y esto era un claro ejemplo de ese dicho…-"Muchas gracias Kanda!"- dijo con una gran sonrisa arrastrando al japonés de su coleta seguido de un Lavi shockeado por que había visto el lado-pero muy-oscuro de la chica…

-"Suelta mi cabello!"- exigía Kanda, el cual era ignorado vilmente por Lenalee que lo arrastraba a la salida…

* * *

Sin más fuerza Allen cayó de lleno a la nieve, respirando agitadamente y voltear a mirar hacia atrás y al no ver a Tikky Mikk se relajo por un momento pero no se podía confiar tan pronto…tomo una gran bocanada de aire para apoyarse en su mano derecha para ponerse de pies y seguir su camino pero al instante de hacerlo volvió al suelo parecía que su abrigo se había enredado con algo pero al volver a mirar hacia tras para "soltar" su abrigo vio que este estaba pisado por un pie, Allen trago pesadamente alzando su vista y encontrarse con los fríos ojos amarrillos del Noé…

-"Honestamente ya me canse de tus juegos chico"- dijo de repente Tikky colocándose frente a Allen y tomarle los brazos y atárselos sin importarle que este se moviera desesperadamente para deshacer de esas cadenas que aprisionaban sus muñecas sin poder evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas nuevamente…Tikky alzo el rostro del albino del mentón acercándole a una mejilla la daga con la que había herido el arma anti-akuma de este, le hizo una herida pequeña pero aun así esta no dejaba de sangrar por montón…

Allen solo podía mirar como el Noé le bajaba el abrigo sin poder quitárselo por sus manos atadas pero esto no le iba evitar ver ese pequeño cuerpo tan hermoso, se arrodillo frente a él y comenzó a besarle el hombro para luego dirigirse al cuello y ahí entretenerse un buen rato viendo de reojo como de esa pequeña boca salía un gemido de placer…también notando como el exorcista se quedaba atónito por lo que acababa de hacer…Tikky mordió ese terso cuello hasta sentir el sabor metalizado de esa hermosa sangre carmín haciendo gritar de dolor a Allen…

Este comenzaba a sollozar no sabía que tenía planeado Tikky, no le gustaba como este acariciaba su espalda ni mucho menos su trasero…era desagradable, se sentía sucio, muy sucio, se mordió el labio inferior mientras más lagrimas salían de sus ojos y sus mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse sintiendo los dedos del Noé cerca de su entrada…

-"¡Aléjate de mí!"-grito de repente Allen moviéndose para todas partes haciendo enojar al Noé que aprovechando que su mano estaba en esa zona lo penetro con dos dedos sin compasión-"AWWWWW!...QUE HACES?"-grito de dolor siguiendo con su inútil intento de alejarlo pero mientras más ponía resistencia Tikky introducía mas sus dedos agresivamente…

-"Vaya quién lo diría…eres virgen"- comento burlonamente haciendo sentir miserable a Allen, ya que él quería entregárselo a la persona que amaba…la cual lo odiaba…

_-"SI QUE ERES ESTUPIDO E INUTIL!"- _

Aquellas palabras volvieron a bombardear su mente haciendo que se entregara por completo al llanto ignorando las no muy amigables caricias de Tikky…que saco sus dedos para mirar fijamente al niño que seguía llorando por que su vida cada día empeoraba más…así que sin previo aviso coloco a Allen boca abajo sacándolo de sus recuerdos…observando mas aterrado esa posición tan humillante y vulnerable y como le alzaba su cadera dejando el resto del cuerpo contra la fría nieve…

-"Deberías quedarte siempre así"- dijo de manera lasciva Tikky observando fascinado ese cuerpo que a cualquiera fuera humano o no haría caer en la tentación en hacerlo suyo sin importarle nada mas…y sin más se posiciono detrás de él bajándose el pantalón…

-"Po-por favor no lo-lo hagas"- suplicaba Allen con su voz entrecortada intentando mirar hacia atrás…que rayos le iba a hacer?...sinceramente el pequeño niño no tenía ni la más mínima idea sobre relaciones sexuales sea con una mujer o con un hombre…el estaba ocupado pensando en cosas mucho más importante que el sexo y de todas maneras no tenía la edad suficiente para estar pensando en eso…Tikky lo ignoro pasando una mano por debajo para atender el miembro de este que lo tenía por completo olvidadocomenzando con un masaje de arriba hacia abajo y sin esperar mucho hizo gemir nuevamente a Allen, el cual intentaba por todos los medios no volver hacer eso…pero esas caricias en su intimidad se sentían tan bien que no lo podía evitar-"Aaaaawww!"- ciertamente lo único que hacía era gemir…

Tenía el rostro ladeado aun gimiendo con sus ojos entrecerrados con muchas lagrimas no solo del dolor que le había causado Tikky hace poco si no también del placer…con sus labios entreabierto jadeando en vez en cuando podía respirar y con un hilo de saliva en su comisura y también sus mejillas sonrojadas al máximo…ciertamente una vista muy hermosa para ver y el único que la disfrutaba era el Noé sonriendo complacido por la reacción del niño…pero el placer se le iba a terminar muy pronto…siguió masturbándolo rápidamente hasta que Allen no soporto mas y se vino en las manos de Tikky, evitando gemir para no darle gusto a este…

Allen intentaba recuperar todo el aire perdido de sus pulmones…tenia la mente nublada su cuerpo se había sentido tan…bien?...con ese orgasmo, el primero en toda su vida pero no tenía ningún congruencia al haberse sentido tan bien con dicha cosa ya que lo iban a violar…mientras intentaba salir de sus cavilaciones Tikky aprovecho sin previo aviso e introducir su miembro en la entrada del exorcista recibiendo de respuesta un fuerte grito impregnado de dolor…

-"Sa-sal!...DUELE, DUELE MUCHO!"-lloraba Allen inundado en lagrimas moviéndose desesperadamente solo ocasionando que Tikky lo comenzara a embestir rápidamente y sin ninguna compasión, por todo el bosque lo único que se escuchaba eran los gemidos de dolor del niño y la risa maligna del Noé mientras lo embestía cada vez más violento-"AWWW! DETENTE!...ONEGAI!"- seguir suplicando el niño sintiendo como por sus muslos varias gotas de sangre…ah genial!...ya lo habían desgarrado que feliz se podía sentir ya…

-"mmm…Cállate"- ordeno este tomando ya la daga y enterrársela en el hombro izquierdo ya dejando de por si inutilizada su inocencia, Allen ya no grito su garganta estaba por completo irritada y para que lo hacía? Si ni siquiera le mostraban compasión… solo observo como la nieve se manchaba mas de sangre también manchando unos cuantos mechones de su cabello que estaba esparcido…

No soportaba más…ni como lo penetraba violentamente ni la pérdida de sangre y sin más cayó en la inconsciencia solo rogando que Tikky no hiciera lo que se le diera la gana con su cuerpo…

**Continuara…**

* * *

-Escritora cae encima del teclado _RIP-OUT _con los ojos en blanco-…Que capítulo más largo …me supere a mi misma nunca había hecho un capitulo tan largo pero olvidando eso creo que me falto que la violación de Tikky fuera más sádica ( ._. ) Me pareció que fue muy compasivo xD…

Espero que les haya gustado esta historia u.u aun no sé bien que mas hacerle pero espero que mientras corra el tiempo me ideare algo xD y lo sé no apareció mucho Kanda…no se preocupen el Yullen es el paring principal xD solo pediré con toda mi amabilidad si me podrían dejar reviews…onegai~ como premio por hacer el primer capítulo laargo en mi vida -no da pa' mas y cae como misma roca contra el teclado con un fantasmita saliendo de su boca-…

Byes~

Reviews?

**+…Y el Bufón…dejo de sonreír… +**

**Soy Creadora de Ilusiones y Deudora de Emociones…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencias: **Relación chico x chico, intento de angst, rape, algo de sangre y mi demora en actualizar~

**Parejas:** Kanda x Allen / Tiky x Allen

**Disclaimer: **DGM y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad.

* * *

**The Night All Angels Cry**

**Por:**

**Yami RosenkreuZ…**

* * *

**Capitulo 2…**

_-"mmm…Cállate"- ordeno este tomando ya la daga y enterrársela en el hombro izquierdo ya dejando de por si inutilizada su inocencia, Allen ya no grito su garganta estaba por completo irritada y para que lo hacía? Si ni siquiera le mostraban compasión… solo observo como la nieve se manchaba mas de sangre también manchando unos cuantos mechones de su cabello que estaba esparcido…_

_No soportaba más…ni como lo penetraba violentamente ni la pérdida de sangre y sin más cayó en la inconsciencia solo rogando que Tikky no hiciera lo que se le diera la gana con su cuerpo…_

* * *

Le costaba mucho abrir los ojos, los sentía sumamente pesados al igual que su pobre cuerpo hace poco había recobrado la conciencia pero no se atrevía a reaccionar completamente para encontrarse con lo que había hecho Tikky…obviamente se descartaba que lo hubiera matado por que se escuchaban algunos animales y el sonido que ocasionaban las ramas de los arboles al ser movidas por la fría brisa de invierno…

Sentía como la nieve acariciaba su golpeado cuerpo pero aun sintiendo ese olor metálico característico de la sangre…recordando que tenía que regresar a la orden cuanto antes si no todos se preocuparían por él y ciertamente no le agradaba dejar a todos angustiados por no hacer acto de presencia…decidió abrir sus ojos por completo sin importar que encontraría…

Al abrir sus orbes grises solo encontró frente a él, el mismo blanco paisaje que había visto antes de perder la consciencia, seguía recostado en el mismo lugar pero sus manos ya libres de las cadenas observando su inutilizada arma anti-akuma aun sangrando y preguntándose cómo no se murió desangrado…tal vez por el frio que hacía que la hemorragia no fuera tan severa…

Comenzó a levantarse con la ayuda de su brazo derecho pero al instante sintió un dolor muy agudo en su parte bajo haciéndolo gemir de dolor y voltearse rápidamente y ver sus muslos llenos de sangre…

-"Mierda…"- se quejo mordiéndose el labio para seguir con su intento de sentar sin importarle ese dolor tan desgraciadamente fuerte al hacerlo sintió que desde hace un buen tiempo tenía su abrigo encima suyo tapándole una parte de su cuerpo…

-"Veo que ya despertaste"- dijo Tikky sentado a su lado como si nada fumando haciendo que Allen ahogara un gemido de sorpresa sosteniendo como podía su abrigo y cubrir mas su cuerpo notando sus piernas y abdomen lleno de golpes y varios rasguños…el Noé sonrió por esa reacción del pequeño exorcista que comenzó a temblar nuevamente y cerrar fuertemente sus ojos dejando escapar unas pocas lagrimas…otra vez el miedo, el terror de ser tomado por Tikky recorría todo su ser

El Noé se alzo del suelo para acercarse lo suficiente la niño para dejarlo acorralado como un pequeño animal indefenso…apago el cigarrillo contra el tronco de un árbol y tomar en sus manos el rostro de Allen, que abrió levemente los ojos viéndose hermosamente sumiso, Tikky sonrió por aquella imagen que tenia frente a él, ese exorcista al que le había robado toda su pureza era una hermosa criatura, moldeada perfectamente por los dioses…

Este se alejo del albino dejándolo respirar "tranquilamente" para luego hacer salir de la palma de su mano una de sus encantadoras mariposas haciendo que Allen retrocediera rápidamente valiéndole madre el dolor de su cuerpo…

-"Esta pequeña estará a tu lado, claro que a una distancia prudente para que tus amigos no se den cuenta de esta…y solo se acercara a ti chico cuando te vuelva a necesitar"- comento Tikky dándole un beso de despedida a su querida mariposa…

-"Me niego!"- alzo la voz Allen haciendo que la sonrisa de Tikky creciera tanto hasta un punto que parecía que se burlaba de su patética demanda…

-"Si lo haces…destruiré aquella ciudad"- movió su brazo señalando la ciudad donde se ponía ver como varios, sinceramente, demasiados akumas de nivel 1 se acercaban peligrosamente a aquella ciudad alistando sus cañones…

-"NO!"-grito rápidamente quedando paralizado observando como Tikky paraba el ataque de sus armas-"No lo hagas por favor"- fue lo único que dijo aterrado por dicha amenaza del Noé…bajando la cabeza como queriendo decir que aceptaba todo lo que le ordenara…

-"Buen chico"- fue lo único que dijo para robarle un beso lleno de lujuria casi ahogando al niño que lo empujaba con su mano normal por que le desagradaba y le asustaba la presencia de este y por qué sus pulmones exigían a gritos un poquito de aire-"No puedes decirle nada a nadie de nuestro pequeño y excitante encuentro"- dijo de ultimo para luego desaparecer con los poco rayos de sol que salían entre las montañas…sol?...cuantas horas pasaron cuando cayó inconsciente?...

Allen se paró de golpe regresando casi al instante al suelo manchando mas la nieve de sangre…mejor dicho toda la nieve que lo rodeaba ya no era blanca y pura si no carmín…al observar sus alrededores pudo ver como tirados contra una roca estaban sus ropas, suspirando aliviado por esto, acercándose a la roca gateando ya que sus piernas no reaccionaban aun del todo bien…

-"Menos mal…"- se dijo así mismo sosteniéndose el brazo izquierdo con la derecha y colocándose como ponía su ropa interior y pantalones ahogando varios gemidos de dolor…luego de casi media hora de vestirse se recostó en un árbol sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo y envolver su mano para que dejara de sangrar y que nadie viera esa enorme herida y la del hombro?...que iba hacer con esta que lo estaba matando apunta de dolor…ni idea…tenia la desgracia de no curarse tan rápido como Kanda o ser tan fuerte como Lavi…

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y buscar un camino que lo llevara nuevamente a la ciudad, con su orgullo y dignidad rotos por completos al igual que sentirse completamente sucio…se daba asco así mismo por lo que sucedió si no se hubiera dejado llevar tanto por su depresión y crueles palabra de Kanda no hubiera a dar un paseo por la ciudad…mientras estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos llegaba a la ciudad milagrosamente viendo sin importancia como los faros de las calles se apagaban al marcar los relojes las seis de la mañana, lo único que resonaba eran sus pasos y su respiración agitada…al igual que lo único que rondaba eran el que entregaba los periódicos y el con esa condenada mariposa siguiéndolo a todas partes…

Aun se sentía muy cansado…era por pura inercia que su muy maltratado cuerpo se moviera, cerró los ojos para sentir como la brisa movía sus cabellos desordenándolos por completo al igual que sentir que algo le iba contra la cara tirándolo al suelo…

* * *

-"Allen-kun!"-gritaba Lenalee mirando desesperadamente por todas partes ya que ya había amanecido y ni rastro de su amigo, tenía miedo de que lo hayan atacados varios akumas y no haya podido salir ileso de aquello…-"Allen!"- volvió a gritar usando su inocencia para brincar en techo en techo…Lavi también inspeccionaba por el aire con la ayuda de su martillo…

-"Moyashi! Donde estas? Aun me debes plata!"- gritaba Lavi haber si con esto salía de cualquier lugar fuera cual fuera…pero nada…-"Allen! TT-TT"- lloriqueaba el pelirrojo desesperado por encontrar al niño…mientras que Kanda se encontraba en tierra mirando por todos los callejones, parques y puestos de comida que estuvieran abiertos las 24 horas por petición…mejor dicho por orden de la joven China…

-"Che!"-enserio que su humor estaba pésimo juraría que si encontraba al enano ese lo iba a matar a punta de golpes por ponerlo a buscarlo toda la noche y madrugada, si Kanda en todos sus sentidos era homicida imagínenselo sin haber podido dormir…era como para huir…el pelinegro suspiro irritado para luego bostezar, buscar al moyashi era sumamente aburrido, cuantas veces había bostezado en un minuto?...como veinte, pero algo le había llamado la atención hace poco pudo sentir y lógicamente el conejo y Lenalee también lo sintieron…una cantidad abrumadora de akumas que de repente y sin ningún motivo desaparecieron de la misma forma de la que habían aparecido…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su golem que salía de sus ropas para escuchar luego la voz de esa maniática digo!...de Lenalee…

-"Kanda has tenido suerte?"- pregunto muy preocupada la chica dando a entender que ella no había tenido para nada suerte…

-"Ese maldito moyashi no se ve por ninguna parte"- contesto de malhumor dando un leve resoplido…-"Y el conejo tuvo suerte?"- pregunto el pelinegro…

-"Nada…"- respondió afligida…

-"Tsk…ya démoslo por perdido"- respondió Kanda egoístamente…

-"Juro que si haces eso te parto la cara"-amenazo Lenalee haciendo que Kanda se erizara por completo, esa mujer daba miedo, mucho miedo…era igual de demente que Komui…

-"Che!...seguiré buscando a ese moyashi…pero si el reloj marca las siete y no ha aparecido me piso de aquí y suerte"-respondió este terminando la transmisión con la mujer por que sabía que lo iba a volver a amenazar de muerte…el japonés retomo el camino para ver y por fin encontraba al enano ese que le estaba haciendo hervir la sangre de la ira-"Enano!...responde!"- gritaba para nada amablemente pero lo buscaba y eso era lo importante, ne?...

Cuando de repente sonó un golpe seco, el cual hizo eco por la-aun-desolada-ciudad así que sin perder su tiempo corrió hacia donde había salido ese ruido…cruzo unas tres cuadras por los callejones al mismo tiempo que se brincaba como si nada aquellos muros que le estorbaban en su camino…vio a lo lejos a Timcanpy así que aumento su velocidad para alcanzarlo y al llegar vio una figura de un niño de cabellera blanca sobándose su rostro…quien más podía ser si no el moyashi…

-"Tim! Cuantas veces te he dicho que no te tires a mi rostro!"- se quejo Allen tomando de las alas al pequeño golem dorado para que dejara de volar alrededor suyo haciendo un gesto del dolor al intentar mover su inocencia…y tuvo que agradecerse a si mismo aunque no se hubiera dado cuenta de que le daba la espalda al japonés…

-"TU!...enano del demonio"- vocifero Kanda con aura maligna tomando de los hombros haciendo que este reaccionara violentamente pegándole a Kanda con su mano derecha soltando a tim en el proceso…el pelinegro no se espera el golpe yéndose de sentón al suelo con su labio reventado…los ojos del pequeño habían perdido brillo pero al ver a quien había golpeado habían vuelto…

-"Ka-Kanda!"- ciertamente el golpe no había sido por el llamado tan amable del japonés, ni siquiera lo había escuchado…aun no se había recuperado de lo que había pasado, se sentía acosado por Tyki Mikk y mas al saber que esa mariposa nunca se alejaría de él-"Pe-perdón!"- dijo muy arrepentido por andar tan paranoico le pego al menos indicado que en esos momentos se limpiaba la sangre con el dorso de su mano derecha para luego mirar fríamente al niño haciendo que bajara la cabeza…

Este tomo su golem para avisarle al conejo y a esa loca desquiciada que había encontrado al moyashi, al informarle se había ganado un grito de felicidad de parte de los dos y más al escuchar al niño hablarles y pedirles una sincera disculpa…

-"Por fin podre ir a dormir"- dijo este mal humorado colocándose de pies y sacudirse el pantalón observando de reojo como Allen se levantaba con demasiada dificultad con una pequeña mueca de dolor y también había notado que no movía para nada su arma anti-akuma…alrededor del niño desprendía un hedor a sangre y una extraña fragancia y si su memoria no era mala…lo cual nunca iría a pasar, el albino nunca usaba colonias…el niño siempre olía como primavera un olor agradable que provenía de los productos que usaba para asearse nada mas…se veía muy cansado también, bueno esa no es nada raro después de voltear toda la noche y madrugada como él quien no estaría cansado y mas sin comer…

Le llamo la atención la pequeña herida que tenía en su mejilla derecha al igual a la que tenía en su cuello que aun tenía rastro de sangre pero seca…

-"Kanda estuviste buscándome?"- pregunto Allen preocupado por haberle causado tantos problemas a el japonés, este salió del pequeño estudio del estado en que se encontraba el moyashi para solo dar un resoplido…

-"El conejo y esa demente también te buscaban"- contesto este comenzando a tomar el camino a la orden y al pasar tan de cerca de Allen vio las puntas de sus hermosos cabellos platinados llenos de sangre…-"Que rayos te paso moyashi?"- pregunto de repente Kanda tomando un mechón y verlo detenidamente notando como este se paralizaba…

-"Eh…pues esto…"-no esperaba que Kanda fuera tan perspicaz y se diera cuenta de su tan deplorable estado…solo había querido salir de ese maldito bosque sin acordarse de limpiarse su cabello-"Nada"- respondió con una sonrisa completamente fingida rogándole al cielo que este no preguntara mas…

-"Nada?"- pregunto incrédulo alzando una ceja por esa respuesta tan poco creíble del moyashi, tomándolo de los hombros bruscamente haciéndolo gemir de dolor y no solo eso, pudo sentir el traje de exorcista completamente húmedo de sangre en donde se ubicaba su inocencia, Allen se contrajo por ese movimiento tan indelicado del japonés colocando su brazo en su pecho en forma de protección…

No quería que nadie se enterara de su accidente y menos por lo que le sucedería a la ciudad, y obviamente si Kanda fuera el primero en enterrarse se reiría por ser tan idiota y por haberse dejado humillar de tal forma del enemigo…completamente patético…

-"Responde!"- estaba exigiendo una explicación de una forma nada amable aparte tenía que devolverle el favor de haberlo buscado por más de siete horas, Allen se mordió los labios y rápidamente busco una excusa pero que fuera creíble de acuerdo a su condición…

-"Cuando me perdí me dirigí al bosque, no?...y sin darme cuenta me resbale al pisar una piedra llena de moho lo que ocasiono que me cayera de una parte de la montaña"- respondió con una sonrisa y felicitándose mentalmente por qué esa excusa era sensacional y lógicamente con una caída de tal magnitud en su estado iba a causarle varios golpes…Kanda lo soltó de los hombros sin creerle ni una sola palabra…aunque esa excusa se la iba a tragar todos en la orden por que estaba muy bien elaborada…demasiado y eso le daba mala espina…

-"Lo que sea…mejor sígueme para que no te vuelvas a perder moyashi"- contesto este dándole la espalda sin ver el suspiro de alivio del chico que se apresuro a caminar al lado de este y que Tim se posara-aparentemente-feliz de estar con Allen otra vez…

Cuando de repente sintieron una ventisca muy fuerte despelucándolos por completo, Kanda con una vena en su sien y Allen limpiándose los ojos por la cantidad de polvo que había entrado en estos…

-"MOYASHI!"-gritaba infantilmente Lavi abriendo sus brazos para atraparlo en un abrazo asfixiante-"Por el amor de dios pensé que te iba a perder"- lloraba Lavi en el hombro de Allen sintiendo también ese olor metalizado característico de la sangre-"Allen que te sucedió?"-pregunto seriamente el pelirrojo mirando bien al niño y su estado deplorable…

_-"En verdad estoy tan mal?"-_pensó para sí mismo notando como era observado inquisitivamente por el bookman, sabiendo de sobra que así no era como lo había dejado en su cuarto solo-"Solo me caí"- respondió sencillamente…

-"Dice que piso moho lo que ocasiono que se cayera de una parte de la montaña…si preguntas el muy idiota al perderse pego para el bosque"- respondió Kanda cuando sintió que Lavi lo miraba detenidamente…

-"Ah con razón"- respondió este soltando al niño-"Si quieren vamos en mi martillo para llegar más rápido"- ofreció este al ver al Japonés y al Ingles completamente cansados…

-"NO!"- respondieron en unísono…

-"De acuerdo"- dijo este rendido caminado a la derecha del Allen y notar que esa herida en la mejilla no se la haría una caída ni siquiera un rama de espinas ya que la cortadura era muy fina…el aparentaba en vez en cuando que era bobo o suicida al joder a Yuu…pero en verdad no lo era pensaba igual de rápido que sus compañeros o mas…miro al japonés de reojo viendo como este negaba ya que podía saber cuál era la duda de este-"Oí Allen me imagino que cuando llegues querrás devorar todo lo que hay en el comedor"- dijo este divertido…viendo como este negaba…

-"Nop…solo quiero llegar y poder darme un baño y una merecida siesta"- contesto este con una sonrisa desubicando a sus dos amigos que pararon en seco por esa respuesta dejando a Allen continuar solo, el cual se percato que ya no tenía al lado a Kanda y a Lavi así que miro hacia atrás donde estaban como estatuas para salir corriendo donde estos…no quería quedarse solo y menos en la ciudad que comenzaban a salir las personas…-"Lavi, Kanda?"- pregunto este zarandeándolos de los brazos para recibir de respuesta que Lavi posara una de sus manos en la frente del niño…

-"No, no está enfermo"- dejo decir el pelirrojo mirándolo otra vez inquisitivamente…

-"Claro que no lo estoy, solo que estoy muy cansado y me quiero refrescar un poco mi cuerpo"-respondió con otra mentira que prefería llamarla excusa ya que sonaba menos feo…Kanda volvió a retomar el camino seguido por sus compañeros que seguían hablando…

-"YO TE BAÑOO!"- ofreció Lavi muy happy haciendo que Kanda tosiera y que Allen se sonrojara todo…

-"NOOO!..."-respondió de una el niño dirigiéndose hacia Kanda para cogerlo de escudo-"Lavi eres un pervertido"-dijo con un leve puchero aun agarrado de la camisa de Kanda…

-"No lo soy~ "- dijo este con una nube negra haciendo reír al niño mientras Kanda cerraba los ojos y evitaba escucharlos mejor dicho los iba a ignorar sintiendo ese pequeño cuerpo muy cerca del suyo…notando que la respiración de este estaba entrecortada y su corazón latía muy lento…

-"Démonos prisa por qué sino esa maniática me la montara a mi"- dijo Kanda soltando las manos de Allen de su camisa para que siguiera caminado y mirar confundido a Lavi que le conto como Lenalee se había vuelto una Nazi haciendo que este se erizara del miedo con solo imaginársela con un látigo mandándolos a todos con amenazas…

-"extraño los viejos tiempos"- dijo Lavi un poco morado al igual que Kanda que fue el primero en sufrir la furia de la chica…

-"Yo también"- respondió y más cuando Lavi le conto como pudo amedrentar a Kanda para que lo buscara eso ya era mucho, había podido domar la bestia y una muy peligrosa…los tres suspiraron al mismo tiempo al saber que la que más se veía normalita era un loca…y con honores…

* * *

Por fin habían llegado a la Orden un poco cansados de tanta caminata pero ellos ni en broma iban a utilizar como vehículo ese maldito martillo que era lo más peligroso que había después de Komurin I, II, III, IV y el número seguía aumentando pero el punto es que preferían andar a pie todo el camino que estrellarse con un edificio con esa cosa y que les cobraran y mas al pobre de Allen que tenía tantas deudas que con una sola vida no le iba a bastar para pagarlas todas…

-"Por fiiiiin llegamos se me hizo eterno el camino!"-exclamo rendido Lavi cayendo al suelo de una con la lengua afuera en señal de que estaba sediento, Kanda se recostó en la pared quitándose el sudor de su frente con la manga de su camisa mientras que Allen se quedaba parado mirándolos con una sonrisa un poco tímida…

-"Perdón por esto chicos"- se disculpo disimulando su cansancio máximo, estaba a punto de desmayarse pero si lo hacía frente a ellos lo llevarían a la enfermería y se darían cuanta de todos los golpes que tenia y las dos heridas en su inocencia que una simple caída de una montaña no hacia…

-"Nah…descuida de todas maneras Komui nos prohibió por un buen tiempo las misiones así que teníamos que entretenernos con algo"- respondió el pelirrojo viendo el gran símbolo de interrogación que aparecía sobre la cabeza del albino-"Como hemos tenido misión tras misión sin poder descansar nos dio unas "vacaciones" por así decirlo"- termino de decir…Kanda suspiro cansado viendo el amague que hacia Allen para poder retirarse…

-"Ya te puedes ir moyashi…le diremos a la maniática que fuiste a dormir"- dijo Kanda sorprendiendo a Allen por lo que dijo para luego sonreír y desaparecer como alma que lleva la diablo de la vista de los dos exorcistas… -"Como que tenía prisa"- comento para sí mismo también marchándose…

-"Yuu espera!"- llamo Lavi colocándose de pies y recobrando la compostura para luego ganarse la mirada asesina del japonés por el llamado-"Ca-cálmate ne verdad no te voy a joder"-respondió en son de paz observando como Kanda alejaba su aura maligna…

-"Que quieres?"- pregunto "amablemente" siguiendo su camino seguido del pelirrojo que se bajo el pañuelo de su frente dejando que los cabellos rojos cayeran en su rostro tapándole gran mayoría…

-"Me preocupa esa mirada del moyashi…"- comenzó a decir recibiendo de respuesta un movimiento de la cabeza de Kanda que quería decir que continuara-"Es obvio que sentiste ese hedor de sangre que emanaba Allen al igual que su herida en el cuello y la mejilla"- dijo este tomando un poco de aire para luego ser contestado por Kanda…

-"No solo eso…no movía su arma anti-akuma por nada y a dar cualquier paso hacia un gesto de dolor…"- dijo este mirando hacia al frente siendo escuchado atentamente por Lavi-"Parecía nervioso tenía miedo de algo…por que cuando lo encontré lo único que hice fue tomarlo de los hombros y él respondió con un golpe completamente asustado solo reacciono cuando me vio"-…

-"Que le habrá sucedido…por qué no creo que una caída haya hecho la herida que tiene en su mejilla, porque era sumamente fina, parecía más el filo de algo"- se quedo pensativo el pelirrojo…

-"Un cuchillo o una daga…"- respondió viendo como Lavi asentía muy preocupado por su amigo…-"Pero parece que no confía en nosotros"- dijo sencillamente parando de repente sus pasos y ver al otro lado como Allen se apresuraba a llegar a su habitación dejando atrás a Tim…

-"Por que lo dices Yuu?"- pregunto Lavi viendo también al moyashi que se encontraba con la joven china que lo abrazaba amorosamente al saber que estaba a salvo…Kanda se apoyo en el pequeño barandal que rodeaba los pasillos y seguir viendo al moyashi que hablaba con algo de afán con Lenalee…

-"Simple para que por primera vez haya dicho una escusa tan válida…debe ser algo muy serio"-dejo decir el japonés dejando caer por un hombro sus cabellos aun viendo a Allen que enserio quería escaparse de Lenalee, bueno quien no al descubrir el lado escuro de esa demente…

-"Tienes razón…"-fue lo único que dijo quedándose un buen rato parado junto con Kanda…

-"Pero aunque haya sido atacado por akumas o lo que fuera por que tenía su cabello manchado de sangre también"- dijo seriamente recordando ese color carmín en esos bellos cabellos platinados, Lavi lo miro detenidamente ya que el ni cuenta se había dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle…

-"Ni idea…pero Yuu que detallista eres, ne?"- dijo divertido lavi pegándole en el ante brazo con su codo dañando por primera vez un rato de paz donde ellos dos estuvieran juntos, el pelinegro con solo el comentario se sonrojo por completo así que haciendo honor a su personalidad saco a mugen…

-"Te matare conejo estúpido"- grito Kanda persiguiendo por todas partes a Lavi que corría por su vida aun riéndose por la forma en que reacciono Yuu al enterrarse que era muy detallista y mas con Moyashi…

* * *

Allen se pudo librar de la joven china que seguía muy preocupada y otra que había notado el más estado de este pero no tan perspicaz y de poder sacar una conclusión como hicieron Lavi y Kanda, el albino logro dejar a Tim con Lenalee para poder bañarse y curarse las heridas tranquilamente, llevándose el botiquín escondido en su toalla…

Corría por los pasillos para llegar al baño observando para todas partes para entrar a este y colgar un letrero que decía "_ocupado no molestar"_ y nada mas ya que sabía que aunque hubieran muchas personas en la orden respetaban el espacio de cada uno hasta Lavi lo hacía…atranco la puerta para suspirar un poco descansado dejando la toalla colgada y el botiquín en el suelo, abrió el lavamanos dejando que el agua regara sin ninguna interrupción para luego dirigirse desesperadamente al sanitario y vomitar…todo lo que podía ya que al despertarse sintió en su boca un liquido de sabor extraño y al limpiarse su comisura…quedo en shock al saber que era…ese Tyki estaba completamente enfermo al hacerlo eso y más inconsciente…

El albino no podía parar de vomitar cada vez que recordaba lo que le hizo el Noé, trasbocaba más y más hasta el punto de que su garganta y esófago no pudieran devolver mas todo lo que había comido…al terminar aun sentía nauseas así que introdujo en su boca dos de sus dedos provocando que volviera a trasbocar, sabía que hacer eso estaba mal pero enserio sentía un asco enorme y esa era la única manera de intentar quitarse ese sentimiento…este tomo una gran bocanada de aire para levantarse aun con dificultad y lavarse la boca, repitiendo esa acción unas tres veces…ya al sentí que su boca no tenía ese asqueroso sabor impregnado comenzó a desvestirse…la gabardina y su camisa fue una de las tareas más difíciles ya que se habían pegado a su cuerpo por la sangre ocasionándole más dolor pero lo soporto dejando derramar unas pocas lagrimas…

Bajo la tapa del sanitario para poder sentarse y deshacerse de su pantalón y ropa interior viendo sus maltratadas piernas y como un hilito de sangre hacia camino desde sus muslos hasta su tobillo…volvió a colocarse de pies abriendo la llave de la tina para llenarla de agua sumamente fría y mientras esperaba que llenara observo su inocencia casi por completo inutilizada…la alzo con un esfuerzo sobre humano y no gritar del dolor para quitarse el pañuelo que tenia envuelto en la mano, retiro dicho trozo de tela con mucha precaución viendo un gran agujero que ya comenzaba a cerrarse pero muy lentamente aun sangrando por montón…

Allen tomo aire…no lo han notado pero solo hace tomar aire?...era para poder soportar el terrible dolor que invadía su cuerpo, alzo la vista y vio aquella mariposa…como se coló en la orden sin que nadie la viera?...nah! mejor ignoro ese pequeño detalle para cerrar el grifo de la tina e introducirse con la tranquilidad más grande del mundo en la helada agua…tirito un poco del frio pero no le importo porque esto ayudaría a entumir el dolor de sus múltiples heridas haciendo que el agua se volviera por completo carmín pero no le importo y comenzó a lavarse el cuerpo y luego seguir con su cabello manchado…

-"Como me pudo pasa eso?"- se pregunto Allen aun lavando su cabello y recordar que Kanda se había dado cuanta, lo de sus manchados cabellos ni siquiera Lavi y Lenalee lo notaron, se sonrojo levemente con una pequeña sonrisa-"Estoy feliz porque Kanda se preocupo por mí"-seguía con esa hermosa sonrisa mojándose la cabeza para quitarse el champú y ver que ya no había ningún rastro de manchas de color carmín suspirando aliviado…estiro su mano normal para alcanzar la toalla y secarse los cabellos y salir con mucha dificultad de la tina para destapar el sifón y que se fuera toda esa agua rojo…volvió a abrir el grifo para limpiarla y que quedara como si nada hubiera pasado…

Y sin demorarlo más tomo el botiquín y comenzó a desinfectar unas cuantas heridas y vendarse como pudo su mano y hombro izquierdo al igual que la muñeca de la mano normal ya que había quedado un poquito lacerada por las cadenas para ultimo colocarse una pequeña cura en su cuello y mejilla cubriéndose el cuerpo con la bata de baño y mirarse de reojo en el espejo…se daba asco así mismo…sus ojos seguían hinchado de tanto llorar para pedir misericordia al igual que tenía una horribles bolsas debajo de estos, rápidamente miro a otro lugar para recoger su ropa y pensar que hacer con ella si botarlo o quemarla…

Allen decidió salir mejor del baño y tomar su merecida siesta y sabrá dios a qué hora despertara, cuando cerro detrás de él la puerta del baño pasaron dos ráfagas de viento…

-"Ya estas mejor moyashi!"- gritaba a lo lejos Lavi con una gran sonrisa aun huyendo de un Kanda que estaba todo poseso por matarlo…Allen ni sonrió solo asintió haciendo que el pelirrojo parara de seco haciendo que el japonés se estrellara contra su espalda…

-"Que mierd…"- iba a continuar con su hermoso léxico pero noto como el conejo miraba al moyashi-"Que sucede?"- pregunto de repente organizándose y seguir también con la mirada al niño…

-"No sonrió ni nada el tiene la tendencia de reír a carcajadas cuando intentas matarme"-dijo este muy preocupado tomando de los hombros a Kanda-"Yuu ve y habla con él"-sentencio el bookman…

-"No me vengas a dar órdenes!"- grito este soltándose del conejo y mejor irse a su habitación para dormirse…

-"Por favor Yuu…Allen solo se sincerisa contigo sea lo que sea"- dijo seriamente Lavi mirando fijamente a Kanda que paró en seco por dichas palabras…en serio Lavi podía ser tan maduro?...-"A mi casi nadie me toma en serio así que mucho menos el moyashi"- termino de decir para ver si convencía al japonés…

-"Che!"- Kanda salió detrás del niño sin ver la gran sonrisa del conejo, el japonés en todo el camino lo que hacía era refunfuñar pero paró en seco, el moyashi estaba sumamente exhausto y no le diría nada aunque lo golpeara…Así que iría a descansar primero para luego volver y torturar al niño para que contara que le había pasado así que sin más el japonés tomo rumbo a su habitación no sin antes ver de ultimo la puerta de la habitación del niño de cabellos blancos…

**Continuara…**

* * *

Otro súper capitulo enserio me deben dar un Nobel de literatura por esto xDDD…me he dado cuenta que ya no me toma tanto esfuerzo hacer un capitulo largo…pero quien sabe ( .-. ) Luego me nublo y no hago nada xD…

Bueno a agradecer los reviews del capítulo anterior a: **dagmw**** , ****Liuny,**** Sumire Shindou, Blackgato 1 y a Riznao n.n…**

Agradezco por tomarse su tiempo y dejarme el comment y note como quee les gusto quee Tyki fuera el malo del paseo y Kanda como príncipe azul salvara a su princesa llamada Allen xDDD y pues sin más me despido y me disculpo por la demora, tengo demasiado trabajo TT_TT…

Byes~

Reviews?

**+…Y el Bufón…dejo de sonreír… +**

**Soy Creadora de Ilusiones y Deudora de Emociones…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Advertencias: **Relación chico x chico, intento de angst, rape, algo de sangre y mi demora en actualizar~

**Parejas:** Kanda x Allen / Tiky x Allen

**Disclaimer: **DGM y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad.

* * *

**The Night All Angels Cry**

**Por:**

**Yami RosenkreuZ…**

* * *

**Capitulo 3…**

-"Por favor Yuu…Allen solo se sincerisa contigo sea lo que sea"- dijo seriamente Lavi mirando fijamente a Kanda que paró en seco por dichas palabras…en serio Lavi podía ser tan maduro?...-"A mi casi nadie me toma en serio así que mucho menos el moyashi"- termino de decir para ver si convencía al japonés…

-"Che!"- Kanda salió detrás del niño sin ver la gran sonrisa del conejo, el japonés en todo el camino lo que hacía era refunfuñar pero paró en seco, el moyashi estaba sumamente exhausto y no le diría nada aunque lo golpeara...Así que iría a descansar primero para luego volver y torturar al niño para que contara que le había pasado así que sin más el japonés tomo rumbo a su habitación no sin antes ver de ultimo la puerta de la habitación del niño de cabellos blancos…

* * *

Kanda ya había dormido las suficientes horas para que su mente y cuerpo se sintieran felices, en ese preciso instante salía del baño con sus largos cabellos negros cayendo libremente por sus hombros y su flequillo tapando parte de su rostro, mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él se organizo la bata de baño que estaba haciendo que mostrara mucho el abdomen ganándose las miradas de muchos y muchas, que se le hacía ciertamente muy molestas más que de costumbre-claro si eso se podía- secaba con mucha tranquilidad sus cabellos mientras recorría los pasillos para poder llegar a su tan adorada habitación…

Aquellos pasillos de la Orden Negra seguían sin una alma y eso que apenas era el medio día… ¿en verdad este lugar era tan aburrido?...mayormente parecía un manicomio y mas con las estupideces del conejo ese y más de Komui con su obsesión de sobre proteger a su hermana menor y también al crear un pinche robot que era inútil en todos los sentidos habidos y por haber en este planeta y en otra galaxia…estaba exagerando?...no lo creía, para nada, volteo su rostro para mirar unos pisos más abajo y lograr divisar como el Líder de escuadrón Reever arrastraba de la oreja a cierto científico demente para que no volviera-para variar- escapar de ese montón de trabajo que tenían a cada segundo…suspiro algo aburrido por lo menos ese demente tenía algo que hacer y él nada, absolutamente NADA!...y odiaba quedarse en un solo lugar perdiendo su valioso tiempo…

El ojiazul volvió a centrar su vista en el camino por fin llegando a su habitación girando la perilla rápidamente por que ya lo había alcanzado un brisa fría que lo hizo tiritar por completo, cerró la puerta y se encontró su flor de loto adentro de ese reloj de arena y sus dos caídos pétalos…No tenía mucho tiempo, tenía que seguir adelante y no perder de tal manera este ya que las manecillas del reloj seguían andando sin ninguna piedad; dejo de secarse sus cabellos para tirar la toalla en la cama y dirigirse al armario y busca la ropa que se pondría, lo de siempre la típica pinta de él: una camisa blanca de mangas largas y un pantalón negro…nada mas…

-"Che…"- andaba un poco de mal humor-como cosa rara- ni el sabia por que, tal vez por ese comportamiento tan raro en el moyashi, demasiado, y honestamente no le agradaba ya que estaba acostumbrado a la gran sonrisa que siempre portaba en sus labios sin importar la situación y cuál sería su destino, al igual que su sinceridad…no…el niño nunca era sincero igual que él…solo al tener esa personalidad tan amigable y "abierta" así pensar a la mayoría de las personas que él siempre hablaba con honestidad…pero hasta el ángel más puro del mundo puede tener su pequeño lado oscuro y el Moyashi no era la excepción…

Se quito la bata de baño para así vestirse para luego comenzar a cepillar sus cabellos que detestaba cuando se enredaban pero aun así tenia paciencia para arreglárselos…termino con su pequeña tarea para hacerse una coleta baja dejando a ambos lados dos mechones largos que bajaban tranquilamente por sus hombros…inhalo y exhalo…parecía que por fin se había podido tranquilizarse hasta que alguien toca estruendosamente su puerta y pasar sin esperar que le dieran la orden…

-"Nadie te enseño modales!"- grito Kanda tirando a mugen la cual paso rozando la nariz de la persona que le había interrumpido, para ser honesto no le importaba quien fue el incivilizado si lo mato bien y si no pus también…se volteo de la silla y ver en la entrada un pálido Lavi agradeciéndole al cielo que esa condenada katana no hubiera pasado más cerca de el por qué hubiera quedado sin cabeza, al japonés le valió madre lo del pelirrojo así que se coloco de pies-"Que quieres conejo tonto?"- pregunto Kanda dirigiéndose a la pared para sacar a mugen de ahí y limpiarle los rastros de cemento que habían quedado en la fina hoja de esta…

-"Pu-pues preguntarte si ya hablaste con Allen"- dijo Lavi intentándose recuperar aun del susto tan tremendo que se pego, el japonés negó saliendo derecho por la puerta abierta sin siquiera esperar que el pelirrojo se levantara así que le toca salir a correr para alcanzarlo por que esta caminaba muy rápido y más si se trataba de dejar tirado a Lavi-"Yuu!...por qué no lo has hecho?"- pregunto infantilmente notando la gran vena que había encima del japonés…

-"Por que estaba putamente cansado así que necesitaba descansar un poco…es que acaso no puedo? ¬¬"-respondió altaneramente siguiendo su paso para poder llegar al comedor y darle gusto a su estomago…-"Acaso surgió algún problema?"- pregunto deteniéndose y ver al pelirrojo que se revolcaba los cabellos rojizos…

-"Moyashi aun no baja a comer"- dijo este con tono preocupado…

-"Debe estar dormido aun…"- respondió sencillamente el japonés dirigiéndose donde Jerry y pedir su almuerzo…su típico soba y la taza de Té verde, al recibir lo que pidió se sentó en una de las tantas desocupadas mesas aun siendo seguido por el conejo-"Se te ofrece algo?"- cerro los ojos respirando hasta diez para no matar a Lavi, el cual no estaba haciendo nada malo pero su a socialismo y anti socialismo era tan grande que no soportaba mucho que digamos la compañía de los demás y reaccionaba en forma de loco homicida…volvió abrir sus ojos para dejar ver sus hermosos zafiros que poseía por ojos y ver al pelirrojo que asintió apresurado a lo que había dicho hace poco…

-"Ve y habla con Allen!"-le grito zarandeándolo por un hombro haciéndolo enojar mucho mas, es que nunca iba tener un día de paz?...¿ a quién mato en su vida pasado? No mejor dicho a quienes…para sufrir tremendo karma debieron ser muxias personas ciertamente-demasiadas-…el japonés se soltó del agarre del conejo y le puso mirada de muerte-"Shiiiiii?"- puso ojitos de borrego a medio degollar que no funcionaron honestamente pero para almorzar en paz haría lo que pedía el conejo…

-"Che!...pero luego de que almuerce"- y sin más el japonés alimento a su estomago y Lavi salió a correr para pedir también su almuerzo para encontrarse con Lenalee que lo saludo amablemente y un poco cansada por que acababa de llegar de la oficina de su maniático hermano…

Dándose cuenta que faltaba algo…la gran sonrisa de Allen, aquella que animaba a todos parecía que el también la necesitaba para que no estuviera tan…preocupado por él?, lo tenía que admitir no tenía un buen presentimiento de esas heridas y mucho menos el terror que se reflejaba en los ojos del niño, será que tiene alguna relación con la aparición y desaparición tan repentina de los akumas…Kanda dejo por un momento su comida para colocarse a pensar detalladamente le deplorable estado del moyashi…pero ni esos golpes que tenia los hacia un akuma…entonces qué?...nada pasaba por su mente que le ayudara a solucionar esa duda…

El japonés bajo su vista hacia su comida, se le había ido el apetito, estaba demasiado preocupado por el moyashi…era normal sentir aquel sentimiento de querer proteger a alguien hasta el punto de dar tu vida?...para él era nuevo esto, pero aun así no le era difícil asimilarlo…o eso esperaba que fuera, salió de sus pensamientos al sentir que alguien se sentaba donde estaba él, esperaba que fuera el moyashi ya que era el único que así tal cosa pero se equivoco era la demente esa mejor conocida como Lenalee junto al conejo pelirrojo que comenzaron a hablar sabrá dios que por que él no se quedo para averiguar…

Le llevo los platos a Jerry siendo observado atentamente por sus dos compañeros no les prestó mucha atención para seguir su camino tranquilamente…su destino…el cuarto del pequeño exorcista… caminando con mucha parsimonia mirando el suelo para luego alzar la vista y ver dos pisos más arriba sus destino…aun no estaba seguro si su intervención ayudaría en algo o empeoraría la situación…

* * *

Un pequeño cuerpo completamente acurrucado en la cama y cubierto por las blancas sabanas no dejaba de temblar y no era por el frio ya que su ventana estaba completamente cerrada, afuera de esas sabanas se podían ver los pies del exorcista acurrucándose mucho mas-si se podía-..En todas las horas que habían pasado no había podido conseguir pegar los ojos para ir al país de los sueños…al solo hacerlo todos los recuerdos de esa maldita noche lo azotaban casi traumatizándolo por completo…se levanto de golpe de la cama ahogando un gemido de impotencia por no poder alejar esas putas pesadillas de su cabeza…

Tenía sus cabellos blancos completamente revueltos, su rostro seguía pálido con unas notables ojeras bajo sus ojos, suspiro rendido y se quedo con la vista pérdida un buen rato para luego bajarla y notar sangre en las sabanas…

-"Mierda!"- se maldijo abriéndose la camisa de la pijama para notar que los vendajes de su arma anti-akuma estaba manchados completamente por ese rojo carmín-"Que hago?"- estaba desesperado no podía llevar esas sabanas así al lavadero por que le comenzarían a preguntar…el por qué de la sangre, cuál sería la mejor forma de esconderlas… ¿botarlas por la ventana?...no, no…después le cae a alguien y sería muy fácil identificar de donde venían que tal… ¿Quemarlas?...mmm…pero como lo haría sin que levantara sospecha y que le preguntara por que las quemaba…había pensado decir que tenia tendencias de piro maníaco pero era lógico que no le creerían…

Dejo salir otro suspiro…tendría que esconderlas en su cuarto mientras tanto, hasta que asegurara el bien de la ciudad, Allen volvió a abotonarse la camisa con mucha tranquilidad felicitándose por dejar a Tim con Lenalee esbozo una leve sonrisa para luego levantarse de la cama y caminar hacia la ventana y ver su reflejo en esta…aun se veía patético, que porquería…se acerco un poco más para arreglar sus cabellos con los dedos…

-"Debo hacer algo con mi inocencia"- se dijo así mismo dejando de verse en la ventana y cambiarse la camisa de la pijama y ver como esa mariposa se posaba encima de su armario y luego seguir revoloteando por toda su habitación…cerro por momento sus ojos para cavilar unas cuantas cosas pero el sonido de que tocaban a la puerta lo saco de una de sus pensamientos…-"Quien?"- pregunto el pequeño mientras se acercaba a la puerta y giraba la perilla quedando boquiabierto al ver frente a él al japonés que miraba a otra parte malgeniado…

-"Moyashi…"-dijo Kanda entrando al cuarto sin esperar que el niño le diera permiso, él cual no se quejo solo miro confundido a este como tomaba asiento en su cama, colocándose nervioso rogándole a todos los santos que este no se diera cuenta de la sangre…

-"Qu-que sucede Kanda?"- pregunto intentándose calmar para que este sinceramente no se diera cuenta de nada, el japonés solo dejo salir un resoplido irritado mirando directamente a los ojos de Allen, él cual se sobresalto un poco para luego sonreírle con un leve rubor en sus mejillas…

-"Veo que no pudiste dormir bien"- dijo tranquilamente el japonés sorprendido al albino por la repentina preocupación del pelinegro hacia su persona…

-"Pus sinceramente no dormí mucho pero me encuentro bien"- respondió este sentándose al lado del japonés y mirarlo de reojo aun con su leve rubor en las mejillas, ya que le encantaba que el frio y bastardo samurái demostrara preocupación por él-"Luego iré a comer"- dijo antes que Kanda abriera la boca y le preguntara algo que lo callara de lleno…

-"Ya veo…"- dejo decir secamente, sinceramente no sabía cómo tratar civilizadamente con él niño, le costaba mucho trabajo… ya que siempre se trataban a gritos y a golpes nada mas, paso sus manos hacia atrás para quedar un poco inclinado y estirar su espalda…pero sintió algo de repente volteando y alzando las sabanas tomando por sorpresa a Allen-"Que es esto?"- pregunto aterrado viendo esa enorme mancha de sangre…él albino se levanto de una de la cama para salir de su habitación pero fue detenido en un segundo por el japonés acorralándolo contra la pared…

-"Ka-Kanda?"- se estaba haciendo el desentendido volteando a mirar a otra parte para disimular su sorpresa y sonrojo ya que al tener el cuerpo del japonés tan cerca del suyo le daba ganas de abrazarlo y decirle todo para que lo consolara…lo cual era lógicamente imposible…-"Me darías permiso?"- pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa…

-"Quiero ahora mismo la verdad…"- dijo severamente mirándolo penetrantemente a los ojos intimidándolo demasiado…

-"De que hablas?"- volvía a colocar una sonrisa falsa…una de sus especialidades, Kanda se encolerizo por esta aptitud que había cogido el moyashi…

-"DEJA TANTA HIPOCRESIA!"- grito este agarrándolo de la camisa y romperla volviéndola añicos haciendo que Allen se fuera de una al suelo intentándose cubrir su lastimado cuerpo…-"Moyashi…"- quedo perplejo el japonés viendo las vendas que cubrían el arma anti-akuma del niño, estas estaban llenas de sangre también notando varios rasguños en su pecho y pequeñas hematomas…

-"N-no es nada"-

-"Si claro ya me comí ese cuento"- dijo sarcásticamente el japonés arrodillándose frente a este y quitarle la mano normal que no dejaba ver bien sus heridas-"Esto no te lo haría una caída…que sucedió?"-pregunto observando cómo este bajaba la vista y comenzaba a temblar…

-"Por…favor no preguntes"- fue lo único que dijo el niño aun cabizbajo, Kanda lo único que pudo hacer fue tomar una de las sabanas limpias y cubrirlo tomándolo por sorpresa…

-"No confías en nosotros…somos tus amigos, tu eres el que reclama que soy muy cerrado y esas cosas pero ahora eres tu quien lo haces moyashi"-dijo seriamente el japonés ayudando a levantarse-aun- muy sorprendido Allen por el comportamiento de Kanda hacia su persona, seria que se acabaría el mundo a que…se preguntaba el niño sentándose en una silla mientras el de cabellos negros cambiaba la sabana sucias por una limpias…

-"Kanda deja eso así yo lo arreglo"- dijo tímidamente Allen levantándose de la silla arreglando la sabana para cubrir mas su cuerpo…

-"No creo que puedas"- dijo cerrando los ojos para luego voltearse y tomar la mano izquierda del niño y quitarle los vendajes para poder verle la herida de esta-"No se curara si solo le echas alcohol"- comento tranquilamente…

-"Lo sé…pero no quiero preocupar a nadie"- susurro completamente cohibido al ver a Kanda tomar su mano delicadamente…

-"Vamos a mi habitación"- dijo este soltando la mano y dirigirse hacia la puerta…

-"Qu-que?"- fue lo único que pudo decir completamente sonrojado, el japonés también se sonrojo levemente ya que la frase que dijo no sonó muy inocente que digamos y agradeció al cielo que el conejo no estuviera hay por qué si no…ya hubiera perdido la vida por uno de sus comentarios para nada chistosos…Kanda se aclaro la garganta antes de hablar…

-"Lo que quiero decir es que en mi habitación ahí varias medicinas…ya que ni broma voy donde esa enfermera sicótica"- dijo el japonés en su defensa viendo el asentimiento de Allen que tuvo que buscar otra camisa para colocarse encima pero esta vez una de color negro así disimularía la sangre que la manchara durante el trayecto de su cuarto y el del japonés…

-"De acuerdo"- acepto el niño saliendo detrás de Kanda que caminaba muy rápido, tal vez para no encontrarse con Lavi, las razones eran obvias así que era mejor omitirlas por momento…-"Etto…muchas gracias Kanda"- dijo para alejar ese aburrido y molesto silencio que los rodeaba a los dos…

-"No las des Moyashi…"- fue la sencilla respuestas del pelinegro metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y seguir tranquilamente su camino con ese desgraciado sonrojo en sus mejillas…-"che"- dio un resoplido irritado consigo mismo por esa acción suya, pero de todas maneras no era el único sonrojado, Allen tenía sus mejillas completamente rojas sin siquiera pensar en disimularlas…ciertamente estaba muy feliz por esto olvidando completamente la mariposa de Tikky que lo seguía…sonrió para sus adentros y acelero el paso para andar al lado de él japonés que lo miro de reojo…

Rayos…su corazón latía muy rápido con solo la presencia del moyashi y los más extraño que podía sentir, era que al verlo tan indefenso y de cierta manera sumiso le daba ganas de abrazarlo para susurrarle cosas lindas en el oído y protegerlo de quien le haya hecho esa heridas…Kanda paró en seco con sus ojos bien abiertos…que mierda estaba pensando?...no era nada coherente…miro hacia su izquierda donde el moyashi lo movía del hombro un poco preocupado…

-"Kanda?"- pregunto el niño con una encantadora mirada de preocupación solo dirigida al de cabellos negros, este lo miro fijamente aun algo ido por sus pensamientos alzando sus dos manos y atrapando el rostro de Allen-"Eh?"- rojo al máximo aun siendo observado por el japonés…

-"Cuando lleguemos a mi habitación hablamos seriamente"- sentencio este soltándole el rostro a Allen y seguir su camino dejándolo atrás haciendo que este acelerara nuevamente el paso para alcanzarlo y no perderse…

El recorrido no tardo mucho por suerte de Allen ya que sus heridas estaban resintiendo por no haber descansado lo suficiente para que se hubieran cerrado, respiraba con algo de dificultad sintiendo el brazo de Kanda por sus hombros para ayudarlo a entrar ya que se notaba que pronto se iba a desmayar…giro la perilla y ambos entraron tranquilamente…

Allen miraba como Kanda sacaba unas vendas y unas cuantas cosas de su armario, parecían como plantas medicinales…tal vez no fue mala idea de seguirlo para que lo curara…el albino se sentó en la cama mirando asombrado esa hermosa flor de loto, que tenía un color rosa muy bello…

-"Moyashi quítate la camisa"- pidió Kanda acercándose a este dejando a un lado todo lo que había dejado y arrodillarse frente al niño…cuando este se quito la camisa el japonés tomo la tarea de retirarle con suma precaución los vendajes de su arma anti-akuma…Allen miraba fijamente como el pelinegro hacia esa pequeña tarea con mucha tranquilidad…

-"Perdón por causarte problemas Kanda"- se disculpo Allen observando cómo este negaba…

-"No es gran cosa…aparte dijiste que no quieres preocupar a los demás cierto?"- dijo este dejando a un lado los vendajes sucios y tomar unas cuantas plantas que tenia ahí, las cuales siempre lo ayudaban con sus heridas y evitaban que quedara cicatriz alguna, desinfecto, luego coloco esas plantas con fijándolas con gasas para después tomar las vendas limpias y colocárselas primero en el hombro fijándolo bien para que no sangrara mas la herida y luego continuo con la mano mirándola detenidamente…

-"Que sucede?"- pregunto el niño confundido…

-"Esa herida con que te la hiciste?"- pregunto el japonés ignorando la duda del niño y verle el dorso de la mano, ya que esa herida traspasaba lado y lado…si se recupera sería un milagro de que lograra mover los dedos nuevamente-"Cuando se cierre por completo asegúrate de mover los dedos para que no se atrofien"- aconsejo este haciendo el mismo procedimiento con esa herida que con la del hombro…

-"Hai!"-asintió Allen con una sonrisa viendo su inocencia vendada de forma maravillosa, Kanda si que sabía sobre estas cosas…este se coloco de pies para guardar las cosas que había sacaba y luego sentarse al lado del niño…

-"Cuando nos dirás que te sucedió?"- el japonés no iba a desistir iba a saber como fuera el por qué del estado tan deplorable del moyashi al igual que ese miedo tan enorme que había mostrado esta mañana…

-"No…no lo sé"- respondió sencillamente Allen mirando hacia la ventana…

-"Por qué?"- volvió a preguntar fríamente haciendo que el niño se moviera incomodo en la cama…

-"Por favor no me preguntes mas…"- dijo este entrecerrando los ojos algo triste por no confiarle a Kanda lo que le sucedía…

-"Moyashi?"- Kanda se quedo mirando ese semblante tan poco apto para el niño, respiro profundamente por lo que iba hacer, alzo su mano derecha posándola en la cabeza del albino recostándolo en su hombro, haciendo que este diera un pequeño respingo sorprendido…-"Cuando quieras contarlo puedes contar conmigo"- dijo sinceramente el japonés un poco cohibido por lo que estaba haciendo…

Allen asintió esbozando una linda sonrisa por el apoya que tenia de Kanda aunque no le confiara que era lo que le estuviera pasando y quien era el causante de esto…

-"Gracias…"- susurro el niño cerrando poco a poco sus ojos ya que el calor que emanaba el cuerpo del japonés lo acunaba invitándolo amablemente al país de los sueños, lo cual-indudablemente- no iba a desaprovechar…dio un leve bostezo para caer en la inconsciencia…el de cabellos negros se quedo mirando sorprendido la acción del niño que lo había cogido de almohada…no le importaba…ciertamente para nada, no le molestaba la cercanía del Moyashi; lo que hacia esa aura tan pura que tenia este era relajarlo y encontrar la paz que muchas veces necesitaba por no encontrar aquella persona…

Recostó su cabeza en la de Allen mirando fijamente la pared sintiendo ese ritmo hipnotizante de los pulmones del niño, ese sube y baja que no tenia fin…comenzó poco a poco cerrar sus azulados ojos, aun tenía mucho sueño y el calor corporal y el aura del moyashi no ayudaban en nada en quedarse despierto…así que no pudo más y también se entrego a manos de Morfeo recostándose en la cama y dejar la cabeza del albino en su pecho…

Lo único que esperaba cuando despertara era que el albino confiara mas en el, aunque fuera un bastardo arrogante y un poco desgraciado nunca se burlaría de los males de sus compañeros y más de Allen sabiendo por tantos traumas y dolores que ha sufrido en su corta vida…solo lo apoyaría y ayudaría si este quería…nada mas…

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Nota (favor leer):** Kyaa! Me parece que me salió cute lo de Kanda y Allen, ne?... bueeeeee! Quiero disculparme por la demora n.ñ como ya he dicho tengo un leve-si claro- bloqueo mental, el cual espero que se largue pronto -_- y pues quisiera saber que les pareció este capítulo y también quiero pedir dos favores n.n una es: Como sería el segundo encuentro de Allen con Tikky?, sugerencias u opiniones todo se recibe excepto virus -_- que ando lidiando por momento con uno xD y el second favor es el de siempre…Reviews pliss! °w°… Y muchas graxias por los comment del capítulo anterior a: **Liuny, dagmw, Sumire Shindou: muchas gracias por decir que la pos-violación de Allen me salió bien al igual que al narrar xD espero que este capítulo también sea de su agrado n.n, Riznao, May y a Blackgato1…**

Pus no se que mas decir solo que disfruten el capitulo y nus leemos pronto n.n pero antes de irme me permiten hacer un berrinche? XD…aquí voy: por que putas no podre ir al concierto de la bestia (iron maiden)…whyy? y todos los que conozco que van a ir me lo echan en cara!...pateare a alguien ¬¬...Puto Bogotá deberían hacer los conciertos en Cali y no en esa condenada capital…

Matta ne!

Byes~

Reviews?

**+…Y el Bufón…dejo de sonreír… +**

**Soy Creadora de Ilusiones y Deudora de Emociones…**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Night All Angels Cry**

**Por:**

**Yami RosenkreuZ**

Etto…perdón por la demora pero sinceramente me han dejado tanto trabajo haciendo que me canse muxio como física y mentalmente hasta ocasionando que una vez haya dormido tres horas solamente…y aun ando cansada-suspiro-

Kanda x Allen

Tiky x Allen…

**Disclaimer: **DGM y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad por qué si fuera así… (Jojo)…le haría muxias cositas a Allen y lo vestiría como conejita de playboy xD

* * *

**Capitulo 4…**

Recostó su cabeza en la de Allen mirando fijamente la pared sintiendo ese ritmo hipnotizante de los pulmones del niño, ese sube y baja que no tenia fin…comenzó poco a poco cerrar sus azulados ojos, aun tenía mucho sueño y el calor corporal y el aura del moyashi no ayudaban en nada en quedarse despierto…así que no pudo más y también se entrego a manos de Morfeo recostándose en la cama y dejar la cabeza del albino en su pecho…

Lo único que esperaba cuando despertara era que el albino confiara mas en el, aunque fuera un bastardo arrogante y un poco desgraciado nunca se burlaría de los males de sus compañeros y más de Allen sabiendo por tantos traumas y dolores que ha sufrido en su corta vida…solo lo apoyaría y ayudaría si este quería…nada mas…

Había pasado unas largas horas, Kanda y Allen seguían dormidos, cada uno descansado por el calor del otro, el albino seguía recostado en el pecho de Kanda mientras este lo había rodeado con sus brazos sin haberse dado cuenta de esto, no les importaba el ruido de afuera lo importante era dormir…nada mas…pero como era de esperarse de dicha Orden oscura, nunca había un día de paz ya que se oyó 

una explosión resonando por todas partes al igual de los gritos de Komui que lloraba por que su linda Lenalee volvía a destruir a un Komurin sabrá dios que numero seria este…

El japonés abrió con mucha pereza sus azulados ojos con algo de mal humor por el puto ruido y por los alaridos de Komui-aun-…había una pequeña vena en la sien alistándose para salir y gritarles a todos su verdades y que dejaran de joder de una buena vez pero algo lo detuvo; sintió un peso y calor de un cuerpo así que bajo la vista y se encontró con el rostro lleno de paz del moyashi, Kanda se tranquilizo esbozando un muy pequeña sonrisa, no muy notoria pero al fin y al cabo era una sonrisa…

Mientras dormía había pensado y decidido ayudar al Moyashi en el problema que tenia, aunque este no le contara nada, pero sabía que tarde o temprano se sabría la verdad ya que el niño no es de aquellos que les gusta mentir ya que se remueve su consciencia y empieza a sentirse culpable por esto. Con sumo cuidado quito a Allen de su pecho dejándolo acostado en su cama y luego arroparlo…

-"Me tengo que ir…ya que debo matar a alguien"- dijo Kanda levantándose de la cama arreglándose los cabellos y tomar a mugen para callar-por fin- a Komui, es que no se cansaba de hacer el mismo berrinche cuando parten en dos a su pinche robot?...parecía que no, dio unos cuantos pasos antes de llegar a la puerta y salir pero antes miro sobre su hombro…ese pequeño ángel durmiendo plácidamente…un pequeño niño completamente desprotegido muy fácil de romper como una muñeca…aunque en las batallas mostrara fortaleza siempre había un desliz de sus traumas…dejando ver a sus compañeros lo frágil que era…

El japonés dejo salir un pequeño suspiro y salir de una vez de su habitación, abriendo y cerrando con mucho cuidado para no hacer bulla y despertar al Moyashi, cerro sus ojos por momento y luego abrirlos y ver tooodo destruido…por ya se sabe que…

-"Este tipo no tiene remedio"- dijo Kanda observando como Reever zarandeaba a todas partes a Komui por su maldita irresponsabilidad y amenazándolo de que le iba a llevar más papeles para firmar y no dejarlo ni respirar…

-"Nuuuuuuuuu!! Reever eres un monstruo!!"-lloraba infantilmente Komui aun siendo zarandeado y a su lado una Lenalee muy enojada aun con su inocencia activada terminando de patear a Komurin poseedor de algún numero y a unos dos metros un muerto Lavi amordazado por la habilidad especial que tenía el robot, Kanda alzo una ceja sin siquiera querer imaginarse que cosas hacia esa chatarra…

-"Cada día esto parece más un manicomio"- dijo al aire Kanda comenzando a caminar... ¿a dónde se dirigía?...a ninguna parte iba a volver a dar una vuelta por toda la orden y ver si encontraba algo que hacer y no estar tan aburrido o mejor por que no iba a atar cabos de lo que le sucedió al Moyashi…estaba decidido!! Primero iría al famoso bosque ya que ese era el personaje principal de las heridas del niño así que sin más se devolvió a su habitación tomando su abrigo de exorcista sin hacer algún ruido dándose cuenta que le niño no se había despertado-para nada- con el ruido de afuera…-"Sueño pesado?"- comento mirándolo fijamente y luego salir de aquel lugar…

Lavi se recuperaba del golpe que había recibido de parte del robot, alzando la vista y ver al japonés dirigiéndose a la salida…

-"Yuu!! A dónde vas??...te puedo acompañar??"- grito Lavi con una gran sonrisa apareciendo de una al lado del japonés, que ya tenía esa aura negra rodeándolo…

-"A algún lugar y NO me puedes acompañar y si me vuelves a decir Yuu te descuartizo"-respondió tranquilamente lo cual asusto mas al pelirrojo, este sonrió nervioso pero aun siguió pegado a Kanda…

-"Vamos déjame ir contigo…soy de gran ayuda"- dijo orgulloso Lavi alzando su rostro, Kanda lo miro de reojo…

-"El único que te cogería de ayuda sería un demente"- susurro Kanda haciendo que Lavi se enojara un poquito ya que no es de él enojarse por esos comentarios…

-"Yuu…ya hablaste con Allen?"- pregunto Lavi cambiando de tema abruptamente…

-"Si…"- contesto secamente aun caminado sin ver al pelirrojo…

-"Y que dijo?"- seguía con el cuestionario ya que quería saber si Moyashi-chan estaba bien…sinceramente estaba muy preocupado por su amigo…

-"Nada…"- dijo tranquilamente…ah! Malditas respuestas simplonas desesperaban al muy paciente y tranquilo Lavi…

-"Nada? ¬¬"-

-"Si"-

-"Puedes dejar de responderme en monosílabas"- pidió amablemente Lavi con varias gotas y venas detrás de su cabeza…

-"No…"- dijo sencillamente…

-"AAAAAAAAAHHH!!..."- grito desesperado Lavi azotando la cara contra una pared asustando a varios buscadores que pasaban a su lado, susurrando como que le dio la peste de las vacas locas o algún virus bien raro…

-"Deja en paz la pobre pared"-dijo Kanda volteándose a ver a Lavi con derrame severo de sangre en el rostro por los azotes que se dio…

-"DEJAME ACOMPAÑARTEEEEEEEEE!!"- lloraba Lavi que se le agarro de una pierna a Kanda cuando comenzaba a caminar ocasionando que se fuera de lleno al suelo, mejor dicho se dio de cara contra este comenzando a decir unas hermosas palabras que sorprendieron a Lavi…por dicho léxico-"Yuu…te tendré que lavar la boca con jabón por decir tales cosas"-comento Lavi aun sentado en el suelo al lado de un Kanda que no se había movido ni un milímetro…

-"Maldito engendro del demonio"- escupió el japonés alzándose del suelo y acariciarse el rostro a ver si no se había roto la nariz por tremendo guamazo que se había ganado gracias al pelirrojo…-"ESTA BIEN ME PUEDES ACOMPAÑAR PERO SI ABRES LA BOCA TE ARRANCO LA LENGUA!!"-grito enojado levantándose del suelo…

-"Yatta!!"- grito feliz Lavi viendo todas las venas que rodeaban al samurái…-"Y moyashi-chan no nos acompañara?"-pregunto Lavi colocando su dedo índice en el mentón en forma de duda…

-"No…en estos momentos está dormido"- dijo tranquilamente Kanda recordando ese hermoso paisaje que había visto…mejor dicho el bello rostro del albino lleno de 

paz, suspirando otra vez-"Vamos a ir al bosque donde dizque se cayó"- comento el samurái viendo a Lavi…

-"Claro!..."- asintió Lavi señalando su ojo izquierdo-"Puedes contar con lo que registre"-tenía una gran sonrisa, claro que iba a ayudar para saber que le había sucedido a ese encanto de moyashi xD…y también iba a registrar la preocupación de Yuu por Allen para bromas posteriores…-"kukuku que malo soy…si señor"-se burlaba por lo bajo el pelirrojo haciendo que el samurái alzara una ceja…

-"Loco"- fue lo único que dijo aun escuchando como se reía como maniático el conejo…-"Voy aprovecha que salgo a la cuidad y lo interno en un loquero"- susurro Kanda pensándolo bien ya que en ese lugares cobraban mucho o darlo de caridad…así le salía gratis…

Allen se dio la vuelta enterrando su rostro en la almohada haciendo que todos sus sentidos fueran inundados por el olor del samurái…se levanto de golpe recordando en donde se había quedado dormido, miro a su alrededor un poco avergonzado buscando al dueño de la habitación…pero no lo encontraba…

-"Donde estará?"- se pregunto el niño sonrojándose un poco al notar que tenia abrazado contra su pecho la almohada del japonés-"Rayos me comporto con una colegiala enamorada"- susurro dejando a un lado dicho objeto y con mucha parsimonia se levantaba de la cama dejando que varios mechones blancos cayeran a su rostro retirándoselos con su mano derecho y dejarlas atrás de sus orejas…-"Creo que tendré que ir a comer para que no se preocupen"- y sin más se coloco de pies colocándose los zapatos y salir de la habitación de Kanda…

Al poner un pie en el pasillo vio que todo estaba destruido, por completo y veía a Jerry-san, Reever y demás de la congregación arreglando las paredes, puertas y demás cosas como aquella vez que experimento el peligro de los experimentos de Komui y conoció a Komurin I…tan solo recordar dicha anécdota se erizo todo; suspiro derrotado tomando camino para la cocina…pero si Jerry estaba trabajando quien le haría la comida…

-"NOOO!! TT-TT…quiero comer!!"- lloro Allen caminado hasta llegar al comedor y encontrarse con la joven china…

-"Konishiwa Allen-kun"-saludo amablemente Lenalee caminando al lado de el niño albino que la saludaba con una sonrisa…-"Mira aquí esta timcanpy"- dijo está mostrando en la palma de sus dos manos el pequeño golem dorado que comenzaba a volar alrededor de Allen…

-"Hola Tim…"- dijo este alzando su mano derecha para que el golem se posara en esta-"Perdón por abandonarte por tanto tiempo"- se disculpo acariciándolo cariñosamente, Lenalee sonrió llevándolo a sentarse en una de las mesas…

-"Me imagino que tienes mucha hambre, no Allen-kun?"- comento esta amablemente observando el asentimiento del Británico…

-"Pero Jerry-san estaba arreglando algo… ¿Qué sucedió?"- pregunto Allen mientras jugaba con las alas de Tim…

-"Pues que te diré?...lo de siempre Allen-Kun, Nii-san y sus inútiles experimentos"- suspiro cansada Lenalee sentándose frente a Allen que tenía una gota de sudor en su frente, agradeciéndose a si mismo que se había quedado dormido-muy dormido- para no ser atacado otra vez por ese robot-"Y lo de la comida no te preocupes…Jerry-san dejo preparado todo…por petición de Kanda"- respondió tranquilamente sin notar el gran sonrojo del niño…

-"Etto…que bien"- respondió tímidamente Allen sin siquiera ver a la joven china ya que sentía como el sonrojo en sus mejillas aumentaba al solo recordar que estuvo muy cerca del japonés…Lenalee se coloco de pies para ir por el carrito especialmente diseñado para toda la comida que pedía siempre… -"Gracias"- dijo amablemente…

-"Bueno Allen- kun te dejo ya que tengo que vigilar que Nii-san no reconstruya a Komurin"- dijo la de cabellos verdes retirándose y dejar solo al albino que miro muy detenidamente su comida, tomo el tenedor para tomar un bocado pero antes si quiera de probarlo lo volvió a dejar en el plato…

-"Rayos me estoy muriendo de hambre…pero no quiero comer"- se dijo así mismo muy confundido por esto y tampoco quería desperdiciar las delicias que Jerry-san le 

había hecho con mucha dedicación y tampoco ser desagradecido con Kanda por haber pedido que le guardaran algo-"Que hago?"- se pregunta de forma triste…picando la comida con el tenedor y suspirar rendido…donde estaba Lavi cuando se necesitaba?...se pregunto mirando de reojo sus dangos y tomar uno, bueno por lo menos se los comería ya que no quería morirse de inanición, mordió uno y no pudo mas…ya que sentía como se venían las nauseas y no sabía por qué…volteo su rostro para quedarse mirando de forma perdida la pared como si esta tuviera algo interésate…y sin más decidió guardar su comida…tal vez mas tarde si podría atragantarse con todas esa delicias…

Mientras dejaba en un lugar seguro su comida…se preguntaba dónde estaba el pelinegro y él pelirrojo, no los había visto, ni siquiera una señal de vida habían dado…

-"Que raro?..."- dijo el chibi saliendo del comedor y mirar los-aun- destruidos pasillos buscando con la vista a sus dos amigos pero en dicha acción se topo con Reever-"Hola Reever-san has visto a Lavi?"- pregunto Allen ganándose la atención del Australiano…

-"Ah…hola Allen"- saludo amablemente Reever dejando a un lado unos de los tantos materiales para la reconstrucción de la Orden…el albino le regalo una sonrisa también en forma de devolverle el gesto-"Lavi?...mmm…creo que salió con Kanda"-respondió recordando que vio salir a ambos, ciertamente muy pero muy extraño…

-"Salió?...a una misión?"- pregunto el niño un poco sorprendido por la respuesta de Reever, el cual negó a la duda de Allen-"Tuns?"-volvió a preguntar…

-"Mmm…ni idea"- dijo sencillamente Reever…

-"Esta bien…muchas gracias Reever-san"- dijo este bajando la cabeza en forma de agradecimiento y comenzar a retirarse-"perdón por interrumpirte…"- se disculpo…

-"No te preocupes Allen"- le afirmo este dándole una sonrisa para luego seguir en su trabajo y darse cuenta como Komui se iba a escapar de su castigo-"TUU!!"- grito al mismo tiempo que lo agarraba del cuello de su chaleco y lo volvía a zarandear pero esta vez de forma despiadada…

Allen apenas escucho los gritos de ayuda del Komui acelero el paso para perderse y no ayudarlo era mejor que escarmentara por haber hecho ese robot, se dirigía a su habitación cavilando un poco…

-"Kanda y Lavi salieron?"- se preguntaba aun confundido ya que eso era muy descabellado ya que el japonés no soporta ni siquiera el aura del pelirrojo reaccionando de forma homicida y de Lavi pues si se lo esperaba ya que este buscaría cualquier cosa para hacerle una broma-"Pero a donde?"- miraba el suelo aun pensando incesantemente eso de que los dos habían salido y sabrá dios a qué lugar…Allen estiro sus brazos para desperezarse y mejor ir a entrenar o algo parecido para no estar aburrido por las indefinidas vacaciones que les dio Komui…

Llego a su habitación entrando tranquilamente y ver puesta en su cama las blancas sabanas que el japonés había hecho el favor de colocarlas, acercándose a esta y acostarse…sinceramente le encantaba-y mucho- la actitud que había tomado Kanda con él, le pareció muy lindo de su parte y también se veía más apuesto de lo que ya era…

-"Oh dios que cosas pienso"- se dijo un apenado Allen con sus mejillas completamente rojas y una linda sonrisa que rápidamente desapareció-"Espero que no me este ayudando por solo lastima"-dijo tristemente bajando la cabeza y ver su arma anti-akuma vendada e intentar mover sus dedos ocasionando que un agudo dolor lo recorriera y manchar las vendas de sangre otra vez dejándose caer de espaldas en su cama y ver el re-interesante techo observando cómo volaba tranquilamente la mariposa y aun lado Timcanpy que la observaba confundido-"No preguntes Tim"- comento el albino tapándose los ojos con su brazo derecho intentándose quedar dormido por que aun tenía mucho sueño…solo se había levantado para comer pero al notar que su mente no dejaba satisfacer su pobre estomago había decidido seguir durmiendo…

Comenzó a respirar con dificultad tomando grandes bocados de aire para no ahogarse…por que no podía dormir?!...si hace poco lo había hecho y como una roca, no entendía absolutamente nada, en verdad estaba tan traumatizado con lo de Tiky?...no lo parecía ni lo demostraba, era más su pobre inconsciente que seguía atormentado, se quito el brazo de sus ojos y miro como Tim perseguía esa mariposa como intentando echarla de la habitación de su dueño…pero nada esta seguía ahí huyendo con facilidad de los colmillos del golem…

Volvió a mirar el techo buscando una forma para volver a dormir…pero no encontraba nada coherente ya que una de esas ideas era ir con Komui para pedirle algo contra el-reciente-insomnio que sufría, la cual fue descartada sin quiera 

terminar de formularla ya que de pronto el Chino le daba algo bien raro y lo cogería a ÉL de conejillo de Indias…se coloco boca abajo escondiendo su rostro en la almohada entrecerrando sus grisáceos ojos… Allen volvió a mirar su brazo vendado con suma precaución y dedicación por parte del japonés…un momento!...Allen se levanto de golpe de la cama ya deduciendo por que había logrado conciliar el sueño, Al tener tan cerca de él el cuerpo de Kanda lo había relajado y mas con su calor corporal que hacía que sus sentidos se tranquilizaran…nunca había sentido tal cosa con una persona que no hubiera sido Mana…seria que Kanda lo dejaría dormir otra vez con él…

-"Por favor Allen es obvia la respuesta!"- se dijo pesimistamente sonriendo tristemente-"Aunque me este cuidando no significa que se volverá mi nana para consolarme"-susurro sentándose en la cama y recostarse contra la pared y perderse por completo en sus pensamientos apoyando sus rodillas contra su pecho con algo de dificultad ya que aun estas le dolían y mucho y también por otra razón que ni siquiera quería pensar ya que era muy desagradable honestamente…se quedo en esa posición cepillándose sus platinados cabellos con su mano derecha observando la incesante persecución de parte de Tim para comerse la mariposa que parecía burlarse de su golem, tal vez con dicho espectáculo le iba a entretener un buen rato mientras aparecía Lavi y Kanda…

Ambos, Tanto Kanda como Lavi caminaban tranquilos por la Ciudad siendo observados por muchas jovencitas muy animadas y levemente sonrojadas ya que honestamente esos dos hombres estaban como uno quería…el japonés las ignoraba por completo mientras escuchaba a cada segundo… ¡STRIKE!...de parte de su compañero que coqueteaba en vez en cuanto escuchando las molestas risas de esas mujeres, que hombre tan fácil de predecir y utilizar solo se le ponía en frente una bella dama y ya se enloquecía…

-"Conejo si no comienzas a circular te dejo tirado"- gruño Kanda con varias venas al haber escuchado como el conejo les comentaba de él a unas cuantas chicas con las que llevaba rato hablando que parecían también interesadas por el pelinegro…

-"Yuu!!...que malo eres!!"- hizo un puchero fingido sacando mas de sus casillas a Kanda que ya rechinaba sus dientes por la ira tan grande que tenia contenida y también acercaba-lentamente- su mano hacia mugen para desenfundarla y decapitar de un solo golpe a ese condenado conejo, Lavi se despidió de las bellas damas para caminar al lado del japonés que aun tenía el demonio encima…

-"Vuelves hacer una mierda de esas otra vez y…morirás sin poder haber tenido novia"-amenazo Kanda afilando su mirada y sacar a mugen y mostrarle muy de cerca el filo a Lavi, el cual se puso todo morado…

-"Va- Vamos relájate Yu!..."-dijo el pelirrojo alejando con su dedo índice-con mucho cuidado-el filo de mugen de su cuello y observar como el japonés la guardaba nuevamente…

-"Continuemos…"-respondió tranquilamente guardando por momento su demonio que en verdad estaba ansioso por sangre, especialmente de un conejo pelirrojo, Kanda se arreglaba el flequillo para que no le molestara los ojos mientras observaba el cielo que estaba completamente soleado sin importar que estuvieran a inicios del invierno…

-"Y a ciencia cierta que buscaremos en el bosque?"- pregunto Lavi en realidad confundido por lo que esperaba encontrar su compañero…

-"No se…algo que nos diga por que el Moyashi está en ese estado"-contesto sencillamente el samurái ya encontrándose a las afueras de la ciudad y tomar el camino hacia el famoso bosque…

-"Como qué?"- esa respuesta tan simplona no ayudaba en nada a la confusión del conejo…

-"Mmm…como algo que le haya ocasionado esa pequeña herida en la mejilla o lo de sus cabellos"- dijo pensativo Kanda omitiendo otras heridas del niño que sabía que este no quería informarle a nadie así que cumpliría con su deseo aunque estuviera completamente en contra…

-"Okas!!..."- dijo Lavi alzando su dedo pulgar en forma que aprobaba lo que había dicho Kanda-"Perooo…no habría sido un akuma de nivel dos o tres que lo hayan atacado"-comento Lavi haciendo que el de ojos azules parara en seco para decir las razones por qué no habrían sido los akumas…

-"Nivel 2…aunque tenga voluntad propia el Moyashi ha demostrado que los puede derrotar fácilmente con algunas heridas pero nada grave y por qué no el Nivel 3; por el estado que todos nos encontramos ese akuma lo hubiera matado y hubiera 

salido ese gordo del Conde bailando feliz por haber matado por fin al Moyashi"-contesto sabiamente observando como Lavi tomaba nota de todo lo que había explicado-"Que putas haces?"- pregunto con una vena en su sien…

-"Tomando nota…para nuestras futuras investigaciones"- dijo con una sonrisa Lavi guardando la libreta y el lápiz…

-"No eres un Bookman?...no necesitas anotar nada ¬¬…"- dijo el japonés dándole la espalda y seguir con su camino…

-"Seeeeeh…pero tengo mejores cosas que registrar"- dijo divertido el pelirrojo anotando muy bien la perspicacia tan grande que despertaba en Kanda solo por el moyashi y saber el motivo de sus heridas…y claro que él también quería saber pero era muy divertido joder a Yu…

-"En fin…"- fue lo único que dijo subiendo con mucha facilidad la montaña al igual que Lavi que brincaba como niño pequeño, jugando a cada rato-"Por favor que se resbale y se quiebre la columna"- pedía Kanda intentando tener paciencia algo-sinceramente- imposible…

-"Yu!! No me eches la sal! xDD…"-decía divertido el pelirrojo quedándose quieto al notar como Kanda se quedaba quieto para luego arrodillarse y ver varias gotas de sangre en la nieve…-"Sangre?"…

-"Si…"- fue lo único que dijo alzando la cabeza para seguir las gotas de sangre con la vista-"Vamos"-ordeno colocándose de pies y seguir ese pequeño camino…

-"Pero Yu esa sangre podría ser de un animal herido"- comento Lavi siguiéndolo y notar como este no se detenía…

-"Crees que soy imbécil o qué?"- miro de forma asesina a Lavi que negaba rápidamente a la pequeña pregunta de su amigo que alrededor de su cuerpo volvía la aura asesina…-"En ese bosque no hay animales carnívoros…de pronto los lobos pero estos no bajan tanto por todos los cazadores que hay para proteger la ciudad"-dijo sencillamente…

-"Ah…"- fue lo único que pudo decir ya que no sabía que la ciudad era protegida de tal manera por miedo a los lobos, Lavi miraba para todas partes en el lugar donde Kanda se había detenido, en verdad no sabía que buscar estaba confundido-"Vamos a ver"- lavi se rascaba la cabeza dando unos pasos y sin darse cuenta resbalarse y caerse de cara dejando a salvo su columna para desgracia del japonés…

-"Estúpido"- Kanda no se movía de su lugar observando al conejo con la cara estampillada en la nieve…

-"Te dije que no me echaras la sal y esto me paso TT.TT…"- Lavi alzaba sus rostro de la nieve notando como esta estaba completamente manchada con sangre…"-Yu…"- susurro horrorizado mirando las palmas de sus manos que se habían manchado de dicho liquido que se había infiltrado por completo en la nieve…

-"Que?..."- pregunto acercándose al pelirrojo muy mal humorado sin notar aun lo que este observaba espantado…

-"Mira…"- señalo el pelirrojo ganado la atención del samurái, que al solo ver tal cosa también quedo horrorizado…

-"Que mierd…"- fue lo único que dijo para arrodillarse frente al descubrimiento del conejo…-"Quítate de ahí!!"- grito Kanda haciendo brincar del susto al pelirrojo que sin dudarlo se alzo de dicho lugar, el samurái miro detenidamente esa sangre al igual que ver que en el centro de esta no había ninguna mancha de sangre-"Podría ser?"- se pregunto confundiendo a Lavi…

-"podría ser qué?..."-observo a Kanda que posaba sus manos cerca de la mancha de sangre…

-"Recuerdas el cabello del moyashi?"- le pregunto Kanda mirando de reojo el asentimiento de Bookman Junior…-"Este debe ser el motivo de eso..."- dijo sumergiéndose en sus cavilaciones…

-"Pero por que hay tanta sangre el moyashi no se ha hecho una herida de tal magnitud, cierto Yu?"- comento Lavi sin notar como Kanda entrecerraba sus ojos azules…

-"Es lo único que vamos a encontrar aquí…parece que no hay nada más"- informo Kanda colocándose de pies siendo imitado por Lavi…

-"Enserio…tanta amenaza de muerte pa no encontrar nada"- suspiro con desgano el conejo rascándose la cabeza desorganizando sus rojizos cabellos, Kanda lo volvió a ignorar y tomar rumbo para llegar a la Orden y volver a interrogar al moyashi y de paso revisar como seguían las heridas de este…

-"Che…no podemos hacer nada mas…"- dijo este mirando el cielo y ver como una gran nube negra tapaba sin piedad el sol comenzando a oscurecer todo-"Es mejor que nos movamos parece que va caer una tormenta"- comento el japonés recibiendo una fuerte brisa de aire alborotando todos sus cabellos negros…

-"Por que lo dices?"- Lavi decidió seguir a Kanda que seguía observando el ya oscuro cielo-"Aunque unas cuantas nubes tapen el sol no significa que vaya a llover"- aclaro el Bookman…

-"El aire…huele a lluvia (1)"- fue lo único que dijo ignorando por completo a Lavi que mejor no dijo nada para evitar una muerte rápida…-"Espero que ya en la Orden este todo normal"- dijo este recordando como Komui había dejado vuelto mierda todo y destruyendo unos cuartos y otros lugares…

-"Yo creo que Lenalee obligo a Komui a trabajar…así ya algo debe estar reparado"- dijo divertido Lavi imaginándose como la Joven china amenazaría con su inocencia al pobre supervisor-"Vámonos rápido quiero ver como sufree Komui!!"- grito Lavi muy feliz activando su martillo haciéndolo crecer y agarrar del brazo a Kanda para que subiera y salir a toda velocidad en dirección de la Orden…

-"DEJAME MALDITO MANIATICOO!!"-grito Kanda aun diciendo unas linduras de palabras que omitiré para que nadie se ofenda u.u y sabrá dios si llegaron a salvo sin destruir algo….

Kanda iba a su cuarto intentando que su corazón no se saliera de su pecho por el susto tan hijuep…que se había pegado al volar en ese martillo, con razón al Moyashi le daba mucho miedo hacerlo, abrió la puerta de su habitación tomando un 

gran bocado de aire y luego exhalarlo por completo…al solo ingresar a su oscura habitación su vista se dirigió a su cama para ver si aun se encontraba el niño albino y lógicamente ya no estaba…

-"Baka Moyashi…"-escupió el samurái sentándose en la cama y cruzándose las piernas mirando fijamente su flor de loto haciendo que la imagen de esa gran mancha de sangre surcara su cabeza-"agh que mierda es todo eso!!"- se quejo tirándose hacia atrás en su cama y mirar el techo…aun confundido por sus ganas tan enormes de proteger y cuidar al Moyashi al igual de patearle el trasero a aquel que lo hubiera lastimado de tal forma tan despiadada-"Ilógico"- termino de decir para poderse de pies e ir a entrenar y despejar su mente que en esos momentos era un caos y mientras recorría los pasillos pudo ver como Lavi sacaba del cuarto al moyashi para que fueran a jugar póker…

Kanda se quedo viendo detenidamente al moyashi que aun se rehusaba a salir de su habitación, este giraba para todas partes la cabeza como haciendo un berrinche y en eso se topo con los azules ojos del samurái. Allen medio se sonrojo y le regalo una linda sonrisa haciendo que Kanda reaccionara y saliera como alma que lleva el diablo a entrenar hasta que su cuerpo no pudiera más…

-"Que putas me pasa?!"-se preguntaba más que enfadado por no saber cuáles eran sus sentimientos hacia el niño más lindo y adorado en la Orden-"…Lindo?..."- el shock fue inminente suspirando derrotado al hacer dicho descubrimiento sentándose en un rincón con una pequeña sonrisa-"Vaya…soy tan fácil en verdad?"- suspiro apoyando en el suelo a mugen y cerrar sus ojos…aun más decidido en matar al que lastimo a su Moyashi…

**Continuara… **

Oh vaya que maduro me salió Kanda xD espero que haya sido de su completo agrado n.n así que con muchas ansias esperare sus comentarios nn…

(1)…pus no sé si han notado que cuando va llover el aire tiene un extraño olor como a aguacero, no sé cómo explicarlo y si no o.o…creo que ya hasta alucino olores xD…

Y pus no hay nada más que decir si no que quiero agradecer por los reviews del capítulo anterior: **Liuny, Dagmw, Karen Tsukamoto, Riznao,****MiKa1791****, Diabolik…**enserio es un apoyo muy grande pa mi y más…que deje en Hiatus todas mis historias de Yugioh y me ha entrado la depre por ello…Duel me!! Quien quiere 

tener un duelo conmigo??, estoy desesperada por un duelo!! xD and now me despido xD…

Ja ne!! ;D

**This Will Never End…**

**Soy Creadora de Ilusiones y Deudora de Emociones…**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Night All Angels Cry**

**Por:**

**Yami RosenkreuZ**

Gome ne por esta demora tan descarada u.u pero mi carrera, hermano menor jodon ¬¬, y problemas en la casa no me permiten pensar claramente y poder actualizar rápido y tmb que una doujinka ke antes hacia seto x yami ya ni lo hace TT-TT…

Kanda x Allen

Tiki x Allen…

**Disclaimer: **DGM y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad por qué si fuera así… (Jojo)…le haría muxias cositas a Allen y lo vestiría como conejita de playboy xD

Enjoy xD

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Capitulo 5…**

Kanda se quedo viendo detenidamente al moyashi que aun se rehusaba a salir de su habitación, este giraba para todas partes la cabeza como haciendo un berrinche y en eso se topo con los azules ojos del samurái. Allen medio se sonrojo y le regalo una linda sonrisa haciendo que Kanda reaccionara y saliera como alma que lleva el diablo a entrenar hasta que su cuerpo no pudiera más…

-"Que putas me pasa?!"-se preguntaba más que enfadado por no saber cuáles eran sus sentimientos hacia el niño más lindo y adorado en la Orden-"…Lindo?..."- el shock fue inminente suspirando derrotado al hacer dicho descubrimiento sentándose en un rincón con una pequeña sonrisa-"Vaya…soy tan fácil en verdad?"- suspiro apoyando en el suelo a mugen y cerrar sus ojos…aun más decidido en matar al que lastimo a su Moyashi…

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Había pasado por lo menos una semana desde el "pequeño" incidente al exorcista de cabellos platinados ya parecía que sus heridas se estaban curando satisfactoriamente y mas por que el japonés fue quien se había encargado de ellas, quien no se despegaba del albino…pero lo hacía de forma de que los demás no se 

enteraran especialmente el conejo y la demente de Lenalee que era fan a morir del yaoi ya que era capaz si quiera de que sucediera algo como en los doujinshis…

En ese preciso instante los cuatros se encontraban en el salón de estar, descansando un poco…de qué?...de nada, estaban completa y absolutamente aburridos por esas condenadas vacaciones indefinidas y lo peor era aguantar a Komui y cuanto experimento raro se le cruzara por la cabeza…

-"No soporto más!! Hasta hice todo el trabajo que el panda me dejo!!"- hizo un pequeño berrinche el pelirrojo tirado en el suelo con las piernas encima de la mesita del centro, Kanda y Allen estaban en el mismo sofá pero ambos recostados a cada brazo de este mientras que Lenalee estaba sentada en una silla y en sus manos jugaba con el pequeño golem dorado…

-"Por que no le decimos a Komui-san que nos devuelva las misiones?"- sugirió Allen acomodándose para estirar sus brazos y espalda que ya estaban algo entumidas por estar en la misma posición por mucho tiempo…

-"No creo…dijo que debíamos descansar por lo menos un mes"- respondió Lenalee dejando salir un suspiro y comenzar a jugar con sus cabellos y hacerse pequeñas trenzas en el…

-"Un mes?!"…que vamos hacer en todo ese tiempo?!"-contesto de muy mal humor el samurái observando cómo sus tres compañeros alzaban los hombros en forma de decirle que no tenían ni la más mínima idea-"Son de gran ayuda"- dijo sarcásticamente subiendo las piernas la sofá para estar mas cómodo…

-"Cálmate Yu…pensaremos algo para entretenernos"- dijo Lavi para calmar el ambiente…

-"Como qué?"- lo miro de forma penetrante…

-"Pus…Travistamos al Moyashi xD…"- contesto con una gran sonrisa ocasionando que Allen escupiera el jugo que tomaba y colocarse todo rojo, Lenalee coloco una sonrisa un poquito rojita al igual que Kanda pero este negaba…

-"Pa-paso!!..."- logro articular un Allen sumamente rojo…

-"Imbécil"- dijo Kanda cerrando los ojos e intentar no imaginarse a Allen con vestidito, ya eso era muy retorcido sin contar que ya había tenido sueños húmedos y los protagonistas de dicho sueño era el Moyashi y él…así que pedía al cielo que no le dieran mas ideas a su mente…

-"Ah!!...pero sería divertido ver a Allen como camarera xD"- dijo en un puchero fingido ganándose una patada en la cabeza…por parte del moyashi…

-"Déjame en paz Lavi!!"- estaba más que rojo… ¿Cómo que vestirlo de camarera?...es que le vieron cara de qué?...-"Sigues con tu chiste y te va mal"- dijo con sus ojos brillando y alzando la inocencia, la cual aun no podía usar muy bien que digamos pero ni Lavi ni mucho menos Lenalee sabían de aquello…el pelirrojo asintió rápidamente alejándose de forma sigilosa del moyashi…

-"Paz…paz!! xD"- dijo este colocándose de pies con dificultad por que sus piernas se habían dormido por completo, Allen se revolcó los cabellos en forma de desesperación y mas por ese sonrojo que tenia por la idea que había sacado Lavi para que ninguno se aburriera…parecía que le vieron cara de payaso (Yr: pero si lo eres Moyashi-chan! n.n)…-"Tuns que hacemos?"-pregunto sentándose en una silla civilizadamente…

-"Colguemos a Komui"- respondió sencillamente el japonés cruzándose de brazos…

-"Esa no es mala idea xD…"- Lavi se levanto de una miro a la joven china que le colocaba una linda cinta roja en la cola a Timcanpy-"Podemos contar con tu aprobación?"- estaba ansioso de que Lenalee dijera si…

-"De acuerdo n.n…pero no le hagan mucho daño"- acepto la chica con una gran sonrisa…

-"Pero eso no sería muy cruel?"- comento el lindo niño albino preocupado por la seguridad de Komui…

-"Fue cruel en la forma que te cura el arma"- señalo Lavi dándole al clavo haciendo que Allen cambiara radicalmente su gesto e idea…

-"Listo!!...puedes contar conmigo lavi!!"- se ofreció el Moyashi malévolamente para torturar al pobre de Komui pero cuando el pelirrojo se preparaba para ir a molestar al supervisor demente apareció como una ira mala el viejo Bookman pateando en el proceso la puerta que salió volando llevándose consigo al pobre Lavi que parecía que había pasado a mejor vida-"La-Lavi"- dijo preocupado pero no se acerco ni en broma a este por que Bookman ya se dirigía y tomaba de la oreja al pobre del conejo…

-"Maldito viejo Panda"- se quejo Lavi sentándose y en el proceso quitarse de encima la pobre puerta…y sin notar que la garra de ese "panda" lo atacaba…

-"Cállate!! Tienes que terminar tus deberes"- dijo Bookman calmándose saludando a los otros tres jóvenes que no se atrevían a salvar al conejo, especialmente Allen y Lenalee por que Kanda se coloco a limpiar a mugen ignorándolos completamente…

-"DE QUE HABLAS PANDA SI YA TERMINE TODO!!"- se defendió Lavi recibiendo otro golpe en la cabeza haciendo pensar a sus amigos… ¿Cómo no había sufrido derrama cerebral con tanto golpe?...Bookman tomo del cuello de la camisa al pelirrojo y lo comenzó a arrastrar contra su voluntad para sumergirlo en mucho más trabajo…

-"Si claro"- respondió sarcásticamente el viejo mostrándole una de los tantos deberes que tenía un enorme dibujo de un… ¿panda?...un poco deforme, dejando en claro que ni con todas esas vacaciones Lavi, no pensaba hacer sus deberes como se debía y sin más ambos: Bookman y Lavi desaparecieron de la vista de los tres jóvenes…

-"Patético"- dijo simplemente Kanda terminando de limpiar su katana y enfundarla observando como el Moyashi se sentaba otra vez suspirando por el aburrimiento…

-"Yo quería ir a molestar a Komui-san"-comento haciendo hacia tras su cabeza mirando el largo y casi-sin fin- techo y en su cuadro de vista colarse un Tim con un lindo moño y el rostro de la china-"Que sucede Lenalee?"-pregunto amablemente organizándose y tomar en manos a Tim que se veía muy feliz…

-"Allen-kun me tengo que marchar, debo llevarle café a Nii-san y a los demás de la sección científica"-dijo amablemente Lenalee regalándole una linda sonrisa, la cual fue contestada por el albino también con una sonrisa asintiendo…

-"No te preocupes…"-asintió despidiéndose de la china que también de despedía de Kanda que solo alzo su mano derecha en forma de despedirse, nada más, dejando solos al Japonés y al Ingles…-"Etto…Kanda"- hablo el niño casi susurrando…

-"Dime…"- Fue la respuesta del japonés dirigiendo su mirada a otra parte que no fuera el pequeño niño, por que si lo veía, así de lindo, de sumiso y de comestible para su propio bien (XP)…lo haría suyo en ese sillón sin importarle si había espectadores o no…

-"Pues…veras"- comenzó a hablar Allen un poco perdido con lo que quería decirle al japonés, este solo respiro profundo y volteo a ver al niño con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas…este comenzó a jugar con sus cabellos nerviosamente por la penetrante mirada de Kanda hacia su persona…-"Pues no si quisieras salir conmigo!... "-

-"……………….."- Kanda se quedo callado por lo que había dicho el Moyashi…

-"Me refiero a que saliéramos a la ciudad para ver si matábamos el aburrimiento"- el niño organizo la oración que había dicho por que había sonado a otro caso…a sus verdaderas intenciones…Allen miro de reojo a Kanda para ver su reacción…

-"Por qué no"- fue lo único que dijo colocándose de pies mirando como Allen se ponía muy feliz por haber aceptado su invitación…

-"Tonces vamos!!"- dijo animado tomando de la mano al japonés y arrastrarlo a la salida…

-"Moyashi espera!!"- grito Kanda aun siendo arrastrado por el niño que no lo escucho, no por que lo estuviera ignorando sino que de la felicidad no podía oír nada a su alrededor, el japonés negó mentalmente siguiéndole el juego al niño…bueno antes de que fuera a la ciudad Kanda logro detener al moyashi llevándolo a su habitación poder revisar como iban las heridas…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-"Como están?"-pregunto curioso el niño abotonándose la camisa blanca y colocarse su cinta roja en el cuello…

-"Están mejorando considerablemente tal vez de aquí a unos días ya no haya ningún problema"- comento Kanda observando como el albino suspiraba relajado por la noticia-"Puedes mover los dedos?"- pregunto de repente…

-"Un poco…aun están algo aturdidos"- dijo Allen alzando su arma anti-akuma y mover con mucho cuidado sus dedos, Kanda se acerco y tomo la mano y le movía los dedos viendo los gestos de dolor que hacia el niño-"Pareces un doctor Kanda"- dijo animado el niño haciendo que el japonés se sonrojara levemente…

-"Lo que sea…"- se aclaro la garganta soltando la mano del moyashi que aun tenía una sonrisa en sus rosados labios…

-"Tuns ya podemos ir a la ciudad?!"- pregunto animado haciéndole ojitos a Kanda, demonios! de quien había aprendido hacerlos?...no creía que aprendiera del conejo por que nunca funcionaban…o tal vez por el General Cross, una que otra vez lo debió usar para atraer las mujeres ricas que les parecía tierno ver a un "papá" cuidando el solo a su "hijo"…uno muy lindo cabe decir, pero el punto es que debió ser eso, apostaba un brazo del conejo a que esa era la razón de saber usar ojos chantajistas…

-"De acuerdo…"-suspiro rendido, en verdad el moyashi era todo un encanto-"Pero más te vale no separarte!"-sentencio Kanda sabiendo de antemano el sentido de orientación tan nulo del exorcista chibi…

-"Ni te preocupes no quiero volverme a perder"- dijo Allen con varias gotas de sudor detrás de su cabeza, Kanda lazo una ceja en verdad rogando que no se le fuera a perder…

-"Vamos"- dijo este saliendo de su habitación cuando de repente paró en seco por qué sintió como alguien paso frente suyo corriendo por su vida, Allen se choco con la espalda de Kanda ya que iba muy distraído y no se percato cuando este se detuvo frente la puerta…

-"Que sucede?"- pregunto acariciándose el rostro y salir por un lado…

-"No quería que el conejo me atropellara"- dijo el japonés sencillamente señalando como Lavi seguía huyendo de Bookman que llevaba en sus manos una cuerda para poder atar a su nieto que era un horror…

-"Vaya…"- dijo sorprendido Allen observando detenidamente la persecución…Kanda siguió el camino hacia la salida y atrás de él un moyashi aun muy feliz, si el niño era muy risueño aun no entendía por qué…con todo el sufrimiento que ha vivido aun es capaz de esbozar una sincera sonrisa…-"Vamos a la ciudad…lari, lari hoo! xD"-cantaba un moyashi aun muy nyappy traumatizando a él samurái por su canción...

Kanda se detuvo algo avergonzado por la actitud de Allen, volteándose y tomarlo de los hombros…

-"Eh?...que sucede Kanda?"- pregunto con una gran sonrisa…

-"Por lo que más quieras no sigas cantando mas"- pidió amablemente Kanda agachando la cabeza por que varios buscadores se habían quedado mirando detenidamente el canto tan infantil del albino, el cual ladeo el rostro con un gran símbolo de interrogación por la pena ajena que sentía el samurái…

-"Okas!...nu se por qué lu pides pero lu hare n.n…"- acepto amablemente Allen hablando de forma aniñada aun sin ser soltado por Kanda…

-"Y también deja de hablar así"- otra petición de parte del samurái, honestamente se veía todo un amor actuando así pero no era el momento ni el lugar adecuado para comportarse de esa manera…

-"Esta bien"- ya por fin Allen respondió como ser humano cuerdo-por momento- regalándole una sonrisa al pelinegro…

-"Gracias al cielo"- suspiro cansado soltando los hombros de Allen mirando hacia un lado aun notando como Bookman seguía persiguiendo a su sucesor y también como Reever arrastraba a Komui a que siguiera firmando los papeles y dejara en paz a la pobre de Lenalee-"Enserio esto parece un circo"- comento Kanda…

-"Lo dices por lo de Komui?... o por lo que todos hacemos incluyéndote"- comento Allen notando como a Kanda le brincaba una vena encima de la cabeza…

-"Oe Moyashi! Mas respeto a tus mayores"- miro de reojo a Allen que seguía esbozando esa cutie sonrisa…

-"Pero es verdad"- afirmo el niño apoyándose en el barandal de los pasillo-"Pregúntale a Lavi y veraz"- termino de decir Allen observando como por fin capturaban a Lavi que lloraba por que lo iban a encerrar en la biblioteca hasta sabrá Ra que hora…

-"Nunca le preguntare nada a ese conejo tonto"- sentencio Kanda retomando su camino seguido de una por Allen que caminaba a su lado, mirando el suelo mientras iba caminando ya que aun se cohibía por completo al estar al lado del samurái, honestamente quien no?...el tipo estaba sumamente atractivo, con un cuerpo moldeado por los dioses, un bello rostro con rasgos un poco delicados pero no haciéndolo menos varonil, sus ojos…poseía dos hermosos zafiros, de un penetrante e enigmático azul que hacia caer a cualquiera con solo una de sus miradas penetrantes y sus cabellos negros y largos completaban su exótica apariencia…Allen suspiro algo avergonzado con sus pensamientos enserio que debería dejar de ser el amigo cercano de Lenalee y debería conseguirse un amigo ya que comenzaba a comportarse como una niña…

La salida hacia la ciudad fue muy tranquila, ambos caminaban por las no muy concurridas calles ya que parecían que habían salido en el momento que las personas estaban en sus respectivos trabajos ganándose la vida (algo que yo debería hacer xD), así que Kanda tuvo suerte de no perder de vista al niño que en vez en cuando se quedaba embobado en una vitrina de las tantas pastelerías que habían, el samurái se revolcó los cabellos se estaba cansando de tanta parada innecesaria pero solo seguía por el Moyashi y por qué no quería morir en garras de Lenalee cuando lo viera regresar sin el niño albino…

-"Por qué no entramos a una"- sugirió Kanda ganándose la atención de Allen que le brillaban los ojitos…

-"De veras?!"- pregunto algo incrédulo pero aun así sus ojos seguían brillando de la emoción…

-"Si…solo decide a cual quieres entrar"- dijo Kanda amablemente observando el rápido asentimiento de Allen y como miraba para todas partes cual sería la 

pastelería que sufriría al conocer el mega-enorme apetito del niño-"Pero más te vale no aprovecharte de mi billetera"- advirtió Kanda mirando de reojo al moyashi…

-"Claro!!"-asintió alzando las manos muy nyappy y ya decidir cuál sería la pobre pastelería, Esta tenía una enorme vitrina en cristal con el nombre en francés y varios y varios pasteles de exhibición que apenas al olerlos se podría decir que eran un completo manjar y también tenias varias mesitas afuera para ver el hermoso paisaje-"Vamos a esta"- señalo Allen haciendo que Kanda saliera de su ensoñación ya que se había quedado un buen-pero buen- tiempo observando cada pequeña acción del moyashi…

-"mmm…"- Kanda siguió al Moyashi que iba muy emocionado a la pastelería y pensar cuantas cosas iba a pedir y de que sabores…

-"Quiero uno de fresas, uno de chocolate, brownie…"- y ahí empezó la incesante lista de sabores que podría llegar a la mente del exorcista chibi, Kanda mientras seguía al Moyashi decidió observar su pobre billetera agradeciéndose al haber traído suficiente dinero…al llegar a la entrada una linda niña (que no describiré por que no es indispensable xD) de por ahí unos 18 años los recibió saludándolos cordialmente…

-"Mesa para dos"- pidió Kanda amablemente observando el asentimiento de la chica y agarrar de la camisa al Moyashi para arrastrarlo por que se había quedado viendo el mostrador babeando por todos esos pastelillos que había y bueno quien no, honestamente se veían deliciosos, luego del soltar al niño siguieron a la chica que los acomodo alejados de la mayoría de las personas…que suerte tenían; tomaron asiento recibiendo el menú de la niña que espero pacientemente la orden de los dos jóvenes…

-"Etto…"- Allen inspecciono detenidamente el menú para saber cuáles serian los pasteles que probaría-"Me traería todo lo que hay en el menú…n.n…"- dijo sencillamente entregándole la carta a la shockeada señorita…

-"Y usted señor? n.ñU…"- pregunto aun algo traumatizada…

-"Solo un café"- dijo sencillamente Kanda dejando el menú en la mesa para que la niña lo recogiera y-"Tráigale solo la mitad del menú y por si acaso un analgésico"- pidió Kanda no rebajándole mucho a lo que pidió el niño pero es que si era todo no podría pagarlo y tendría que empeñar al conejo…aunque pensándolo bien no sería mala idea (XD)…

-"La mitad?...bue algo es algo"- dijo Allen recordando que no se podía aprovechar de la buena voluntad de Kanda por que después este no lo volvería a invitar ni al portón de su habitación, el niño se coloco a mirar a los alrededores teniendo una magnifica vista de la torre Eiffel, vaya ese lugar es perfecta para los novios ya que dicha torre siempre era usada para veladas románticas aparte el ambiente era perfecto…un momento!!...en qué rayos estaba pensando!...Allen se dio un zape mental enserio que también debía dejar de ver Doramas junto a la linda y cutie exorcista llamada Lenalee que lo amenazaba con su inocencia para que la acompañara…

Mientras el moyashi pensaba de cómo librarse de las torturas de Lenalee que se le hacía que lo único que le faltaba para joderle más su pobre hombría-la cual ya corría peligro- era que lo vistiera como una muñeca y lo peinara, Kanda había decidido comprar el periódico a un pequeño niño que iba por ahí vendiéndolo…necesitaba informarse de la situación de los países y olvidarse por un momento que era exorcista, este se concentro en una sección que hablaba sobre un político corrupto que había aparecido tirados en un callejón sus ropas y nada mas como si se hubiera desvanecido…ja!...parece que nunca se podría olvidar de su rol como apóstol de dios, era más que lógico lo que le había pasado a ese tipo, por andar en lugares donde se escondían los akumas paso a mejor vida, doblo el periódico a la mitad y lo dejo en la mesa viendo como el Moyashi observaba detenidamente le cielo con la boquita abierta…

-"Moyashi?..."-pregunto este alzando la ceja por ese comportamiento tan contemplativo y cayado del niño, Allen dejo de observar y miro al samurái por el llamado…

-"Dime?"- le regalo una de esas encantadoras sonrisas ocasionando que un leve rubor apareciera en las mejillas del Japonés disimulando que tosía para voltear su rostro y no ver por un momento al albino…

-"Que tanto le veías al cielo?"- pregunto recuperando su compostura y cruzar sus piernas al igual que los brazos observando el cielo…

-"Honestamente…no se me pareció que se veía muy azul que de costumbre, estaba completamente despejado dejando ver las aves así que me llamo la atención, nunca se la había prestado ya que prefiero la noche"- comento Allen con un tono de voz suave y calmo haciendo que Kanda se relajara…

-"Por que la noche?..."- aprovecharía esa pequeña salida de ellos dos solos para conocer más sobre su niño y parecía que iba por buen camino, quería ganarse la confianza del moyashi para que este le contara que le había sucedió hace una semana y mutilar al culpable por ello, lo haría lento y dolorosamente para que este sintiera ese sublime dolor al cortarle sus extremidades a carne viva y como comenzaba a sangrar por montón pero era más seguro que moriría del dolor que por desangrarse…desde cuando era un fucking sádico?...quién sabe?...pero honestamente le gusto la idea…

-"Por que la noche?...es sencillo, están melancólica que te llena de sentimiento al igual que sentarte un buen rato en el campo o en un balcón y apreciar la bella dama que es la Luna llena alumbrando con todo su amor el cielo junto a su fieles amigas las estrellas y perderte en tus pensamientos sin importarte lo que este a tu alrededor o tus problemas…"-termino de decir organizándose sus cabellos blancos que se habían desorganizado por la fuerte ventisca que había pasado hace poco…

-"Es muy cierto…pero me imagino que vos sabes que la luna también es para aquellos que se sienten solos y tristes y esperan buscar respuesta al observar las estrellas…aunque nadie puede negar la bella que es la noche"-dijo Kanda organizándose el flequillo…

-"Sip…y también es muy buena cuando ahí juegos artificiales!!"- señalo Allen con una sonrisa infantil haciendo reír a Kanda pero no de forma burlona si no encantado por qué enserio que al moyashi fuera de batallas era el niño de 15 años que no pudo ser por obvias razones-"De que te ríes?!"- inflo los cachetes en forma de puchero…

-"De nada…"- dijo Kanda colocando a cada lado del rostro de Allen sus dedos índices e hizo presión pare desinflarlos-"Solo que te aviso que ya llega tu pedido como para 20 personas"- el samurái se acomodo en su asiento mientras observaba como traían un carrito y dejaban cinco platos con los pasteles en la mesa y al lado de esta el carrito llena de ellos ah! Y también un vaso de agua por si se atrancaba junto con el analgésico y la niña que los atendió desde el principio dejo la taza de café en la mesa junto con un pequeño tarrito de azúcar con su respectiva cuchara…

-"ITADAKIMASU!!"- y sobra decir que Allen se trago todos esos pasteles mientras el samurái tomaba su taza y la giraba para luego sorber un poco de ella tranquilamente mientras que el moyashi devoraba como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía pero siendo honestos la semana pasada casi no comió nada así que su apetito era voraz…enserio que comió como si su vida dependiera de ello haciendo que las personas de las mesas contiguas-o las que quedaban a dos metros- miraban sorprendidos como el albino sinceramente el no comía si no que tragaba…

-"Por lo menos respira moyashi…"- dijo Kanda sintiendo el aroma de su café y seguir bebiéndolo, Allen termino de tragarse un pastel entero así que se tomo gran parte de su agua para poderle contestar al pelinegro…

-"Es que son una delicia!"-dijo animado Allen dejando en la mesa el vaso de cristal con el agua por la mitad…

-"Límpiate…"- dijo el samurái señalando en su rostro el lugar donde debía limpiarse el niño que sin pensarlo, tomo algo avergonzado una servilleta y se limpio el rostro…-"Así está mejor"- termino de decir para acabarse con su café y dejar salir un suspiro haciendo que el niño mirara detenidamente lo que había pedido Kanda…

-"_Solo un café_"- susurro para sí mismo aun observando a Kanda que llamaba a la chica para que les trajera la cuenta…Allen miro el carrito observando que aun quedaba algo, sonrió levemente y sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco así que estiro sus brazos y tomar el pequeño pastelito que le había quedado no por que ya no tendría hambre si no que no seria cortes no ofrecérselo al que le costeo toda la comida y solo había ingerido una taza de café-"…Kanda…"- dijo suavemente…

-"Que sucede Moyashi?"- pregunto el Japonés mirando al niño que le mostraba en sus manos un pequeño pastel de chocolate que se veía tan tentador que ya hasta yo estoy babeando por el (°¬°)…y con una fresa en la parte superior haciendo ver más rico ese condenado pastel-"Que sucede con él?"-inquirió confundido…

-"Tenlo…"- dijo este sumamente avergonzado aun teniendo extendido el pastel frente a Kanda-"Como solo tomaste ese café a mi me pareció que fui muy grosero no haberte ofrecido algo y mas por qué pagaras por ellos"-las mejillas de Allen estaban sumamente rojas…

-"No te preocupes…"- dijo relajado tomando el pastel y comenzar a comérselo, no era fan de los dulces pero si el niño lindo se lo ofrecía por qué negarse a ello no tenía nada que perder y aparte no quería arruinar la buena relación que comenzaron a forjar…algo que no hubiera creído posible cuando lo conoció…Allen suspiro mirando nuevamente el cielo con una sonrisa pero el momento se le arruino cuando vio que esa mariposa que le había "obsequiado"-por así decirlo- Tiki revoloteando y luego posársele en el hombro lo dejo helado borrándosele la sonrisa del rostro que ahora solo estaba lleno de terror…

Miro a Kanda que aun comía el pastel con la vista hacia abajo sin notar la mariposa, el pequeño exorcista comenzó a temblar levemente…no quería…, no quería ir donde Tiki…, no quería que lo usara como una puta barata…y mucho menos quería irse y estropear el bello rato que estaba pasando con Kanda; cerro fuertemente sus ojos para tomar aire y de un manotazo tirar la mariposa de su hombro y olvidarse de ella y del Noé…

-"Que tal estaba el pastel?"- pregunto Allen con una sonrisa evitando demostrar el recién recuperado pavor de la otra vez…

-"Honestamente para que no ser fanático de las cosas dulces, este pastel no estaba nada mal"- comento Kanda recibiendo en sus manos el pequeño recibo y al ver el total quedo de piedra…-"Mierda es mucho…pero aun así puedo pagarlo"-el samurái dejo el pedazo de papel en la mesa mientras sacaba su billetera y contaba los dólares sin ver que Allen tomaba el recibo y quedo frio con todos esos ceros…

-"Kanda…"-llamo el niño…

-"No te preocupes si lo puedo pagar…de todas maneras si no me hubiera alcanzado ya tenía un plan B"- dijo este contando el dinero…

-"Cual?...lavar platos o trapear los pisos?"- pregunto confundido…

-"No…empeñar al conejo"-comento tranquilamente-"aparte si no logro pagar el empeño nada se pierde si lo compra alguien"- dijo malvadamente Kanda…

-"Pobre Lavi…"- dijo Allen con varias gotas en la cabeza y ver como Kanda seguía planeando empeñar al pelirrojo sí que se notaba que lo quería y mucho y nótese el gran sarcasmo que uso en lo anterior (XD)-"Bueno lo que en verdad quería decir es que también puedo ayudar a pagar por lo que trague n.ñU…"- el niño albino acomodo su silla al lado de Kanda y juntos hicieron vaca (1) y así ni Allen sangro a Kanda ni Kanda a Allen-"Ahora vuelvo iré a lavarme las manos"-

El samurái vio como Allen se dirigía al baño tranquilamente así que mientras lo esperaba volvía a leer el olvidado periódico ya que necesitaba buscar los lugares de empeño que más cerca le quedaran…

Allen acelero sus pasos al ver como esa mariposa no le dejaba de revolotear encima de su persona y halarle los cabellos, al entrar al baño cerró la puerta con seguro y fue a lavarse las manos para luego volverle a darle un golpe con la mano a dicho bicho…

-"Escucha bien…no iré donde Tiki por nada de este mundo!!"-respondió enojado Allen saliendo del baño y dirigirse con prisa a la mesa viendo a un concentrado Kanda en el periódico, dios solo le faltaban unas gafas y parecería todo un profesional y se vería muy hot cabe decir xD-"Nos vamos?"- pregunto el albino…

-"Por qué no…"-respondió Kanda doblando nuevamente el periódico levantándose de la silla y llevarse con el dicho papel-"Y ahora a donde vamos?"-pregunto el samurái caminando al lado del chibi que se quedo muy pensativo…

-"Mmm…honestamente no lo sé y tampoco quiero aprovecharme de tu bolsillo"- dijo Allen revolcándose los cabellos…

-"De acuerdo…entonces regresemos a la orden y ver como Bookman masacro al conejo"- y sin mas ambos tomaron camino hacia la orden y Kanda con mucha precaución de que no se le perdiera su cutie moyashi…

Pero ni Kanda ni mucho menos Allen notaron que estaban siendo observados, por una figura bien vestida desde arriba de un edificio…

-"Tks…tks…mal hecho chico"- dijo burlonamente Tiki con esa sonrisa sádica, no destruiría la ciudad ya que sabía que el niño iba estar algo revoltoso así que lo que haría en la próxima sesión seria domarlo y de esa forma no lo volvería a desobedecer…

**Continuara…**

Tadaa!! xD capitulo 5 listo para ustedes…I know muchas quieren que llegue Tiki y se viole de lo más lindo al pedazo de carne xD…DIGO!...a Allen n.nU pero tenía que fortalecer el Yullen para futuras ideítas que pasan por mi mentecita nada santa (jojo) con razón 4 amigos me dijeron enferma TT.TT…pero maybe en el 6 capitulo ya re-aparezca el Noé mas hot del mundo xD y haga de las suyas pero ese creo ke me demorare por que ahora si intentare hacer el lemon bien sado °¬°…lo intentare xD si nu queda me podrán disculpar, cierto? xD y esto ya se hizo interminable así 

que agradeceré con muxio love los reviews del capítulo anterior: a **Liuny**; no os desesperéis xD muy pronto aparecerá Tiki xp,** Riznao**; kya! Si es Kanda todo sobre protector es cutie y más con moyashi como todo un uke xD y ya Tiki va aparecer pronto xD como ke lo extrañan xDDD, **Chandella**; no convulsiones!! Aquí ta la conti xDD espero ke sea de tu agrado n.n, **Mika1791**; estoy nyappy de ke haya gustado lo de Kanda y lavi como detectives honestamente no sabía si eso me había quedado bien xD pero thanx y por ultimo pero un menos importante xD a **Dagmw,** siii!! Yuu se dio cuenta y fue tan lindo °w°…y lo de Komui xD primero se saldrá casando Lenalee antes de ke este deje a Komurin xD… y otra vez gracias por sus reviews son un apoyo muy grande para mí en verdad n.n

(1) Vaca: termino chichombiano (Colombiano xD) que lo usa más que todo la juventud y dícese (ke diplomática sho xD) en hacer recolecta de Money por ejemplo: Lavi pidiéndole a sus compañeros unos pesitos pa el bus (eso hacen en mi academia xD) o varias personas reunir Money pa una causa en común, creo que esa es la forma más sencilla de explicarlo xD…a mi me pidieron y sho fui tan codo que di muy poco xD…

Y ahora si me despido en verdad espero que no les haya aburrido este capítulo pero me encanta unir poco a poco a Kanda y Allen así ke espero que me comprendan xD…

Ja ne Minna-san!! n.n

**This Will Never End…**

**Soy Creadora de Ilusiones y Deudora de Emociones…**

**Yami RosenkreuZ**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Night All Angels Cry**

**Por:**

**Yami RosenkreuZ**

Kanda x Allen

Tiki x Allen…

**Disclaimer: **DGM y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad por qué si fuera así… (Jojo)…le haría muxias cositas a Allen y lo vestiría como conejita de playboy xD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capitulo 6…**

En ese varonil rostro se mostraba una sonrisa sádica de oreja a oreja en ver el estado del niño, que estaba en estado fetal en una cama cubriéndose con las sabanas su muy golpeado cuerpo, que no dejaba de temblar como si tuviera frio, lo cual no era el caso por que la habitación donde se encontraban tenia las ventanas selladas por donde ni entraba ni salía aire y la puerta tampoco ayudaba mucho, las paredes de dicho lugar eran de un color azul oscuro completamente deprimente para su observador y mas para el pequeño exorcista que no dejaba de sollozar con sus hermosos ojos grisáceos completamente opacos, la puerta y ventanas tenían un estilo gótico dándole más ambiente a la habitación que aunque tuviera esa arquitectura no dejaba de estar casi por completo destruida…

-"Espero que hayas aprendido chico"- dijo de forma intimidante Tiki acercándose al pequeño albino que lo único que hacía era alejarse de este con dificultad dejando en el proceso las sabanas debajo de él, manchadas de sangre…-"Me temes?"-la sonrisa en el rostro de Tiki se amplió mucho mas estirando su brazo y agarrar violentamente del mentón a Allen y obligarlo a que lo mirara…

-"Ya déjame en paz"- logro articular Allen con mucha dificultad intentando tener sus ojos abiertos ya que estaba a punto de perder la conciencia, el Noé lo soltó para sentarse a su lado y prender su cigarrillo…

-"Por qué debería hacerlo?"-pregunto haciéndose el desentendido exhalando el humo de su cigarrillo…-"Solo has estado dos días conmigo y ya te quieres ir?"- dijo de forma burlona haciendo encolerizar al niño…

-"DEJA TANTA IDIOTES!! QUIERO IRME!!"-reclamo el niño dejando salir varias lagrimas de sus ojos los cuales mostraba el miedo y la desolación que sentía en su corazón, a Tiki le deleito dicha imagen y volvió a sujetar el pálido rostro acercándolo a escasos centímetros del de él…

-"Convénceme"- le lamio con mucha lujuria la mejilla recorriendo la cicatriz del niño con su lengua…

-"BASTA!!"-grito alejando de un golpe a Tiki de su persona-"Ya déjame tranquilo"- susurro tomando aire en el proceso y bajar su cabeza y observar detenidamente las sabanas manchadas con sangre…

-"Ya te lo dije la otra vez…eres mío"-sentencio el Noé colocándose de pies para dirigirse hacia una mesa donde había una jarra con agua y a su lado un pequeño vaso y verter un poco de ese liquido en el vaso y beberlo con mucha tranquilidad observando de reojo la mirada de odio que el niño le dirigía a él-"Oh! Ya sé por qué están tan enojado!!"-dijo de una manera divertida el moreno dejando el vaso nuevamente en su lugar…

-"…Que?..."-pregunto confundido mirando fijamente al Noé…

-"Es por no estar al lado de tu amado samurái, cierto?"-dejo decir malvadamente volviéndose a acercar a Allen que tenía todo el rostro sonrojado-"Atine…"-mostro sus colmillos en esa malvada sonrisa…

-"N-No eso!!...ya han pasado dos días y todos deben estar muy preocupados"-termino susurrando sus palabras por qué sabia que a este demonio lo menos que le importaba era la preocupación de su Nakama-"Quiero irme"-volvió a decir el albino cubriéndose nuevamente su pequeño cuerpo con las sabanas…lamentándose haber ido solo a compras es que no tenia de otra

**Flash Back…**

Paso solo un día después de que ambos; samurái tanto moyashi hubieran salido juntos, haciendo que Lenalee pensara de lo más que feliz en Yaoi, el conejo, el pobre no podía ni pensar, Allen se dirigía a la cafetería por su amado y delicioso desayuno que ya había añadido tres platillos mas, llego muy feliz a dicho lugar viéndolo desolado no había ni una alma solo Jerry en el mostrador muuuy aburrido…

-"Ohaiyo Jerry-san"- dijo Allen acercándose donde susodicho que de una se levanto y sele ilumino el rostro…

-"Allen!! Que vas a pedir?!"- pregunto demasiado animado asustando al niño un poco pero aun así dijo su interminable lista de alimentos-"Vaya tres nuevo platillos!"-dijo feliz Jerry dirigiéndose de una a prepararlos…

-"Que vacio está este lugar"- comento para sí mismo recorriendo con la mirada la cafetería…

-"Es por que la mayoría están en misiones"- dijo Jerry llegando con el carito y el pedido del niño albino-"Oh me acorde Allen me podrías hacer un favor?"- pregunto Jerry dejando muy confundido a este…

Bueno y después de aceptar a ir de compras para reabastecer la cocina pensó ir acompañado pero; el panda tenia amarrado con cadenas a una silla el pobre de Lavi que parecía que iba a pasar a mejor vida, Lenalee estaba haciendo unos cuantos favores que le había pedido Reever, Kanda…simplemente Kanda había desaparecido por qué no lo encontraba, sección científica hasta el cuello de trabajo, Komui muerto sobre su escritorio con un fantasmita que tenía su misma gorra rara pero con cadenas para que no se escapara, los buscadores no había muchos y los que regresaban estaban demasiado heridos como para sacarlos de la enfermería, así fue como le toco ir solo, si completamente solo por que ni a Tim encontró…

-"Mmm…esto no me gusta y si me pierdo?"-se pregunto Allen con las bolsas donde había lo que ya había comprado…-"Vamos a ver que mas falta"- comento para sí mismo viendo detenidamente la lista que le paso Jerry-san y encaminarse a una plaza y comprar la carne que no iba a ser en enormes cantidades por que casi no había nadie en la congregación y no se podía desperdiciar…

Luego de haber recorrido casi toda la ciudad por fin había terminado de hacer las compras y decidir regresar a la orden, tomo bastante aire y se devolvió por donde había caminado para ver si así no se perdía…prestándole atención a vitrinas de las tiendas pero la mayoría eran para las mujeres…

-"Creo que Lenalee y Miranda-san estarían feliz aquí"-comento Allen mientras se quedaba observando unos vestidos con un estilo muy victoriano y con corceles-"Creo que alguien diría un comentario estúpido por esto"- dijo Allen recordando cuando Lavi lo quería travestir como camarera… sacudió su cabeza y mejor continuo su camino para no preocupar a nadie y mas a Kanda que sabía de su estado y sabia que si se demoraba más de lo que debía este le iba a gritar más que a Komui cuando hace una idiotez o crea a Komurin…

Sus pasos se aceleraron muy despreocupados de las cosas y olvidando a cierto Noé que con mucho sigilo iba detrás de él en su forma blanca fumándose de lo más normal de este mundo su cigarrillo…

-"Shonen!...nos divertiremos mucho"- dejo decir Tiki mientras tiraba la colilla del cigarrillo y sacar y prendiéndolo sin preocuparse que el niño se le perdiera del cuadro de vista, el cual se detenía en vez en cuando para darle trozos de pan a pequeños perros y gatos que se encontraba en el camino y escucharlo oír como tenía ganas de llevárselos a la orden para cuidarlos pero sabía que no podía…

-"Kyaa! Que hambre tengo!!"- lloro Allen acomodando los paquetes en los brazos y seguir caminando sobre sus pasos y llegar-de milagro- a donde había dejado el bote que había utilizado para llegar a la ciudad-"Llorare de la felicidad!! TT-TT"- decía el albino mientras se acercaba mas a dicho objeto muy animado pero antes si quiera de dar el segundo paso una manada de mariposas lo rodeo por completo comenzando a revolotearle encima bloqueándole la vista y evitar que siguiera derecho-"Que rayos!"- comenzó a mover su mano libre para alejarlas pero no podía por más que intentara estas seguían-por así decirlo- encima suyo ocasionado que las bolsas se cayeran al suelo arruinándose unas que otras cosas… y sin poder hacer otra cosa se tapo la cabeza…

-"Tiempo sin vernos, ne?..."- se escucho una voz…de una persona ya hartamente conocida por Allen, que sin pensarlo alzo su vista completamente dilatada y encontrase frente a él a unos escasos metros a Tiki fumando de lo más tranquilo-"Parece que ya estas mejor…que mal"-dijo con un tono como de decepción acercándose al bote y destruirlo para que el albino no se le escapara en ninguna forma…

-"LARGATE!!"-le grito Allen aun intentando que las mariposas se alejaran de él, pero todo era inútil así que sin más salió corriendo a donde fuera lejos de Tiki aunque las mariposas de este no lo dejaran ver muy bien el camino cayéndose una que otra vez al suelo-"Por qué a mí?!"- se quejo el niño dificultándosele seguir corriendo ya que su cuerpo no hacía nada más que temblar por recordar la vez anterior con ese Noé… y al no tener idea en donde estaba se detuvo por un momento pero aun así no pensaba bajar la guardia en ningún solo momento-"Vamos cálmate Allen…inhala y exhala"- se decía así mismo con su cuerpo aun temblando y siendo rodeado por esa mariposas…

Comenzó a mirar a todas parte- o intentaba- ya que aun no se sentía para nada a salvo, intentaba calmarse y usar sus demás sentidos ya que la vista no le era útil en esos momentos, cerró sus ojos para guiarse con sus oídos…y sin previo aviso Allen dio un salto apoyándose en su mano derecha esquivando satisfactoriamente un ataque sorpresivo de Tiki…

-"Hoy estás preparado, no?"- comento Tiki escupiendo su cigarrillo mostrando su mano con su poder…-"Vamos a divertirnos primero así…"-y sin más volvió a atacar al niño que esquivaba aun cada ataque con movimientos parecidos a los de un felino haciendo enojar al Noah…

Alejándose lo suficiente de este alzo su inocencia…-"_inocencia actívate!!"-_ la cruz que poseía en la mitad comenzó a brillar transformando su mano en una garra y saliendo de sus hombros una hermosa capa blanca tan pura como la nieve y apareciendo en su rostro una máscara tapándole parte de su rostro…-"CLOWN BELT!"-ataco Allen y aprovechar la leve explosión que provoco y huir notando como las mariposas se habían dispersado por el ataque…

-"Un callejón?"- miro a sus alrededores quitándose la máscara de su rostro, el lugar estaba algo destrozado pero nada grave, se dirigió a la salida para notar que la ciudad estaba a salvo pero ya no había rastros de Tiki…-"Que raro"- se dijo desactivando su Crown Clown comenzando a salir del callejón aun algo desconfiado del que el Noa haya desaparecido así de repente…-"Aun no me fio…"-por si acaso estaba preparado para volver a pelear…

Dio unos cuantos pasos notando como no se había alejado mucho del lugar donde estaba el bote que ahora solo eran restos…se agacho para recoger los alimentos que se le cayeron y los que se podían salvar iba a volver a ponerse de pies pero sintió un fuerte golpe en su nuca haciendo que cayera al suelo inconsciente…

-"Cuantos problemas me has causado Shonen"- dijo Tiki sacudiéndose sus ropas para tomar en sus brazos al inconsciente Allen haciendo que dejara caer otra vez la comida…-"Es hora de irnos-"sonrió ampliamente el Noah desapareciendo llevándose consigo al niño…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Se secaba el sudor del rostro con una pequeña toalla blanca, acababa de terminar sus entrenamientos a los alrededores de la orden ya que era perfecto para mejorar su técnica con mugen mientras se dirigía al baño observaba a todas partes en busca del lindo albino que ya a esta hora-de seguro-ya estaba despierto y atragantándose en la cafetería con su desayuno pero lo único que vio en su recorrido era como Lenalee pateaba con su inocencia al pobre Komui que lloraba abrazando lo que antes era otro Komurin, en verdad que nunca se cansaría de eso, cierto?...y por otra parte podía escuchar los gritos de auxilio del conejo que quería huir de Bookman…

-"Dramático…"-susurro Kanda mejor apurándose antes de que este lo viera y le pidiera ayuda, lo cual fue muy tarde por qué cierto pelirrojo se le agarro de la cintura como garrapata…

-"Yuu!!...sálvame del pandaaaa!! TOT…"-en verdad Lavi se le adhirió a la cintura al pobre Kanda que tenía un tic en su ojo izquierdo…

-"Con un demonio…SUELTAMEE!!"-grito a todo pulmón intentando-como podía-quitarse al conejo hasta había usado a mugen, le había pegado puños en la cabeza, ofendido de la forma más linda posible…mejor dicho no se sabía que le falto hacer para que este lo dejara en paz…

-"Si me ayudas te doy unas fotos del moyashi bañándose xD…"-decía perversamente Lavi al ver la reacción del samurái por lo que se le vino a la cabeza y luego recobro la postura…

-"Por que tienes fotos de él…"- saco a mugen dejándola a escasos centímetros de la nariz del conejo, que sin querer había activado el lado posesivo de Kanda que se encolerizo toda si quiera al pensar que el condenado conejo había visto como trajeron al mundo a su Moyashi…

-"E-es broma…"-dijo alejándose lentamente del japonés y su aura maligna-"en serio…no tengo nada de Allen…"-rogaba por su hermosa vida, no quería morir era demasiado guapo para ello xD…-"Ca-cálmate por favor Yuu"-pido amablemente Lavi…

-"Che!...imbécil"- soltó, alejándose del pelirrojo que suspiro de alivio; Kanda intentaba concentrarse en el camino pero se imagino un Allen desnudo tapándose con una toalla y todo sonrojado y encantador…-"M-I-E-R-D-A…"- fue lo único que dijo el samurái pegándole un puño a la pared, la cual quedo agujerada-"Ya no podre estar tranquilo en toda la maldita tarde"- soltó este levemente sonrojado mirando para todas partes y suspirar rendido por qué esa hermosa-pero en verdad hermosa- imagen seguía rondando en su cabeza…-"De aquí a cuando me convertí en un pervertido"-susurro frustrado…

-"Bueno pero quien no lo seria…si el moyashi es todo un encanto"- soltó Lavi al lado de Kanda, el cual se pego su peor susto en su vida y dar un brinco hasta una esquina todo sonrojado y con trauma irreversible…haciendo que el pelirrojo se riera a todo pulmón por esa reacción…

-"No-no jodas conejo"- amenazo Kanda intentando tranquilizarse del susto y más por qué juraría que ese demente lo había escuchado todo, absoluta y completamente todo-"Ahora que quieres?"-

-"Es verdad, cierto?"- comento Lavi con una gran sonrisa acercándose a Kanda y comenzar a caminar alrededor de él, incomodándolo por completo…

-"Que cosa?"-pregunto observando como este no dejaba de caminar alrededor suyo-"Te puedes quedar quieto?...o te amputo las piernas"-dijo Kanda haciendo que Lavi parara en seco y se quedara frente a él…

-"Te gusta el moyashi, ne?"- pregunto este observando el gran sonrojo en el rostro del samurái, en algo que era muy malo Kanda era en mentir-"Le atine!!"- dijo un muy feliz Lavi observando cómo su amigo ladeaba el rostro y comenzaba a maldecir entre dientes…

-"Me largo"- se comenzó a irse…

-"Te quedas…xD"- lo agarro del cabello devolviendo al sitio donde estaba haciendo que se enojara mas…

-"Conejo…en verdad no aprecias tu vida, no?"-dijo Kanda soltándose del agarre del pelirrojo…

-"No es eso Yu…pero que hermoso!!...el bastardo y miserable Kanda Yu enamorado del lindo e inocente Allen Walker"-soltó lavi emocionado con varios corazones alrededor traumatizando a Kanda que lo alejo de su persona de una patada…-"Que cruel!!"-

-"DEJA DE DECIR TANTAS IDIOTECES!!"-vocifero el japonés mas rojo que un tomate por las cosas que seguía diciendo Lavi y agradeciéndose que la orden estuviera casi desolada y mas por el pasillo donde ellos dos se encontraban…-"Cambiando de tema…lo has visto?...al moyashi?"-termino de decir este ya "tranquilizándose"…

-"Cambiamos de tema pero tú sigues con Moyashi"-dijo divertido este ganándose que Kanda lo quisiera tirar al gran vacío que había en la orden-"YA!!...PAZ!!..."-grito desesperado viendo el vacio…

-"Vuelves a decir una pendejada como esa…puedes estar seguro que tu vida termina hoy"-parecía que hoy había amenazado más de diez veces en menos de 15 minutos y a la misma persona que parecía que era un loco suicida…

-"Ok…"-dijo sintiendo como Kanda le soltaba el cuello y dejaba de mostrarle el gran vacío, haciendo que Lavi suspirara-"No he visto en todo el día a Moyashi…por que no le preguntas a Lenalee o a Jerry"- dijo el pelirrojo acariciándose la pobre y maltratada nuca-"Pero tengo una duda como te gustaría ver a Allen?"- pregunto con una sonrisa…

-"Eh?.."-

-"vestido de camarera porno, enfermera porno, de loligoth o vestido de colegiala con minifalda?"-pregunto aun con su sonrisa en los labios viendo como Kanda se volvía a colocar rojo, tal vez, por imaginar al niño con toda esas ropas…-"O solo con tu abrigo de exorcista"- termino de decir ocasionando que Kanda saliera corriendo al baño para ocuparse de unos asuntos muuuy urgentes xD…

-"VAS A MORIR MALDITO CONEJO!!"-grito a lo lejos Kanda…

-"Fue divertido mientras pude joderlo…"-dijo divertido Lavi por haberle causado-lo más normal para un hombre- a Yu que a veces no parecía humano…

-"Desgraciado…"-susurro Kanda en la tina con agua helada después de haberse ocupado de su urgencia, quitándose los cabellos del rostro para quedarse observando el techo aun un poco inquieto por ver al niño, no sabía por qué motivo era su intranquilidad pero sabía que si iba a verlo se calmaría ya que este estaría a su lado a salvo…-"Mejor me termino de bañar"- se dijo así mismo y comenzar asear su cuerpo…

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Lentamente abrió sus hermosos ojos grises encontrándose frente a él un techo para nada conocido por su persona haciendo que se levantara de golpe en donde se encontraba sintiendo que la superficie donde se encontraba sentado era muy suave haciendo que bajara la vista…

-"Una cama?...dónde estoy?"-se pregunto el niño mirando para todas partes dándose cuenta de que estaba en una habitación con las paredes azul oscuro y un ambiente gótico pero esta estaba completamente demacrada-"Nunca había visto un lugar como este"- dijo colocándose de pies y dirigirse hacia la puerta pero algo lo detuvo lastimándole el tobillo así que miro a ese lugar-"…un grillete?!..."-pregunto sorprendido agachándose e intentándolo quitar…

Allen uso una de las tantas técnicas de ladrón que aprendió a usar mientras había convivido con su maestro Cross para abrir dicho grillete, estuvo por unos 20 minutos intentando abrirlo pero nada este no cedía para nada haciendo que se rindiera y cayera en cuenta de algo…

-"Desde cuando tengo estas medias largas?"- se pregunto Allen parándose rápidamente y mirarse en un espejo de cuerpo que había en la habitación y quedar paralizado-"Qu-que-QUE RAYOS ES ESTO??"- grito horrorizado observando que tenía un hermosos vestido negro, el cual le resaltaba la cintura y caderas, tenía un cuello con encajes hasta la clavícula con las mangas largas y antes de llegar a la mano se abrían con varios encajes, lo único que tenia de adorno era una hermosa cruz en el centro…bueno eso le daba igual a Allen, lo que lo dejo en estado de shock era la falda que solo le llegaba a medio muslo y lo que cubría sus piernas eran unas medias negras de encajes con ligueros, los cuales se veían gracias a la falda tan corta… haciendo que Allen le pegara una patada al espejo ocasionando que se cayera y se quebrara por completo-"QUIEN FUE EL CHISTOSO?!"-grito este con rabia intentándose bajar la falda pero no podía…

-"Shonen tendrás siete años de mala suerte…"- comento Tiki traspasando una pared asustando a Allen que se fue al suelo-"No te asustes soy solo yo"-dijo divertido Tiki observando detenidamente las piernas del niño-"Creo que Road tenía razón"-dijo este tranquilamente…

-"A-a que te refieres?"-pregunto Allen corriendo a la cama para tomar una sabana y cubrirse por que Tiki parecía que se lo comía con la mirada…

-"Sabes Road tenía ese vestido preparado para ti en su próximo encuentro pero como está llena de los deberes del colegio decidí hacerle el favor"-dijo Tiki con una gran sonrisa como si estuviera charlando con un amigo cercano notando como Allen seguían intentándose quitar el grillete de la pierna…-"Lo siento…pero no puedes quitártelo le he destruido la cerradura"-comento señalando el grillete…

-"Que?"- bajo la vista observando detenidamente dicho objeto…notando como este tenía razón-"…Iie…"-dijo completamente asustado corriendo hacia la ventana e intentarla abrir pero esta estaba sellada, lleno de pánico siguió intentando abrir la ventana pero no podía-"Quiero irme!!"- dijo este volviendo a correr hacia la puerta pero lo único que gano haciendo tal cosa fue devolverse con violencia donde estaba por la cadena y lastimarse más el tobillo…

-"En verdad me temes?"-pregunto divertido arrodillándose frente al niño que tenía sus ojos sin brillo y llenos de lagrimas-"Oh que bien"- dijo este tomándole el rostro y comenzándolo a besar introduciendo de forma agresiva su lengua a la boca de Allen que reacciono y le mordió muy fuerte los labios al Noé haciendo que se alejara rápidamente de este…

-"No creas que va ser como la otra vez"- respiraba agitadamente Allen haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlar su miedo y activar su inocencia-"Acabare aquí contigo Tiki Mikk"-sentencio aquel chico critico, el cual iba hacer honor a tal cosa…

-"No me subestimes Shonen"-dijo este con algo de malhumor limpiándose la sangre del labio inferior-"Si sigues así…tendré que destruirte…"-amenazo Tiki mostrando su mano derecha como era rodeada por energía y lanzarse contra el exorcista que comenzó a bloquear dicho ataque con algo de dificultad por que esas ropas no lo dejaban mover muy bien que digamos, las faldas apestan…era lo que cruzaba en la cabeza del niño aparte de acabar con Tiki…

-"Edge End!!"-el choque entre esos dos provoco una pequeña explosión…lo cual no destruyo nada por qué esa habitación se volvió a reconstruir, El Noah había dado contra una pared mientras que el exorcista cayó de rodillas en los trozos de vidrio del espejo que el mismo había quebrado-"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!...mierda…"-se quejo este levantándose con dificultad para sentarse en una esquina y comenzar a sacar de cada pierna pedazos de vidrio uno por uno manchados de sangre…El Noé se coloco de pies para llegar hasta el niño y arrodillarse frente a él…

-"Te dije que ibas a tener mala suerte"- comento este agarrándolo sin previo aviso del cuello alzándolo del suelo y dejarlo arrinconado contra la pared-"Ahora se buen niño y compórtate"-dijo este con una sonrisa…

-"Sueña"-dijo de forma desafiante escupiéndole en la cara a Tiki Mikk el cual no se esperaba tal comportamiento del niño-"Oye fui criado por mi maestro"-dijo para defenderse de su pequeña acción…

-"Oh entonces yo te enseñare buenos modales"-contesto apretando mas el cuello de Allen evitando que el oxigeno llegara a sus pulmones y cerebro, l albino no iba a dejarse otra vez y preocupar sus amigos así que como pudo le pego una patada en el estomago al Noé ocasionando que se fuera de lleno al suelo-soltándolo en el proceso- e intentar recuperar aire y sin desaprovechar oportunidad el exorcista uso su inocencia para romper las cadenas de dicho grillete que más adelante vería como deshacerse de ese…al romper dichosas cadenas corrió de una hacia la puerta abriéndola de golpe para parar en seco unos cuantos metros de la habitación observando el lugar…

-"Una…mansión abandonada?"- se pregunto este comenzando a bajar con mucho cuidado las enormes escaleras con una alfombra roja completamente sucia y desgastada alzo la vista para encontrarse con un muy alto techo con un enorme y bellísimo candelabro un poco oxidado pero eso no le quitaba su esplendor…siguió mirando su alrededor y encontrarse con pinturas de bellas damas y apuestos caballeros…tal vez de la realeza?...bueno eso no importaba en esos momentos-"La salida!"- celebro Allen apresurando sus pasos lo que ocasiono que se tropezara con una de las tantas rocas que había en las escaleras provenientes del inestable techo y paredes, este rodo casi todas las gradas hasta llegar al suelo de cara…"-Eso me dolió"- dijo este aun con la cara en el suelo…al organizar sus ropas se cercioró que su nariz siguiera completa y volver a prender camino a la salida para volver otra vez al suelo con un fuerte dolor en su pie izquierdo notando que se había doblado el tobillo y el grillete había ayudado que fuera peor el golpe…-"Creo que no debí haber quebrado el espejo"- se quejo el albino mirando sus piernas con aquellas medias negras completamente rotas no solo por la encantadora caída que se acababa de pegar si no por los dichosos trozos de vidrios que había retirado hace poco de ellas, eran un desastre…

Volvió a intentar levantarse pero lo único que hacía era empeorar el golpe en el tobillo, tenía que apurarse ya que el Noé no iba a estar todo el día?...aun era de día? Bueno eso no importa pero Tiki no iba estar tirado en esa habitación intentando recuperar aire dándole tiempo para que escapara…

-"Vamos piensa Allen!..."-se dijo así mismo observando con detenimiento el lugar y dar con lo que le ayudaría a levantarse, estiro un poco su brazo izquierdo para tomar un palo que había por ahí tirado, quien sabe de dónde venía…tal vez del barandal de esa enorme escalera pero lo importante es que le iba a servir de bastón..-"Ok…larguémonos de aquí"- Allen se apoyo fuertemente en ese trozo de madera para poder llegar a la puerta cojeando pero por lo menos iba a salir de ahí…el chico respiraba agitadamente esperanzado de que iba a poder burlarse de aquel pervertido.

-"Ahhh…que pesar, creíste que te iba a dejar huir"- dijo Tiki sentado en el marco de un quebrado rosetón que quedaba encima de la puerta que daba con la salida, lo único que gano el Noé en forma de contestación fue una lluvia de piedras que comenzó arrojar todo poseso Allen para ver si lo tiraba de ahí o por lo menos le pegaba uno en la cara dejándolo inconsciente…-"ESTO NO ES NINGUN TIRO AL BLANCO!!"- grito este con una enorme vena en la cabeza.

-"No nunca he ido a uno…así que probare contigo Tiki"- dijo este volviendo a tirar piedras y agarrar una enorme con su inocencia y arrojarla con mucho amor al hombre que estaba en dicho marco…

-"Demente…"-dijo este saltando de Aquel rosetón y quedar sentado encima del candelabro, no el que había visto Allen si no uno enorme que quedaba en el centro del lobby de aquella mansión abandonada…-"Hoy andas particularmente recio, no Shonen?"-comento Tiki bajando como si nada de aquel lugar tan alto y quedar frente al exorcista albino, el cual tomo su bastón provisional para pegarle a Tiki pero este lo detuvo con una mano-"Oe!...eso es peligroso…"-

-"Y qué?"-soltó Allen aun haciendo fuerza en dicho objeto-"_mierda mi inocencia aun no está del todo bien"-_pensó el joven albino ya que su cuerpo estaba exhausto solo por usar tan poco tiempo su arma anti-akuma-"_Con razón Komui-san no nos ha devuelto las misiones"-_suspiro resignado volviendo hacer fuerza en aquel palo…

Tiki con su mano libre agarro de la muñeca a Allen haciendo fuerza hasta el punto de torcerla para que soltara ese pedazo de madera y arrojarlo contra las escaleras ocasionando que escupiera algo de sangre el niño…

-"Bueno a empezar lo inevitable"-dijo el Noah desabotonándose el cuello de la camisa y acercarse a Allen relamiéndose los labios ansioso por sentir con sus manos-otra vez- la sedosa y cálida piel de aquel apóstol de Dios; el cual reacciono y comenzó a subir las gradas gateando rápidamente notando como su cazador subía con demasiada parsimonia haciendo preocupar al niño que no pensaba detenerse pero sintió como le sujetaban del pie y lo alzaban del suelo…

-"Ba-BAJAME!!"-grito Allen sosteniendo la falda del vestido intentándose cubrir por delante y por detrás aunque era una tarea difícil no iba a desistir-"Ma-maldito Hentai…"-escupió Allen mirando con vista reversa al Noé y su sonrisa en los labios…

-"No te gustan las alturas?"-pregunto burlonamente acercando su rostro demasiado al de Allen…

-"Quieres que te vuelva a escupir?"- pregunto este por tener tan de cerca a Tiki…

-"No gracias eso déjalo para otro que no sea yo"-contesto el apuesto Noé terminando de subir las escaleras para volver a regresar a dicho cuarto con algo de dificultad por que el exorcista de cabellos platinados se movía para todas partes como pez fuera del agua para poder soltarse, una tarea algo difícil pero ese día y ninguno que le siguiera no quería sentir a Tiki dentro de su ser y mucho menos acariciándolo tan descaradamente para luego querer romperlo como una muñeca…-"Que te quedes quieto!"- exigió Tiki de muy mal humor acercándose al barandal del pasillo y mostrarle la parte de abajo a Allen-"Si te portas bien…no te quebraras la columna"-advirtió este haciendo el amague de que soltaba la pierna del niño que dejo salir un pequeño grito por el susto…-"Creo que entendiste"-continuo con su camino alejando a Allen al barandal observando cómo este ya no hacía nada con la mirada vacía…tal vez por saber que con todo sus esfuerzos no había logrado librarse de aquel sujeto…

-"Lo siento…Kanda…"- susurro el chico tristemente ya que cuando habían regresado de su "cita", el japonés le había pedido que no volviera a dejarse lastimar por aquel ser despiadado que había dejado inutilizado su inocencia un buen tiempo-"Hice todo lo que pude…"-cerro los ojos dejando salir lagrimas de ellos, se lo había prometido a él…y lo que más le dolía en esta vida era romper promesas y mas con sus seres queridos; giro su cabeza logrando ver la puerta de aquella habitación ahogando un gemido de miedo, lo cual noto el Noé…

-"Lo disfrutaras…y mucho Shonen"- le dijo este ya entrando a la habitación y cerrar la puerta detrás de él para arrojar de forma brusca a Allen a la cama, que lo único que hizo fue ver como este se sentaba al lado suyo y tomaba en sus manos su platinado cabello y lo olía para acercarse a su oído y soplarlo…-"Y sin más preámbulos…"- tomo de las muñecas al albino para acostarlo en la cama y dejarlo debajo de su cuerpo observándolo como si se tratase de la presa de una ardua cacería…

**Continuara…**

I know…dije que maybe iba a ver el tan esperado rape de parte de Tiki al moyashi pero…es que me cohíbo escribiendo lemon!! u/u pero ya en el 7 capitulo es inevitable que haya así que pido paciencia, ya que quise que Tiki tuviera mas interacción que solo comerse a Allen y ya…san se acabo, te vi!...ojala las que hayan esperado con desespero a este Noé no se hayan defraudado u.u y también el flash back continua, ah! Y quien haya creído que Allen se iba a dejar poner las manos encima tan fácilmente…se equivoco Muahahahaha! xD y pus sin más quiero pedir que me dejen reviews, shi? °w°…eso es rápido y sencillito y agradeceré con muxio love los reviews del capítulo anterior: **Mika 1791, Chandella, Liuny, Mireya Humbolt, Riznao,Dagmw, Diabolik, ****Kaguya.Tsuki.Hime, Katy-Uzumaki y a riktusukio.**

Bueno, vuelvo agradecer a aquellas las que dejaron el review y a las que no lo han hecho las motivo para que lo hagan y saber que piensan de mi historia si les gusta o no o si quieren que me vaya al infierno como demasiadas personas desean…lo que sea enserio xD, en fin me despido y espero que este capítulo haya sido del agrado de todas…n.n ah! Y antes de irme ya estoy redactando el 7 capitulo pero el rape me anda costando trabajo xD la que tenga sugerencias de lo que pueda pasar en dicho capitulo bienvenida sea…es que ando en estado zombi Q.Q por tanto trabajo y ni sé cómo es que aun escribo y camino xD bueno ahora si ya me voy n.ñ…

Ja ne!

**This Will Never End…**

**Soy Creadora de Ilusiones y Deudora de Emociones…**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Night All Angels Cry**

**Por:**

**Yami RosenkreuZ**

Es la primera vez que me amenazan de muerte por dejar un lemon en veremos °°…debo ser complaciente con estas lectoras por Ra xD…

Kanda x Allen

Tiki x Allen…

**Disclaimer: **DGM y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad por qué si fuera así… (Jojo)…le haría muxias cositas a Allen y lo vestiría como conejita de playboy xD

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Capitulo 7**

-"Lo siento…Kanda…"- susurro el chico tristemente ya que cuando habían regresado de su "cita", el japonés le había pedido que no volviera a dejarse lastimar por aquel ser despiadado que había dejado inutilizado su inocencia un buen tiempo-"Hice todo lo que pude…"-cerro los ojos dejando salir lagrimas de ellos, se lo había prometido a él…y lo que más le dolía en esta vida era romper promesas y mas con sus seres queridos; giro su cabeza logrando ver la puerta de aquella habitación ahogando un gemido de miedo, lo cual noto el Noé…

-"Lo disfrutaras…y mucho Shonen"- le dijo este ya entrando a la habitación y cerrar la puerta detrás de él para arrojar de forma brusca a Allen a la cama, que lo único que hizo fue ver como este se sentaba al lado suyo y tomaba en sus manos su platinado cabello y lo olía para acercarse a su oído y soplarlo…-"Y sin más preámbulos…"- tomo de las muñecas al albino para acostarlo en la cama y dejarlo debajo de su cuerpo observándolo como si se tratase de la presa de una ardua cacería…

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

En aquella habitación no se escuchaba nada si no los sollozos del niño albino siendo besado de forma salvaje por el Noé que tenía sostenido las muñecas de este con una mano mientras con la otra comenzaba a acariciar de forma descarada sus muslos y en el proceso soltar los ligueros 

de las medias para seguir subiendo haciendo que Allen arqueara su espalda demasiado incomodo con dicho tacto…

-"su-suéltame!"- logro articular Allen interrumpiendo el beso para ladear su rostro y no mirar los amarillos ojos del Noé, él cual no le hizo caso y siguió acariciándole el muslo para luego enterrarles las uñas ocasionando que el niño albino gimiera levemente de dolor y notara como sangrabas muy poco cabe decir en aquella zona que fue atacada por Tiki…

-"Mmm…quiero hacer otra cosa"- se dijo Tiki rascándose la cabeza y sentarse ne la cama observando fijamente a Allen que lo miraba más que confundido-"Tengo a un niño demasiado comestible para su propio bien frente mío y sumiso"-susurro este muy pensativo sin saber qué hacer, Allen lo llamo varias veces y al ver que estaba en otro mundo lentamente se iba alejando de este, pero de la nada fue agarrado de la falda y detenido en seco-"A donde y sin permiso"-dijo halando la falda y hacer que el albino se fuera de espaldas y quedar en el regazo de este…

-"No me jodas!..."- grito Allen mirando fijamente a Tiki el cual agacho la vista para verlo también y luego aparecer una gran sonrisa en sus labios algo picaresca…

-"Aun no lo he hecho…"- respondió Tiki aun con su sonrisa dejando confundido a Allen-"Como alguien puede ser tan inocente y no entender el doble sentido?"- se pregunto así mismo mirando la cara de niño bueno que tenia Allen, el Noé suspiro ya que tenia frente a él la pintura de la persona más inocente que haya conocido ya que ni la misma Road que era menor que él…

Tiki Ladeo su cabeza aun pensativo ubicando sus dos manos en las caderas de Allen para levantarlo de su regazo acostándolo nuevamente en la cama para tomar una de las piernas de este y comenzarla acariciar y en el proceso soltar el liguero para quitarle esa media vuelta nada para poder tener más contacto con esa pálida y sedosa piel, Allen se encogió por sentir por todo su cuerpo un pequeño cosquilleo demasiado molesto para él mientras Tiki seguía acariciándole de manera lasciva sus muslos…subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a las caderas y también acariciarlas debajo del vestido…

El niño cerro fuertemente sus ojos dejando escapar un pequeño jadeo por el miedo que otra vez recorría su cuerpo-"_Kanda…ayúdame por favor!"-_lagrimas salían e sus ojos y se sentía ridículo por pedir ayuda sabiendo de antemano que nadie lo iba a escuchar…

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

El sonido de que algo se había quebrado se gano la atención de las pocas personas que se encontraban en la cafetería y no era para mas ya que aquel dueño de ese acto descuidado había sido cierto samurái al dirigirse a la mesa para poder almorzar…

-"Genial…"-dijo sarcásticamente Kanda dejando su soba en la mesa más cercana para poder arrodillarse y recoger los trozos de su taza de Té verde molesto con si mismo ya que estaba pensando demasiado en donde se podría encontrar el niño que ni cuenta se dio de sus propias acciones, salió de sus cavilaciones notando como Jerry llegaba con un trapeador para limpiar del suelo el liquido que se había regado-" Has visto al Moyashi?"- pregunto Kanda por que creí que el cocinero era una de las personas que mas veía al niño en un solo día por obvias razones que ni se tienen que explicar…

-"Allen?...mmm…hace un buen rato le pedí el favor de hacer las compras pero no ha regresado"- dijo tranquilamente Jerry recibiendo los trozos de taza quebrada…

-"A la calle?!"-pregunto incrédulo el samurái ay que todo el mundo sabía del pésimo pero pésimo sentido de orientación del niño…

-¡Ah no te preocupes Kanda!! Le hice un mapa"-respondió despreocupado riendo sonoramente viendo como el samurái alzaba una ceja-"se lo hice con dibujitos fácil para un niño y entendió"- contesto aun alegre el cocinero ya terminando la pequeña limpieza dejo solo a Kanda que no le sonaba mu y bien que Allen saliera solo a la calle y mas en las condiciones en la cual se encontraba…

Olvidando su Soba salió corriendo de la cafetería para salir y buscar al niño…no sabía por qué tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto, pero siempre seguía sus instintos ya que nunca le fallaban, mientras recorría los pasillos para poder llegar a la salida se había encontrado con Lavi que se le puso en frente con una gran sonrisa pero por nada del mundo lo iban a detener así que recibió de un rodillazo en la cara al pobre Bookman Jr. Mandándolo al suelo inconsciente…

-"Creo que me pase"- se dijo Kanda mirando hacia atrás y ver al pelirrojo en el suelo y una Lenalee a su lado picándolo con un palito para ver si estaba muerto o vivo-"Nahh!"- y así sin ningún remordimiento siguió su camino…

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Odiaba esto más que nada, decidió quedarse mirando al vacio intentando olvidar el dolor que le ocasionaba Tiki al penetrarlo sin siquiera haber preparado su entrada, sus manos estaban casi adheridas en las sabanas agarrándolas fuertemente dejando salir de sus labios uno que otro gemido que hacia encender cada vez más la lujuria del mayor…

-"Aun sigues…siendo tan encentadoramente estrecho"- dijo casi en un jadeo Tiki introduciendo mas su miembro dándose mucho mas placer mientras tomaba una de las piernas del niño y la volvía a lamer viendo como ese cuerpo se retorcía levemente al igual que ver en ese rostro un encantador sonrojo que surcaba completamente las mejillas…

El niño podía ver en el suelo el vestido que antes lo había cubierto pero ahora estaba otra vez frente al Noah completamente desnudo e indefenso, detestaba esa situación, intento levantarse apoyándose de sus codos pero lo único que logro fue abrir la herida de su hombro gimiendo sonoramente de dolor yéndose para atrás a la cama sorprendiendo a Tiki que aun no había hecho nada…

-"Oí Shonen?"- pregunto este mirando bien el por qué del dolor del chico, percatándose de la mancha de sangre que comenzaba aparecer en las sabanas que se encontraban en el hombro izquierdo del niño…-"Con que no te has recuperado?"- sonrió en forma endemoniada apoyando una de sus manos en dicho lugar y apretarlo fuertemente observando cómo salía más sangre…

-"QUE HACES??"- pregunto alarmado aguantándose el dolor, mordiendo fuertemente el brazo de Tiki hasta sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca, viendo de reojo la cara llena de ira de este…

-"Maldito mocoso"- se quejo Tiki agarrando de los cabellos a Allen con su mano libre -"Suéltame"- pidió "amablemente" este viendo la negación del niño que enterraba cada vez 

más los dientes en el brazo del Noa haciéndolo sangrar cada vez mas y mas-"Desgraciado"- escupió Irritado así que decidió devolverle el dolor al niño enterrando sus largas uñas negras en la herida abierta de su hombro y mas y mas sangre salía de dicha zona…

Allen tenía las mejillas llenas de lágrimas ya que el dolor que sentía era insoportable, sus cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas, tal vez por la pérdida-nuevamente- masiva de sangre, pero no iba a rendirse iba a lastimar como pudiera a Tiki, devolverle con mucho cariño que lo haya dejado vuelto nada la otra vez….

-"Con que persistente, eh?"- la poco paciencia que poseía el Noa había llegado a su límite soltando los cabellos de Allen y comenzar a pegarle puños lo más fuerte que podía, una y otra vez con mucha más fuerza haciendo sangrar la cabeza del niño, el cual se negaba a soltarlo aunque su visión ya comenzara a tornarse borrosa y no lograra soportar tanto dolor…

Los dientes de Tiki rechinaron lleno de rabia y con toda la fuerza y brutalidad que podía tener le pego nuevamente en la cabeza al pobre niño, que por un momento se le fueron las luces soltando en el proceso el brazo del mayor, dejando caer hacia atrás su cabeza…un poco ido por tanto golpe medio notando como Tiki dejaba de clavarle las uñas en la herida para poderse ver el brazo…

-"Esta me la cobrare…"-sentencio aun enojado tomando el brazo izquierdo del niño y ver como tenía esa mano vendada tirándola otra vez a la cama para poder seguir con su placentera actividad, la cual aun quería continuar pese a las circunstancias, echándose los cabellos negros hacías atrás para luego tomar entre sus manos las piernas de Allen y subirlas hasta sus hombros alzando un poco el cuerpo de esta.

Con ninguna precaución volvió a introducir su miembro, escuchando de forma complaciente el sonoro gemido de dolor que salía de esa pequeña boca, embestía una y otra vez introduciéndose mucho más en el delicado cuerpo del exorcista, que se mordía el labio inferior para no gemir mas ya que eso parecía incitar más a su agresor…Allen tenía su mirada concentrada en el techo recordando esos escasos pero lindos momentos que estuvo al lado de Kanda, así tal vez olvidaría que estaba siendo violado por uno de sus peores enemigos…

-"Vamos disfrútalo…"- dijo lujuriosamente Tiki sacando de sus cavilaciones al niño, que se quedo mirándolo detenidamente con sus hermosos ojos plateado y ver las acciones de este, las cuales fueron acercarse lentamente a él y tomar en sus manos un mechón de ese cabello supuestamente blanco y besarlo tomando por sorpresa a Allen-"Hueles muy bien…"-comento 

tranquilamente este tomando en sus manos el rostro del albino y quedar a escasos centímetros de sus labios…-"Shonen…eres verdaderamente hermoso, lo sabías?"- acariciaba suavemente las cicatriz de Allen para besarle la estrella, dejando muy sorprendido a este que iba a protestar pero de repente cayó en la inconsciencia quedando en los brazos de Tiki…que parpadeaba varias veces por esto-"Oye?!"- lo zarandeo levemente para despertarlo pero todo era en vano parecía que tantos golpes y perder tanta sangre le afecto, sin más que hacer suspiro y salió de las entrañas del exorcista chibi ya que no tenía sentido seguir si este no sentía el dolor…

El moreno se levanto de la cama colocándose sus ropas y organizarse los cabellos como era debido ya que estaba un poco despelucado, como cuando estaba en su forma blanca que parecía pordiosero, cuando termino de abotonarse su blanca camisa se acerco nuevamente a la cama y colocar sobre ese pequeño cuerpo una sabana para cubrirlo mirándolo fijamente al rostro…

-"Creo que si tu samurái te encuentra así…le daría un ataque"- comento burlonamente Tiki alejándose y prender un cigarrillo para irse a sentar a un pequeña silla que había por ahí y leerse un buen libro…"_La Balada de la Cárcel Reading"…_ más que todo era un Poema escrito por Oscar Wilde…-"And the wild regrets, and the bloody sweets, none knew so well as I: For he who lives more lives than one…More deaths than one must die…"- leyó para sí mismo y luego concentrarse en dicha lectura o mejor dicho intentando por que esos leves jadeos de dolor que emitía el niño mientras dormía le eran demasiado molestos, tomo aire y volvió a concentrarse en su libro…

No se sabe cuánto tiempo u horas pasaron solo sabía que su cuerpo le dolía fatalmente al igual que ese dolor de cabeza que lo atormentaba, abrió con algo de dificultad para encontrarse frente a frente a Tiki con sus sonrisas que le causaban escalofríos como si se tratase del mismísimo demonio…

-"A-aléjate"- dijo débilmente Allen sujetándose la cabeza con fuerza, todo le daba vueltas de una forma tan horrible que no podía tener sus ojos abiertos ya que el dolor aumentaba, su cuerpo le dolía completamente…tal vez, de pronto…cuando perdió la conciencia Tiki seguía divirtiéndose con su cuerpo de la forma que le diera la gana…

-"Quieres algo para el dolor de cabeza?"- pregunto Tiki aun con su sonrisa en los labios viendo como el niño tomaba la sabana para cubrirse su cuerpo y dirigirse como podía a un esquina en la cama y quedarse en estado fetal…-"Eh?"- no entendí por que de esa repentina acción de pavor de parte del chico…ah bueno no haría nada era más fácil tenerlo amedrentado de que se 

le volviera a levantar y desafiarlo como había hecho anteriormente…-"Ah verdad!...Shonen quieres desayunar?"- pregunto de lo más normal este dirigiéndose a la puerta si notar como Allen lo veía con sus ojos abiertos en par en par…

-"Desayunar?"- pregunto incrédulo…

-"Seeh…ya es de día!- respondió sencillamente dando media voltea y volver a mirar al niño que aun no podía con la sorpresa-"Como ya estas despierto sigamos con lo de anoche"- sonrió de forma sádica acercándose lentamente a la cama…

-"NO!!"- grito aterrado Allen al sentir como lo sujetaban de una de sus piernas y quedar nuevamente tendido en la cama y observar como el mayor se ubicaba entre sus piernas-"Po-por favor no mas…!!"- lloro el pequeño niño cubriendo su rostro con las manos para no ver lo que le iba a ser Tiki, pero su sorpresa fue cuando no sintió nada absolutamente nada en su entrada , quito sus manos del rostro viendo como Tiki se alejaba de él…

-"Naah…tango mucha flojera…ahorita más tarde continuaremos"- de forma despreocupada se fue a sentarse otra vez en la silla y leer otro libro…

**x.x.x.x. Fin Flash Back .x.x.x.x.x.x. (**por fin x.x**)**

Lenalee estaba un poco inquieta al igual que el joven Bookman por que ya desde hace dos días Kanda y Allen habían desaparecido de la congregación, los dos no le habían dicho nada a nadie y menos al Supervisor que en estos momentos estaba demasiado lleno de trabajo y preocupaciones, al igual que las demás personas, la joven china daba varias vueltas en círculos en el mismo lugar mientras que Lavi con su único ojo la seguía mareándose un poco pero en verdad no sabían que hacer…

-"Que tal si huyeron! Para vivir felices para siempre! xD"- comento divertido Lavi haciendo que Lenalee parara en seco y se quedara mirándolo por casi dos minutos, al igual que este…

-"Naaah!!"- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo por dicho pensamiento que les había cruzado por la cabeza…

-"Creo que eso es imposible Lavi, ya sabes cómo Allen-kun y Kanda se la llevan…"- comento Lenalee sentándose al lado del pelirrojo que tenía una gota en la cabeza por dicho comentario de Lenalee ya que ella no sabía para nada que Kanda en verdad estaba enamorado del Moyashi supuestamente ya que aquella reacción de la otra vez le dijo mucho-demasiado-para usarlo como posibles bromas en el futuro…

-"Deberíamos ir a buscarlos…"- comento Lavi aun preocupado por el Moyashi, ya que el con Yu habían notado el mal estado de su amiguito hacia que podía descifrar que el samurái había salido a buscarlo también, así que ellos debían apoyar también como fuera posible…

-"De acuerdo!!"- sentencio Lenalee emocionada levantándose del asiento y comenzar a dirigirse a la salida junto al pelirrojo pero ambos fueron detenidos, la chica por Komui que se le tiro encima llorando no se sabe por qué mientras que a Lavi…un panda muy enojado dándole un golpe con su garra por dejar otra vez el trabajo al olvido, así que ambos fueron arrastrados a sabrá dios que hacer…

-"Yu, encuentra al Moyashi…"-decía lavi mientras era arrastrado por el Bookman, al igual que la pobre de Lenalee que aun tenía a su hermano mayor agarrado de su cintura y llorando a moco suelto…

-"Esto es magnífico…"- dijo sarcásticamente la joven China prisionera de los brazos del supervisor de gorra rara…

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

Ya le había dado la vuelta por completo a esa ciudad y ni un rastro del niño, de su niño, su cuerpo no podía más hacia que se sentó en una de las tantas bancas que había en la plaza de la ciudad para poder ver el reloj de dicho lugar el cual ya marcaba las dos de la tarde, apoyo sus brazos en sus rodillas tomando aire en grandes bocanadas mientras caía su cabello libremente por sus hombros, un poco lastimado por que se había encontrado con unos cuantos akumas que le costó trabajo encargarse de ellos por que su estado aun no era el mejor comprendiendo por que el supervisor demente les había prohibido las misiones hasta tiempo indeterminado…

-"Pero si no nos hacemos cargo de los akumas…aumentaran…"- se dijo para sí mismo el samurái aun recuperando aire dejando ir su cabeza hacia atrás y ver el azul cielo que comenzaba a ponerse gris, recordando que estaban en invierno-"Genial…tendré que ir a comprar un paraguas"- dijo molesto colocándose de pies no sin antes estirar brazos y piernas, mirando a su alrededor las personas que circulaban de forma tan tranquila y despreocupada con respecto a lo que sucedía en estos momentos en el mundo…y sin saber que tal vez un amigo o un familiar era una arma maldita lista para destruirlos…

Organizo como pudiera sus cabellos para ir a una pequeña tienda y poder comprarse el paraguas ya que ya había comenzado a chispear y poco a poco aumentaba el grosor de las gotas de lluvia…al llegar tomo un paraguas blanco y encaminarse a la caja y pagarlo..

-"Muchas gracias por su compra, vuelva pronto"- decía la muchacha de la caja mientras le daba el pequeño recibo al samurái que medio inclino la cabeza para salir y abrir su paraguas y volver a tomar la tarea de buscar al Moyashi, debía saber que no lo podía dejar solo ni un momento por que ya se desaparecía y ocasionaba que se preocupara de esa forma tan descomunal, Kanda se lamentaba haber ido a entrenar y descuidar a su niño…

-"Me estoy imaginándome cosas horribles"- decía Kanda pasándose la mano libre por la frente y retirar unos cuantos mechones de su flequillo, deteniéndose un momento para poder tranquilizarse nuevamente ya que no era común en él está casi al borde de la desesperación –"Mierda, mierda, mierda"- se repetía una y otra vez completamente frustrado por la falta de resultado en su búsqueda…

Recorrió rápidamente pero de forma eficaz los lugares donde había estado la otra vez con el moyashi y los puestos de comida donde sabia que a Jerry le gustaba comprar para reabastecer la cocina de la orden…

-"Creo que debo regresar"- dijo cabizbajo regresando al puerto notando algo que no había notado antes cuando había llegado a la ciudad, tal vez por las prisas que tenía en aquel preciso instante, bajo la vista viendo unas cuantas latas y otras cosas que las movía el fuerte viento el cual le mando un papel que le dio en la cara enojándolo por completo-"Hasta el viento…"-soltó enojado quitándose el trozo de papel de la cara y verlo detenidamente, era el mapa que le había hecho Jerry al niño…¿Por qué lo sabía? Simple en la parte inferior tenía la firma del cocinero que era casi un autorretrato de él…y también por que el mapa estaba hecho con lápices de colores y muy fácil de entender hasta para un niño de Kínder, recorrió con el lugar encontrando en el proceso la lista de las compras y lo que antes era el bote que Allen había-

aparentemente- usado para llegar a la ciudad-"Algo paso aquí"- dijo al encontrarse con un callejón casi destruido, al seguir los alimentos esparcidos por casi todas partes, miro al suelo y encontró los ingredientes para hacer soba…recordando que en la lista no estaban dichos productos…entrecerró sus ojos negándose en regresar a la congregación sin el niño albino…

Mientras seguía en su negación, el sonido que emitían los pasos de alguien llegó a sus oídos dándose la vuelta alerta y encontrarse frente a frente al niño todo emparamado por la lluvia y otra vez con ese olor a sangre en todo su cuerpo…

-"Kanda?"- logro decir casi en un susurro el moyashi alzando la cabeza y encontrarse con los ojos azules de su compañero que lo veía atónito ya que este había aparecido apoyándose con las paredes cayendo en cuenta que estaba cojeando y la sangre en su rostro y en el hombro izquierdo-"Gome ne por…"- no termino de hablar ya que Kanda lo había abrazado fuertemente con sus brazos protectores brindándole algo de calor dejando tirado por ahí el paraguas…

-"Donde demonios habías estado?"-pregunto Kanda ocultando su rostro en el cuello del niño y acariciarle con cariño los cabellos y espalda, Allen solo podía llorar lo que menos quería hacer era encontrarse con el samurái en ese estado tan deplorable, miró el cielo opaco para alzar con un poco de dificultad sus brazos y rodear la ancha espalda de Kanda…

-"Por favor no me toques estoy sucio…"- susurro con tristeza Allen sorprendiendo a Kanda con dicho comentario...

-"Yo también estoy sucio"- le respondió separándose y mostrarle que él tampoco estaba muy limpio que digamos-"Vámonos de aquí"- dijo el samurái dándole la espalda para agacharse y hacerle señales de que subiera…

-"Pero…"- intentaba alegar un muy sonrojado Allen por tanta caballerosidad de parte del samurái…

-"Si no te mueves me voy a arrepentir"- sentencio Kanda mirando a otro lugar completamente sonrojado pero por suerte sus cabellos lo tapaban, el niño con una sonrisa asintió no sin antes estirar sus brazos y tomar el paraguas y así cubrirse los dos de la lluvia…el samurái dio media vuelta para regresar a la ciudad y tratar las heridas del moyashi…

-"No vamos a regresar a la congregación?"- pregunto este recostado en la espalda de Kanda completamente y su rostro en el cuello de este erizándolo por completo…

-"Si la loca esa y el conejo te ven hacia se hará una grande no crees"- comento Kanda demasiado sonrojado por sentir la respiración del niño en su nuca y como esta mecía unos cuantos mechones negros…

-"Esta bien…"-respondió tranquilamente abrazando mas a Kanda del cuello, este solo miro de reojo como Allen aparentemente se quedaba dormido con un lindo semblante de paz…

-"Duerme mi chibi…"- susurro el samurái buscando alguna posada para poder curar a su lindo niño…

**Continuara…**

Cachin!! xDDD sumimasen sumimasen!! Me demore demasiado en actualizar lo se xD pero no me procesaba nada y aparte ese lemon que hice…lo odio me quedo malísimo pido disculpas, si tiene quejas de esta bienvenida sean en serio xD…bueno sin más ke decir o hacer agradeceré los reviews del capítulo anterior con loveo xD: **dagmw****, Liuny, Katy-Uzumaki, riktusukio, ****Mireya Humbolt****, MAY, wolfgirlvalentine,** **Chandella****, ****MiKa1791****, Palito**!!XDDD ke nyappy ke tes por aca xDDD, **Kimi to Deatte Kara**** y a Diabolik…**

Waaaa!! 12 reviews en un solo capitulo en verdad les estoy agradecida por su magnífico apoyo (TT)…estoy demasiado nyappy de que les guste esta historia xD…than nuevamente por dichoso apoyo 8D…bueno ya me tengo ke ir no sin antes olvidar decir recuerden dejarme reviews!! °w° onegai y ke hayan disfrutado este capítulo!!

Jane minna-san!!

**This Will Never End…**

**Soy Creadora de Ilusiones y Deudora de Emociones…**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Night All Angels Cry**

**Por:**

**Yami RosenkreuZ**

Kanda x Allen

Tiki x Allen…

**Disclaimer: **Oigan si D.Gray man fuera mío ya hubiera metido una escena Laven o Yullen o los tres xD en el manga pero como no es mío never va a suceder TT.TT

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Capitulo 8…**

-"Esta estará bien"- decía Kanda organizando un poco al niño que seguía durmiendo demasiado cómodo en su espalda dando unos pequeños pero casi tiernos ronquidos en sus sueños, lo miraba de reojo detenidamente inspeccionando el golpe en la cabeza que este tenía, para poder descifrar que le había sucedió…pero un golpe en dicho lugar pudo ser por una caída o que algo le haya caído en esta hacia que no había nada seguro en todo esto; tomando una gran bocanada de aire entro a la posada que había encontrado después de refugiarse por un buen tiempo de la lluvia que se había vuelto casi como un diluvio inundando unas cuantas calles de la ciudad…

Al entrar pudo ver como dicho lugar tenia buena pinta y fiable, miro detenidamente el pequeño recibidor y dar unos pasos a este para poder pedir una habitación…

-"Una…habitación por favor"- pidió amablemente Kanda observando el asentimiento del dueño que se volteo para tomar la llave y entregársela al samurái…

-"Firme aquí"- dijo este volteando el libro de visitas y pasarle una pluma al pelinegro que le costó un poco por tener a un perezoso en su espalda, pero cuando tuvo una de sus manos libres firmo un poco mal por que fue con la izquierda pero de todas maneras la letra era legible y no había problema con ello…el hombre guio al samurái a su habitación amablemente diciéndole a qué horas eran la comida y que si necesitaba que lavaran sus ropas las podrían dejar en un canasto que se encontraba al pie de la puerta y dejarla afuera con su muda que las muchachas de servicio se encargaban de esta…

Luego de agradecer todas las indicaciones del dueño entro a aquella habitación observando que este le había dado una para dos personas sin necesidad que él la hubiera pedido, bueno no se quejaba. Él también necesitaba pegar el ojo y dormir junto al niño no lo iba a dejar ya que estaría pensando en otras cosas que preferiría omitir en ese preciso instante ya que no era la situación indicada para ello…destendiendo una de las camas para colocar con mucho cuidado a Allen quitándole con mucha "tranquilidad" la ropa para poder que la lavaran…

Kanda conto hasta diez para tranquilizarse pero como noto que no sirvió para nada conto hasta doscientos haber si esta si funcionaba, ya estando más relajado-si claro-decidió continuar con su pequeña tarea para nada fácil, tomo las piernas del albino para poder quitarle las botas y luego las medias percatándose de lo inflamado que estaba el pie izquierdo de este…

-"Tendré que salir a comprar unas cuantas pomadas"- susurro este dejando en su lugar las piernas con cuidado para estirar sus brazos y tomar de la cintura a albino y quitarle la pequeña chaqueta y luego su camisa con suma precaución por la herida abierta de su hombro, al finalizar con la sección de arriba noto varios golpes en el pecho del chico y rasguños en sus brazos que antes no estaban y la marca de uñas en su pobre hombro un poco moreteado y a la misma vez algo sangriento pero parecía que esta se había secado deteniendo satisfactoriamente la hemorragia…-"Esto es muy confuso…que o quien te hizo esto Moyashi?"- se pregunto el samurái acariciando el hombro…

Estuvo un buen rato observando las heridas del niño saliendo de sus pensamientos recordando que debía seguir con su pequeño deber; ahora tenía que quitarle el pantalón parando en seco…

-"Tengo?"- se ´pregunto así mismo demasiado rojo con sus manos a escasos centímetros de la hebilla del pantalón para abrirla-"Agh!"-tenía que quitárselo ya que estaba completamente mojado y lleno de barro, parpadeo varias veces para continuar un algo incomodo por esto pero siguió…a sin hacer mucho preámbulo le quito los pantalones…felicitándose a sí mismo por casi sus nervios de acero en esa situación…levantándose y doblar la ropa del niño para colocarla en el canasta…-"Me iré a dar un baño…"- se dio la vuelta para arropar al chico viendo algo que hace poco no había visto…

Dando dos zancadas grandes volvió a estar al lado del chico observando detenidamente las piernas de este, llena de moretones y de múltiples heridas a lo largo de estas, con las yemas de sus dedos recorría tranquilamente cada pierna para no omitir ningún detalle de todos esos golpes…

-"Aquí está pasando algo raro"-apoyo su mentón en sus manos algo pensativo estudiando cada milímetro del cuerpo del moyashi, decidiendo que cuando despertara le iba a decir lo que le sucedía y punto, seria a las buenas o a las malas…dejando salir un suspiro se encamino al baño dándole una última mirada al albino que parecía que dormía plácidamente…

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Con algo de pesadez abrió sus ojos topándose con un blanco techo completamente desconocido para él, al igual que el aroma que emanaba dicho lugar donde se encontraba y la textura de aparentemente las sabanas…

-"Donde estoy"- logro decir aun con algo de sueño notando que sus ropas no las tenía puesta, levantándose de la cama completamente sobresaltado mirando rápidamente para todas partes encontrándose con una cama contigua al joven samurái durmiendo con sus cabellos esparcidos por toda la almohada-"Kanda…?"- fue lo más acertado que pudo decir levantándose de la cama cubriéndose con la sabana para dirigirse a la cama donde se encontraba dormido el samurái…

-"Mejor vete a bañar"- dijo Kanda dándose la vuelta para encontrarse con los ojos del niño que se paró en seco…

-"Ah…claro…"-dijo Allen acordándose que Kanda le había dicho que lo iba a llevar a una posada para poder curarle sus heridas y no preocupar a los demás de estas…-"Etto…Kanda, y las ropas?"- pregunto algo sonrojado el niño observando como el samurái se sentaba en la cama y la sabana dejaba al descubierto su magnífico pecho (°¬°) en el cual caían unos cuantos mechones negros algo desorganizados…

-"Lavando"- dijo sencillamente mirando su manos no por que fueran interesantes si no que ver al niño cubriéndose con las sabanas levemente sonrojado se le hacía demasiado lindo y comestible para su propio bien, Kanda miro a otro lado un poco asustando por el camino que estaban tomando sus pensamientos…

-"Eh…de acuerdo"- fue lo único que dijo al ver como el samurái volteaba el rostro, por algún motivo x, que mejor no iba a preguntar por que parecía que no era del agrado de este… Allen se encamino al baño con algo de dificultad al caminar sintiéndose las leves heridas de sus piernas pero logro aguantarse le dolor respirando pausadamente y pensando en cosas 

divertidas como por ejemplo las tantas persecuciones de Kanda hacia el pobre de Lavi que no hacia nunca nada malo-si como no xD-…una pequeña risita salió de sus labios ocasionando que Kanda alzara una ceja…

-"De que te ríes?"- pregunto como de costumbre de malgenio…

-"Pues me acorde de que como Lavi huye de Mugen nada mas…"- dijo Allen volteándolo a ver con una gran y hermosa sonrisa y salir corriendo al baño, dejando al samurái con un leve sentimiento de celos…

-"Ese enano que hacia pensando en el conejo estúpido?"- escupió agriamente estirando su mano para agarrar la bata y colocársela para poder levantarse de la cama que hace un buen tiempo le comenzó a estorbar, ladeando su cabeza alcanzo a ver la ventana y como se colaba la luz del día…ya ambos habían estado fuera de la congregación tres días seguidos…ya de seguro se dieron cuenta y deberían estar preocupados lógicamente por el albino…abrió la ventana dejando entrar una suave brisa que mecía unos cuantos mechones de sus cabellos…Ladeo el rostro hacia la puerta, la cual comenzaron a tocar suavemente-"Debe ser la ropa…"-

Mientras tanto en el baño Allen observaba su rostro fijamente en el espejo…odiando su reflejo ya que nuevamente tenía ese aspecto deplorable, se arreglaba los cabellos despejando su rostro para abrir la llave del lavamanos y tomar un poquito de agua entre sus manos y echárselo en el rostro…

-"Doy asco…"-suspiro triste cerrando el lavamanos y encaminarse a la ducha aun con dificultad, al sentir el agua caer sobre sus cabellos recordó algo que le dijo Tiki antes de que lo dejara ir de aquel espantoso lugar…

**Flash Back (**Otro? T.T**)**

-"Me tengo que ir…"-decía Allen levantándose de la cama aun cubriéndose su cuerpo con las sabanas, mirando fijamente la espalda de aquel Noé que fumaba de lo más tranquilo como si estuviera ignorando al chico…-"Tiki!!..."- lo llamo acercándose a este-"Necesito mis ro…"- el mayor le tiro la ropa en la cara callándolo en seco…

-"Ya sabes cuál es el trato…"decía el Noah mientras dejaba salir de sus labios el humo del cigarrillo…

-"YA NO MAS!!..."-grito Allen apretando la ropa contra su pecho-"Ya me canse de esto!!..."-reprochaba acercándose mas al Noé sin notar la cara de enojo que en ese preciso instante tenia, apretando sus dientes por completo…

-"Cállate Mocoso!!"-se volteo tan rápidamente que ni Allen pudo reaccionar siendo sujetado del cabello violentamente casi alzándolo del suelo-"Hasta que no te quiebre seguirás jugando este pequeño juego"-escupió agriamente Tiki observando fijamente el rostro lleno de espanto del niño…

-"Muérdete la lengua!..."- ataco Allen recobrando su compostura y rasgando un poco sus ojos para hacerle frente a Tiki Mikk…

-"No me das miedo mocoso…"-respondió altaneramente el Noah alzando mas a Allen de los cabellos haciendo que gimiera levemente de dolor-"…Si tú no quieres complacerme tal vez tu samurái lo haga por Ti, no crees?"- le susurro en el oído lascivamente observando de reojo la reacción de Allen la cual no se hizo esperar, su cara llena de horror por las palabras del Noah…

-"Ni se te ocurra Tiki!!"- grito Allen intentándose soltar del fuerte agarre del mayor…que comenzaba a reír malignamente cada vez mas fuerte…

-"Tú decides…shonen!"-dejo decir malvadamente sintiendo el leve temblor del cuerpo del niño…

-"Esta bien…pero no metas en esto a Kanda…"-dijo el chibi mirando a otra parte con unas ganas de llorar pero lo iba a evitar ya que no quería ver el rostro del Noah lleno de satisfacción por esto…

-"Es un gusto hacer negocios contigo Shonen"- decía Tiki soltando al albino el cual se fue de sentón al suelo-"Bueno me tengo que ir…ya que es hora de ayudar a Road con sus deberes…nos veremos muy pronto…"-las últimas palabras las decía con esa sonrisa endemoniada haciendo aparecer en sus manos sus sombrero de copa y abrigo desapareciendo completamente de la vista de Allen que miraba como ido el suelo…

-"Por…que?...snif…snif…"- Allen rompió en llanto en verdad su suerte empeoraba cada vez más con el Noé, ahora lo había chantajeado con algo muy preciado para él, con Kanda aunque honestamente lo hubiera hecho también por Lavi o por Lenalee no iba a permitir que ellos sufrieran lo que él estaba sufriendo…eso sería peor castigo para Allen…

**End Flash Back…**

Su mente dejo de divagar en aquellos recuerdos, bajando su cabeza mirando detenidamente el suelo que estaba lleno de agua ensangrentada que se dirigía sin ningún problema al sifón, no estaban en sus planes encontrarse con Kanda en la ciudad…ni siquiera se hubiera imaginado que este saliera a buscarlo aparentemente solo sin la petición de Lenalee o de Lavi…

Había pensado ir a algún hospital pequeño donde no le preguntaran nada para que atendieran sus golpes y cortaduras…pero como cosa rara se había perdido y él único camino que conocía-de milagro-era el que lo llevaba de regreso a la congregación…

-"No sé si sentirme feliz o aturdido por todo esto"- susurro Allen enjabonándose el cuerpo con suma precaución para que no callera el jabón en sus heridas, el niño miraba el suelo tristemente aquella promesa que le hizo a Kanda se rompió tan rápido como la hizo y eso le dolía y mucho…cerro la ducha para tomar la toalla y secarse con precaución el cuerpo que luego lo envolvió en la bata de baño que le quedaba algo grande ocasionando que este mirara con desgano el largo de esta-"Muy pronto creceré y seré igual de alto que Lavi o mi Maestro"-se alentaba así mismo el Moyashi pasando de largo al espejo logrando divisar con el rabillo del ojo a aquella sombra que siempre estaba al lado de su reflejo…haciéndolo sentir inseguro de muchas cosas…

Con unos pocos pasos quedo nuevamente frente al espejo para estirar sus brazos y posar las manos en dicho espejo mirándolo fijamente sin entender que era lo que quería de él, por que lo seguía como si fuera el alma de un Akuma…Allen iba a acercarse más al espejo pero al escuchar leves golpes en la puerta hizo que se separara rápidamente…

-"Las ropas moyashi…"- decía al otro lado un Kanda siempre con su tono neutro…

-"Ha-hai!..."-dijo presuroso Allen abriendo la puerta encontrándose ahí a Kanda con sus ropas limpias-"Muchas gracias Kanda"-el albino tomo sus pertenencias esperando que el japonés se volteara para que pudiera cerrar la puerta…-"Etto pasa algo?"-pregunto confundido siendo 

empujado hacia atrás por Kanda mientras este entraba al baño y cerraba detrás de él la puerta…

-"Que paso?...y no me puedes salir con que te caíste de nuevo de una montaña"-dijo fríamente Kanda acorralando al niño albino contra la pared haciendo que este se colocara muy nervioso…-"Habla!..."-exigió este tomándolo un poco brusco de los hombros olvidando un pequeño detalle…

-"No puedo Kanda!"- decía este ignorando el dolor de su hombro izquierdo al igual que soltarse del agarre de su compañero pero este no le dejaba ni una posibilidad pero también en el estado en que se encontraba el albino hasta la misma Lenalee lo podría detener sin usar sus Botas oscuras…

-"_No puedo Kanda_…"-escupido agriamente este mirándolo de una forma tan penetrante y fría al albino, haciendo que se sintiera peor de lo que se sentía-"Que mierda es todo lo que dices…son solo puras excusas"-

-"Se que lo son…pero créeme Kanda! No puedo decirte nada…"-suplicaba el albino mirando a los ojos al samurái, Kanda ladeo el rostro demasiado enojado apretando sus dientes en ese preciso instante ya que le chocada que el niño siempre ocultara las cosas y que creyera que él podía resolver todo solo…honestamente le hacía hervir la sangre de la rabia…

-"Ya me estas hartando…"-decía entre dientes el samurái apretando ya de forma casi violenta los hombros de Allen haciendo que el cuerpo de este se tensara por el dolor…

-"Kanda…yo"- intentaba decir Allen colocando sus manos sobre las del samurái que reacciono de forma violenta quitando esa manos de un manotazo y alejarse del niño mirándolo lleno de rencor-"Kanda?"- el niño miraba preocupado al samurái…

-"HAZ LO QUE TE DE LA PUTA GANA YA ME HARTASTE!!"-grito fuera de si el samurái saliendo a paso rápido del baño sin ver el sorprendido rostro de Allen que rápidamente reacciono e iba a detener al pelinegro-"No me toques"-escupió venenosamente mirando con mucho odio al niño que paró en seco…-"Me das lastima…"-

La puerta de aquella habitación se cerró en la cara del niño que ya era un mar de lágrimas, cayó de rodillas al suelo ahogando el llanto que tenía en su garganta pero era difícil su corazón le dolía y mucho…

-"Kanda…no me dejes aquí solo…"-decía casi en trance Allen posando sus manos en la puerta dejando caer más lagrimas de sus ojos-"Tengo miedo…"-lo único en que podía pensar era que si salía solo de aquella posada Tiki se lo iba a volver a llevar y no quería en verdad eso le aterraba…-"Vuelve por favor…"-susurro rompiendo en llanto y ocultar su rostro con sus manos y su pequeño cuerpo temblar como si tuviera convulsiones…

El samurái se había quedado parado detrás de aquella puerta sintiéndose mal por lo que le había dicho al Moyashi y ahora se sentía como una basura por las palabras que oía decir al niño que parecía que estaba muy mal…

-"Eres genial Kanda"-dijo sarcásticamente el samurái golpeándose la frente con la palma de su mano decidiendo si entrar o de por si largarse y nunca volverle a ver la cara al niño en toda su vida…pero lo último era imposible nunca podría dejar de ver a Allen, era como una atracción compulsiva…debía estar al lado de él, Kanda dejo a un lado su maldito orgullo y decidió entrar…

Con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta encontrándose al albino arrodillado al suelo y llorando como si fuera lo único que podía hacer…

-"Moyashi…"-llamo suavemente viendo como este alzaba rápidamente el rostro observándolo con esos hermosos ojos platinados sin brillo por tanto llorar y sus mejillas completamente rojas…

-"Kanda?"-susurro este sin creer que el que tuviera frente a él fuera el samurái…

El pelinegro dio un solo paso para tomar en sus brazos al albino y reconfortarlo, con su calor, Allen abrió sus ojos sorprendido por ello desde cuando Kanda Yu era tan amable?...no sería que se había quedado dormido o algo parecido?...debía ser eso. El albino seguía pensando que era un sueño o algo por el estilo pero al sentir como el samurái apretaba más el abrazo y sintiendo sobre su pecho ese extraño calor tan relajante que poseía el cuerpo de Kanda…

-"Perdóname por no decirte nada!!...pero enserio no puedo!!"- decía Allen sujetando fuertemente la espalda del samurái para que no se alejara nuevamente de él…

-"No creo que aguante tanto lo mismo…"- decía Kanda mirando a otro lado para no toparse con la carita llorosa del Moyashi por que ahí su frialdad-juraría- que se iba de una vez al carajo y le diría cosas bonitas y toda esa sarta de cursilerías que diría algún enamorado para calmar a aquella persona que le roba los sueños por la noche y no, no en ningún sueño húmedo como podría pensar la mayoría…-"Puedo imaginar que te han chantajeado, no es así?"- y exacto el samurái dio al cabro ya que sintió como el cuerpo del niño se tensaba todo-"Pésimo en mentir"-…

-"Lo siento en verdad…"-susurro con un dejo de tristeza…

-"Lo que sea…"- dijo este soltando de repente al niño-"Espera aquí iré a comprar medicinas y vendajes…"- ordeno el mayor saliendo de aquella habitación como alma que lleva el diablo para buscar alguna farmacia…

-"De acuerdo…"- dijo este cuando Kanda se había ido lo único que quedaba era su aroma invadiendo por completo sus sentidos-"Estará enfermo?"- se pregunto Allen colocándose de pies cerrando la puerta de la habitación y sentarse en la cama aun con aquella bata de baño puesta ya que así era más fácil que le tratara las heridas…subió los pies a la cama para apoyar sus rodillas en el pecho y descansar su cabeza ahí mirando algún punto fijo que no tenían nada de interesante, lo único interesante era la sensación-que aun perduraba- del cuerpo del Japonés cerca-demasiado-del suyo fue algo…mmm; no sabía cómo describirlo solo quería que se volviera a repetir…

Allen dejo salir un pequeño suspiro sintiendo como sus mejillas comenzaban a tomar un leve color rosa…

-"En verdad tiene un buen cuerpo"-susurro mas rojo al solo recordar cuando lo había visto en la cama y nada le cubría su magnífico pecho-"¡¡Por dios que cosas pienso!!"-exclamo más que cohibido dándose leves golpes en la cabeza por ello-"No tengo edad para esos pensamientos"- se decía una y otra vez… solo queriendo tener al samurái cerca de él para siempre…-"Pero…no sé si a él le gusten los hombres…"-decía un tanto desanimado decidiendo pensar en otra cosa para distraerse de ello pero…NO PODIA!...agh! eso era un tanto frustrante para un chico de solo quince años así que busco otra cosa que hacer…contar Komurin; un 

Komurin, dos Komurin, tres Komurin xD y así sucesivamente…sabía que estaba perdiendo la poca razón que poseía…

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

El pobre de Lavi estaba encerrado en la biblioteca haciendo su trabajo o eso pretendía para no ganarse un golpe de parte de la garra del panda, este miraba sin ganas cada línea y párrafo del libro ya que andaba muy preocupado por el paradero del Moyashi y también el de Kanda…

-"Chicos donde están?"- se pregunto dejando caer su cabeza con aburrimiento sobre el libro honestamente desde aquel día que se le había perdido por primera vez Allen, no quería dejarlo salir solo…algo sobre esas heridas le daba muy mala espina y claro no era el único si Yu también desconfiaba de ellas…es que su pensamientos no iban a la paranoia-"Como voy a ir a ayudarlos? TT…"- se preguntaba Lavi mientras veía las cadenas que lo ataban a la silla-"Aun no sé por qué el Panda tiene que llegar a estos extremos…"-suspiraba cansado alzando la cabeza y mirar la pequeña ventana que había en la biblioteca…

-"Lavi…Lavi!!..."- Llamaba la joven China que hacia acto de presencia en La biblioteca y se acercaba a este-"Aun no aparece Allen-kun y Kanda también anda desaparecido"-decía está un poco preocupada por sus amigos…

-"Lo sé…Creo que Yu se dirigía a la ciudad a buscar al Moyashi pero de resto no sé nada más"- comentaba este organizándose-lo que podía- en la silla y mirarla fijamente-"Creo que deberíamos esperarlos aquí ya que si desaparecemos los cuatro creo que se armaría una grande la cual vendría de parte de Komui por que no te encontraría"-decía este haciéndole caer en cuenta a Lenalee que no podía desaparecer por dos horas de la orden-si no había misión alguna- ya que su hermano haría un berrinche en proporciones mayores y crearía otro Komurin para buscarla…

-"Tienes razón Lavi…"-soltó ella aun preocupada sentándose al frente de Bookman Jr.-"Y que me cuentas Lavi?"- pregunto Lenalee apoyando su rostro en sus manos y mirando al Bookman que le salía una gota detrás de su cabeza…

-"Números…xDD"-respondió sabiamente Lavi con una gran sonrisa…

-"Y yo que pensaba soltarte…mejor te dejo con tus números…"-decía Lenalee un tanto "dolida" levantándose de su lugar y pensar en irse…

-"NOOO MENTIRAS SALVAMEN LENALEE!!"-rogaba Lavi dejando de un lado las bromas…

-"De acuerdo n.n…"- y sin más activo sus botas y rompió la cadenas dejando un tanto impactado a Lavi que juraría que iba a morir pero parece que seguía en una sola pieza…

-"Gracias…aunque tus métodos no son muy ortodoxos que digamos…"-comento Lavi acariciándose sus antebrazos por que le dolían, de tanto que lo ataba el Bookman le iba a dejar unas marcas permanentes nada lindas…

-"Entonces no vuelvas a pedir mi ayuda"-dijo esta marchándose de la biblioteca un poco malhumorada…

-"Siempre evito hacerlo"-susurro el pelirrojo tomando el libro que había dejado al olvido en ese momento y organizarlo para llevarlo a su estante-"Iré a esperarlos…"-dijo este saliendo de aquel lugar lleno de libros escabulléndose del Bookman ya que ya le estaba dando un poco de miedo…

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

-"Tiki te demoraste mucho!!"-reclamaba Road apoyando sus piernas al borde de la mesa con unos cuantos libros y al lado el Conde con la banda en la frente y haciendo como poseso la tarea de la niña…

-"Perdóname Road, estuve algo ocupado…"-decía este con una cara de disculpa quitándose el sombrero de su cabeza, para luego acomodarse al lado de la Noah de los sueños-"Como vas con los deberes?"- preguntaba este mientras le servían una taza de té…

-"Bien!!...El Conde y Lero me han ayudado mucho!!..."-decía animado cerrando su cuaderno de Biología y dejarlo en la mesa para tomar el de Geografía ya que el Conde se ocupaba el de Matemáticas y el de Física-"Pero…estoy sumamente aburrida!!"-gritaba está completamente 

frustrada tirando todo contra el pobre de Lero que quedo enterrado en una pila de libros muy pesados cabe decir…

-"Sigamos con la tarea…"-decía el Conde demasiado concentrado con la tarea de matemáticas, sin notar como Road y Tiki lo veían con una gran gota sobre su cabeza…

-"Quiero volver a ver a Allen!!..."-decía casi con los ojos brillosos ignorando el escándalo que armaba el paraguas…

-"Para qué?"- preguntaba un tanto divertido Tiki por que cierto exorcista albino era el causante de la desesperación de Road-"Sabes que estará con sus amigos…"-terminaba de decir para tomar un sorbo de su te…

-"No me importa si la linda Lenalee está conmigo también…"- decía con un leve puchero la niña jugando con el lápiz…-"Pero no quiero que el samurái y el Bookman Jr. estén, arruinarían mis juegos…"-terminaba de decir clavando el lápiz a unos de sus cuadernos…

-"Pero parece que la Congregación no le están dando misiones a ninguno de los cuatros"- comentaba Tiki siendo observado detenidamente por la niña de cabellos violetas-"De las tantas veces que he ido a buscar la inocencia nunca los veo…"- respondió la duda que tenia Road ya que había pasado un buen tiempo confinada con sus deberes…

-"Kyaaaaa!! Odio la escuela!! No me deja ver a mi Allen o a mi linda Lenalee"- decía con reproche partiendo por fin el lápiz en dos…

-"Elige a uno…"-decía con una pequeña sonrisa viendo las pataletas de esta…

-"Pero…no PUEDO!! Quiero a los dos!!..."-se quejaba está tomando a Lero y comenzar a azotarlo contra la mesa aun muy frustrada-"Allen y Lenalee me parecen maravillosos…"-en su infantil rostro se formaba una sádica sonrisa hasta un punto de deformarle el rostro…-"Cual elegirías tu Tiki?..."-pregunto Road mirando de forma penetrante al mayor…

-"Mmm…me parece más interesante Allen Walker…"- contesto Tiki con una gran sonrisa en su rostro…

-"Pero aun así no te lo prestare…"-decía esta nuevamente con pucheros…

-" Y si te lo pido amablemente y te regalo un dulce, me lo prestarías?"-

-"Que sean dos dulces!..."-acepto el trato la chica relamiéndose los labios…

-"Hecho…"-respondió sencillamente Tiki cruzándose de brazos y cerrar los ojos ya que uno de sus dilemas era ocultarle a Road que el estaba jugando con su juguete preferido pero ahora que tenía su permiso ya podría hacer…mejores o peores-dependiendo el punto de vista-cosas con el cuerpo del niño, eso sí que era excitante…

-"Pero Tiki…alguna vez me invitas, ya que quiero volver a jugar con Allen…"-termino de decir con un extraño tono de voz que para cualquier otra persona o ser humano ordinario se le erizaría la piel del miedo, Tiki asintió levemente escuchando la risas de la chica-"Esto es genial!!"-celebraba dando saltos por todos lados usando a Lero como paracaídas para que cuando saltara más alto apaciguara la caída…y mientras estos habían decidido repartirse a un exorcista el Conde seguía concentrado en los deberes como si fueran de él…

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

-"Ya llegue…"- dijo Kanda abriendo tranquilamente la puerta para encontrase a Allen sentado en la cama jugando con sus cartas de póker…

-"Okaeri nasai…"-dijo Allen volteándolo a ver con una de esas hermosas sonrisas que animarían a cualquier persona sin importar en la situación en la que se encuentre, el japonés se sonrojo levemente, fue muy poco ya que el niño ni se había percatado de esa acción…

-"Por qué sigues con la bata de baño?..."-pregunto Kanda percatándose de ellos y ver como Allen se observaba de arriba hacia abajo completamente inocente, es que no sabía que no debía estar así y actuar de dicha manera por que su autocontrol se iba a ir al mismísimo 

demonio, podría ser lo más frio que las personas quisieran pero era humano, un hombre un adolecente que tenía sus hormonas un poco alborotadas…

-"Pues pensé que sería más fácil tratarme las heridas con esta cosa puesta…"-decía Allen mientras alzaba sus brazos ya que la manga de dicha bata le quedaba muy grande…

-"……."-prefirió ahorrarse sus comentarios y cerrar la puerta para arrodillarse al frente de Allen-"Tu pierna…"-dijo este extendiendo su mano esperando que le pasara la extremidad…

-"Cual?...derecha o izquierda?"-pregunto este…

-"…La que sea…"-dijo entre dientes con muy poco paciencia pero por fin el moyashi paso su pierna derecha siendo tratado con mucho cuidado por el samurái que estaba muy empeñado de terminar satisfactoriamente su deber…

-"Gracias…Kanda…"- susurro el niño cerrando los ojo…

-"Por qué…?"- pregunto Kanda confundido dejando de vendar la pierna derecha y quedarse mirando el sereno rostro del albino…

-"Por todo…"-respondió suavemente con un tono de voz impregnado de cariño, Kanda solo asintió levemente ocultando una sonrisa al bajar su cabeza y seguir con lo suyo…

**Continuara…**

Terminado!!...casi que no, me había agarrado un leve bloqueo pero por fin me ilumine…toy nyappy con este capítulo especialmente por la aparición de Road xD…pero aquí lo importante es saber sus opiniones y que piensan de este así que les pido por favor si me pueden dejar un kawaii review ;D…sería muy amable de su parte y pus ahora a agradecer los reviews del capítulo anterior con muxio! Loveo: **tsubasa-nya****, May, ****Mireya Humbolt****, ****Palito****, ****Kimi to Deatte Kara****, ****Riznao****, riktusukio, ****MiKa1791****, ****Kyoko Himura**** y a Dagmw  
**

De verdad gracias por el apoyo n.n…a todas

Ja ne Minna-san!!

**Age of False Innocence**

**Soy Creadora de Ilusiones y Deudora de Emociones…**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Night All Angels Cry**

**Por:**

**Yami RosenkreuZ**

Kanda x Allen

Tyki x Allen…

**Disclaimer: **Oigan si D.Gray man fuera mío ya hubiera metido una escena Laven o Yullen o los tres xD en el manga pero como no es mío never va a suceder TT.TT

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Capitulo 9…**

-"Déjame ayudarte…"-decía Kanda mientras extendía su mano para ayudar al niño albino salir del bote , ya que las piernas de este aun estaban un tanto atrofiadas por las heridas y se tambaleaba un poco al igual que la torcedura de su tobillo tampoco ayudaba mucho en su andar…

-"Ah…etto…gracias…"-susurro un Allen sumamente sonrojado sujetando la mano del samurái haciéndolo notar que la de él era demasiado pequeña comparada con la de Kanda, hizo un leve puchero por esto, cada día se daba cuenta de que era demasiado bajo…por qué? Si se alimentaba sanamente y a grandes cantidades y parecía que crecía solo un centímetro cada año a este paso iba a seguir siendo un brote de habas por un largo tiempo…

El pelinegro noto ese leve puchero del Moyashi pero no sabía el por qué de ellos y prefería ignorarlos ya que aun este era un niño y haría berrinche por cualquier cosa…

-"YU!! MI AMOR, MI VIDA, MI TESORO, MI RATA PODRIDA REGRESASTE!! XDD"- grito demasiado feliz Lavi tirándosele por detrás a Kanda dándole un gran abrazo lo que ocasiono que se fuera hacia adelante y llevarse consigo al pobre de Allen que reacciono demasiado tarde, quedando los tres en una posición un tanto llamativa…

-"Quítate de encima mío maldito conejo…"-dijo con voz de ultratumba Kanda siendo rodeado por una extraña aura que hasta el mismo Lavi podía ver y también le salían unos cuernos en la cabeza…

-"Y-Yu?..."- el pobre pelirrojo estaba blanco del susto…

-"Chicos!!...quítense de encima mío!!..."-gritaba Allen sumamente rojo ya que el peso del cuerpo del pelinegro era demasiado para él y también agregando el de Lavi, se estaba quedando sin aire también, pues no estaba rojo solo por ello si no que tenía su rostro contra el pecho de Kanda colocándolo muy nervioso…

Los mayores dejaron su pequeña riña y miraron hacia abajo, al pobre Moyashi que se encontraba entre los brazos de Kanda…

-"No puedo respirar!!"- Allen ejercía presión sobre el pecho del samurái para poder levantarlo siquiera unos cuantos centímetros pero con su herida del hombro nuevamente abierta y empeorada no lograba hacer nada-"Agh!!..."-cerró fuertemente los ojos por el dolor, Kanda noto dicha mueca del moyashi y sin piedad quito de su espalda a Lavi que se golpeo la cabeza contra el suelo…

-"Eso me dolió…"-decía Lavi con unas cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos y acariciarse la cabeza ya que había sentido que comenzaba a formarse un chichón en donde se había dado el golpe-"Yu eres muy…"- el pelirrojo alzo la vista logrando observar como su amigo samurái ayudaba al Moyashi amablemente a levantarse…-"Enserio que ha cambiado un resto"- susurro muy contento por ello…

-"Estas bien?"- pregunto este con su tono neutro recordando que tenia alguien de espectador…

-"Hai!..."-respondió Allen colocándose de pies gracias a la ayuda de Kanda que aun le rodeaba la pequeña cintura con sus brazos…

-"MOYASHI, MI CIELO ESTAS BIEN!!"-ahora gritaba por el niño albino levantándose en un segundo para tirársele encima pero Kanda lo devolvió a su lugar de una patada…

-"La-Lavi?"- Allen miraba al ya de por si inconsciente pelirrojo por la patada del samurái que tenía una enorme vena sobre su sien…

-"No te preocupes Allen…viviré xD…"-respondió Lavi como si nada colocándose de pies y acercarse a este muy nyappy pero con cuidado para que él samurái no lo recibiera de otro golpe, poso una de sus manos sobre la cabeza del niño acariciándola levemente…-"Nos tenias preocupados Moyashi…"-dijo el pelirrojo calmadamente…

-"Ah…yo lo siento Lavi…"-decía un Allen un poco tímido con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas-"No quería que nadie se preocupara por mi…"-tanta atención hacia él, lo dejaba un poco aturdido ya que nunca había querido ser el centro de atención de los demás…

-"No pro!!"- comentaba un relajado Bookman Jr. Abrazando al niño fuertemente notando atrás de él como el mismo demonio iba a destruirlo en un segundo-"Bueno…bueno llevemos al moyashi a su habitación!!"- decía animado Lavi tomando de los hombros al albino y arrastrarlo para que subiera las escaleras…

-"Ma-Matte!!..."-decía Allen frenando la subida de las escaleras ya que no creía que iba a poder hacerlo el solo y mas como Lavi lo arrastraba…

-"Por qué?"- pregunto el pelirrojo volteando a ver a su amigo que no sabía que contestar…-"Estas nuevamente herido, no?"-comento Lavi bajando la cabeza…

-"Lavi…"-el niño quedo atónito ya que no había dicho o hecho algo para que revelara su estado actual-"Como?..."-volteo a verlo…

-"Se nota a leguas…"-decía un entristecido Lavi ya que en verdad no le gustaba ver al niño en ese mal estado y podía jurar que la orden completa tampoco, preferían verlo siempre sonriente y sano y salvo al igual que Yu y hablando de este sin previo aviso tomo en sus brazos al niño albino que se asusto por completo…-"Waa!! Yu!! Eres todo un amor!! xDD…"-comentaba el pelirrojo viendo detenidamente como Allen se sujetaba del cuello del samurái…

-"Cállate o te arranco la lengua con un alicate ¬¬…"- Amenazo el samurái asustando hasta al pobre moyashi que observaba aquel demonio de su compañero…

-"E-eso es un de-demonio?!..."-pregunto el Bookman Jr. Retrocediendo para poder salvar su vida por qué honestamente la amaba y mucho…

-"Si lo es…"- contesto un moyashi aun aterrado…Kanda prefirió ignorar al pelirrojo y comenzar a subir las escaleras muy tranquilamente comenzando a ser seguido por Lavi que ya estaba a su lado-"Etto…Kanda ya puedo caminar…"-decía Allen sumamente sonrojado, honestamente no le molestaba pero tal vez al pelinegro si, así que no lo quería incomodar-mas-con sus cosas…

-"En serio?"- dijo sencillamente el samurái bajando-con mucha precaución- a Allen de sus brazos y hasta que este no tocara el suelo con sus pies no lo soltaba de la cintura-"Vamos a ver si puedes caminar entonces"- se quedo mirando al Moyashi que estaba muy indeciso si dar un paso ya que todo el recorrido que hizo en la ciudad para poder llegar a la orden fue ayudado por los brazos de Kanda…-"Adelante Moyashi…"-decía burlonamente haciéndolo enojar…

-"Aren desu!!..."-

-"Me da igual…"-dijo sencillamente Kanda sonriendo sarcásticamente-"Ahora camina…"-ordeno el samurái cruzándose de brazos esperando que el albino comenzara andar, mientras que Lavi miraba expectante…

-"De acuerdo…!!"-sentencio este, sabía que sus piernas no estaban en muy buen estado pero lograría subir solo las gradas y conservar su dignidad…un tanto inseguro dio el primer paso-"_Vamos piernas ustedes pueden_"- se decía una y otra vez el albino tomando aire…siendo observado detenidamente por los mayores-"Les guste o qué?"- dijo este algo sonrojado por qué enserio Lavi y Kanda no lo dejaban de ver…

-"Pues quien no se quedaría encantado contigo Moyashi-chan!!"-decía divertido Lavi haciendo sonrojar al niño que miraba a otra parte y susurraba unas cuantas cosas sin notar que Kanda le daba un zape en la cabeza al conejo-"Itai!!...Yu me tratas tan feo TT"-se quejaba el pelirrojo acariciándose la cabeza…

-"Continua Moyashi"-dijo el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos observando como el albino maldecía por ello…ignorando los raros comentarios de Lavi, Allen comenzó a subir escalón por escalón pero sus piernas no dejaban de temblares por el dolor al igual que no reaccionaban muy bien…subió por ahí unos diez escalone solo tomando mucha confianza y felicitándose así mismo por ello ya que no tenía que ser ayudado ni por el samurái ni por el Bookman Jr.

Pero sin percatarse sus piernas dejaron de responderle tropezando en aquellas escaleras e irse hacia atrás algo que ni el mismo se lo esperaba…

-"Que…"-dijo este sorprendido sintiendo ya en el aire su pobre cuerpo y seguro que iba a recibir un buen golpe, cerró fuertemente los ojos esperando el impacto el cual nunca llego, abrió despacio sus ojos notando como seguía de pies y como era sujetado de los dos brazos a su derecha Kanda y a su izquierda Lavi…

-"Si no quieres que te lleven estilo nupcial…podemos ayudarte así"- comentaba Lavi con una gran sonrisa…

-"Sip…"-dijo Allen también contestándole y luego girar el rostro donde se encontraba el samurái sonriéndole de forma amorosa, Kanda miro a otra parte con un leve rubor y fingió aclararse la garganta para que continuaran el camino…

-"Sigamos…"-dijo el samurái…observando junto a Lavi los torpes pasos del Moyashi haciéndosele levemente chistosos y encantadores a la vez…

Al ya terminar de subir esas largas pero largas escaleras, Allen decidió recostarse en la pared para tomar aire un tanto cansado ya que se esforzó demasiado, en verdad que odiaba estar en ese estado…lo hacía lucir un completo debilucho o un humano común y corriente…

-"Es mejor que te lleve a tu habitación Moyashi…"- dijo el japonés pasando al lado del albino y tomarle una mano y llevarlo a dirección a su habitación-"Así podrás descansar"-decía este mientras Allen miraba detenidamente la ancha espalda de este ignorando el dolor de sus piernas, ya se había acostumbrado a ello…

-"Si…"-respondió suavemente apretando el agarre del samurái-"_Su mano…es muy cálida_"- pensó este completamente ido, en tan poco tiempo había descubierto que todo el cuerpo de Kanda era cálido, bueno era obvio que un cuerpo era cálido ya que si fuera frio estaría muerto, no?...era más como…como-"_Como qué?_"- pensaba detenidamente el niño, parecía que no encontraba palabras para describir al samurái, bueno que fueran lindas…ya que si hablamos de otras le podría decir: bastardo, arrogante, malgeniado, Kato-san xD, lento y muchas más cosas pero bueno el punto es que no encontraba palabra positiva para este samurái homicida…-"Rayos…"-dijo este…

-"Mmm?..."-Kanda volteo a mirar al Moyashi…-"Quieres decirme algo?"-se poso frente al albino que se dio un zape mental por ello…

-"No…es que estaba pensando en comer, pero como tengo demasiado sueño creo que no podre hacerlo"- comento este con una gran gota sobre su cabeza por lo que invento, Kanda no dijo nada si no que prosiguió con su camino…

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

-"Ya regreso Allen-kun?!"- pregunto incrédula Lenalee al Bookman Jr. que asentía levemente un tanto asustado por los ojos de la China-ya que le brillaban- por que le había contado que Kanda había ayudado de forma caballerosa al Moyashi…-"Que mal que me lo perdí"-decía soñadoramente asustando a Lavi…

-"Menos mal que se lo perdió"- se dijo así mismo, aun viendo estrellitas rodeando a Lenalee, ahora si parecía hermana menor de aquel supervisor demente-"Cálmate Lenalee…pero bueno que ha dicho Komui-san de regresarnos a las misiones?"-pregunto Lavi con un porte serio haciendo que la joven china también se colocara así y tomara asiento dejando a un lado el tan hermoso yaoi…

-"Pues Nii-san me dijo que tal vez a Kanda y a ti, Lavi…podrían volver pero mientras tanto Allen y yo seguimos guardando reposo"- comentaba está jugando con sus cabellos largos…-"También cree que Allen no está listo para volver a entrar en batalla por haber perdido a Inocencia…"-

-"Creo que es lo mejor…_y también por esas heridas que tiene…_"-esto último lo pensó ya que no le parecía adecuado que Lenalee se enterara del actual estado de Allen-"Ah y por que Komui no quieres que vayas?"- pregunto de repente ya que la joven China estaba en perfecto estado…

-"No quiere separarse de mi…"-una gran gota apareció sobre su cabeza-"Quiere que me quede por lo menos dos meses en la Orden sin misión alguna"-…

-"Demente…"-susurro Lavi…

-"Pero…está un poco inseguro de los movimientos que hará el Conde…por que parece que están esperando que nosotros regresemos…"-decía esta…

-"A que te refieres…?"-

-"En las misiones que ha ido Miranda, Marie y los demás solo se encuentran akumas de nivel uno y no están haciendo nada del otro mundo si no destruir edificaciones…"-termino de decir Lenalee dejando salir un pequeño resoplido…

-"Nos extrañan…?"- dijo sarcásticamente el Bookman Jr. revolcándose los cabellos…-"Vaya parece que somos los juguetes preferidos de los Noé y del Conde…"-soltó Lavi no muy contento por ello…

-"Pero sabes que el mas adorado es Allen…"-decía Lenalee…

-"Tendré que cuidar a mi Moyashi!!"-decía Lavi con una gran sonrisa haciendo reír a Lenalee-"Pero…creo que con Yu le bastara xDD…"-

-"Estoy de acuerdo contigo Lavi!!"-Lenalee volvía a su estado normal de adoradora del yaoi, bueno mientras la joven China soñaba algo raro Lavi decidió marcharse…

-"Lenalee iré a visitar al Moyashi, nos vemos más tarde"-se despidió este pero no recibió respuesta por que Lenalee ya había dejado la nave nodriza-"Ya la perdimos… (')"-salió de la sala de descanso y se encamino a la habitación del niño saltándose la biblioteca por muchas razones…

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

-"Me marcho…"-decía Kanda mientras dejaba sentado en la cama al Moyashi que quería detenerlo para que se quedara con él pero no encontraba un muy buen motivo para ello, abrió sus labios pero al mismo tiempo los cerro en verdad no sabía que decir…

-"Ah etto…gracias nuevamente Kanda…"-fue lo más sabio que supo decir Allen bajando la cabeza un tanto sonrojado, viendo de reojo que el samurái se acercaba a este para arrodillarse y quedar levemente más bajo que el albino-"Eh?..."- lo miro detenidamente, Kanda, Kanda tenía su rostro sereno…haciéndolo lucir demasiado atractivo-"Q-que su-sucede?"-pregunto absoluta y completamente nervioso…

El Samurái no dijo palabra alguna, solo alzo sus manos para entrelazarlas con las del albino que lo miraba fijamente con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y sus labios entre abiertos…

-"Moyashi…yo…"-en el recorrido que había tenido en la ciudad junto al niño había decidido confesarle sus sentimientos a este de una vez por todas, no soportaba mucho más tiempo guardando esto y estaba seguro que el Moyashi le iba a corresponder…por que lo sabía?, el albino era maestro en hacer trampa en el póker pero a la hora de mentir o aparentar otra cosa era pésimo pero aun así no era todo seguro…no tenía nada que perder al intentarlo, cierto?-"Yo…"-Kanda no pudo continuar con su declaración ya que escucho como la puerta era abierta de golpe asustando al niño que apretó las manos del japonés…ya que creía que era Lenalee que le iba echar la bronca por desaparecer por tres días…

-"MOYASHIIII….!!"-pero no era la peor pesadilla de Allen si no la de Kanda por que detrás de esa puerta aparecía un feliz Lavi…

-"Maldito…"-escupió Kanda con voz de ultratumba y con una enorme aura que se hacía cada vez más grande (Yr: reino de las sombras?! xD…Duel me!! xDDD), aun sujetando las manos de Allen para ver si así se calmaba y no cometía ningún homicidio…solo por que se encontraba en la habitación de su niño y con él, por que si fuera en otro lugar con gusto lo cometía…Lavi dejo de sonreír y se enfoco en sus dos amigos que estaban muy juntos y ambos con las manos entrelazadas…

-"Interrumpo algo?"-pregunto con una tonta sonrisa notando como ninguno de los dos contestaban, Kanda por obvias razones y pues Allen también estaba demasiado enojado por que estaba sumamente cerca del samurái y con un ambiente tan romántico que casi todo era perfecto hasta que llego Lavi-"Chicos??"-por su seguridad retrocedía poco a poco ya que ambos tenían una aura muy rara…

-"Que putas quieres maldito conejo…"-escupió Kanda demasiado enojado apretando sus dientes…

-"Ah no si estamos con esas no les diré nada"-dijo este en forma de reproche cruzándose de brazos y hacer un leve puchero, en verdad tenía 18 años este sucesor de Bookman?...

-"Si aprecias tu puta vida…HABLA!!"-grito como un demonio el pelinegro soltando con mucho pesar las manos de Allen y colocarse de pies para tirársele encima al pelirrojo y matarlo de una vez por todas…

-"Calma Kanda!!"-dijo Allen tomándolo de la cintura y deteniéndolo en seco-"Lavi…por favor habla"-pidió amablemente Allen con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios…

-"Por esa sonrisa lo cantare todo… "-dijo el pelirrojo ocasionando que Allen se sonrojara un poquito y que Kanda lo mirara de una forma que mejor ni digamos ya-"Bueno…Yu y yo podremos regresar a las misiones…"-

-"Por fin…"-susurro Kanda ya calmándose pero aun con Allen sujetado en su cintura…-"Y que Pasara con el Moyashi y la demente?"-pregunto este observando detenidamente al Bookman Jr.

-"Komui dijo que ambos tendrían que seguir guardando reposo…"-termino de decir aquel pelirrojo…

-"Me parece lo mejor…el moyashi no está en condiciones para una misión"- dijo este cerrando los ojos, Allen se quedo mirando fijamente el rostro de Kanda aun sorprendido por cómo se preocupaba por él, lo hacía sentir muy feliz por ello…

-"Si…"-decía Lavi cerrando la puerta detrás de él para tomar asiento y mirar fijamente al Moyashi, que se sobresalto ya que Kanda se había unido al pelirrojo a mirarlo nuevamente…

-"Q-Que tengo algo?"- pregunto este sentándose en el borde de la cama y competir con la miradera de los mayores-"Chicos?"-enserio ya se estaba asustando…

-"Donde está herido?"- pregunto de repente Bookman Jr…

-"Cabeza, piernas, hombro izquierdo y abdomen…"-dijo sencillamente Kanda mientras Lavi asentía como si estuviera registrando todo y Allen seguía viéndolos con cara de "_WTF?!"_ , sin saber cómo rayos se había hecho amigos de esas dos personas tan raras…especialmente Lavi que era su mejor amigo…

Kanda se dirigió donde Allen para quitarle los zapatos y acostarlo, pero este se negaba no quería dormirse aun…sabía que si lo hacia el samurái se iría de su habitación y eso era lo que menos quería…

-"No quiero!!..."-se quejaba como todo un niño berrinchudo mirando las manos de Kanda sobre sus hombros para luego soltarlo, el Moyashi se fue hacia atrás en su cama aun con sus arrebatos…

-"Tu!!...pedazo de idiota!! ¬¬…, bueno…quédate hay! Si te levantas juro que te pateare…"- tomo la blanca sabana y arropo al albino que dejo sus arrebatos ya que el samurái se estaba esforzando-demasiado- para ser amable y atento con él…

-"Esta bien"-respondió Allen tomando el borde de las sabanas y ocultar parte de su rostro por que no quería que Kanda viera la pequeña sonrisa que surcaba en sus labios, y todo esto era visto por un pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa, estaba demasiado feliz por ambos y esperaba que la terquedad del samurái no arruinara esa pequeña relación que ambos habían forjado inconscientemente…

-"Bueeh!! Chicos el deber me llama…"-el pelirrojo se coloco de pies organizando la silla donde hace poco estaba sentado y hacer un movimiento con la mano en forma de despedida…

-"Mejor dicho la cama te llama…"-comento Allen sacando la lengua y Lavi asintió rápidamente saliendo por fin de dicha habitación dejando solos al samurái y al Ingles, ambos no sabían que decir ni que hacer así que Kanda también decidió salir de aquella habitación y dejar descansar al Moyashi…otro día le diría sus sentimientos, por esa entrada del conejo hace poco había dejado sus nervios de punta y no se calmaba…aun-"ah…q-que descanses Kanda…"-dijo antes de que el japonés cerrara la puerta, lo único que hizo fue un leve movimiento en la mano para cerrar la puerta y dejar a oscuras a Allen…

El chico se acomodo en su cama para quedar sentado y mirar aun la puerta que solo hace unos instantes se encontraba el samurái observándolo…sabía que esta noche no iba a poder dormir nada por que en ellos se encontrara Tyki atormentándolo como de costumbre…

Afuera de la habitación de Allen el Bookman Jr. esperaba cruzado de brazos al samurái, que recientemente había cerrado la puerta de aquella habitación detrás de él…

-"Y bien?"- soltó el samurái con su típico tono de voz frio observando fijamente al pelirrojo-"Que has concluido Conejo tonto?"- pregunto este comenzando a dirigirse a su habitación seguido de Lavi…

-"Nada...esas heridas no me dicen nada…solo que alguien lo ataco solamente"-contesto el Bookman un tanto frustrado por ello…

-"Entonces debemos esperar que ataquen nuevamente al Moyashi para saber que sucede?"- pregunto este muy enojado volteando a mirar con sus ojos completamente rasgados al pelirrojo…

-"Pero Yu…que podemos hacer?, si Allen no nos dice nada de nada…y siempre que sale deja a Tim aquí"-dejo en claro el pelirrojo para evitar que el pelinegro le echara solo a él la bronca de algo que no estaba para nada en sus manos…Kanda miro a otra parte dejando salir un resoplido irritado por qué sabia que lo que decía el pelirrojo era cierto-"Lo siento Yu…por no ser de ayuda"- se disculpo Lavi, por que igual que el samurái quería matar al desgraciado que había lastimado a su adorado brote de habas…

Kanda no dijo nada solo le dio la espalda a Lavi para dejarlo atrás e ir a practica un poco para despejar su mente, si romper algo lo ayudaba a pensar mejor, el pelirrojo dio media vuelta para ir al comedor y leer haya un libro…por que ya se sabía que lo menos que haría era regresar a la biblioteca y que el viejo Panda lo atacara con una de sus garras.

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Desde hace unas tres hora se encontraba entrenando Yu Kanda, el cual no pensaba en sus movimientos ni nada por el estilo si no en las heridas del Moyashi….llegando a la conclusión que el mismo que le infligió las primeras también fue el causante de las segundas…pero aunque hubiera sido un akuma o un Noah…por que su abdomen y brazos tenían morados, no tenia lógica…y aun así no podría llegar a una conclusión o tal vez no quería llegar a ella…

Kanda se detuvo en seco bajando a mugen para desactivarla…no le gusto por qué camino iba sus pensamientos…por favor ese enano retrasado era el supuesto Destructor del Tiempo nunca le pasaría algo de ese tipo…pero también era un simple humano un niño de solo 15 años que cuando no tenia su arma era uno de los seres más indefensos del mundo…

-"Que idioteces estoy pensando"- susurro para sí un tanto preocupado por ello mirando fijamente el suelo…-"Imposible…"-se repetía una y otra vez, nadie sería capaz de ponerle un dedo o si quiera raptar a un brote de habas, con su piel de un color casi enfermizo, con sus cabellos blancos y cara de niña…-"_No espera…cualquiera hubiera podido raptarlo_"-pensó Kanda un poco molesto pateando el suelo del campo de practica…

En aquella sala de entrenamiento resonó un pequeño sonido que no había provenido del pelinegro si no de alguien más, Kanda giro rápidamente alzando a mugen en la dirección de donde había provenido el ruido esperaba encontrarse con el Conejo estúpido o a Komui pero era de quien había pensado todo el tiempo, con sus cabellos un tanto revolcados y su carita mas pálida de lo normal con unas horribles ojeras…

-"Moyashi…?"-el samurái guardo a mugen en su funda encaminándose hacia el niño que sostenía fuertemente su camisa con sus dos manos-"Que rayos haces aquí?"- pregunto este un tanto molesto por qué ese enano aun no estaba en estado para andar por ahí el solo…

-"Pues no pude dormir…y decidí dar una vuelta"-decía suavemente Allen con su cabeza gacha, Kanda suspiro un tanto molesto sentándose en el suelo para apoyarse en una de las tantas columnas que había en dicho lugar, el niño se quedo viendo como el pelinegro se sentaba y decidió imitarlo…ninguno de los dos volvía a decir palabra alguna, les era tan difícil comunicarse entre ellos tal vez no querían quitarse de encima aquella fachada que les había ayudado a sobrevivir tanto tiempo en su cruel sendero…

-"Por qué no vas a comer?"- sugería Kanda sin siquiera voltear a ver a Allen…

-"Por momento no quiero"- decía el niño albino, no importaba que hiciera no podía quitarse de su mente los sucesos de hace poco que se combinaban con los del primer encuentro con el Noah atormentándolo más quitándole el sueño y el hambre haciéndolo sentir débil e indefenso-"Kanda…"-llamo el menor…

-"Hm?..."- Kanda hizo un leve movimiento de la cabeza para que el Moyashi continuara…

-"Pues veras…"-decía con dificultad el niño, al intentar dormir lo cual le fue imposible por los imágenes que tenia y la voz de Tyki resonando por toda su cabeza, recordó que este le había dicho que si se negaba a continuar con él le haría algo a Kanda…mas no le dijo que no podría decir nada sobre ello…no quería que Kanda pensara que no confiaba en el así que lo cantaría todo y si este decidiera detenerlo pues…le hablaría de aquella amenaza pero…sabiendo cómo es no le importaría para nada-"Ah…"-callo en seco…quedando muy pensativo…

-"Moyashi…?!"-llamo Kanda notando como este se quedaba muy callado…-"Oi Garbanzo retrasado!!"-dijo ya con varias venas sobre su cabeza….

-"ES ALLEN!!...ah verdad que eres tan lento que no entiendes lo que digo Bakanda!!"-ataco Allen enojado por esos condenados apodos que cada día odiaba mas, Kanda apretaba fuertemente sus dientes con un pequeño tic debajo de su ojo izquierdo…como se atrevía ese condenado enano a decirle lento…? Parecía que no apreciaba su vida…

-"Moyashi…"-escupió con una enorme aura encima colocándose de pies y sacar lentamente a mugen…

-"Ka-Kanda??"- miro con mucho susto la reacción del samurái, hace un buen tiempo que no lo veía así-"Ma-Matte…re-recuerda que no me puedo defender!!"-decía un tanto desesperado haber si reaccionaba el japonés pero parecía que no funcionaba-"…KANDA!!"-grito Allen levantándose un tanto tambaleante del suelo e y huir del filo de Mugen…

-"REGRESA GARBANZO RETRAZADO!!"-gritaba como un ogro Kanda persiguiendo por todos los pasillos al pobre de Allen que ya comenzaba a cansarse y demasiado pronto…

-"Mi-mierda!!..."-gritaba Allen cerrando sus ojos soportando el dolor de sus piernas y de su hombro, enserio que odiaba esa condición tan precaria en la que se encontraba ni siquiera podía joder al japonés y huir dignamente o hacerle frente-lo cual hacia casi siempre- Kanda se había cargado unas cuantas paredes y muros con los ataques de su arma anti-akuma que no alcanzaban al Moyashi….

Lenalee y Lavi sentados en una de las tantas mesas que había en el comedor tomándose tranquilamente una taza de café mientras la mayoría de los integrantes de la orden buscaban un lugar seguro para resguardarse de los ataques del samurái homicida…

-"Aaah!!...lo de siempre"-decía Lenalee tomando un poco de su café mientras que Lavi asentía levemente…

-"Ya lo extrañaba….!!"-comentaba Lavi con una gran sonrisa dándole vuelta a su taza de café…

-"LAVI AYUDAME!!"-gritaba Allen entrando al comedor mirando para todas partes encontrándose con su amigo pelirrojo tomando café de lo más relajado con la joven China, acelero un poco más para llega donde ellos…-"A-ayúdenme…"-jadeo-"Lavi….Lenalee"- otro jadeo intentando recuperar aire…

-"Lo siento Allen-kun estamos disfrutando nuestra hora de te…"-respondía sencillamente Lenalee siendo apoyada por un leve asentimiento de cabeza del Bookman Jr.

-"QUE?! O-O!!..."- no tuvo tiempo de reprocharles por que había aparecido el mismo demonio detrás de él, blandiendo a mugen…

-"MUERE!!"-grito este atacando al Moyashi que de un brinco esquivo la hoja de mugen, se subió en la mesa en donde se encontraban sus dos dizque amigos…

-"USTEDES DOS SON UNAS BASURAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSS!!"-gritaba Allen mientras volvía a coger pique por que no podía perder de vista al samurái, el niño exorcista intentaba tomar grandes bocanadas de aire mientras seguía corriendo para no ser partido en dos por esta Katana-"Es ahora o nunca…"-se dijo este dándose la vuelta mientras corría para frenar en seco y darle la cara a Kanda-"Crowned Clown"-activo su arma anti-akuma…

Kanda también se detuvo en seco en ver la garra de la Inocencia de Allen preparado a enfrentarlo…

-"Vamos Kan-…"-acababa de escupir una gran cantidad de sangre haciendo que se fuera al suelo con su rostro mas pálido de lo normal y desactivando su Inocencia alarmando al samurái que guardo a Mugen y se dirigió rápidamente donde este…

El pelinegro se arrodillo frente a este posando sus manos en los hombros de Allen observándolo fijamente mientras este con el dorso de su mano se limpiaba la sangre de su boca….

-"Estoy bien no te…preocupes Kanda…"-jadeaba el niño completamente cansado y con su cuerpo adolorido, el samurái se reprendió de la forma más bonita mentalmente por dejarse llevar por su genio y haber perseguido sin piedad alguna al pobre del Moyashi que no se había recuperado…Kanda quería disculparse pero…la palabra mágica no salía de sus labios aunque estuviera en la punta de la lengua en verdad que eso si que no podía…su orgullo aun era demasiado grande para ello…-"Estas perdonado Kanda…no fue tu culpa"-decía Allen sonriéndole cálidamente…

-"_Como…?_"-se preguntaba mentalmente el samurái, como supo el moyashi que se quería disculpar si su rostro no reflejaba ningún remordimiento por ello. Dejo salir un suspiro de sus labios y uno largo-"Ven…"-dijo este extendiéndole la mano, ya que era obvio que no lo podía llevar cargado como la anterior vez por que quería seguir guardando su porte de desgraciado…

El albino acepto la ayuda y así ambos caminaron por los pasillos sin ningún rumbo fijo, ni se molestaban en buscar algún sitio para ir les bastaba la compañía del otro aunque ninguno supiera lo que sentía el otro…Kanda miraba de reojo a Allen con esa carita con una pequeña y sencilla sonrisa en sus labios…se veía tan hermoso y desprotegido…

-"_En verdad…alguien pudo abusar de él?..._"-se pregunto el samurái ya pensando dos veces en ir o no ir a las misiones, tenía que ir por que ese era su deber como exorcista y no quería ir por que era su deber velar por la seguridad del Moyashi por que nadie lo haría mejor que él…genial parecía que hoy no iba a poder dormir ya que tenía mucho que pensar…

**Continuara…**

No se demanda por la demora, ne? ñ.ñU…

Bueno!!... Parece ser que nuestro amado samurái ya le ha pegado a lo que le sucede a Allen pero no está muy seguro de ello xDDD…espero que les haya gustado este capítulo ya que ha mitad de redactarlo me volvió a agarrar un bloqueo ni el hijuepucha…así que me calcine la neura para seguirlo x.x y muxio!! …Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios en verdad y recuerden dejarme uno para este capítulo ;D…perdon por no nombrar a aquellas ke dejaron el review pero estoy algo corta de tiempo gome ne... bueee!! Ya me voy xDDD!

Ja ne Minna-san!!

**Age of False Innocence**

**Soy Creadora de Ilusiones y Deudora de Emociones…**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Night All Angels Cry**

**Por:**

**Yami RosenkreuZ**

Estoy de luto…quien se quiere unir a mi?...no puedo aun asimilar el capitulo 168 TT y me niego a hacerlo TT-TT…en verdad espero que no este muerto…

Kanda x Allen

Tyki x Allen…

**Disclaimer: **Oigan si D.Gray man fuera mío ya hubiera metido una escena Laven o Yullen o los tres xD en el manga pero como no es mío never va a suceder TT.TT

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Capitulo 10…**

-"Eso sí que es raroo…"-decía un Lavi dejando en su plato el tenedor mientras observaba al samurái con su soba y detrás de él al Moyashi que solo llevaba un pequeño plato con tres dangos mitarashi…-"MOYASHI!!...por aquí!!"-llamaba el pelirrojo ganando la atención de Allen que se iba a dirigir donde este pero Kanda lo halo para que continuara siguiéndolo-"Yu!!...te acaparas para ti solo al Moyashi que malo eres!! TT…"-este lloraba de mentiras…

-"Gome ne Lavi!!"-decía un apenado Allen inclinando la cabeza a su amigo Bookman Jr. que le regalaba una sonrisa…

-"Kanda si que está demasiado sobre protector con Allen-kun"-decía Lenalee que había llegado a la mesa donde se encontraba Lavi, la chica estaba confundida por ese comportamiento tan raro del samurái por que normalmente esos dos no se podían ni ver en pintura por que ya se estaban madreando y agarrándose a golpes…-"Ha pasado algo y yo ni enterrada?"- pregunto está tomando asiento frente al pelirrojo…

-"No, para nada…"-mentía Lavi tomando un sorbo de su jugo mirando de reojo a sus dos compañeros, sabía que el Moyashi no quería que nadie más se enterrara de su actual estado, así que tanto Yu y él no dirían nada a menos que el niño quisiera lo contrario-"Y como van lo de 

reasignarnos nuevamente las misiones?"-pregunto el pelirrojo para poder cambiar de tema y que Lenalee no preguntara nada mas por esos dos…

-"Pues…por momento está inundado en un papeleo…"- decía mientras picaba con el tenedor su pastel de chocolate-"Solo hay que esperar nuevamente…"-suspiro ya algo aburrida de estar encerrada un buen tiempo en la orden sin tener nada que hacer…

-"Genial"-dijo sarcásticamente el Bookman Jr observando detenidamente el aun desolado comedor, solo veía unos cuantos buscadores repartidos en varias mesas y por fin daba con otros exorcista que no fuera Yu o el Moyashi…si acababa de ver a Mirando desayunando junto a Marie, hablando de algo que hacía reír a la Alemana, debería ir a saludarlos, no?...hace un buen tiempo que no los veía así que algo de cortesía no le iba a hacer daño para nada…Lavi termino de comer y dar gracias por ello para colocarse de pies, despidiéndose de su amiga y encaminarse a donde los otros exorcistas…

El silencio hacia presente en aquella mesa ocupada por el japonés y el Ingles, Allen comía con demasiada parsimonia sus dangos dándole pequeñas mordidas, las nauseas se hacían presente nuevamente ocasionando que el pequeño se sintiera peor que antes, masticando cada trozo de forma tranquila mientras leía el periódico…por que tuviera 15 años no significaba que no debía informarse de la actual situación del mundo, dicho trozo de papel era muy instructivo…Kanda tomaba en sus palillos una gran porción de soba mirando detenidamente al Moyashi leyendo el periódico muy concentrando en ello…

El pelinegro se termino su desayuno apoyando sus codos en la mesa aun intentando buscar algún indicio de que las heridas y la actitud del moyashi no fuera por que alguien hubiera abusado de su pureza…pero NADA!...todo eso lo frustraba y demasiado hasta dejarle un hueco a la pared de su habitación por pegarle tantas veces con su puño…

-"Kanda…!!"-llamaba el pobre de Allen con un tono que pedía ayuda haciéndolo salir de una de su ensoñación viendo como Lenalee le colocaba unos lazos en el cabello al albino dejándolo adorable, Lenalee le cepillaba el cabello mientras pensaba en otras cosas para colocarle a este mientras que Kanda…se fue a otro mundo por que casi lo mato la imagen de Allen con esos lacitos rosaditos en su cabello se veía tan hermoso y su rostro sonrojado, era un lienzo perfecto hecho por los dioses, casi no reacciona este pero gracias al pelirrojo volvía a la tierra…

-"No es todo un encanto?"- pregunto Lavi levemente sonrojado observando al tímido y nervioso Allen rogándole a Lenalee que le quitara esas cosas del cabello pero ella se rehusaba ya que era más terca que una mula…Kanda se sobresalto por ello dándose cuenta que también se sonrojo pero muy poco, el único que lo noto fue Lavi ya que estaba a su lado-"Ne Kanda que me dices? xD"-

-"Que te pudras en el mismísimo infierno"- escupió dulcemente el samurái alejando a Lavi de él, para luego ir a salvar al pequeño exorcista que ya miraba de forma preocupante a Lenalee que se había unido a Johnny para hacerle un lindo vestido….

-"ME NIEGO ROTUNDAMENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"-grito a todo pulmón Allen dejando sordos a casi todos ladeando rápidamente la cabeza en forma de negación a lo que pedía la joven China…

-"Que pulmones…no me lo imagino en la cama…"-decía Lavi como viejo verde…

-"Yo tamp-…QUE PUTAS ESTAS DICIENDO?!"-Grito Kanda comenzando a ahorcar al pobre de Lavi que intentaba soltarse del agarre pero aun así tenía una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, Kanda soltó al pelirrojo que se fue de lleno al suelo-"Oi!! El enano y yo vamos a practicar así que suéltalo"- pidió el samurái intentando no matar a nadie ya que la joven China y Johnny ya estaban arrastrando a Allen a su perdición…

-"Vamos Kanda!!...quiero ver como Allen-kun se vería con algo así!!"-pedía Lenalee que soltaba al albino y dirigirse donde el samurái y mostrarle una pequeña revista de modas dejándolo de piedra con lo que vio-"Que te parece?"-pregunto esta sin recibir respuesta de Kanda que se había convertido en roca…Lavi se acerco a ver la revista por el simple hecho de que era un chismoso xD, este al verla casi también se convierte en piedra pero como el Moyashi no era de él pues aguanto…

-"Lenalee…vas en serio?"- pregunto Lavi incrédulo agarrando la revista y observarla bien esperando que no se hubiera imaginado nada raro-"Pero…esto es demasiado!!"-hasta para él era mucho lo que había visto ahí-"Yu!!... revive por favor!!"-decía este zarandeando a su amigo samurái…

-"Yo creo que le quedaría lindo"-decía esta levemente sonrojada y soñadoramente haciendo reaccionar al pobre samurái…

-"EL MOYASHI ES HOMBRE!!..."-grito este, como se le podía ocurrir a la joven china querer vestir a Allen con ropa interior de mujer, con encajes y ligueros además, por dios las personas cada día eran peor-"Eres una degenerada…"-sentencio Kanda con una leve aura sobre el ignorando el puchero de la chica…

-"Pero Yu…"-Lavi se acerco lo suficiente a Kanda para que él fuera el único que escuchara lo que le iba a decir-"Te acabas de imaginar a Allen con esa ropa, no?"-susurro este muy divertido por la reacción del pelinegro que carraspeo por el comentario…

-"Enano vamos a practicar…"-ordeno Kanda observando cómo Allen se soltaba de Johnny aliviado para correr y dirigirse al lado del samurái, Kanda dio media vuelta y comenzó a marcharse seguido de Allen que se despedía con un movimiento en su mano de Lavi, que le respondía de la misma forma pero con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y una gota de sudor sobre su cabeza…

-"Lenalee en verdad eso fue un poco enfermo"-decía el pelirrojo mientras bajaba la mano y se quedaba observando el puchero de la chica-"Que?"- no entendía ese comportamiento de Lenalee…

-"En verdad quería ver cómo le quedaba…"-soltó en un suspiro aun con pucheros y mejor yéndose a otro lugar un tanto resignada…y a Lavi cada día le daba más miedo convivir con ella, no sabía por qué pero ya estaba temiendo por su propia integridad y masculinidad…

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

-"Condenada enferma…"-escupía Kanda mientras llevaba arrastras al pobre Moyashi que se había rendido en ganar su atención de todas maneras era hasta cómodo ser arrastrado y no tener que usar tus piernas, si, la flojera le había ganado a Allen observando detenidamente el techo de la orden…

-"Kanda…que quería ponerme Lenalee?"-pregunto inocentemente el albino haciendo que el samurái se estremeciera parando en seco para voltear su cabeza muy lentamente mirando en forma incrédula al moyashi-"Nani?"- confundido por ello…

-"Enserio quieres saberlo?"- dijo este en un tono neutro aun con miedo en decirle la cruel realidad al Moyashi, pero en verdad se veía muy sexy con ligueros…espera…¡¡ ¿QUE TANTA MIERDA ESTABA PENSANDOOOO?!...Kanda volvía a quedar en shock por sus pensamientos re-jurándose conseguir nuevos "Amigos", por que ciertamente andar con el conejo estúpido y la joven china, que ahora se referiría a ellos como: "Par de Pervertidos", no era muy bueno para su pobre autocontrol que ahora lloraba por que no podía mas con todo eso…

-"Sip…enserio quiero saber para poder cuidarme de ella más adelante…"-dijo Allen determinado colocándose de pies al sentir como Kanda lo había soltado del brazo, este suspiro un poco y se encamino a la sala de descanso…

-"Sígueme…"-ordeno este sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás y la carita adorable de Allen con boquita de gatito y el Kanda interior estampillando su cabeza contra un pared por todo lo que se estaba imaginando…como podía ser tan…tan…tan desgraciadamente pervertido!!...si exacto nadie más podría tener peores pensamientos que él-"Odio esto"- susurro Kanda sumamente sonrojado, vaya se iba a caer el cielo!! Por ese acontecimiento…

Ambos jóvenes llegaron a dichoso lugar lleno de sillones que tenían rayas blancas y negras, Kanda se dirigió a una pequeña mesa donde había una pila de revista, mirando cada una para dar con la que la joven china poseía mientras que Allen lo miraba muy entretenido…

-"Que buscas?...si quieres te puedo ayudar Kanda?"-ofrecía su ayuda al samurái que niega tranquilamente para colocarse frente a Allen…-"Ah?"- alzo la cabeza para poder ver los bellos ojos azules del samurái…

-"Moyashi…tráumate…"-dijo Kanda colocando frente a él la revista y para especificar mas la pagina donde se encontraba aquella lencería negra con rosa, con unos encajes y uno ligueros muy provocativos siendo modelado por una-cabe decirlo- una mujer demasiado exótica y exuberante, 

dejando a Allen boquiabierto…no por la vieja si no por la ropa-"ESO!"-señalo Kanda con su dedo índice la lencería-"Era lo que tu entrañable amiguita quería que usaras"-

Allen, el pobre albino se coloco más que pálido, sus ojos se desorbitaron y para luego irse al suelo como misma roca alarmando a Kanda que tiro la revista para levantar al pobre niño…

-"Moyashi!!...Oi responde condenado enano!!"-bueno que bonita forma de despertar a alguien que sufría un shock por darse cuenta que su hombría en cualquier lugar, sea con los Noah o en la orden corría peligro de extinción…

-"Mi…mi…mi masculinidad…"-en los brazos de Kanda aun inconsciente llorando como una Magdalena, el mayor le salió una gran gota sobre su cabeza ya el niño iba a sufrir pesadillas por ello…por qué carajo Lenalee tenía que ser un fangirl? Y por qué carajo del mismísimo Yaoi? (Yr: Yaaaooiii °¬°)…-"No puedo más…que hice para merecerme esto?!"-decía entre lagrimas un ya consiente albino traumado organizándose en los brazos de Kanda…

-"Por que tienes cara de niña…"-dijo sin ningún remordimiento Kanda…

-"CARA DE NIÑAAA??"-se levanto corriendo para ir por un espejo y ver su rostro ignorando por completo el sombra del catorceavo-"No creo que la tenga"-decía este palpando su rostro con una de sus manos para darse cuenta de que tenía un suave y casi perfecto cutis, su rostro pálido pero con un leve rosa en sus pómulos, labios pequeños y con un tono rosa más oscuro, una pequeña y linda nariz, unos grandes-pero no mucho-ojos platinados y para terminarla su cabello blanco un tanto largo con unos mechones que caían en su rostro haciéndolo más adorable y agregándole el lazo rosado que le coloco Lenalee que extrañamente se le olvido quitar-"Me pegare un tiro…"-dijo Allen en un esquina con unas nubes muy negras siendo observado todo por Kanda…

-"Pero…que dramático…."-se dijo para si Kanda, tentado de picarlo con un palito…pero eso no iba con su porte y mucho menos con su personalidad de una persona seria y homicida, Allen se levanto y fue directo a los brazos del samurái muy lloroso…

-"No tengo cara de niña, cierto?!"-rogaba el albino…

-"_Como carajos quiere que no piense en eso?"_-se preguntaba Kanda observando el rostro sonrojado y lloroso del Moyashi y con esos ojos de suplica…

-"Por que eres Uke…por eso Allen"-decía Lenalee que había aparecido de la nada con unas pequeñas gafas en su rostro, las cuales organizaba en ese preciso instante mirando detenidamente la escena…

-"Uke?...con que se come eso?"- preguntaba Allen más que confundido…

-"…………."- el pobre de Kanda no dijo nada por que en verdad el Moyashi tenía todas esas características-"Uke…es una palabra en japonés Moyashi…y muuuy pero muuuy pocas personas saben de su significado…más de un millón de dementes…"-decía este evitando decir que era en realidad…

-"Y que es?"- pregunto inocente el albino, Kanda iba a decir algo pero la china lo cayo…

-"Uke…dícese del que recibe o el pasivo para mas comprensión en una relación homosexual, dígase chico x chico"-dijo sabiamente? Yo creo que si xD la joven Lenalee dejando a un Allen casi muerto en los brazos de Kanda…-"La características de un buen Uke: tener rasgos un tanto femeninos, de una estatura un tanto baja…"-Lenalee saca de sabrá Ra donde un metro y mide a Allen-"1.69"-luego a Kanda-"1.77"-si el albino capto eso para su desgracia-"También es inocente y un tanto llorón y casi siempre debe ser menor que su seme, el cual vendría siendo Kanda ya que es agresivo, todo un semental, tiene cara de violador y es mayor…n.n"-termino de decir la joven China ignorando la gran vena de Kanda ya que no le gusto eso de cara de violador para nada!!... y Allen pues…

-"Vez!...ya mataste al Moyashi"-reclamo Kanda zarandeando a ese cuerpo inerte que tenía un fantasmita saliendo de su boca-"Y como es eso de CARA DE VIOLADOR?!"-grito este con su vena palpitante…

-"Aaaah entonces no te negarías ser el Seme de Allen?"- dijo de forma picara Lenalee ocasionando que a Kanda le saliera un pequeño tono rosa en sus mejillas-"Oh entonces te gustaría serlo?"-preguntaba esta insinuante….

-"CALLATE!!"-grito este saliendo rápidamente de la sala llevando en sus brazos al Moyashi que parecía que había caído en coma y uno muy grande, el samurái estaba un tanto irritado ya por la intromisión de la chica de cabellos verdes, lo que él sentía por el albino solo era de él y no quería que los demás se enteraran de ello-"Demonios"-suspiro este un poco más tranquilo al percatarse que estaba ya lo suficientemente alejado de los territorios de la joven china (Yr: territorios? O.o)…

-"Lenalee ya se fue?"- pregunto Allen suavemente alzando la vista y ver a un muy cabreado Kanda que tenía su conocida típica aura asesina-"Kanda?"-llamo un poco preocupado de que este le contestara de la forma que tenia costumbre hacerlo…

-"Ella no se fue…nos fuimos nosotros…"-dijo secamente el samurái soltando a Allen para que se parara…

-"ah…Kanda?"-llamo el Moyashi…

-"Que putas quieres?!"-grito este asustando por completo al niño…

-"Perdón…no quería molestarte mejor iré donde Lavi"-susurro Allen alejándose de Kanda que había reaccionado otra vez reprendiéndose por su reacción tan violenta, si quiera el albino había dado media vuelta y unos cuantos pasos el samurái había tomado su pequeña mano deteniéndolo por completo halándolo hacia él-"Eh?"- se observaba como el pelinegro miraba a otro parte…

-"No eres ninguna molestia…"-susurro el samurái aun concentrado en una pared la cual estaba rayada por Lavi, aparte de idiota también vándalo vaya! Que descubrimiento, Allen le regalo una cálida sonrisa por esa pequeña y para muchos insignificante pero para él muy importante confesión de parte de Kanda…

-"Estoy feliz…"-dijo suavemente Allen-"De no ser ninguna molestia para ti Kanda…al igual que estoy feliz que ya nuestra relación este mejor"-comento un Allen sumamente rojo jugando con sus dedos…-"Y espero que continúe así…o-o que mejore"-pobrecito casi explota de la vergüenza por lo que acababa de decir…

Lo único que hizo Kanda fue posar sutilmente una de sus manos sobre la cabeza del Moyashi y acariciarle suavemente sus hermosos cabellos blancos…

-"Tengo que cambiarte los vendajes…"-dijo este volviendo a sujetar la mano de Allen y dirigirse a su habitación ambos con demasiado-un tanto desesperante-parsimonia y por ahí una Lenalee bien escondida espiando a esos dos…

-"Ahí Yullen!!"-decía muy feliz observando detenidamente como esos dos se alejaban-"Les ayudare ya que ambos son muy tímidos"-se decía ella misma sintiendo a alguien atrás…

-"Ni si te ocurra Lenalee"-decía Lavi tomándola de los hombros-"Deja que esos dos se enteren por su propia cuenta…sería lo mejor"-sugirió tranquilamente el Bookman Jr…

-"Creo…que tienes razón Lavi"-respondió la chica con una pequeña sonrisa-"Pero cuando haya declaración quiero un golem en su habitación!"-sentencio con los ojos brillándole por completo volviendo asustar al pobre de Lavi que le había salido sobre su cabeza unas orejas de conejo las cuales temblaban de miedo por la risa de esos momentos de Lenalee…

**En la habitación de Kanda…**

-"Creo que eso es todo por hoy"-decía Kanda mientras tomaba asiento frente al albino que se colocaba el pantalón-"Ya no duele?"-pregunto esto tranquilamente…

-"No…ya puedo doblar las piernas sin que me duela tanto"-decía Allen con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, moviendo las piernas mientras estaba sentado en la cama del samurái que aunque no lo aparentara estaba feliz de la recuperación satisfactoria de las heridas, no como la de la anterior vez que fue mucho más difícil que sanaran, el samurái cerro por un momento sus ojos y al abrirlos 

solo vio un color plateado que provenía de los ojos del Moyashi que se había acercado demasiado a este ocasionando que retrocediera muy poco…

-"Que sucede?"-pregunto este de la forma más normal del mundo…

-"Pensé que te habías dormido Kanda…"-decía de forma inocente Allen soltando un mechón negro del cabello de Kanda que lo había sujetado con su mano izquierda, el samurái vio por el rabillo de su ojo esta acción-"Creo que es hora de irme…"-dijo el albino alejándose de Kanda pero este lo sujeto de su mano izquierda devolviéndolo para sorpresa de este que se tropezó cayendo entre las piernas del samurái-"Gomen!!..."-completamente rojo otra vez…

-"Quédate un poco mas…"-susurro tranquilamente Kanda ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarlo a levantar, Allen simplemente embelesado por ese tono voz tan suave que acababa de usar el samurái lo derritió por completo…

-"Kanda…estás enfermo?"-pregunto preocupado Allen alzándose un poco para posar una de sus manos en la frente del samurái retirando un poco el flequillo de este, honestamente esa actitud que tenia Kanda por él le parecía simplemente encantadora pero el problema era que la persona que se comportaba así era Yu Kanda!!...samurái homicida, con un genio tan irritable que hasta un pobre hoja podría sufrir su ira si le arruinaban su momento de paz…

-"No…"-dijo calmadamente el samurái yéndose hacia atrás de su asiento inclinando un poco la cabeza…

Allen quito su mano de la frente de este pero aun así lo miraba fijamente…tan cerca pero tan lejos, por que la vida era tan injusta…estaba casi a 5 centímetros del rostro del samurái pero no podía terminar con esa maldita distancia de una vez…el albino poso sus brazos en las piernas de Kanda para descansar ahí su cabeza dejando que sus cabellos blancos taparan gran parte de su rostro…

-"La Orden está muy tranquila…"-comentaba suavemente Allen cerrando los ojos y quedarse así para que todos su sentidos fueran inundados por la fragancia que usaba Kanda…era un olor un tanto extraño ya le inundaba una completa paz y serenidad…

-"Parece ser que Reever no lo ha quitado la vista de encima a Komui"-contesto Kanda soltándose el cabello dejándolo caer libremente por los hombros, el albino ladeo un poco la cabeza por el movimiento observando como el samurái se soltaba el cabello…

-"Kanda…te puedo cepillar el cabello?"-pregunto tímidamente Allen con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, el samurái alzo una ceja por esa petición pero no le molestaba para nada pero era rara viniendo del Moyashi, estiro un brazo hacia su escritorio para tomar el cepillo y entregárselo al niño, la gran sonrisa que aparecía en los labios de Allen era más hermosa que había visto muy alegre tomo el cepillo para colocarse de pies y hacerse detrás de Kanda y comenzar a peinarlo con mucho cuidado-"Es muy suave!..."-decía un sorprendido Allen acariciando con sus dedos cada mechón sintiendo un leve movimiento del cuerpo del samurái confundiendo al chico que se acerco a mirarlo…

Kanda ocultaba entre sus manos el rostro, parecía que se está riendo por su comentario no una risa burlona que quería decirte pendejo si no una sincera que le había parecido todo un encanto dicho comentario…

-"Que?...dije algo gracioso?"-pregunto Allen rojo de la vergüenza por esto y jugar con sus dedos observando la negación del samurái que no dijo ni una sola palabra, Aunque no dijeran nada inteligente frente al otro les encantaba estar asi sin ninguna interrupción que dañara ese ambiente que formaban en esa habitación y esperar abrazarse el uno contra él otro como si fuera lo único que importara en esta vida-"Kanda….iras a la misión que te coloque Komui-san?"-

-"Claro…che!, estoy harto de no hacer nada aquí encerrado en este circo…"-con su típico tono de siempre haciendo reír un poco al moyashi-"De que te ríes?"- lo fulmino con la mirada…

-"No creo que…la Orden…sea un circo"-decía entre risas el Moyashi dejando de cepillarle el cabello al samurái…

-"No?...por qué no miras todo lo que hace ese demente de Komui y el estúpido conejo"-apunto Kanda levantándose de la silla arrojando con sus manos el cabello hacia atrás…Allen le sonrió cálidamente con un leve rubor en sus pómulos-"Pero…aun asi si voy a las misiones ahora sino se te 

ocurra salir de la orden sin mi o si quiera con la pervertida"-ordeno el samurái alzando una mano y señalar al Moyashi…

-"Hai!!..."-contesto con una gran sonrisa…

-"Che…"-con mucha tranquilidad el samurái se volvía a recoger el cabello otra vez siendo observado por Allen, parece que había encontrado una nueva actividad…admirar silenciosamente cada acción de Kanda, las cuales eran simples sin la mas mínima gracia pero para él eran muy interesantes-"Oe Moyashi?!"-

-"Ah!...are?"-Allen había salido de su ensoñación (babeando u.u)-"Me decías algo?"- pregunto de repente con una enorme gota de sudor ya que veía la extraña aura maligna alrededor del samurái, sip, a Yu Kanda no le gustaba que lo ignoraran, escucho como chasqueaba la lengua un poco cabreado pero se calmo ya que no quería repetir aquella persecución en esas condiciones que se encontraba Allen…

Kanda soltó un simple suspiro…

-"No nada…mejor ve donde el conejo estúpido"- Kanda se tiro a su cama volteándose dándole por completo la espalda a Allen que lo observaba muy confundido por ese repentino cambio de ambiente…

-"No quiero ir donde Lavi…"-dijo un apenado Allen colocando sus manos hacia atrás acercándose muy lentamente a la cama del samurái que aun seguía dándole la espalda-"Kanda…me puedo quedar contigo?"-este se arrodillo en el suelo para apoyarse en el borde de la cama-"Bakanda?!"- estiro uno de sus brazos para mover al samurái percatándose de que se encontraba dormido…-"Cuando se durmió?"-se pregunto sorprendido verificando si este no se estaba haciendo el dormido lo cual no era verdad…

El chico se organizo detrás de sus orejas unos cuantos mechones para luego quitarse los zapatos subiéndose a la cama del samurái con mucha precaución para no despertarlo acomodándose para quedar lo suficiente cerca de la ancha espalda de Kanda…

-"Debes estar muy cansado por mi culpa…perdón…"-susurro Allen cerrando lentamente sus ojos con todo el aroma del samurái invadiendo sus sentidos para darle paso al mundo de los sueños por fin…

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Lavi corría con mucha prisa por los pasillos colocándose en el proceso el traje de exorcista, daba unos pequeños brincos para ajustarse mejor sus botas y dejar en su cuello su bandana por que ya le había cogido la tarde para salir a su misión que por suerte después de que Komui salió de su mar de papeles le concedió la primera que le llego a mano inspeccionándola perfectamente para que no tuviera que enviar a su amada Lenalee…

-"Donde se habrá metido Yu?!"-se pregunta el pelirrojo sin dejar de correr siendo observados por los buscadores que merodeaban por el lugar-"Ah verdad!!...su habitación!"- el foco se le prendió parando en seco y dar media vuelta ya que hace un buen rato se había pasado el pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación de su compañero asi que como si su vida dependiera de ello corrió mucho más rápido llegando en medio segundo a la puerta del samurái para irse de sentón al suelo y recuperar todo el aire perdido…-"Mis…pulmones!!"-soltó de una forma graciosa el conejo acomodándose nuevamente para darle unos leves golpes a la puerta de dicha habitación…

Espero unos cinco minutos…nada

Volvió a tocar un poco mas fuerte esperando la nunca llegada respuesta haciendo que él joven Bookman se impacientara por completo sacando su arma anti-akuma que creció un poco para luego alzarla y colocar cara de maniaco…

-"Adiós puertaa!!"-grito para volarla de un golpe con su martillo dejando la gran parte de sus alrededores llena de humo…

El pobre de Kanda se levanto de golpe para comenzar a toser por el humo que había invadido su habitación asi de repente…pensado que tal vez había sido uno de esos experimentos raros de Komui…

-"Que demo…"-estaba listo para tomar a mugen en sus manos y matar a alguien pero algo lo detuvo haciendo que observara dicho lugar y encontrar en su cama al Moyashi durmiendo plácidamente y tomando como almohada uno de los brazos del samurái-"Cuando?"-se pregunto sorprendido observando fijamente a ese bello durmiente a su lado con aquellos pequeños labios rosas entreabiertos muy tentadores invitándole de que lo despertara con un tierno beso, lo cual estaba a punto de hacer tan embelesado se encontraba en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de que Lavi ya había entrado de a su habitación cuando el humo se hubiese disipado un poco, el pelirrojo tomo una silla y se sentó frente a ellos como si estuviera viendo una película o algo por el estilo…

-"Yu-chan por que eres tan lentooo…"-dijo divertido Lavi logrando que el samurái volviera al mundo real y encontrarse al conejo muy sonrisita como siempre observándolo como casi le roba un beso al Moyashi…-"Yu…no estás enfadado?"-pregunto un poco preocupado el conejo que aun no se acostumbraba a ver ese demonio detrás del samurái…

-"Ahora…que putas quieres?!"-se soltó con cuidado de Allen para agarrar de la bandana al conejo casi ahorcándolo y verlo asesinamente por haberle interrumpido la oportunidad de probar los labios de su Moyashi…

-"Bu-bueno…"-decía entrecortadamente por que simplemente el samurái lo estaba ahorcando-"Te-tenemos en este instante una misión"-intentaba tomar aire cuando de repente Kanda lo soltó levantándose de la cama para tomar su abrigo de exorcista y a mugen claro no sin antes arropar al lindo albino que descansaba en su cama-"En el recorrido de la misión me cuentas como acabaron los dos en la misma cama xDD…"-

-"Y tu tendrás que arreglar la puerta de mi HABITACION!!"- grito dándole severenda patada en la espalda para que saliera de la habitación-"Si te escapas juro que te despellejo…"-amenazo como si fuera lo más de lo normal asustando a Lavi que asentía muy nervioso…

-"Y no le dirás adiós a tu amorchitooo!!"-

-"Muérete ¬¬…"-Kanda se adelanto para alejarse lo más posible de los estúpidos comentarios del conejo el cual buscaba que rebelara cosas que-aun- no hacía con el Moyashi pero tarde o temprano lo haría…claro cuando pudiera hacerlo por que siempre lo interrumpían a medio camino de su objetivo-"A donde debemos ir?"- pregunto Kanda ya olvidando las idioteces de Lavi…

-"A Madrid, España tío"-respondió con acento español pero fue ignorado completamente por el samurái que se cerraba el abrigo de lo más relajado-supuestamente- ya que tenía miedo de dejar por mucho tiempo solo al Moyashi…tal vez si había ido el solo no habría problema por que él pelirrojo lo cuidaría demasiado bien hasta el punto de hacerlo enojar pero si iban los dos…¿Quién cuidaría de su Brote de Habas?...nadie pero nadie sabía de su estado y los "pequeños "accidentes que sufría…

-"Conejo… ¿Qué pasara con el Moyashi?"-pregunto el samurái dejando de leer repentinamente el informe de la misión haciendo que Lavi también detuviera su lectura abriendo demasiado su único ojo por que simplemente no había pensado en ello…

-"Ah…"-fue lo único que dijo completamente preocupado, pensando detenidamente algún plan o solución para que este no saliera de la orden mientras ellos no se encontraban…hasta que dio con una gran idea a su cabecita para formársele una malvada sonrisa en los labios-"Yu…"-llamo a su compañero que le daba mala espina esa cara del Bookman Jr.

-"Que?"-escupió agriamente alejándose considerablemente de ese demente pelirrojo…

-"Por qué no simplemente le escribes una nota donde lo premies si no sale de la orden y que Tim registre todo como prueba"-apunto Lavi, dejando pensando a Kanda ya que no era una idea tan descabellada como las que antes daba, como pasaron al lado de la biblioteca se devolvieron para que Lavi buscara una hoja y una pluma para que Kanda comenzara a escribir-"Y con que lo premiaras?...con un beshitoo?"-hizo boca de pescado acercándose demasiado al rostro de Kanda que lo devolvió de un codazo…

Lavi se tocaba el rostro intentando encontrar su boca, su nariz y sus dos ojos ya que parecía que por el golpe tan fuerte que le había dado el samurái ocasiono que su rostro se hundiera, logrando 

escuchar los pasos presurosas de Kanda que salía de la biblioteca tomando dirección a su habitación…cuando por fin el pelirrojo recupero su rostro llegaba su compañero que le hacia un movimiento en la cabeza para que continuaran el camino para ya salir a la pobre misión que la tenían más que atrasada ya…

Kanda miro hacia atrás esperando que en verdad aquella nota funcionara para que ese pequeño albino no se le cruzara por la mente salir y que lo dejaran tal vez peor que en las anteriores veces…

-"Moyashi…"- susurro…

**Continuara…**

No, no tengo nada que comentar solo que perdón por la demora en actualizar…ONE MOMENT!! El capitulo anterior lo subí hace dos semanas xD…si mal no me acuerdo claro esta o.o pero quien sabe a veces tengo memoria a corto plazo xDD junto con unas enormes lagunas mentales…pero que sería lindo que Moyashi se ganara si obedeciera a Bakanda??...mmm soy muy mala para los regalos o detalles lo único que reparto son puños especialmente a un amigo lolicon que tengo pero no creo que eso cuente…no esperen…YA SE QUE DARLE AL MOYASHI!! DD waaa me queme por Ra…

Ya dejando de lado las incoherencias que digo quiero agradecer con muxio loveo los cuties reviews que me llegan de toda esa pechochura de gente que me apoya (WAA):**Kini-Ainotsuki,Dagmw,Kyoko Himura,Riznao,Mireya Humbolt,Mika1791,LoveOver y a Itoko Miyazawa!!...**De verdad gracias por el apoyo!! son muy cuties con mua!! °w° les mando muxio loveo!! (chu)

Ja ne Minna-san!!

**Age of False Innocence**

**Soy Creadora de Ilusiones y Deudora de Emociones…**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Night All Angels Cry**

**Por:**

**Yami RosenkreuZ**

Kanda x Allen

Tyki x Allen…

**Disclaimer: **Oigan si D.Gray man fuera mío ya hubiera metido una escena Laven o Yullen o los tres xD en el manga pero como no es mío never va a suceder TT.TT

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

**Capitulo 11**

El viaje en tren comenzaba a tornarse muy aburrido especialmente para cierto Bookman Jr. hartamente conocido por su hiperactividad, miraba sin emoción alguna el paisaje atreves de la ventana que no había cambiado por más de cinco horas y ya Lavi creía que se encontraban en una dimensión desconocida por ello…Pero por otra parte, Kanda tenía sus brazos cruzados meditando sobre algo o simplemente durmiendo por tanta tranquilidad y el silencio que reinaba bueno no tanto por el ruido del tren y los chillidos del conejo quejándose del viaje tan tedioso y aburrido…

-"Yu juguemos algo?"-pedía Lavi mirando detenidamente al samurái que seguía con sus ojos cerrados sin mostrar alguna señal de vida-"Sera que está teniendo un bonito sueño con el Moyashi?"-se preguntaba infantilmente el pelirrojo comenzándole a pushear la mejilla con un dedo…

-"Maldita rata si aprecias tu asquerosa existencia…te detendrás ahora mismo"-y como buen animalito, Lavi se detuvo alejándose bastante de aquel demonio que tenia frente a él-"Aun no hemos llegado?"-pregunto mirando por la ventado algo dormido…

-"Nop…"-respondió acodándose en su asiento…-"Y bien, que tipo de sueños tenias con él Moyashi?"-pregunto con una gran sonrisa…

-"Pues veraz…QUE NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA!!"-En medio segundo ya el pobre de Lavi tenía el filo de mugen a escasos dos centímetros de su yugular-"Morirás desangrado"-decía malvadamente Kanda con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro…

-"Bueno por lo menos tendré mi cabeza en su lugar u.u…"-soltó un suspiro-"NO ESPERA!! MI VIDA ES DEMASIADA HERMOSA Y AUN TENGO QUE INTENTAR LIGAR CON LENALEE SIN QUE KOMUI ME MATE XDDDD"-grito a todo pulmón con mares de lagrimas que salían de sus ojos mientras que Kanda alzaba una ceja por todo el berrinche del conejo…Pero era verdad, pues a medias, no?... Que lo último que quería hacer la mayoría de los integrantes de la orden era ligar con la linda y amable Lenalee pero claro corrían el riesgo de ser masacrados por Komui y uno de sus tantos experimentos raros…y otro de sus mayores deseos era intentar ligar con el lindo, puro amable y con gran corazón Allen Walker creyendo que iba a ser más fácil aah!! Pero pobrecitos ignorantes ya que el albino tenía un protector mucho peor que el mismísimo Supervisor de gorra rara…en resumen: Yu Kanda…el samurái homicida, asocial y antisocial que no le importaba masacrar a unos cuantos animalitos déjese entender por Bookman Jr. Lavi…

-"Che…imbécil"-escupió de mal humor guardando nuevamente a mugen para tomar asiento y volver a su hermosos sueño…maldito conejo hasta en los sueños lo interrumpía cuando iba a llegar a la mejor parte la próxima vez lo patearía hasta la muerte por agregado…

-"Retomando la cordura…esta misión esta como algo difícil"-decía Lavi abriendo el informe y releerlo nuevamente con un poco de desgano…-"No sé, la iglesia tiene mucha confianza con la gente de dinero…por qué no la pidieron?"-

-"Che…ni idea…"-Kanda también miro el informe, odiaba ese tipo de misiones que tenían que actuar como ladrones y más si lo que tenían que robar era una de las joyas reales que parecía que tenia incrustada la Inocencia como una piedra precioso-"Que molesto…"-cerro el informe para recostarse contra la silla esperando que no se les dificultara para nada aquella misión y tardara su retorno a la Orden para poder seguir velando por la seguridad de su lindo Moyashi…

-"Ne Yu…te tengo una pregunta"-decía de forma picaresca el pelirrojo…

-"Que coño quieres?"-siempre con su refinado léxico observando como Lavi sacaba un golem de sus ropas y escuchar los sonidos que hacia como si estuviera prendiéndose…

_-"Tengo que cambiarte los vendajes…"-_

Esa oración resonó en aquel compartimiento que ambos compartían, Lavi con una enorme sonrisa socarrona y Kanda con sus ojos bien abiertos por escuchar su voz y mas por qué sabía que no venia nada agradable…

-"Que buena excusa para tener siempre en tu habitación al Moyashi, ne?"-comenzaba a insinuarle el pelirrojo a Kanda que ya tenía como cuatro venas sobre su cabeza por la rabia…

-"Que tanta mierda intentas decir?"-ya las palabras no las decía si no que las rugía comenzando a desenvainar a mugen nuevamente…no le gustaba para nada que Lavi siempre le buscara el doble sentido a sus palabras, eso lo comenzaba a hartar y mucho…nunca pensó en esa oración como algo malo solo quería cuidar a su Moyashi y que no se armara una grande cuando alguien más descubriera su estado…

-"Yu??"-

Las personas que pasaban afuera del compartimiento se asustaron a escuchar unos gritos de auxilio de la peor forma posible, al igual que el sonido de la hoja de una espada cuando la blandían…pasaron 15 minutos, Kanda salió de aquel lugar limpiando a mugen con un pequeño pañuelo dejando atrás…algo que ya no tenía forma…

-"Soy Lavi"- alzo una manita con la poca fuerza que le quedaba al pobre Bookman Jr. que había quedado como una de las tantas pinturas de Picasso…pero siendo sincero se entendía mas la pintura de "_Tres músicos"_ de dicho pintor que el mismo pelirrojo…

…Pobre Bookman Jr…

**+.+.+.+.+. En la Orden.+.+.+.+.+.+**

El pequeño golem dorado mejor conocido como Timcanpy daba pequeños pasos en la cama donde se encontraba descansando su dueño, acurrucado en aquellas blancas sabanas con su rostro enterrado en una almohada sintiendo el delicioso olor del samurái, aquella combinación de champú y de colonia era magnifico…dio una pequeña vuelta haciéndolo caer en cuenta que la cama estaba vacía asi que de un brinco se sentó en dicho lugar…

Observo todo su alrededor detenidamente y no veía por ninguna parte al samurái pelinegro solo percato que la puerta de la habitación de Kanda estaba medio ajustada al marco para que no se cayera al suelo y un poco quebrada por no decir que con solo tocarla se volvía polvo…

-"Tim…que sucedió?"-pregunto el niño organizándose el cuello de su camisa, su cabello y se limpiaba la baba de la comisura de sus labios, el pequeño golem comenzó a revolotear rápidamente sobre el escritorio que había en dicha habitación-"hay algo ahí?"-acto seguido se levanto de la cama tranquilamente y llegar donde estaba Tim.

Allen bajo la cabeza para encontrarse con una pequeña carta, un poco dubitativo la cogió para detenerse en abrirla…

-"Es para mí Tim?"-pregunto nuevamente el niño tomando asiento y observar como su golem asentía a su pregunta-"De acuerdo" –desdoblo el pedazo de papel-el cual no había sido bien tratado- y concentrarse en aquella escritura en cursiva muy fina y bien cuidada para la compresión de su lector…

_Oi Moyashi…_

_Hagamos un trato…_

_Si no sales de la orden en la semana que no me_

_Encuentres (por la misión)…te dare algo…_

_Y me da igual si te gusta o no!!..._

_Haz que Tim registre todo y es una ORDEN!!_

_Kanda_

_PD: Deja la puerta asi, le toca al imbécil del conejo arreglarla_

Allen tenía una vena sobre la cabeza al igual que varias gotas de sudor por aquella nota que había escrito el samurái, se había imaginado al samurái gritándole a diestra y siniestra con una enorme aura al igual que la vena sobre la sien…

-"Tiene complejo de Hitler (1)"-susurro Allen alzando la hoja y darle un pequeño beso-"Hare todo lo que me pidas BaKanda"-dijo con un leve rubor en sus pómulos y una pequeña y linda sonrisa en sus labios, la cual agrando con solo pensar en que le traería el samurái de premio fuera lo que fuera lo aceptaría alegremente y lo cuidaría mucho!...-"Iré a com…qué hora es?"- se pregunto asi mismo demasiado confundido, gracias a los vitrales que poseía aquella habitación no sabía si era de día o de noche ya que los colores de este distorsionaba el tono de la luz reflejada en ellos…

Guardo con mucho cuidado la pequeña nota en uno de sus bolsillos para organizar la cama del samurái y dejar en su lugar la silla que hace muy poco había utilizado notando otra cosa en el escritorio…un pequeño golem muy parecido al que usaba Kanda solo que el que estaba ahí era ciertamente más pequeño de lo normal…

El albino lo tomo en sus dos manos y se quedo mirándolo fijamente acercándose lo suficiente al golem pegándose un susto cuando este extendió sus dos alas y le brillo su ojo…

-"_Veo que ya despertaste…"_-dijo la voz fría del samurái atreves del pequeño golem asustando nuevamente al Moyashi-"Oi contesta imbécil!!"-

-"Sabes tengo nombre…y según Lenalee, Komui, Lavi y toda la Orden es muy bonito y tu no haces uso de él"-reprocho el menor que estaba tentado de coger ese golem a patadas…-"Como está yendo la misión?"-prefirió cambiar de tema en vez de pasarse todo el rato reclamándole al samurái…

-_"Che…Nada seguimos en el puto tren…" _–se quejo el samurái dejando salir su típico chasquido para luego escuchar la armoniosa risa del Moyashi-_"De que te ríes?"- _pregunto Molesto…

-"Veo que no la estas pasando para nada bien con Lavi"- apunto Allen sentándose en el suelo para tomar de respaldar la pared y aun tener en sus manos _el_ pequeño golem, para escuchar nuevamente otro chasquido y seguido de unos cuantos insultos de parte del samurái-"Pero Kanda…para que es este golem?"-le preguntaba confundido…

-"_No es obvio?"-_inquirió Kanda cambiando de lado el auricular del teléfono en que estaba conectado su golem…_-"Baka Moyashi!...no te tengo que decir las razones de mis acciones siempre"-_comento este esbozando una pequeña sonrisa alcanzando a escuchar unos chillidos del niño en forma de protesta…

-"No importa…solo quería aclarar una duda, nada más"-susurro este ablandando su mirada para ladear su cabeza a un lado dejando caer unos cuantos mechones en su bello rostro, Kanda solo soltó un suspiro recostándose contra la pared de dicha cabina…-"La misión cuanto durara?"- en verdad quería ver nuevamente al samurái aunque nunca lo admitiera en público y lo mismo estaba ocurría con Kanda, quería ya terminar-si ni siquiera ha empezado-dicha misión e ir donde su Moyashi…por que conocen el dicho: _Amor de lejos, amor de pendejos_…aunque ninguno se haya dicho la palabra mágica…

-"Es de dos semanas máximo…pero no se si se alargue…"-decía honestamente el samurái quedándose en un estado muy pensativo-"Como tenemos que infiltrarnos para robar una joya real"-

-"Ah!!...yo hubiera servido perfectamente para esa misión!!"-soltó un alegre Allen, dejando a Tim con una gota y sorprender al pobre de Kanda que tosió por esto-"Que?"-manifestó confundido por el gran letrero que decía "silencio" en la comunicación de ambos…

-"Aparte de enano, molesto, tramposo también ladrón?"-soltó en una risa el samurái ocasionando que Allen se sonrojara nuevamente jugando con sus dedos mientras sus dos golem revoloteaban por su cabeza…-"che…Moyashi ya me largo, llegamos a nuestro destino"-

-"eh?!...ah si cuídate Bakanda!!"-tomo nuevamente en su manos el golem recibiendo de respuesta de parte del pelinegro su conocido _che _haciéndole reír suavemente-"Salgamos Tim"-el niño albino también tomo a su golem dorado en manos para salir tranquilamente a los pasillos de la orden siendo observado por todo el mundo…ya que no creían que alguien o algo saliera vivo de 

dicho lugar y más si se trataba de Allen Walker, este decidió ignorar esas miradas para poder asomarse en una de las ventanas logrando divisar como el sol alumbraba muy feliz todo el lugar para intentar que algo de luz y calidez llegara a esa fría y tétrica torre…-"Buenos días señor Sol!!"-decía infantilmente Allen con una gran sonrisa, tras haber hablado con Kato-san (xD) hace menos de cinco minutos había alegrado-demasiado-su humor y estado ignorando por completo por qué motivo este comenzó a comportarse de dicha forma…

Tomo una gran cantidad de aire para luego soltarla alzando su mano y colocar a Tim sobre su cabeza aun llevando al pequeñito golem redondo en sus manos…

-"Hoy si tengo ganas de comer!!"-suspiro alegremente dando pequeños brincos mientras caminaba para dirigirse a la sagrada cocina y comer los sagrados alimentos que hacían las santas manos de Jerry-san-"Dangos mitarashi!!"-cantaba alegremente el albino…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+ **

En otro lugar, lo suficientemente alejado de nuestros exorcistas se encontraban la Familia de Noé en una de sus tantas fiestas elegantes, la nobleza se acercaba al conde-en su forma humana-sobre asuntos politos y económicos y otras cosas que solo ese tipo de personas les parecería interesante, unos cuantos miembros de esa familia bebían y charlaban pero a lo más alto de las largas escaleras se encontraba un sumamente aburrido Tiky por tantas mujeres de clase que se le insinuaban descaradamente y también se encontraba Road que tomaba su jugo en una copa con un pitillo (pajilla o popote), al igual que su "hermano" también esta aburrida más no poder..

Esa fiestas la aburrían por completo solo iba para poder hacer uso de esos hermosos vestido que la mujer que se conocía como su madre le hacía usar y por sobre todas las cosas escaparse de su deberes…por ahí tenia acumulado un taller de 90 puntos de matemáticas para el día siguiente pero weno no le importaba para nada…

-"Ne Tiky hagamos algo!!"-pedía la chica sentándose de forma altiva el barandal y ver superiormente a todos eso malditos burgueses que solo pensaban en dinero y más dinero, le daban tanto asco…puaj…repugnante-"Quiero ir a cazar exorcistas"-decía con un leve puchero…

-"Sabes que no nos podemos escapar de estas fiestas…"-el Noah del placer apoya su mentón en sus manos mirando sin importancia a toda esas personas sintiendo casi o más la misma repulsión que la Noah de los sueños, su estatus normalmente era de un vagabundo que se ganaba la vida trabajando arduamente en las minas y ver toda esa gente con tanto dinero sin siquiera haber movido un dedo para conseguirlo le hervía la sangre…deseaba que sus amigos lograran vivir asi de organizados y con un futuro tranquilo…

-"Estaría feliz si en este baile estuviera Allen"-lloraba la chica de cabellos violetas imaginándose al joven exorcista con un hermoso traje Negro haciéndolo ver como todo un cabellarlo de la nobleza al igual que imaginarse como este le besaba el dorso de la mano…-"Que liiindooo!!"-dijo con un leve rubor perdiéndose en su hermosos sueño…

Mientras que por su parte Tiky se imagino al albino con un bello vestido largo-también de color negro- con su cabello recogido de manera elegante con un broche con una cruz y demás cosas, si el guapo Noah se perdió también en su sueño en el cual el pobre de Allen sufría lo de siempre; una violación para nada linda-, el noah del placer se aclaro la garganta…

-"Ahh!! Tiky el Conde nos llama!!"-decía la linda Noah del Sueño corriendo hacia la escaleras mientras hacia un movimiento de manos para llamar al mayor…

-"Para?"-preguntaba completamente aburrido con un rostro lleno de aburrimiento…

-"Debemos saludar a la reina de España…"- terminaba de decir bajando con mucha tranquilidad escalón por escalón…

-"Hai hai!..."-respondía Tiky organizándose los cabellos para llegar con unas cuantas zancadas al lado de Road...-"Esperemos que esto no se vuelva tedioso"-decía en un suspiro completamente cansado…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

-"Itai!!..."-se quejaba el conejo mientras Kanda lo vendaba, ya que no se esperaban ser emboscados-apenas bajar el tren-por una cantidad descomunal de akumas level 2 y 3-"Yu se delicado conmigo!!"-grito al ver como el samurái le echaba un frasco entero de alcohol en la rodilla…

-"Deja de llorar!! Y se hombre!!..."-advertía el samurái tirando el frasco vacio y coger otro-"Che…maldito lugar atestado de akumas"-Kanda termino con las heridas del conejo para colocarse de pies y asomarse por una pequeña abertura de la posada donde se escondían y lograr divisar el cielo completamente oscuro por dichas alimañas que seguían buscándolos…

-"Por qué demonios ahí tantos akumas?"-se preguntaba Lavi también levantándose y observar por la misma abertura al Kanda haberse retirado-"Es solo una Inocencia…o…"-el Bookman Jr. se quedo callado de repente incrédulo de aquello…

-"Che…ese maldito culo gordo ando por acá…"-soltó un tanto asqueado el samurái y tomar en su mano derecha el mango de Mugen-"Hora de actuar…"-sentencio el samurái pateando la puerta de la posada ocasionando que la destruyera y llamara la atención de los akumas, los cuales volaron rápidamente donde un samurái inmóvil que esbozo una enorme sonrisa de superioridad…sorpresivamente Lavi salió detrás del pelinegro invocando su sello de madera destruyendo todos los akumas que se habían acercado demasiado a su-por ahora-territorio-

El pelirrojo salió corriendo hacia la derecha mientras que Kanda iba a la izquierda destruyendo a todos los akumas que se le acercaban con un solo movimiento…

A ambos exorcistas se les hacía muy fácil destruir a esos lastimosos akumas, sentían sus cuerpos mucho más livianos que en las anteriores misiones, confundiendo un poco a Lavi mientras que Kanda chasqueaba la lengua…

-"Che…parece que ese mes de vacaciones sirvió"-soltó Kanda decapitando un akuma que había aparecido atrás de él…

-"Aaaah mi cuerpo se siente tan liviano!!"-exclamaba Lavi sentado sobre su martillo observando cómo sus serpientes de fuego hacían su trabajo-"Ahora a lo que vinimos Yu!!"-se coloco de pies y 

rápidamente comenzó a recorrer las calles de Madrid que en ese preciso instante estaba desolado…-"Que raro"-decía mientras recorrida con su único ojo aquellas hermosas casa que no daban inicio a nada…

-"Para ser un sucesor de Bookman…eres un fracaso"-decía Kanda a su Lado pero este miraba al frente concentrado en su camino, mientras que Lavi hacia un tonto gesto de confusión-"Che!...Hoy la reina de España celebra sus 50 años y todo la ciudad ha sido invitada"-termino de decir el samurái dando un gran salto para destruir a unos cuantos akumas de nivel uno que merodeaban en las terrazas de las edificaciones…

-"Wa! Y yo que iba a saber que cumplía años un vejestorio!!"-decía un poco descortés el pelirrojo nuevamente ignorado por Kanda que ahora este andaba por los tejado para cubrir más terreno-"Como ves las cosas Yu?!"-preguntaba Lavi invocando uno de sus sellos y seguir destruyendo ahora akumas de nivel dos…

-"Ahí mucho…para repartir"-apresuro su paso-"Nigen!!"- ahora el samurái tenía dos katanas destruyendo más fácilmente a sus enemigos…

El camino que recorrieron era un poco largo pero no les faltaba mucho para llegar al castillo y claro está que los akumas les hacían más amena su "tranquila caminata"…

Lavi se asomaba desde una esquina y miraba los alrededores…

-"Despejado…"-decía el pelirrojo mientras su golem sobrevolaba a su lado…

-"_Igualmente…_"-respondía Kanda desde el techo también con su golem sin quitarle la vista a aquel palacio…-"Adelante…"-ordeno el samurái corriendo ágilmente dando unos cuantos saltos sobres los techos de las casas que estaban cerca del palacio…

El pelirrojo asintió e hizo lo mismo pero en el suelo…

-"Va hacer divertido jugar al ladrón"-comentaba para sí mismo Lavi apoyando su espalda contra una pared y mirar a sus alrededores-"Que me dices Yu?"-preguntaba con una gran sonrisa…

-"_Che…pérdida de tiempo_"-respondía irritado el samurái ya en el tejado de ese palacio y buscar alguna ventana que no tuviera el seguro-"_Es completamente estúpido_"-decía tanteando una ventana y al ver que no cedía a la fuerza se dirigió a otra…

-"Mmm…pero creo que a Moyashi-chan le hubiera encantado"-decía divertido girando la perrilla de aquella puerta donde estaba recostado recibiendo de parte del samurái un cariñosos _idiota_ como era de costumbre…-"Según el mapa…la joya está en la galería de la cuarta planta…"-informaba el pelirrojo mientras entraba satisfactoriamente y observaba detenidamente el mapa y memorizaba donde quedaba cada habitación-" Es más probable que des primero con la galería que yo…y mas por que en la primera y segunda planta se está desarrollando la fiesta…"- con su dedo índice trazaba el camino que el samurái debería recorrer…

-"_Che…_"-resoplo el samurái por fin entrando al palacio sin que los guardias ni muchos menos los akumas que quedaban se dieran cuenta-"_Estoy dentro_"-informaba Kanda mirando a su golem…

-"Perfecto…Ahora Yu, atento a mis indicaciones…"-comentaba divertido Lavi riéndose por lo bajo al sentir por la transmisión de los golems una aura asesina-"Ya, ya tranquilo nadie se enterara que me obedeciste xD"-se tapaba con una mano la boca para no partirse de la risa ahí mismo y lo pillaran…

-"_Juro que cuando salgamos de aquí te descuartizare_…"-escupió Kanda con los ojos del diablo y el pelirrojo agradeció mentalmente por no estar frente al samurái…

-"En fin…Deberías estar en este momento en la habitación real o me equivoco?"-preguntaba Lavi cambiando de lugar para poder llegar a una pequeña ventana y que la luz de los faroles de la calle permitieran que viera mejor el mapa…

-"_Afirmativo_"-contesto ya más calmado Kanda dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir de esa habitación…

-"Cuando salgas de ahí…dirígete a tu izquierda y con mucho cuidado de los guardias"-comenzaba a dar instrucciones el Bookman Jr. aun concentrado en el mapa, parecía un divertido juego de Laberintos donde el movía su ficha la cual en este caso sería Yu, pero hubiera sido más animado si su ficha fuera Allen…bua ni modo no se puede ser avaro...

Kanda obedeció las palabras del pelirrojo abriendo la puerta con la delicadeza más grande del mundo para no hacer chirriar la bisagras oxidadas de esta, con cautela miro para ambos lados y al estas despejado se encamino al pasillo que daba a su izquierda con su espalda pegada a la pared, recorrió el casi interminable pasillo hasta que dio con una bifurcación…agh! Como odiaba que pasara ese tipo de cosas…

-"Conejo a donde_?_"-pregunto calmadamente Kanda escondiéndose entre unos pilares cuando pasaba frente a él un guardia…

-"_Ya te encontraste con la bifurcación?"-_preguntaba el Bookman Jr.

-"Si…"-respondió el samurái saliendo de su pequeño escondite y mirar detenidamente los alrededores…

-"_Ahora ve a tu derecha Yu…_"-

Kanda se encamino al pasillo de la derecha el cual estaba muy poco alumbrado, parecía que podía caminar en aquel pasillo tranquilamente ya que no poseía ninguna ventana o puerta a los lados y ningún pasillo demás…

-"Oi imbécil es por aquí?"-preguntaba desconfiado Kanda…

-"_Yu no me digas que te dio miedo?"-_Decía divertido Lavi callando cuando sus oídos alcanzaron a oír un gruñido que venía de parte de su queridísimo amigo samurái-"_Bueno me dejo de _

_bromas…vamos Yu, normalmente si una persona se encuentra en el dilema de una Bifurcación que camino crees que escogería?"-_preguntaba alegremente el Bookman Jr...

-"Lo más lógico sería escoger el camino con mas luz y menos tétrico"-contesto Kanda aun recorriendo el pasillo tranquilamente pero aun así no bajaba para nada su guardia…

-"_Correcto mi querido Yu…asi que nadie escogería ese camino tan desolado y tal vez peligroso"-_decía Lavi mirando detenidamente el mapa y seguir trazando el camino con su dedo índice…

-"Imbécil deja de jugar conmigo!!"-rugió el samurái con una enorme vena palpitando sobre su cabeza…

-"_Wa si que no tienes paciencia"-_chillo en forma de joda-"_Yu…ese es el pasillo que te llevaría a la quinta planta y luego a la cuarta donde está la galería de las joyas reales…ya que si hubiéramos escogido el otro pasillo nos hubiéramos encontrado con demasiados soldados y un horrendo laberinto"-_comentaba Lavi mientras que de su ropa sacaba otro mapa de las ubicaciones de cada soldado de aquel palacio-"_Es genial tener todos estos datos del palacio"-_se decía muy orgulloso…

-"Es una ventaja"-decía Kanda…

-"_Cuando llegues al final de ese pasillo te encontraras una pequeña sala donde exhiben las armaduras y armas…y por favor Yu, NO TE ROBES NINGUNA ESPADA!!"-_pedía el Bookman Jr. deteniendo en seco al samurái que iba a tomar en sus manos un hermosos sable plateado con mango dorado…

-"Mierda ¬¬…"-mascullo Kanda ocasionando que a Lavi le salieran varias gotas sobre su cabeza-"Che!...cuanto falta para llegar a esa maldita galería?"-pregunto nuevamente malgeniado el samurái, ya quería terminar esa mierda de misión tan tediosa e ir a cuidar a su Moyashi que suplicaba que no cayera en manos de la pervertida mayor, no quería ni imaginarse como lo travestiría…aunque no creí que peor que en su sueños…el sonido de interferencia de su golem lo saco de sus cavilaciones-"Y bien?"-

-"_Yo también quiero ir onde el Moyashi!!...pero debemos terminar perfectamente esta misión Yu"-_bajo el tono de voz cuando escucho unos pasos de unos soldado pasar frente a la puerta de la habitación donde se escondía la cual parecía que no la utilizaban para nada-"_Ok dirígete a la puerta que queda diagonalmente y ahí encontraras unas gradas tienes que bajarlas y llegaras a la quinta planta y al seguir derecho estará la puerta de la cuarta…pero fíjate bien que no haya guardias…según este pequeño plano de horarios de vigilancia en este momento no hay nadie"-_Lavi se asomo mejor por esa ventana y ver el reloj que apuntaba las 22:00…

El pelinegro siguió calmadamente las indicaciones como se las había dicho el Bookman Jr. deteniéndose de una al llegar al fin de la quinta planta y ver los guardias, asi que con mucho sigilo retrocedió y se volvió a esconder entre unos pilares…

-"Baka Usagi…aquellas joyas no tienen alguna alarma?"-preguntaba el samurái tomando en sus manos su golem y esconderlo un poco en ellas para que no resonara la voz del pelirrojo…

-"_Aparentemente no…la realeza está muy confiada de sus guardias…pero esperemos que el Conde no se haya enterado en donde se encuentra la inocencia"-_ sudo un poco frio Lavi, el cual había decidió asomarse por la puerta y dar con el gran salón de baile…-"_No quieres saber a quienes acabo de ver…"-_decía con un todo nervioso…

-"Mmm?"- el samurái miro detenidamente su golem esperando que el conejo continuara hablando…

-"_A Tiky y a Road…_"-contesto con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa…

-"Che…genial…"- decía Kanda, ocultando completamente su golem con sus manos al notar unas dos sombras sobre él, alzo lentamente y vio a dos guardias que rápidamente se deformaron dejando ver su verdadera forma…eran akumas de nivel dos y sorpresivamente detrás de ellos salía uno de nivel tras…-"Baka usagi creo que tengo compañía"-decía con una enorme sonrisa el samurái tirándose hacia un lado y esquivar la garra del nivel tres…-"Ahí Akumas en esta maldita choza!!"-

-"_Que?!...demonios, en verdad el ojo de Allen nos hace falta"-_Lavi se mordía su pulgar mientras observaba como esos dos integrantes de la familia de Noé ni enterados estaban de que ellos estaban ahí por la inocencia-"_Yu…intenta destruirlos sin hacer tanto alboroto…ninguno de los Noah se han dado cuenta…!!"- _pedía el pelirrojo…

-"Che!...es fácil decirlo imbécil!!"-gritaba mientras destruía al los akumas de nivel dos pero aun quedaba el maldito de nivel tres que comenzaba a reírse de una manera muy molesta y repetir una y otra vez "_exorcista"…_-"Cada día son más irritantes esos akumas"-decía este alzando a Mugen y volver a invocar su segunda espada…

Y asi se lanzo al nivel tres el samurái ocasionando una gran explosión…

**Continuara…**

Wan! °w°…volví y lo se me demore esta vez en actualizar pero que hago si de repente me viene bloqueo mental y mas ese estrés de los trabajos y mas el súper mega estrés de que se me perdió mi MP4 con los trabajos de mi academia…todo diseñador grafico necesita su memoria es una herramienta clave u.u y yo de weba la bote TT.TT…pasando a otras cosas, ya sé que todas ya quieren ver Yullen!! Pero ténganme paciencia!! A esta historia ahí que darle forma asi que por favor paciencia…

Y…mmm 90 reviews!! Aaahhhh estoy felizzzzzzzzzz nunca he tenido tantos reviews en mis dos años de fanwrite!! Toy very pero very nyappy por ello °W°…agradeceré con muxio loveo los reviews del capitulo anterior:** Dagmw, Shiji, Kini-Ainotsuki, Gravity Girl, Diabolik, Mireya Humbolt, .Kilian. , Riznao, Itoko Miyazawa, Yumeyluna, LoveOver, Haruhi y a Palito** por fin un review con cero? Jajaja xD waa yo tb te loveo!! Pero que nee-san un se entere por qué no quiero pelear con ella TT...

Nuevamente gracias!! Por tomarse su tiempo y dejarme un comment y aquellas que aun no lo han hecho…las animo!!, sus opiniones también son importantes para mí no sean tímidas criaturas!! °W°…

Bueno ya me despido de ustedes he intentare recompensarlas por siempre apoyar esta historia…y más si llego al review # 100…nu se tal vez en el capitulo 13 o 14 por fin ponga algo de Yullen, pero sería aun shonen Ai por que aun no sé como encajaría el lemon de estos dos en la historia, pero por que lo hay lo hay xD…waaa me voy!

Se cuidan y muxio kissus!!

Ja ne

**Suicides love Story**

**Soy Creadora de Ilusiones y Deudora de Emociones…**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Night All Angels Cry**

**Por:**

**Yami RosenkreuZ**

Kanda x Allen

Tyki x Allen…

**Advertencia:** jetabulario made in Kanda 8D

**Disclaimer: **Oigan si D.Gray man fuera mío ya hubiera metido una escena Laven o Yullen o los tres xD en el manga pero como no es mío never va a suceder TT.TT

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

**Capitulo 12…**

-"Gran malparido…"-decía Kanda con su refinado léxico logrando detener el ataque del nivel tras con la hoja de mugen-"Quieres quebrarla?"-preguntaba altivamente el samurái con una enorme sonrisa surcando su rostro…

-"Exorcista!!...exorcista bastardo te destruiré!!"-decía el akuma con su irritante y chillona voz perdiendo sus brazos gracias a un eficaz y rápido movimiento del samurái…que le daba la espalda a la pequeña explosión que ocasiono el cuerpo del akuma al ser destruido…

El sonido de una interferencia hizo presencia de aquel lugar un tanto destruido, mientras que Kanda guardaba su Katana y salía de sus ropas el golem el cual ocasionaba ese pequeño sonido…

-"_Te encuentras bien Yu?"_-pregunto Lavi azarado por completo al cortarse de repente la comunicación entre ellos dos…

-"Che…obviamente estoy bien imbécil"-respondía de malgenio el samurái pateando uno de los restos del akuma que acababa de destruir…-"No necesito que se preocupen por mi"-

-"_Claro que si!!...imagínate que llegue a la orden y le diga al Moyashi-chan que quedo viudo antes de casarse xD"_-la verdad el conejo es todo un amor con sus comentarios tan "simpáticos"…-"_ya destruiste los akumas?"-_preguntaba el pelirrojo mirando el salón del baile detenidamente, donde nadie se había percatado de nada, lograba divisar con su único ojo a Tiky bailar con una linda jovencita la cual casi lo hizo gritar un Strike como demente pero se controlo y a la mayor de los Noah cerca de la comida haciendo circulitos en la mesa con una extraña nube encima de ella…

-"Todos eliminados…lo único que medio se destruyo fue este pasillo nada mas…no creo que se hayan enterado en otro lugar"-decía Kanda sacudiéndose el polvo de sus ropas de forma muy tranquila mientras ingresa por fin a la galería que no había sufrido ni un solo daño-"Cual de todas las joyas es…?"-pregunto el samurái maravillado con tanta belleza frente a él, claro que ni todas las joyas del mundo se comparaban a la belleza de su Moyashi…

-"_Es una corona, la cual se encuentra al fondo de la galería, parece ser que es la más preciada del palacio por el simple hecho de que cuentan las malas lenguas que es de aquella época de Jesucristo"-_informaba Lavi recostándose contra una pared…

-"Puras patrañas…"-escupió irritado el samurái acercándose a dicha joya y mirarla fijamente para dar con la inocencia, alzo con mucho cuidado su mano y tomar un bello rubí que parecía recientemente incrustado en dicha corona-"Debe ser este…"-miraba detenidamente esa piedra preciso que brillaba mucho más que las otros-"Misi-…"-una fuerte explosión se escucho atreves del golem del samurái tomándolo por sorpresa y salir rápidamente de esa galería guardando la inocencia en la gabardina negra que tenia puesta sobre su uniforme-"CONEJO QUE PUTAS PASO?…"-

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

-"Agh!...demonios…"- se quejaba Lavi mientras se tocaba su cabeza a ver si no se la había partido, mientras que todas las personas que se encontraban en aquel salón de baile salir huyendo por la repentina explosión-"En verdad que extraño al Moyashi en las misiones-"decía este mientras se colocaba de pies y apuntaba con su martillo a los cuatro akumas de nivel 3 que tenía frente a sus ojos y detrás de ellos ya se encontraba el Noah del placer: Tiky Mikk ansioso por matar exorcistas…

-"Hace tiempo sin vernos parche-Kun!!"-decía Alegremente Tiky dándole la orden a los akumas que atacaran sin piedad al Bookman Jr. que con movimientos muy agiles (casi como las de las liebres xD) esquivaba las garras y ataques de esas penosas almas…

El noah giro un poco para ver como Road seguía en aquella mesa haciendo un retrato de Allen con la comida…quedándole idéntico (O.O)…

-"Aaahhhh… menos mal había pure de papas…"-decía alegremente Road terminándole el cabello al retrato del exorcista menor que tenía varios corazones alrededor mientras que aparecía Lero y le reclamaba de por qué no ayudaba en la batalla y dejara de soñar con aquel exorcista…

-"Road…?"-Tiky tenía varias gotas de sudor sobre su cabeza por observar ese despliegue de creatividad de la niña-"Deja de llorar…tarde o temprano aparecerá ante nosotros…"-esto último lo dijo con una escalofriante sonrisa sádica en sus labios…

-"Lo siento Tiky!!...pero Allen no pudo venir a verte"-decía burlonamente Lavi sentado sobre su martillo el cual tenía debajo de este los restos de los cuatro akumas completamente destruidos-"Hoy pelearas conmigo!!"-de un rápido movimiento hizo crecer más su martillo y arrojarlo hacia el moreno que simplemente dio un paso hacia atrás…

-"Aunque hayas vencidos esos patéticos akumas que te hace pensar que podrás conmigo?"-dijo altivamente Tiky haciendo aparecer en sus manos sus hermosas mariposas para que fueran atacar al pelirrojo…

-"Que demonios…"-el Bookman Jr. comenzó a girar rápidamente su arma anti-akuma para tener todas esas mariposas carnívoras alejadas de su persona…

El noah observaba con una enorme sonrisa como sus mariposas rodeaban al pelirrojo, tan exhorto tuvo de esto que no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba detrás de él…

-"MUERE!!"-grito el samurái logrando cortar gran parte de la espalda del Noah ya que de por pura casualidad miro a sus espaldas logrando divisar al pelinegro a punto de atacarlo…-"Che!..."-Kanda con sus insectos del infierno hizo disipar a las mariposas que estaban ya sobre Lavi…

-"Yuuu!!...llegaste a salvarme!!"-lloro el pelirrojo agarrándosele de la cintura a un muy cabreado Kanda que ya rechinaba sus dientes con una enorme vena sobre su sien…

-"Conejo aprecias tu vida?..."-escupió con el mismísimo diablo atrás de él y activar a mugen…

-"Claro que si xD…ya te lo he dicho varias veces!!"-informo el pelirrojo ya ignorando por momento sus típicas peleas y mirar a los dos Noah…-"La conseguiste Yu?"- susurro este que estaba muy cerca del samurái que simplemente asintió…-"Bueno ahora toca encargarnos de ellos"-soltó en un bufido cansado Lavi…

-"Che!"-cuando habla tanto nos deja sorprendidos, no?...

El moreno se intentaba ver la gran cortadura que tenía en su espalda, otro exorcista que lograba herirlo con su inocencia, primero había sido el shonen y ahora el puto samurái… ¿Qué era esto?...era molesto sentir la inocencia tocar su cuerpo aunque con el shonen era diferente…

-"Ah…"-Tiky sonrió malvadamente, tenia frente a él, el amorcito de su shonen aquel sujeto por el cual era capaz de vender su alma al mismísimo diablo-"Y como ha estado el shonen?"- pregunto de repente Tiky con una enorme sonrisa desconcertando a ambos jóvenes que lo miraban muy desconfiados…

-"Che!...que te importa!"-gruño el samurái sin bajar la guardia ya que nunca se había fiado de ese comportamientos de buenas personas de los noahs y más si preguntaban por el niño de cabellos blancos…

-"Oh vamos…hace un buen tiempo que no lo veo…"-decía este tomando asiento y prender uno de sus cigarrillos dejando salir de sus labios el humo de aquel tabaco de lo más relajado del mundo sin quitarle de encima esa mirada amarillenta al pelinegro que seguía con blandiendo a Mugen…

-"Y?..."-respondió de mala gana Kanda, nunca le había gustado como ese Noah se dirigía a su Moyashi, se acercaba a su rostro de esa forma tan descarada al igual cuando lo tocaba, agh! Lo cabreaba a más no poder…

-"mmm…"-apoyo su mentón en una de sus manos aun observando esas orbes azules llenas de ira-"Siguen heridas sus piernas?..."-pregunto de repente Tyki ampliando mas y mas su sonrisa al ver como Kanda reaccionaba por ello…

-"Que…Putas quieres decir?!"-escupió agriamente Kanda sin notar como Lavi había reaccionado más rápido que esta a lo que insinuaba el Noé…negándose constantemente a que fuera cierto aquello…

-"Ah…entonces… ¿qué tal su trasero?...aun le duele?"-se relamió…

-"BASTARDO!!"-grito Kanda tirándose hacia el moreno pero fue detenido de inmediato por el pelirrojo que intentaba por todos los medios que ese samurái que había perdido la razón se calmara…pero parecía que no lo iba hacer, con sus ojos ocultos por su flequillo oscuro y ofendiendo con todas las groserías que conocía fuera en ingles o japonés a Tyki que comenzaba a reír a carcajadas-"MALDITA SEA SUELTAMEN LAVI!!"-seguía gritando este mirando con rabia al Bookman Jr.-"MATARE A ESE HIJO DE PUTA!!"-

Road miraba detenidamente la escena sin comprender nada ya que se había perdido gran parte de la charla por estar terminando de arreglar su obra de arte y pensar como llevársela sin que se dañe o que alguna cucaracha se le subiera encima…

-"Vámonos Road…"-decía Tyki erguido completamente muy orgulloso de lo que acababa de hacer…

-"REGRESA MALDITO ANIMAL!!...TE VOLVERE MIERDA POR HABER TOCADO A ALLEN!!"-amenazaba Kanda mas enojado de lo cualquier ser humano lo hubiera querido ver en una vida…

-"Cálmate Yu!!...es enserio nada ganaras con perder la razón!!"-intentaba hacer reaccionar el pelirrojo a su amigo que aunque se hubieran marchado los noahs aun intentaba soltarse y seguirlos…

De repente Kanda se quedo quieto y dejo escupir todas las groserías que sabia para quedarse mirando detenidamente el suelo apretando fuertemente el mango de mugen al igual que morderse hasta sangrar su labio inferior…

-"Yu?..."-Lavi intentaba ver en que estaba pensando pero solo tenía la cabeza gacha diciendo mas maldiciones un poco-mucho mas-bajo que al principio-"Iré a avisar que ya tenemos la inocencia…"-le dijo esperando alguna reacción de parte de este pero nada…suspiro pesadamente y salió de aquel lugar destruido buscando alguna cabina pública para poder conectar su golem y comunicarse con La Orden Negra…

El pelinegro comenzaba a caminar muy lentamente para seguir al Bookman Jr. pero se detuvo nuevamente para pegarle un puño a la pared y descargar toda su rabia y frustración en aquel muro dejándolo agrietado…

-"Moyashi…por qué no dices nada?"-susurro para sí aun muy enojado, por la cabeza de Kanda pasaron varias imágenes de aquellas dos ocasiones que había encontrado al niño en ese estado, con su cabello teñido de rojo carmín sabia que eso no era ninguna buena señal y mas como esos ojos que siempre mostraban felicidad y pureza en esas dos ocasiones mostraba un enorme sufrimiento, dolor, miedo e impotencia por no poder hacer algo por el mismo…

Mientras meditaba sobre demasiadas cosas llego donde el pelirrojo asi logrando a escuchar la voz de Lenalee que parecía que informaba algo importante…que tenían que saber ambos…

-"Entonces ya sabes Lavi, dices la contraseña para que les permitan entrar y usar una de las puertas del arca y llegar a la orden"-decía Lenalee tranquilamente por el golem de Lavi que no alcanzo a conectar a algún teléfono antes de que empezara la comunicación…

-"Entonces…dentro de cuatro días vamos a aquel lugar, cierto?"-confirmaba el pelirrojo…

-"Hai…ya estamos terminando de trastear todo a la nueva orden, si terminamos mucho antes les aviso…

-"No hay problema…"-pensaba cortar la conversación pero vio como el pelinegro se acercaba a él casi como un zombi pero aun asi su rostro no mostraba lo que atormentaba su cabeza-"Ah!...Lenalee como está el Moyashi?!"-pregunto muy animado Lavi mirando por el rabillo del ojo como su amigo samurái reaccionaba…

-"Allen-kun?..."-dice la chica pensativa cuando de repente suelta un fuerte "AH" y se escuchan los pasos de ella que se alejan y nuevamente se acercan-"Aquí esta"-comento con un tono de alegría…

-"Que sucede Lenalee?"-preguntaba Allen, aquella celestial voz llena de pureza e ingenuidad hizo que Kanda terminara de reaccionar observando detenidamente el golem del cual salía aquella voz que saludaba animadamente al conejo para luego preguntar sobre la misión y lo más importante sobre…-"Y Kanda como esta?"-parecía ansioso de saber la respuesta y pudo jurar que se había sonrojado por ello ya que la joven china se reía levemente…

-"Estoy bien estúpido Moyashi…"-contesto de la misma forma de siempre…

-"Mou!!...que es Allen!!"-gritaba el niño…

-"No le veo ninguna diferencia…"-respondió de forma de burla…

-"Bakanda…"-susurro como en un puchero pero aun asi estaba relajada-"Ya vas a regresar Kanda!!...y Lavi?"-agrego de ultimo ya que sin querer omitió a su amigo pelirrojo…

-"En cinco días Moyashi-chan! TT…"-respondió fingiendo que lloraba por haber sido olvidado asi de repente por su amiguito-"No te desesperes no te robare a tu samurái xp…"- termino de decir ocasionando que Kanda soltara una leve risa y pus al lindo niño…

-"LAVI!!"-grito casi dañando al pobre golem…

-"Vamos Allen-kun no te pongas asi"-pedía Lenalee riendo levemente-"Te queda tan bien todo ese sonrojo"-si la linda China había delatado al Moyashi que comenzaba a tartamudear…

-"Yo…bueno, esto…"-balbuceaba Allen…

-"No te preocupes Moyashi buscare tu premio…!"-dijo tranquilamente el samurái, sabía que no tenía que preguntarle si había salido o no, por que ese maldito animal de Tyki había estado frente a sus ojos y no le habría podido hacer algo y aunque ese sujeto no hubiera estado en esa fiesta también sabría que no había dejado por un segundo la orden negra… ¿Por qué?...simple…el tono de su voz estaba lleno de felicidad y sinceridad…de la misma forma que lo hacía antes de marcharse a su Misión…

-"Enserio?!"-grito animado…para luego callarse ya que Lenalee le había dicho que parecía una chica cuando le proponían matrimonio-"Lenalee por favor no digas esas cosas…"- susurro

-"Bueno niños!!...es hora de irnos por qué me muero del sueño…!!"-decía Lavi juntando sus manos y dejar salir un fuerte suspiro…

-"Flojo!..."-dijeron en unisonó sus amigos…

-"Un poco…8D…"-decía de forma descarada el sucesor a Bookman…

-"Che…"-Kanda-"Moyashi recuerda…que no puedes salir solo"-dijo este antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse…

-"Hai!!"-respondió lleno de alegría mientras escuchaba como Lavi y Lenalee se despedían y luego se terminaba la comunicación…

-"Yuu!!...le debiste decir algo"-comentaba Lavi alcanzándolo y mirarlo detenidamente…

-"Es mejor que los dos hablemos a solas a que alguien más se entere de lo que sucede"-decía Kanda muy pensativamente como buscando la forma de abordar al Niño y obligarlo a que le diga la verdad pero…ya lo había intentado dos veces y no le había salido con nada, solo que confiara en él…-"Le comprare un collar con un radar"-dijo en voz alta…

-"En verdad eres un pervertido Yu!"-decía pícaramente el pelirrojo…

El samurái se quedo viéndolo asesinamente al Bookman Jr. por dicho comentario, claro que no era un pervertido!!...tenía la mentalidad de una persona de su edad, un tanto retorcida eso sí pero no para que le dijeran pervertido…era verdad que quería hacerle una y mil cosas al Moyashi y verle el rostro lleno de placer combinado con dolor gimiendo su nombre y suplicándole por mas…pero no un pervertido uú…

-"No soy ningún pervertido"-escupido irritado el samurái…

-"Hai, hai…sigue negándolo Yu, pero eres mucho mas pervertido que yo!"-decía orgulloso el pelirrojo…

-"Che…no me compares contigo estúpido conejo!!"-lo miraba asesinamente…

Lavi siguió derecho ignorando los reclamos de Kanda, parece que le pegaba fuerte si le decían pervertido…Jajaja…era muy divertido molestar a Yu y demostrarle a la humanidad que este también era humano…

Caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de Madrid, mirando todos los locales cerrados, y como las lámparas comenzaban a titilar para apagarse…

-"Busquemos donde quedarnos…"-comento Kanda organizando a mugen en su funda…

-"Creo que si…mi cuerpo me está matando…"-decía Lavi quitándose su bandana del cabello y dejar caer sus hombros pesadamente-"waaa!!...quiero una cama!!"-se quejaba este…

-"No hagas bulla imbécil"-ordenaba Kanda un tanto dormido también deseando que encontraran rápidamente un hotel o si quiera una posada…-"Necesito un buen baño"-decía Kanda mientras se miraba el cabello lleno de polvo y escombros…

**+.+.+.+.**

-"Ya termine!!..."-decía un alegre Allen terminando de empacar unas cuantas cosas suyas en unas cajas, las cuales no eran muchas ni muy grandes porque no poseía demasiadas cosas como Lenalee que tenía un montaña de cajas…que ocupada casi todo el pasillo y evitaba que las personas circularan…-"Etto…Lenalee por que no te deshaces de las cosas que ya no usas?"-sugería el niño albino con una gran gota al ver como ella negaba rápidamente…

-"No puedo!!...por que más adelante me servirían para algo!!"-decía ella guardando un muñeco de vudú…haciendo que Allen se callara de lleno por que no quería sufrir un ataque por parte de la joven china…

-"De acuerdo…"-dejo salir un suspiro pesadamente mientras sellaba con una gruesa cinta aquellas cajas…

-"Aparte la mayoría son vestidos que no me quedan y quiero saber cómo te quedarían a ti Allen-kun! n.n"-Lenalee sacaba un lindo vestido de lolipop traumando al pobre del Moyashi…

-"Yo…yo…NUNCA ME PONDRE ESE TIPO DE COSAS!!"-grito asustado por que aparte de que eso era un vestido se podía percatar que la falda era demasiado-enfatizo demasiado!- corta…-"Eso es para chicas Lenalee…"-dijo ya mas calmadamente acercándose a Lenalee ya que había agachado el rostro…tal vez se paso con un poquito pero que hombre en su sano juicio que sintiera su hombría amenazada no reaccionaria así?-"Pe-perdóname no quise gritarte…"- se disculpaba el niño albino…

-"Si deseas mi perdón…deberás hacer lo que yo desee…"-decía tétricamente Lenalee rodeada de una extraña aura…

-"Hai?..."-demasiado inseguro por no decir que estaba muerto del miedo por la forma que su amiga se expresaba…

-"Lo harás Allen-kun?"- mirada picaresca muy parecida como cuando el supervisor de gorra rara presentaba su condenada chatarra conocida como Komurin…

-"Debo?..."-

-"Para ganarte mi encantador perdón"-Lenalee juntaba sus manos para hacer un gesto de una niña encantadora y mimada mientras que Allen volteaba a ver a su golem dorado que revoloteaba por ahí junto el golem chibi que le dio Kanda…

-"Si no salgo vivo de esta...Le dejo toda mi basura-entiéndase como mangas xD- a Lavi uú"- le decía el albino a Timcanpy que asintió levemente al pedido de su dueño-"Esta bien… ¿Qué debo hacer para ganar tu perdón Lenalee?"-pregunto ya que era sufrir algo de parte de ella o que fuera a hacerle una escena a Komui-san y que este se encargara-personalmente de eliminarlo…y como ser pensante e inteligente prefiere la primera…

-"YUPI!!..."-grito Lenalee alzando sus brazos llamando la atención de todos, para luego voltearse y escarbar en una de las tantas cajas que tenia al lado y buscar algo, lo cual lo encontró y por desgracia del Moyashi…aquello que saco de ahí estaba en una bolsa negra y no pudo saber que carajos era…-"Ven conmigo Allen-kun!!"-la chica tomo del brazo al niño y lo llevo dentro de su habitación cerrando con llave la puerta detrás de ella viendo satisfactoriamente la cara de pánico de Allen…-"Manos a la obra"-si ella era definitivamente familia de cierto demente que dormía plácidamente-en estos momentos-sobre su escritorio ignorando todo el trabajo que tenía que terminar …

-"Pi-pido…Pie- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"-y fue todo lo que supimos de nuestro amado exorcista que había caído en garras de Lenalee, mientras muchos que pasaban afuera querían saber que sucedía o ya rezaban por el alma del pequeño albino…

**.+.+.+.+. 10 minutos después.+.+.+.+.**

-"Que…humillante…"-decía Allen demasiado avergonzado y sonrojado por aquel traje que tenia puesto.-"Lenalee…ya me puedo quitar esto?"-suplicaba el Moyashi sentado al suelo un tanto incomodo con aquello…

-"Claro que no!!..."-Lenalee inspeccionaba detenidamente a Allen con el trajecito de enfermera porno, con la miniatura de falda que dejaba ver los ligueros de rosa pálido de las medias blancas de encaje que le llegaban al muslo y lo demás ya se lo pueden imaginar-"_Sera que a Kanda le gustara?_"-se pregunto así misma lo suficiente bajo para que el albino no la oyera…-"_No creo, primero lo mataría desangrado_"-dijo refiriéndose al pobre de Kanda que en algún lugar del mundo seguía insistiendo que no era un pervertido xD…Lenalee se volteo para seguir buscando mas vestidos sin preocuparse de que Allen se le escapara de sus garras ya que le había escondido en algún lugar seguro su ropa…dígase cajón de ropa interior y el niño como respeta infinitamente a la chica nunca, ni aunque así pagara todas las deudas de su maestro, NUNCA!! Metería la mano en aquel dichoso lugar…

Allen se movía un poco incomodo en el suelo, esas bragas que usaba por petición de ya saben quien, lo estaban matando y no solo su pobre hombría…

-"Mou!..."-expreso un mortificado Allen que no se dio cuenta que ese momento de pucheros fue capturado por una cámara fotográfica que de sabrá Ra-si Ra xD-donde la saco-"Lenalee?"-no quería saber para que esa foto…

-"Muy uke…kukukuku!!"-reía malvadamente mientras miraba la foto-"Creo que ya podre chantajearlo mejor xp"-no sé que mas puedo decir, solo que más le vale a Lenalee darme una copia de esa foto 8D…-"Este de gatita te quedaría de maravilla!!"-exclamo ella sacando un supuesto traje que parecía más lencería que otra cosa, las infaltables bragas con sus inseparables amigas ligueros y medias largas de color negro con blanco, con unos zapatos de plataforma blancos…ah claro en la braga venia con la cola de gato. Todo esto lo sostenía en su mano derecha mientras que en la izquierda era una diadema con las orejitas de gato y un collar con cascabel…

-"De…de donde sacaste eso?!"-señalaba paniqueado esa cosa que no era para nada un traje-"No creo que Johnny-san lo haya hecho!!"-

-"Nup…le pedí tus medidas, así que solo le pedí el favor a Lavi que fuera a comprar cierto trajecito que vi en la vitrina de cierta tienda"-contaba ella inclinándose frente a un supremamente rojo Allen…

-"Que clase de tienda?!"-pregunto curioso…

-"No querrás saber xD…"-

El niño trago pesadamente, sudando frio siguiendo con los ojos como la chica se movía de un lado a otro…

-"También puedes probarte esto xD"-Lenalee sacaba sus propios trajes de exorcista, si exacto los tres diseños…

-"No creo que me queden…quedarían un tanto angosto en la cintura y ancho en las caderas…"-intentaba salvarse de esas…

-"No creo…en la cintura tenemos casi lo mismo y en lo de las caderas mmm… está bien xDD"-buscaba cualquier cosa para mandar al demonio la hombría de Allen…

Y sin más Lenalee Lee nuevamente al ataque tirándosele encima al niño para quitarle el vestido de enfermera para poder probarle el de gatita y luego sus trajes de exorcistas y más adelante pus lo que se encuentre y le quedara cutie al Moyashi…

**Continuara…**

Pues bueno…depre por que el Episodio 103 es el ultimo del anime de D.Gray man y con ganas de desquitarme con alguien 8D, pero weno…sé que me demore demasiado en actualizar, y no dije nada relevante en este capítulo creo o.o…pero por Ra ando sin ideas!!...y ya empecé un modulo (clases) en mi carrera que me pone a camellar (trabajar) como vil posesa lo cual nunca hago porque soy una maldita vaga en todo xDD…así que estaré-mas- de lo normal alejada de fanfiction pero espero que no me pegue tan fuerte (plop-)…ok, como aquí la doña esta falta de ideas…¿alguien tiene sugerencias para el shonen ai que se aproxima entre Bakanda y el Moyashi?...lo que sea, en verdad mi pútrida neura no da pa mas x.x…

Oh well agradecer con muxio loveo (y espero que esta vez no me coma ninguno x.x) los encantadores reviews que ustedes mis adoradas lectoras me mandan °w°: **Gravity Girl, Mika1791, Kyoko Himura, Dagmw, Laura-chan, Riznao, Kini-Ainotsuki, ****Mireya Humbolt****, LoveOver, Palito, May y a Yumeyluna…**

Again!...muchas gracias por sus comentarios son un apoyo muy importante para mua xD y para todas aquellas que me leen y me tiene en alerta y no me mandan un review las animo!!...su opinión también es importante!! XD…bueno bueno!! Ya fugo!! xD

Se cuidan Y muxios kissus!!

Ja ne

**Suicides love Story**

**Soy Creadora de Ilusiones y Deudora de Emociones…**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Night All Angels Cry**

**Por:**

**Yami RosenkreuZ**

Kanda x Allen

Tyki x Allen…

**Disclaimer: **Oigan si D.Gray man fuera mío ya hubiera metido una escena Laven o Yullen o los tres xD en el manga pero como no es mío never va a suceder TT.TT

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

**Capitulo 13…**

-"Yu…era en cuatro días no en dos y medio"-decía un aburrido Lavi caminando detrás del samurái que lo ignoraba como siempre-"No pude ligarme a una buena chica"-seguía quejándose mientras arrastraba sus cosas…

-"Che. Ya tengo el regalo del Moyashi no tengo por qué quedarme más en España"-respondía completamente irritado por escuchar por todo el camino el berrinche del conejo, que era muy insoportable, lo único que quería hacer Kanda era llegar a la nueva orden y estar con él mocoso ese para cuidarlo de las garras de ese asqueroso Noé…

-"No creo que se haya terminado el trasteo Yu…"-

-"No me importa…"-

Aaaahh en verdad Kanda Yu era un terco de primera clase, cuando se le metía algo en esa cabeza dura que tenia nadie se la podía sacar pero claro que siempre había excepciones como lo era la joven China ya por obvias razones y también el Moyashi que mucho antes de aquellos sucesos con el Noah ya controlaba al samurái pelinegro un tanto contra su voluntad pero aun así le hacía caso-a medias-

-"Ahora empacar todos esos libros…"-suspiraba pesadamente Lavi al recordar cómo estaba su habitación-"Rayos…me tomara mucho tiempo empacar todo eso"-tenía varias gotas de sudor sobre su cabeza…-"Ah verdad…Yu también tendrá que empacar sus pertenencias…será que son muchas?"-preguntaba de forma malvada esperando con ansias la respuesta del samurái esperando que también tuviera un cruel destino…

-"No…"-respondió sencillamente…

-"Que?...debes tener algo mas aparte de tu cama, ropa y mugen?"-preguntaba sorprendido el conejo…

-"Que No imbécil"-respondió tan cariñosamente al conejo que solo hizo un puchero por ello, y claro que Kanda tenía otras cosas que no fueran su cama y demás, poseía su reloj de arena con aquella flor de loto pero era algo que el idiota no era de su incumbencia y tampoco permitiría que alguien tomara en sus manos aquel objeto preciado mientras no se encontraba en la orden-"Che"-

El ruido del golem negro de Lavi saco a ambos jóvenes de su charla tan "amena"…

-"Lavi hemos terminado a tiempo el trasteo!..."-decía animada la chica atreves del golem que tomaba desprevenido al pelirrojo que esperaba otra noticia y le diera tiempo para poder ligar con alguna linda chica española-"Solo faltaría la habitación de Kanda y la tuya…"-

-"Lenalee ayúdame con la mía!!"-el pelirrojo agarro fuertemente su golem como si tuviera frente a él a la china y así convencerle de brindarle su sacra ayuda…

-"Ni en broma…eso es inhabitable"-comentaba Lenalee con un tono de burla…-"En verdad no sé cómo duermes ahí"- soltaba un pequeño suspiro…

-"De alguna manera Lenalee te lo aseguro u.u…pero en verdad necesito tu ayuda!!"-seguía rogando Lavi logrando escuchar un suspiro de Lenalee…

-"De acuerdo veré que puedo hacer por esa gruta"-accedió a los ruegos del pelirrojo, que eran un tanto insoportables de la misma forma que los de Komui…-"Y Kanda…te tengo una pequeña sorpresa cuando llegues n.n"- el tono que había usado logro erizarle la piel tanto al Bookman Jr. Como al samurái que estaba divagando en sus pensamientos pero aquella voz de Lenalee haría reaccionar a cualquier ser humano…

-"Que le hiciste al Moyashi?…."-dijeron en unisonó Kanda y Lavi…

-"Vaya!...porque creen que le haría algo a Allen?"-pregunto con fingida inocencia…

-"Porque será?"-decía divertido Lavi…-"Pero en verdad que le hiciste?"- preguntaba nuevamente este observando fijamente el golem y como un raro silencio se hacía presente…-"Lenalee?...mi cielo?"-preguntaba preocupado…

-"Gracias por el cumplido Lavi pero ni así les diré la sorpresa"-decía malvadamente la China…

-"Mmm…si te compro algún suvenir, así me lo dirías? xD"-ofrecía el conejo…

-"Nup…"-negaba ella muy divertida-"Desiste Lavi…no te lo diré ni aunque me trajeras el cielo n.n"-

-"Bueno…lo debía a ver intentado, no?"-soltó un leve suspiro para voltear a ver a su amigo samurái que tenía varias venas sobre la cabeza y luego…

-"Kyaaaa!! Allen de donde conseguiste eso??"-gritaba Lenalee que parecía que se le había tirado a algo o a alguien que parecía ser el lindo albino…

-"Yu?..."-se acerco a mirarlo como apretaba los dientes y poseía un demonio atrás por el cual revoloteaba el golem de Kanda-"Que le hizo?"-ya hasta le dio pesar el destino del moyashi…

-"Démonos prisa idiota!!"- y salió técnicamente a correr para llegar a la puerta del arca y salvar de las garras de esa pervertida al pobre del Moyashi que no pudo hacer nada contra los deseos de ella…

-"Waaa espérame!!"-y salió detrás de él cortando comunicación con Lenalee que parecía aun peleando por algo con el que el Moyashi se había comunicado con el samurái y que no había dudado en contarle todo lo que aquella que osaba llamarse su amiga le hizo…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.**

-"LLEGAMOS!!"-celebraba Lavi con sus brazos extendidos saliendo de la puerta del arca y dar con la sección científica donde podía ver a Johnny, Rob-san y Reever revisando unas cuantas cosas…-"Ahora…"-

-"Ahora a buscar al Moyashi y salvarlo de esa pervertida…"-dijo rápidamente Kanda quitando a Lavi del camino ya que estorbaba y no le dejaba pasar a buscar a su pobre niño…

El pelirrojo perdió el equilibrio por ser empujado de esa forma tan "amable" cayendo de cara al suelo pero se levanto en un segundo porque quería saber qué tipo de cosa había hecho la chica con el albino…

Ambos salieron de la sección científica corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección al cuarto de la china que quedaba un tanto alejado de casi todo por petición del estúpido de Komui que aun no podía entender que su linda hermanita se podía defender sola y sin ayuda, voltearon por varias esquinas, esquivando a cuanto buscador se les cruzara en el camino er…bueno Lavi los esquivaba mientras Kanda los empujaba por que en verdad estorbaban más que el conejo, …al llegar a su objetivo decidieron tomar un poco de aire para poder prepararse a lo que venía luego…

Sin tocar ni nada Kanda giro la perilla de aquella habitación y poder abrir la puerta y dejar ver lo que había ahí atrás…

-"Bienvenido sea amo"-sonó una linda voz que la podía distinguir siquiera a 20 cuadras…El Samurái bajo levemente la cabeza para encontrarse con el Moyashi vestido como una maid con orejas y cola de gato…-"Se encuentra bien amo?"-pregunto con una notable preocupación en su rostro que lo derritió por completo haciendo que le diera la espalda y se apoyara en una pared mientras maldecía a todos los dioses…

Y Lavi, le resbalaba un hilito de sangre por la nariz, nunca creyó ver a alguien haciendo y diciendo ese tipo de cosas que saldrían en un anime ecchi…

-"Creo que me pegue muy fuerte en la misión"-se decía Lavi tocándose la cabeza y verificar su teoría que precia que nada la iba a validar…-"Allen por favor cúbrete con algo"-pedía el pelirrojo limpiándose con un pañuelo la sangre ya que Kanda no se había recuperado para nada, con su único ojo recorrió al albino, las típicas medias con ligueros que parecían ser las favoritas de Lenalee para travestir a Allen, las mega híper minifaldas y…-"Allen…eso de ahí…son pechos?!"-exclamo sorprendido acercándose demasiado al niño…

-"Cla-claro que no estúpido Lavi!!"-grito Allen muy avergonzado por ello dándose la vuelta mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se cubría un poco-"Ya tengo tu perdón Lenalee?"-pregunto mientras inflaba las mejillas en forma de puchero…

-"Yu ven a ver!!...Allen-chan tiene bragas!!"- Llamaba animado Lavi que había aprovechado que el Moyashi le había dado la espalda para arrodillarse y verificar si llevaba o no bragas y parecía que si las traía-"Y son de fresitas xD"- se burlaba pero por ello recibió una patada de parte de Allen y del ya recuperado Kanda por que no soporto que el conejo viera el trasero del Moyashi primero que él…

-"Moyashi…cámbiate…"-escupía Kanda ya más que irritado acariciándose la cien…

-"Lo haría con gusto…pero Lenalee no me quiere devolver la ropa"-suspiro Allen aun dándoles la espalda a los mayores sin pensar darse la vuelta ya que su rostro estaba muy rojo queriendo saber si a ese bastardo de Kanda le había gustado o no…Lenalee le había dicho que si pero el parecía sentir lo contrario…

-"Oi!...devuélvele la ropa al enano!"-exigía Kanda entrando por completo a la habitación quitándose su gabardina negra y tirársela al Moyashi para que se tapara por lo menos con ella y no dejar que nadie más lo viera así…porque si no pobrecito aquel moriría muy pronto y no en garras de algún akuma…-"Me escuchaste?"-miraba irritado a la china que estaba sentada sobre su cama con las piernas cruzadas riéndose malvadamente…

-"Lenalee?"- Allen la miraba muy preocupado ubicándose detrás de Kanda colocándose aquella gabardina que le había quedado demasiado grande-"Demonios"-miraba irritado las mangas que no permitían ver sus dedos y luego el suelo donde se arrastraba parte de dicha prenda de ropa…en verdad se preguntaba por qué no crecía casi nada…el bastardo de Kanda solo le llevaba una cabeza pero aun así se seguía viendo más bajo que este, Allen suspiro un tanto molesto por ello volviendo a prestar atención a los dos asiáticos…

-"Kanda…no me deberías agradecer por el regalo?"-preguntaba ella ampliando su sonrisa…

-"Che…"-no quería aceptarlo pero le encanto ver al Moyashi vestido de esa forma y mas que le dijera "amo" a él y a nadie más-"Lo que sea…la ropa del Moyashi"- Kanda extendió su mano esperando que Lenalee ya dejara sus juegos y le dejara tener algo de dignidad al niño…

-"De acuerdo…pero por eso no te mostrare todas las fotos que le tome a Allen con los vestidos…"-golpe bajo!...

-"Como si me interesara…"-

Lenalee se levanto de su cama para sacar de su cajón la ropa del chico y entregársela al samurái que de un rápido manotazo se las quito…

-"Mas tarde negociamos…"-le susurro sin que el albino que estaba detrás de él le escuchara y mucho menos el chismoso de Lavi que aun intentaba recuperarse del golpe que le habían propinado sus disque amigos…

-"De acuerdo!"-sonrío ampliamente despidiéndose con un movimiento de mano de los tres jóvenes…-"Mmm…creo que les sacare copia…"-dijo cuando los tres exorcistas habían abandonado su recinto y sin más cerró la puerta detrás de ella y comenzó a guardar todos los vestidos para poder ir a ayudar al Bookman Jr. Con esa cosa que tenía el descaro de llamar habitación…

-"Como rayos dejaste que te travistiera?"-pregunto de repente Kanda mirando la cabecita gacha de Allen que había abotonado por completo la gabardina y se abrazaba así mismo un tanto rojito-"Oi!"-alzo una ceja por ser ignorado de repente por aquel enano…

-"Vamos Yu…le encanta tener puesta tu gabardina, no lo ves?"- comentaba alegremente Lavi sin dejar de mirar al albino que ahora se veía mucho menor de lo que ya era.-"Cuantos años le echarías si lo vieras así por primera vez?"-preguntaba el pelirrojo…

-"Unos diez o doce"-respondió sencillamente observando fijamente como Allen se llevaba al rostro las manos y olía aquella tela…-"Che, no tienes otra cosa que hacer inútil?"- lógicamente dirigiéndose al pelirrojo entregándole rápidamente la inocencia y que se la llevara a Hevraska…

El pelirrojo tomo en sus manos el rubí y mirarlo fijamente y sin chistar se encamino a entregar la inocencia y también llevarle el reporte al supervisor…

-"Bakanda…"-llamo el chico que recibió un sonido proveniente del samurái como para que continuara con lo que le iba a decir-"Mi regalo?"-dio unos pasos para adelantársele al pelinegro y colocarse frente a él esperando con ansias lo que le hubiera traído aquel atractivo hombre frente a él…

-"Es que no me dejas llegar, no?"-dijo burlonamente Kanda acercándose demasiado al niño hasta acorralarlo en una pared de un pasillo muy poco transitado…

-"Pu-pues es que quiero saber que es"-respondió un tanto nervioso el chico por la cercanía del cuerpo de Kanda al suyo…

-"Lo quieres ya?"-

-"Claro que sí!!"-dijo muy animado con una gran sonrisa esperando que Kanda le entregara su regalo…

-"De acuerdo…"-el samurái tomo en sus manos el rostro del Moyashi acariciando con mucha tranquilidad las leves mejillas sonrojadas del niño con sus pulgares-"Mi regalo es…"-con un poco de fuerza alzo mas el rostro de Allen para besarlo para sorpresa de este…

Ignorando los pequeños golpes que sentía en su pecho introdujo su lengua en la boca del niño logrando sacarle un respingo de placer…

-"Ka-Kanda!"- logro articular cuando deshizo la unión de los labios y poder recuperar algo de aire…

-"Te gusto el regalo?"-se relamía los labios con una enorme sonrisa picara para luego acercarse nuevamente al Moyashi para lamerle la comisura de los labios y no dejar rastros del pequeño hilo de saliva que escurría por ellos…

Cerro fuertemente los ojos, no se podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos precisos momentos frente a sus narices era tan irreal e ilógico, no creía que ese estúpido de Kanda lo besara; eso solo lo hacían los enamorado nadie más, pero sentir esa lengua recorrer su rostro de una forma lasciva le trajo consigo unos enormes escalofríos y con ellos una sin fin de horrorosos recuerdos…que solo evocaban a una persona y esa era Tyki Mik…

-"NOOOO!!"-chillo Allen empujando con toda su fuerza a Kanda, sorprendiéndose por lo que acababa de hacer al igual que el samurái que no hizo nada antes esto…-"Yo...Kanda!!"- el niño aun no asimilaba nada de la situación y la empeoraba al recordar cada maldita caricia de aquel desgraciado Noah, que parecía impregnado en su piel atormentándolo en cualquier situación o en la menos indicada…frustrante, muy frustrante…

-"Entonces…es cierto"-dijo de repente el samurái confundiendo al niño que evitaba verlo directamente al rostro…

-"Que cosa?"- el moyashi no dejaba de ver el suelo, por la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos al igual que no iba a permitir que ese Bakanda viera su rostro lleno de horror, nuevamente -"Sea lo que haya dicho Len-Lenalee te lo puedo aclarar"-decía sin siquiera saber a lo que se refería Kanda que soltó un resoplido un poco harto por lo tapado que a veces resultaba el albino…

-"Ella no tiene nada que ver"-resoplo haciendo una mueca de molestia que confundía al pequeño niño, entonces a que se refería Bakanda?...mas que le echara cabeza, no sabía que podría ser-"No tienes ni idea de lo que te hablo, cierto enano?"-pregunto Kanda desorganizándose un poco el flequillo por la cara de bobo que colocaba el brote de habas en el preciso instante que negaba…

-"En verdad no se dé que me hablas Bakanda"-lo miro fijamente sin percatarse que seguía sumamente sonrojado por lo anterior…el ojiazul nuevamente resoplo…

-"Fue ese maldito Noé llamado Tyki el que te ha hecho todas esas heridas, cierto?"-el samurái alzo la ceja por la forma en la cual Allen había reaccionado, comenzaba a negar rápidamente por su comentario y a tartamudear…

-"Co-como se…se te ocurre Ka-Kanda?"-pregunto nervioso el niño dando unos pasos hacia un lado para poder liberarse del cuerpo del samurái…

-"Porque él me lo dijo"-contesto sencillamente dando un rápido movimiento para que él niño no se le escapara del interrogatorio-"Moyashi…ya no tienes nada que ocultar"-decía Kanda teniendo sus dos brazos a cada lado de Allen para que no continuara en su intento de huida…

-"Déjame ir Kanda…"-Allen se mordía el labio inferior para no echarse a llorar…

-"No lo hare imbécil!"-

Alzo su rostro ya lloroso para ver si esto funcionaba para que le samurái lo dejara ir y no fuera tan cruel contra su persona para que aceptare frente a él que estaba sucio, que era repulsivo y también un idiota por haberse dejado poseer por su enemigo…

-"Por favor no preguntes mas"-pedía el niño completamente angustiado…

El mayor ladeo su rostro, sabía que si miraba ese rostro se dejaría engatusar y no preguntaría nada mas, pero no debía…esperaba que el niño confiara mas en él, aunque ya supiera la verdad deseaba que el Moyashi se la dijera de sus propios labios o que le negara que aquel Noah hubiera tomado su pequeño y frágil cuerpo…pero lo único que salían de esos labios era la simple petición de que no preguntara mas, porque le era tan difícil de decírselo?, todo ese tiempo que estuvo con él a su lado, cuidándolo, curándolo y velando por su sueño no sirvieron de nada o qué?...

-"No confías en mi?"-

-"NO!, no es eso…es que yo…yo"-

Con un poco de inseguridad alzo sus manos y tomar el rostro del samurái y seguirlo mirando como si deseara perderse en aquella profundidad infinita que poseían aquellos ojos azules…no quería para nada en este mundo que Kanda pensara que desconfiaba de él, eso le dolía y mucho es que no sabía que hasta dejaría que su vida dependiera de él aunque dijera muchas veces que si estorbaba en una misión no lo iría a ayudar pero sabía que era puras patrañas por que el samurái siempre buscaba la forma en ayudarlo sin importarle que fuera de una manera en particular…

-"Moyashi?"-tomo entre sus manos las del niño y beso tiernamente su Inocencia…-"Entonces que es…?"- se inclino un poco para que ambos juntaran sus frentes…

-"No quiero…que te pase algo"-susurro Allen cerrando los ojos y sintiendo como unos cuantos mechones negros del cabello de Kanda caían sobre su rostro…-"Y…no quiero darte asco…ni mucho menos lastima"-

-"Primero que todo no me pasara nada imbécil…y lo otro, sería incapaz de sentir asco o si quiera lastima por ti"-dijo un irritado Kanda sorprendiendo con aquellas palabras al niño al igual que hicieron que se sintiera muy feliz…

-"Lo dices en serio?"-pregunto el Moyashi con sus ojos llorosos haciendo una expresión muy chistosa…

-"Entonces…ese maldito bastardo desgraciado hijo de su gran puta madre abuso de ti?"-pregunto tan delicadamente sorprendiendo al Moyashi por su refinado y exquisito léxico…

-"Porque rayos tienes que ser tan…grosero?"-pregunto Allen un tanto incomodo por esas palabras que solo las había llegado a escuchar cuando su maestro estaba borracho y le pedía a gritos al mesero mas trago…-"Am…deberías ser más educado"-decía el niño separándose un poco de Kanda que lo miraba de una forma muy asesina…-"Kanda?..."-

-"Si o no?"-pregunto con voz de ultratumba ya que estaba harto que el condenado brote de habas intentara cambiar de tema…

-"Para que carajos quieres que te responda si ya sabes la verdad?!"-le gritaba en la cara mientras le halaba el cabello por ser tan cabeza dura-"No insistas que no lo diré!!"-

-"Suéltame el cabello Moyashi!"-gruño el pelinegro…

-"ENTONCES NO ME PREGUNTES MAS!!"-y con mucha más fuerza le halo el cabello a Kanda haciéndolo quejar un poco para luego tomarlo del cuello de la gabardina…

-"Y si tu no me sueltas te hecho a la mitad de la orden para que todos te vean como estas disfrazado y sé que hay unos cuantos hay que te desean y mucho"- dijo burlonamente observando como el Moyashi con la boca abierta le dejaba en paz-por fin-su pobre cabello…

-"No serias capaz?"-

-"Pruébalo"-sonrió malignamente…

-"Maldito Bakanda"-mascullo de muy mal genio el Moyashi, pero todas sabemos que este samurái de mal carácter nunca haría eso, ni aunque el estúpido conejo lo dejara en paz, primero le cortaría los brazos a aquel que se atreviera siquiera a tocarle el cabello a su Moyashi o sacarle los ojos a quien lo mirara de forma lasciva…

-"Ahora…dilo!"-

-"Mou!!...si que eres terco Bakanda"-decía mientras hacía pucheros y observaba como estaba aun atrapado en los brazos de este samurái, volviéndose a sonrojar-"Pero primero….quiero saber"-Allen desvió su mirada un tanto tímido confundiendo al samurái…

-"Primero que?"- lo miro detenidamente sin perderse ningún detalle de lo que hacía su Moyashi, especialmente como se organizaba nerviosamente sus cabellos blancos…

-"Po-porque…me be-besaste Bakanda?"-tartamudeaba de lo más lindo el Moyashi sintiendo como el sonrojo de sus mejillas se hacía mucho más intenso…

-"No es obvio?"- soltó tranquilamente…

-"No, no es obvio…cualquiera puede dar un beso"-respondió el niño cruzándose de brazos-"Lavi mantiene besándome"-miraba detenidamente al demonio que tenía en frente suyo con una enorme aura maligna…

-"Matare…a ese conejo"-voz de ultratumba con sus ojos rojos y sacando a Mugen de su funda…

-"Etto… ¿dije algo que atentara contra la vida de Lavi?"- pregunto inocentemente…mientras Kanda se colocaba de pies con el objetivo de ir a buscar a Lavi y convertirlo en asado de conejo-"Kanda?"-lo seguía con la mirada…

-"Hoy almorzaras conejo asado, Moyashi"-dijo malignamente, volteando a ver al niño con una cara de psico que asustaba a cualquiera…

-"WAH! Detente Kanda!!"-dio un brinco para agarrar rápidamente de la cintura al Homicida Kanda Yu, que ya murmuraba las formas en masacrar al conejo al igual de cómo cocinarlo, haciendo que su piel se colocara como de gallina por lo desgraciadamente sádico y cruel con el pobre de Lavi-"Por Dios!!..."-asustado…

-"Lo empalare…"-decía riéndose macabramente haciendo que los tres golems se ocultaran en la ropa del Moyashi, bajo su vista para observar como esos tres se peleaban como fuera por meterse en su ropa y mas Tim que ya estaba un tanto rechonchito que por el cuello de ese vestido que Lenalee le obligo usar solo le entraba sus patitas así que se metió por sus faldas sobresaltándolo un poco…

-"KANDAAAAAAAAA!!"-grito a todo pulmón adhiriéndose más a este obligándolo a mirarlo-"Por favor no te vayas"-pidió con una suave voz y rostro sonrojado acercando mas su pecho al cuerpo del samurái homicida que no podía negarse-por mucho que quisiera- a las suplicas del maldito brote de habas con cara de niña…

-"…Che!...ese imbécil se salvo hoy"-respondió Kanda recuperando-por fin-la cordura para tomar pacientemente mucho aire…-"Moyashi…"-llamo este…

-"Si?"- el niño lo miro con un lindo rostro de confusión por el repentino llamado tan sutil aunque hubiera hecho uso de su apodo…

Se volteo con bastante rapidez para tomar los brazos del niño y alzarlo un poco y robarle un beso; un tanto superficial lamiéndole los labios y deleitarse con la carita de puro placer que colocaba el Moyashi…

-"Pero es obvio que a ti te encanta enano…"-dijo pícaramente Kanda alejándose unos cuantos centímetros del rostro de Allen que se relamía sus labios muy apenado…

-"Eres un imbécil"-

-"Y no creo que el conejo estúpido te haya besado de esta forma, cierto?"- interrogo Kanda con una enorme cólera de posesividad sobre todo lo que se refería al niño…

-"No…eres un mal pensado"-resoplo irritado por ese repentino despliegue de celos que había hecho acto de presencia en el samurái-"Pero…en verdad, porque me besaste?"-volvió a preguntar sujetándose mejor del cuello de Kanda que simplemente resoplo…

-"Si que eres lento Moyashi…"-

-"Y qué? ¬¬…solo contesta y ya"-

-"Ahora el Moyashi me exige una respuesta?...que irónico"-se burlo...

-"Que quieres decir?"-

-"Tu me respondes si esa escoria abuso de ti…y yo te digo el por qué del beso…"-dijo como todo un buen negociante-"Trato o no trato Moyashi?"-

-"No ¬¬"- lo miro penetrantemente-"Lo averiguare por mi mismo!!"-sentencio el albino…

-"Ja! Adelante!...no creo que Lavi te diga el por qué y mucho menos tu maestro"-

-"A mi maestro nunca le preguntare nada…sale con cosas muy raras o SOLO QUIERE SEXO CONMIGO!!"-grito Allen escandalizado pegándole en el rostro al pobre de Kanda que lo tomaron desprevenido….

-"Che!...deja de decir tanta mierda"-

-"Entonces no es eso?"- pregunto confundido…

-"Che, si eso fuera…puedes jurar que ya te hubiera cogido en este pasillo sin importar si tuviéramos publico o no"-

-"Am…sin comentarios…"-

Maldito Bakanda por que casi siempre tenía la razón…agh!!, eso lo enojaba mucho como para coger todo lo que tuviera a su alrededor y tirarlo sin importarle los heridos que dejara después de su berrinche…

-"Bueno no me importa si después de este beso somos novios o no, ya que lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado"- mientras decía esto escondió su rostro completamente rojo en el cuello de Kanda que solo lo miraba muy feliz-aunque no lo demostrara-por las palabras del niño-"Y…cuando esté preparado para decir aquello lo hare, aun me es casi imposible asimilar todo lo que sucedió"- susurro ya mas relajando bajando sus manos hasta la ancha espalda de Kanda y apretar un poco más el abrazo…

-"Che…"-

Contesto aquel abrazo para luego tomar en una de sus manos uno de esos mechones blancos y besarlo tiernamente…

-"Mejor ve a cambiarte Moyashi porque si no en verdad te violo aquí"-le susurro demasiado cerca a su oído ocasionando que se erizara todo y le ganarse una mordida en el hombro por parte del niño…-"Oi Moyashi?!"- lo miro asesinamente…

-"No vuelvas a hacer eso!!"-grito muy sonrojado y taparse como podía su oído con sus manos…

-"Che…"-

Y sin más Kanda acompaño al albino a que se fuera a cambiar de ropa pero para desgracia del pelinegro el condenado Moyashi le ordeno que se quedara afuera y nada de espiarlo o tendría el gusto de probar el filo de la garra de su Inocencia…

-"Ya enano?!"-preguntaba por quincuagésima vez Kanda un poquito-nada más- irritado por tanta demora del albino, ni que fuera un vieja para demorarse tanto en vestirse (Yr: oi!! ¬¬)…

-"Mou!!.Eres demasiado intenso Bakanda!"-renegaba Allen saliendo por fin de su habitación y tener en sus manos las cosas que le había hecho usar Lenalee-"Casi no puedo quitarme esas condenadas orejas de gato"-se quejo mientras se sobaba su cabeza…

-"Que es todo eso?"-pregunto un tanto incrédulo por ver bien todo lo que Lenalee obligo al enano usar-"De donde carajos saco eso, de un carnaval?"- pregunto tomando en sus manos los ligueros-"Esto te los puedes quedar Moyashi"-

-"Ni muerto…"- le arrebato de las manos a Bakanda esos malditos ligueros que si los volvía a ver juraba que quemaría todas esas cosas que Lenalee conseguía en sabrá Ra u otro dios de donde -"Mejor vamos a ayudar a Lavi con su dizque habitación"- ofreció Allen guardando esas cosas en una caja, sellándolo con cinta que la paso como sesenta veces y luego escribir una amenaza y maldición a quien se atreviera a abrirla…

-"Che…"-

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

-"Waaah estoy feliz que Allen-chan y Yu-chan vengan a ayudarnos!!"-decía un muy alegre Lavi con varios libros en sus manos y depositarlos muy ordenadamente en la enorme caja que tenia frente a él…

-"Che…ni me apuntes a esto"-dijo malhumorado Kanda sentándose por ahí en una esquina para observar como Lenalee, Lavi y Allen comenzaban a mover de un lugar a otro pilas de libros, revistas y de periódicos viejos que los menores se preguntaban por qué no los botaba si ya eran de hace cinco o más años?...pero Lavi les salía que tenía que rectificar unos cuantos datos de varias cosas que estaba registrando y esto era una gran ayuda para no cometer ningún error el cual se ganaría una mega patada de Bookman por ello…

-"Aun falta mucho Lavi?"- pregunto el niño albino sentándose de repente al suelo y secarse con sus manos el sudor que tenía en la frente y lograr divisar el diseño que tenia las baldosas del cuarto de este…

-"Pues…falta aquella pila donde el "Rey" está sentado"- dijo refiriéndose a Kanda que había usado de asiento en verdad varias pilas de libros y parecía que eran los más grandes como de 500 o más paginas-"Oi Yu!!...haz algo!!"- se quejo el pelirrojo…

-"Che!...no me jodas idiota!!"- vocifero haciéndole la linda señal del dedo que antes de que Allen la viera, Lavi le cubría los ojos…-"Toda esta es tu basura así que arréglatelas"-sentencio Kanda…

-"Am…si te quitaras de ahí, nos ayudarías bastante y terminaríamos pronto"- sugería Lenalee con una gran gota de sudor por ser ignorado por Kanda que solo mascullaba unas cuantas groserías no muy bajas que digamos…

-"Oi Katou!! No estorbes!!"-grito Allen tirándole un zapato viejo que encontró por ahí, bajándose de esa pila de libros al pobre Kanda que no se esperaba para nada eso y menos ese puto sobrenombre que le coloco el enano…

-"NO ME LLAMES KATOU!!"-grito de muy malgenio acariciándose su pobre cabeza-"Enano del demonio"-susurro este colocándose de pies y comenzar a salir de esa pocilga claro no sin antes acercarse lo suficiente al moyashi y agarrar en sus manos el trasero de este y apretarlo fuertemente haciendo que soltara un sonoro gemido y luego de cometer su objetivo se marcho tranquilamente de ahí…

-"Ma-maldito pervertido!!"- como acto reflejo se fue a una esquina rojo, muy rojo, demasiado rojo (xD) tapándose con sus manos su trasero para poderse proteger de que volviera a aparecer ese manoseador…

Y pues Lavi sorprendido porque no se esperaba eso y Lenalee acababa de pegar un grito como todo una fan Girl Yaoi!...

-"Moyashi…que me perdí?"-pregunto de repente Lavi observando fijamente esa carita toda chistosa y como de sus ojos salían lagrimas…

-"La próxima que me haga así…lo castro!"-sentencio-aun-muy rojo sobándose su pobre traserito…

-"Oi Allen esas son palabras Mayores"-el pobre de Lavi se asusto y bueno, que hombre no se asustaría con esa amenaza de castración-"Pero aun así…"-

-"Los dos se ven muy felices con la compañía del otro"- completo la peli verde ya más calmada y con una linda sonrisa en su rostro-"Y estoy más que feliz…y aparte veré con mis propios ojos Yaoi"- dijo en un suspiro un tanto sonrojado…

-"Te aconsejo que te alejes lo necesario de Lenalee…me da miedo"-dijo Lavi tomando de los hombros a Allen y sacarlo muuy lentamente de su habitación-"Yo termino con todo esto para que vayas con tu galán ;D…"- le pego con el codo de forma muy picaresca…

-"Aja y hare que se atragante con su Soba"- dijo tranquilamente saliendo de aquel lugar con una enorme sonrisa asustando al pobre pelirrojo…

-"Creo que en este capítulo fui el mas cuerdo"-se dijo así mismo Lavi revolcándose sus cabellos rojizos con una graciosa expresión en su rostro y luego seguir empacando sus cosas claro después de hacer reaccionar a su amiga que ya comenzaba a decir cosas muy raras y extrañas para su pobre mentecita sana-si claro-…

Y bueno así el Bookman Jr. y Lenalee terminaron de guardar todos esos libros para luego dar una vuelta en los ya casi vacios pasillos de su hogar un tanto destruido, podían ver unos cuantos buscadores terminando de guardar sus pertenencias, a Marie ayudando con sus cosas a Miranda y a Krory, el general Tiedoll estaba por ahí pintando desde un balcón como el sol brillaba de lo más hermoso y de ultimo se toparon nuevamente con Allen y Kanda; este último sacaba con mucho cuidado sus pertenecías mientras era observado por Allen que sonreía radiantemente y la cual era respondida por una sonrisa sarcástica y casi burlona de Kanda…

-"Deberíamos hacer algo…cuando termine por completo el trasteo, no crees Kanda?"-sugería el niño recogiendo sus piernas y abrazarlas con sus brazos…

-"Concuerdo con Allen!"-decía de repente Lenalee acercándose lo suficiente a ellos para integrarse a la conversa…

-"Etto…Lenalee, pero Yu y yo ya regresamos a las misiones"-decía un Lavi que fue apoyado con un leve asentimiento de Kanda que verificaba que todo estaba en su lugar y de la forma en que no se dañara nada especialmente su reloj de arena…

-"No creo que los manden de un día para otro, Nii-san dijo que iba a prestar más atención a nuestra salud"-comento la chica muy feliz…

-"Eso está bien, pero los akumas y la inocencia?"-pregunto el heredero a Bookman…

-"Sabes que los buscadores nos avisan de inmediato cuando encuentre algo parecido a "Inocencia" y parece que después de aquella misión en España no habido más señales de esta, es una lástima pero debemos aprovechar a más no poder nuestro poco tiempo libre!"-continuaba la chica muy segura de si…

-"Che…más tiempo libre?...irritante!"-sentencio Kanda volteando para mirar a sus compañeros…

-"Vamos Kanda, hazlo si quiera por mi"- pidió Allen tiernamente ubicando su dedo índice en sus labios…

-"Y luego no quieres que te diga que tienes cara de niña!"- se mofo Kanda…

-"Am…ignorare eso por momento, pero que dices Kanda, sí o no?"-pregunto el Moyashi colocándose de pies haciendo que Tim se quitara de su cabeza e irse a los brazos de Lenalee que lo recibió con una gran sonrisa…

-"De acuerdo…iremos de picnic!! Y para que sea mas entretenido nosotros mismos haremos la comida!!"-dijo animada Lenalee abrazando contra su pecho esa pelota dorada que se conocía como Timcanpy…

-"Hai!!"-contestaron Lavi y Allen que alzo su brazo al igual que Tim que alzaba una de sus patitas…

-"Che…"-

-"Vamos Yu!!...tendrás toda una beia tarde con tu Moyashi…"-dijo Lavi guiñándole su único ojo-"Y luego me cuentas por que le agarraste el encanto al Moyashi, ne?"- con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro ignorando las ganas que tenia Kanda de decapitarlo ahí mismo pero no quería ensuciar su cosas y mucho menos al Moyashi…así que tomo aire-y mucho- para tranquilizarse…

-"No me jodas conejo estúpido"-

-"Le pediré a Jerry que nos preste la cocina para…mmm dentro de tres días que les parece?"-pregunto Lenalee…

-"Por mí no hay problema"-comento sencillamente Lavi apoyándose en el barandal del pasillo mientras miraba de un lado a otro esperando la respuesta de Allen y Kanda…

-"Estoy de acuerdo"-con una linda sonrisa-"Y también respondo por Kanda"-termino el niño ganándose un grito de este samurái pelinegro…

-"Que linda forma de amarse…."-suspiro Lavi para mejor irse y no salir herido en esas peleas conyugales (XD)-"Vámonos Lenalee"- volteo a ver la chica que en verdad no quería irse ya que quería presenciar cualquier detalle…

-"Pero Lavi!"-iba a comenzar con un berrinche pero Lavi tomo entre sus brazos a Tim y coloco en la mejor posición para que grabara a ese par de tortolitos discutiendo-"Eh?"-

-"Así tendrás todo con lujo de detalles Lenalee"-

-"Si!!"-celebro un poco calmada ya alejándose de esos dos…-"Vamos donde Nii-san parece ser que también necesita ayuda…"-

-"Claro!"-

El pelirrojo y Lenalee dejaron al albino y al samurái solos con su discusión por que preferían ir a ayudar al supervisor y a la sección científica que aguantarse ese despliegue de "refinado" léxico de parte de Kanda hacia su Moyashi…

**Continuara!...**

Que puedo decir?...por fin un capitulo digno de aplausos y me refiero a lo largo que me quedo, claro está xD…ya que sufrí tantas cosas para hacerlo en donde se junto mi poca-muy!- poca cordura, luego un dolor de cabeza que me estaba matando x.x, la intensidad de mi madre para ir a comprar algo, aplancharme el cabello xp y repasar para una fucking exposición xx…son crueles con mua 8D…así que creo que hubieron unas cuantas cosas raras o.o…

Bueno!...hice un kawaii dibujo en forma de agradecimiento a los cien reviews! Así que la que desee verlo pus nada mas pase a mi perfil y da clic en el link de mi DevianArt (recién hechecito n.n) y solo espero que sea de su agrado…ya que se dibujar pero no soy una experta xp (')…

Y ya antes de fugarme xD agradeceré con muxio loveo!!...los cuties reviews que me llegaron en el capitulo anterior y en verdad estoy intentando no demorarme con las actualizaciones…pero a veces no me fluye nadaaa!!...

Agradecimientos a:

**Liuny:** pues la manía es que Allen se ve demasiado comestible y así es como se tienta al seme que en este caso es Kanda xD porque es un pervert xp y gracias por el comment y espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado n.n

**Laura-chan:** o si Lenalee es demasiado pervert y jo! Gracias me has subido más el ego xDD y bueno espero que este capítulo le haya gustado xD

**Mireya Humbolt****:** pues espero que la charla de Yu y el Moyashi haya sido de su agrado ya que como dije al redactar este ficcie tuve muchos altibajos xD y para mi Lenalee es lo máximo, es una maestra al travestir a Allen xp…y pus gracias por el comment u/u.

**Tyrael-Kami****:** nunca dejare mis fics!! Aunque ignoramos uno que tengo de death note (') y seeh ya actualice y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo xD…

**Yumeyluna****:** ya ahí te traje actualización rápida!! xD para que no te de algo por la espera Jajaja y lemon…am-se da contra una pared-tendré que ver x.x si lo hare pero será más adelante…no te desesperes xD…

**Kini-Ainotsuki****:** si Allen es Uke y punto oó ya que casi no me cuadra verlo de seme, es demasiado cutie pa ello xD y que te pareció el regalo de Kanda al Moyashi? xD, no creo que se lo hayan esperado…y bueno cuando necesite ayuda en Lemon te la pediré xD y weno espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado u/u...

**Yamiseth:** seeeeh Allen-chan de enfermera es demasiado violable °¬° que suerte tiene Yu de tener ese pedacito de carne u.ú y wah me subes el ego xD y gracias por el comment y espero que haya sido de tu agrado este injerto de capitulo 8D…

**Gravity Girl****:** Tú sabes que una de las especialidades de Tyki es ser sínico pero por eso se le adora u.u, lemon…porque todas piden lemon-se va a una esquina-saben que soy mala en el lemon TT pero cuando haya les aviso a todas xD y espero que sea de su agrado es capitulo xD…

**LoveOver:**wah! No me molestas es en verdad! Y gracias por la ayuda xD siempre uso la música de inspiración pero últimamente ando escuchando Plastic Tree (Jrock) y sus letras son descaradamente melancólicas TT.TT y me ponen feeling y alguito de gothic que hace que piense en cosas sádicas o.o (') así que bueno espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y me voy xD…

**hikaru88: **no pro xD por lo menos ya dejaste uno sin importa que ya no lo hagas más adelante xp y vos sos Chichombia?...parcera mía!! XDD…nooo que chimba enserio estoy pensando que soy la única de nuestro beio país en ya que no veo a nadie más xD pero me alegra de no ser la única xD y lo de Maiden TT-TT fue sad…y ahora va el Rock al parque y luego concierto de Judas Priest xD estamos de buena suerte, ne? XDD y pues espero que haya sido de su agrado este capítulo y espero seguirla viendo por acá xD…

**Kyoko Himura****: **mmmm el soborno será más adelante no te preocupes xD y ke bien que te haya gustado el capitulo y espero que este sea de su mismo agrado °w° y pues bueno gracias por el comentario! n.n

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios son muy valiosos para mi u.u y ojala siga siendo de su agrado este remedo de fic y lo sigan y también que puedan dejar un review al igual aquellas que simplemente lo lean-les agradecería mucho- que me dejaran por lo menos uno para saber si es de su agrado o si quieren algo en este xD…y bueno dejando tanto formalismo yaa me voy xD!

**Suicides love Story**

**Soy Creadora de Ilusiones y Deudora de Emociones…**

**I'm Yeresita!! 8DDDD**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Night All Angels Cry**

**Por:**

**Yami RosenkreuZ**

Kanda x Allen

Tyki x Allen…

**Disclaimer: **Seeeh D Gray man no es de mi propiedad y no tengo idea porque fanfiction no deja colocar el punto para separar la D de la G…que tontería o_ó! pero weno este magnífico manga anime le pertenece a la siempre venerada Hoshino Katsura-sama que rogamos que no se tome mas descansos y que no se enferme tanto xD y que Disclaimer tan largo :DU

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

**Capitulo 14…**

No sabían cómo habían parado en una misión, Maldito Komui y su complejo de Hermana, se quejaba el samurái pateando una pared que tenía la desgracia de estar a su lado, ni siquiera habían pasado los tres días para el dichoso picnic y tenía una nueva misión y con nada más y nada menos que con el Moyashi que aun no llegaba a la puerta del arca…

Suspiro irritado!...todos le habían reclamado al estúpido del supervisor por darle una misión al niño albino, no sabía cómo podía ser tan inconsciente del estado del niño por haber perdido Inocencia, claro… Lenalee había reclamado por ello mientras que Lavi y Kanda hacían lo "mismo" pero ellos dos reclamaban por otra cosa, no querían dejar salir a Allen de la orden por miedo de que cayera en garras del Noah del placer…pero Komui era a oídos sordos o era mandar a su hermanita que solita se podía defender o al albino pero como era aquel supervisor de gorra rara prefirió mandar a Allen…

-"Komui te matare…."-escupió Kanda sujetando mas fuerte a mugen mientras media sección científica intentaba detenerlo pero no tuvo que hacer mucho ya que de parte de Lenalee se gano una fuerte-demasiado-patada y un Hi Ban cortesía de Lavi…

-"Buaaa que malossss!!!"-lloriqueaba el supervisor que se sentía fatal porque su linda Lenalee lo miraba con aura maligna…

-"Si el estado de Allen se empeora…TE ANIQUILAMOS!"-dijeron al mismo tiempo el pelirrojo y la peli verde muy enojados con el supervisor que tomaba de escudo el líder de Escuadrón Reever…

-"O Yu-chan lo puede hacer por nosotros"-soltó divertido Lavi señalando la fiera de Kanda que ya echaba fuego por la boca-"Amm…ya hasta me dio miedo a mi…"-por si acaso el Bookman Jr. se alejo lo más posible de su amigo samurái…

-"Vamos chicos cálmense…"- muy tranquilamente ingresaba el pequeño niño a la sección científica y toparse que todos querían matar al pobre de Komui-"No hay nada de malo, estoy muy bien para regresar a las misiones"-le sonreía a sus amigos para que se calmaran especialmente Kanda que ya iba volver aquel lugar el mismísimo Pandemonio…

-"Pero Moyashi-chan, aun no te has aprendido en donde queda tu cuarto, cafetería, baño, sala de meditación enfermería, mi cuarto xD y el de Yu de la nueva orden"-comentaba Lavi acercándose al niño y mostrarle un plano de la nueva orden y señalar con su dedo índice cada lugar mencionado por que ellos ciertamente ya habían cambiado de hogar y ahora estaba en la nueva Congregación que se podía ver como toda su arquitectura era gótica, un tanto parecida a la catedral de Notre Dame o la Catedral de Chartres o a ambos, pero bueno ese era su encanto y a todos le encantaban su nuevo hogar que era un poco más espacioso que la anterior Orden Oscura…

-"Seguro Allen?"-preguntaba muy inquieta Lenalee que no quería que Allen se fuera ignorando lo que decía Lavi de que el niño debía aprenderse a toda costa el camino hacia su cuarto-"Lavi ya deja de decir cosas raras!"-es muy difícil ignorar al pelirrojo…

Este se fue a una esquina junto con Komui (xD) porque nadie los comprendía, uno que solo quería proteger a su hermanita y el otro buscar pretextos para joderle más la vida a Kanda que si los ignoraba campantemente…

-"Claro que si Lenalee…"-respondió con una radiante sonrisa…

-"Claro que no!...tú te quedas aquí condenado Enano!!"-ordeno Kanda ya soltándose de media sección científica y llegar al frente del albino que ya comenzaba a renegar-"TE QUEDAS Y PUNTO!"-le grito en toda la cara…

-"QUE NO!!!!...ES QUE ERES MI MADRE O QUE?!!!"-respondió de la misma forma Allen con una enorme vena en su sien estando frente a frente con el pelinegro que no le envidiaba para nada el tamaño de la vena del Moyashi…-"Como ya dije estoy bien"-sentencio más tranquilo-"Aparte ya quería usar el nuevo uniforme"- comento feliz dando una vuelta y mirarse por completo siendo observando por los dos orientales…

-"Te queda muy bien Allen!!"-decía Lenalee-"Aunque preferiría que de pantalón fuera una falda como la mía"-la chica tomo el borde de su falda y la levanto un poquito dejando ver pequeña parte del short que usaba debajo de la falda-"Tu qué piensas Kanda?"-pregunto con una gran sonrisa…

-"Que por fin le puedo ver el trasero"-susurro Kanda mirando detenidamente a su Moyashi, y amando su ahora nuevo uniforme por que los otros no le permitían ni apreciarle las piernas con sus ajustados pantalones, el primer uniforme había sido una túnica que lo había hecho ver todo una linda criatura muy violable, el otro parecía tener simplemente una falda hasta las rodillas y tampoco apreciaba mucho sus piernas y mucho menos el trasero-"Y lo tiene muy bueno"- termino de decir para sí mismo siendo escuchado por Lenalee que reía abiertamente, Lavi que era un chismoso de primera y este reía por lo bajo y de ultimo el albino que dejo salir un chillido avergonzado por ello…

-"Bakanda degenerado!!!"-grito Allen tomando su gabardina y colocársela-"Así está mejor!"-sentencio el moyashi escuchando el _che _de ese pervertido Kanda Yu…-"Bueno hora de irnos!!!"-decía un alegre albino agarrando del cabello a su pareja y arrastrarlo contra su voluntad a la puerta del arca…

-"Cuídense chicos!!"-pedía Lenalee un poco inquita por ello…

-"Hai!!"-respondió Allen adentrándose a esa luminosa puerta seguido por Kanda que no dijo nada ni siquiera apreciaba las bellas calles blanca de aquella ciudad que se encontraba dentro del Arca…-"Aun me pregunto cómo en un lugar como este hay mariposas y aves…"-decía para si el niño albino alzando su mano izquierda y ver como una linda mariposa blanca se posaba en esta…

-"Conoces la historia del arca de Noé, cierto?"-

-"Si…pero también debería haber leones, gallinas, jirafas…."-y siguió con la interminable lista de toda la existente fauna sobre la faz de la tierra…

-"Che…Te faltaron los patos…"-y bueno parecía que la lista ya se había terminado y que Kanda había escuchado toda la carreta del Moyashi…

-"Ahhh…"-soltó un Allen aun pensativo fijándose en todo su entorno al igual que las pequeñas flores que también había en aquella arca…-"Ah! Por las prisas se me olvido preguntar de que se trata la misión!!"-exclamo el niño…

-"Idiota…"-introdujo una de sus manos entre su abrigo para sacar el informe de la misión y tirárselo "amablemente" al Moyashi, el cual le dio en la cara-"Léelo Moyashi"-ordeno este…

-"Oi! Que delicado eres Bakanda!"-decía sarcásticamente acariciándose el rostro y abrir aquel informe…y leerlo rápidamente y aunque nadie lo creyera se había memorizado todo, parecía que a veces pasar el tiempo en la biblioteca con Lavi daba sus frutos…

-"La misión es en Dinamarca y ha habido desapariciones de personas mayores de ochenta años"-decía el samurái abriendo la puerta que les iba dar el paso a aquel país…

-"A los abuelos?"-pregunto incrédulo Allen-"Quien quería llevarse a personas de tan avanzada edad?"-

-"Che!"-

-"A donde crees que deberíamos ir primero Kanda?"- pregunto Allen jugando con la cola de Tim y luego halarlo hasta el punto de dejarlo como una extraña masa voladora…

-"Deformaste a tu golem"-dijo este mirando un pedazo de papel-"Todos esos ansiones pertenecían a un mismo acilo, la mejor idea seria dirigirnos primero a ese lugar"-comentaba Kanda guardando el papel en un bolsillo y preguntarle a un policía que había por ahí aquella dirección, mientras escuchaba las indicaciones del oficial por el rabillo de su ojo podía apreciar como su niño intentaba arreglar a Tim y luego esbozar un linda sonrisa en sus labios rosas haciéndole sonreír levemente…

-"Y Luego voltear a la derecha y en la esquina te encuentras dicho asilo"- informo el oficial para recibir el leve agradecimiento del samurái por brindarle la información de cómo llegar a dichoso lugar…

-"Vamos Moyashi!"-ordeno Kanda haciendo que el Moyashi dejara de jugar con un pequeño gatito negro que había por ahí-"Oi! Que haces?"- miraba incrédulo como este tomaba al minino en sus manos y se acercaba a él…

-"Se parece mucho a ti Bakanda"-soltó Allen con una gran sonrisa señalando los ojitos azules de la pequeña criatura-"Lo único que difiere seria el carácter"-dijo pensante el niño (Yr: si quieres te doy mi gata xD)…

-"Che!...deja quieto al animal y vamos!!"- le quito de las manos-con cuidado- al gato, aunque el Moyashi lo sacara de sus casillas no se podía desquitar con un indefenso animal aunque Lavi no contaba para nada, sabía que si estaba de muy malas pulgas se podía desquitar siempre con él…

-"Mouuu!!...yo lo quería!-lloraba Allen mirando como el animalito se dirigía a un callejón a perseguir un ratón-"Bueno sigamos con nuestra misión"-suspiro resignado….

Kanda no dijo nada más y siguió claramente las indicaciones del tonbo (u oficial xD) al pie de la letra para así apreciar junto al Moyashi el canal de Copenhague, Capital de Dinamarca, un bello lugar demasiado que hipnotizaba a cualquiera especialmente al albino que miraba todo con un sonrojo y soñadoramente, para luego mirar a su gente transitando y aquellos históricos edificios que habían…

-"Nunca había venido a Dinamarca…"-susurro para si el niño haciendo que Kanda curvaba levemente sus labios, honestamente le encantaba esa faceta de su Moyashi que se sorprendía y maravillaba por todo como si aun fuera un niño pequeño y bueno aun lo es sin importar que se comportara como alguien mayor en esta guerra, el samurái se preguntaba como hubiera sido el niño sin inocencia y todo lo que conllevo a la formación del que es ahora Allen Walker…pero era seguro que no tendría aquella doble personalidad-la cual una daba algo de miedo- que fue la que formo a convivir tres años con el General Cross al obligarlo pagar sus deudas y comenzar a hacer trampa en el póker…

-"Oi Moyashi…si recuperamos con éxito la inocencia, te daré la otra parte de tu premio"-respondió Kanda sorprendiendo al niño albino que rápidamente alcanzo a este y caminar a su lado…

-"En verdad?!!"-pregunto-"Pero espero que no sea ninguna cochinada tuya!!"-sentencio el Moyashi afilando la mirada y tener una extraña aura detrás de él, si hacia acto de presencia el Allen maligno…

-"Moyashi…Tus palabras me ofenden"-se hizo el desentendido ignorando los chillidos del niño por tal respuesta que era el descaro del descaro (Yr: intenten usarla y verán que es genial xDD)…-"Che, ya cállate enano me estas dejando sordo!"-

-"Mouu…"-hizo un leve puchero picando con un dedo a Tim y volver a cogerlo como si fuera plastilina y deformarlo de la forma más rara que hubiera en este mundo-"De acuerdo…intentare terminar con éxito la misión!"-decía levemente sonrojado Allen soltando a su golem y cubrirse un poco mas con su gabardina por el frio que hacia acto de presencia…

-"Llegamos"-comento Kanda deteniéndose frente a una gran edificación…

-"Esto es un asilo?"-pregunto el niño mirando aquel lugar tan elegante…-"Pero…no se mantenía con la caridad de las personas?"-

-"Supuestamente"-Kanda revisaba unos recibos que le había entregado en el informe de la Misión, aquellos recibos mostraban cuanto habían invertido en la remodelación, comida, medicinas, enfermeras y enceres…-"che! No creo que con la caridad hayan pagado todo esto"-

-"Cuanto es…?"- con unos cuantos pasos se acerco lo suficiente para apreciar mejor los números que estaban en ese papel dejándolo helado…-"…eso es mucho más que mis deudas"- y ahí lo dijo todo el niño albino…

Un lugar que antes no era nada y luego de la noche a la mañana lo tenía todo?, porque se le hacía familiar este tipo de misión?...se preguntaba Allen mirando fijamente el edificio notando como salía una enfermera y un doctor…y…eso era!, el niño había recordado!...

Aquella vez en busca de Madre antes de ir a la orden oscura había sucedido lo mismo, un doctor que vendía sus pacientes al conde del Milenio para utilizarlos como material y crear a sus maquinas asesinas… (Yr: la que no haya leído Reverse 1 novela de DGray man, pus gomen xD por que tiene muchas diferencias de cómo la adaptaron al anime n.n)…sería posible que hubieran más personas capaces de hacer tal atrocidad?...

Kanda dejo salir un suspiro por el repentino silencio que hizo presencia, no le daba buena espina y mas sabiendo de ante mano lo parlanchín que resultaba ser a veces el Moyashi, miro de reojo aquel semblante pensativo…no muy típico en el…

-"Oi Moyashi?!"-llamo el samurái acercándose bastante al niño sin recibir respuesta de este que seguía perdido en sus pensamientos ocasionando que cierto samurái perdiera la paciencia por ser ignorado por más de diez minutos-"Si no contestas te violo! o_ó!"-sentencio el pelinegro acercándose más al Moyashi y soplarle en el odio…

-"Kyaaaa!!!...ALEJATE DE MI MALDITO VIOLADOR EMPEDERNIDO!!!!"-pego el grito al cielo haciendo que todo transeúnte que pasara se quedara mirándolos detenidamente…

-"Che! Eres un imbécil"-escupió Kanda agarrando del brazo al albino y arrastrarlo hasta la entrada del asilo aun siendo observados por más de unas persona que ya susurraban cosas raras…-"Mierda!"-no es que le importara mucho la opinión de los demás pero es que lo miraban como si fuera un maldito degenerado pedofilico y ya más de un oficial lo miraba detenidamente como esperando algún movimiento suyo que lo delatara…por que putas el Moyashi tenía que aparentaba ser menor-más de lo que ya era?-esto era un castigo y aun no sabía a quienes debió haber matado en su vida pasada por ello pero no importaba, el encanto del Moyashi era ese…verse más joven de lo que ya era al igual que violable y el ganarse un bello lugar en el infierno por ser un maldito pervertido (XD)…

Dejo de un lado sus pensamientos para volverse a concentrar en la misión, soltó el brazo del Moyashi y tocar la puerta de dicho asilo esperando la respuesta de alguien…esperaron unos diez minutos pacientemente, mejor dicho Allen por que Kanda ya iba a mandar al demonio la puerta y destruirla con su preciada Muge…

-"Vamos Kanda, es un lugar donde tratan personas mayores…tienes que tener respeto"-sermoneaba a Kanda que lo intentaba ignorar pero esa vocecita que tenia era casi imposible…

-"En verdad cállate…"-gruño de muy Mal genio el samurái, a veces el Moyashi parecía una vieja con toda su cantaleta ya que nunca se callaba hasta terminar de decir sus quejas o sermones…-"Pareces una vieja mandona!"-termino de decir con una enorme sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios…

-"Hey!!!!...eso si ya no me dio gracia!"-chillo molesto…

-"Entonces cierra el pico!"-

-"Porque lo debería hacer?!"-pregunto desafiante…

-"Porque si no lo cierras de buena forma la cierro a mi manera"-se relamió de una forma lujuriosa los labios ocasionando que el niño reaccionara de la forma más conocida: sonrojarse e intentarle gritar pervertido pero cuando tartamudeaba casi no podía y lo hacía ver más tentador…

Antes de que el Moyashi lograra articular algo cuerdo y entendible para el odio humano, la puerta se abrió muy lentamente dejando ver detrás de esta una persona de avanzada edad…

-"Si?"-pregunto este acomodándose las gafas que llevaba en el cuello gracias a un lazo rojo y ver a esos dos jóvenes discutiendo por algo que el anciano no entendía bien ustedes saben la sordera (XD) así que se aclaro la garganta-y mucho-para ganarse la atención de esos dos niños…

Kanda dejo de halarle los cachetes al Moyashi para poder hablar con el anciano y Allen acariciándose sus pobres mejillas que estaban rojas por ser maltratadas por ese maldito samurái…

-"En que les puedo ayudar niños?"-pregunto amablemente el anciano con una sonrisa…

-"Vera…es que hemos oídos de aquellos rumores de las desapariciones de personas que viven en este lugar, no sé si nos permitiría hablar con el dueño de este asilo?"-pidió con toda la amabilidad y formalismo que conocía Allen…

-"Ohh yo soy el dueño pequeña"-lo dijo sin ninguna malicia ya saben que las personas mayores tienen mala, muy mala la vista, como tenia costumbre Allen dejo salir un pequeño chillido y Kanda casi se parte de la risa pero se contuvo ya que no iba ser tan chimbo (malo) para burlársele en frente suyo…

-"Am…entonces podemos pasar y hablar con usted?"- como no era mal educado ni grosero no quería corregir al señor que se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a ambos jóvenes y Kanda medio se inclino hacia el niño…

-"Ves tienes cara y voz de Niña moyashi…"-le susurro en el oído y volverle a soplar erizando por completo el cuerpo de Allen…

-"Ya deja…de hacer eso…!"-pidió cubriéndose la oreja y hacer un movimiento un tanto raro con su mano-"Eso me causa cosquillas…"- dijo este acariciándose la oreja con un movimiento de arriba hacia abajo como si de un gato se tratara…

-"No creo que sean simples cosquillas…"-ladeo un poco su rostro y miro de reojo al Moyashi-"No crees?"-

-"Estamos trabajando pervertido"-

Los dos jóvenes exorcistas siguieron por un pasillo al anciano hasta que los llevo a su oficina muy humilde a comparación con la fachada de la edificación o siquiera con los muebles del pasillo que dejaron atrás o del lobby todo era exportado de otras partes y parecían hechos por diseñadores caros, no sabría decir de cuales eran pero, se parecían a los que poseían aquellos hoteles que la Orden hacían que se hospedaran especialmente si Lenalee era tu compañera de Misión y no se tendría que adivinar quien movía las influencias para ello…

Pero volviendo a lo anterior; la oficina del anciano no tenía nada del otro mundo; un escritorio de madera barata con su respectiva silla, unos cuantos cuadros y otros eran diplomas; portarretratos de su familia y ya…nada lo más elemental, lo cual hacían que se extrañaran porque aquel señor frente a ellos no parecía tener ningún interés por el dinero…

-"Am…señor…?"-y no continuo se acordaba de que no sabía el nombre de este-"Perdón…me podría dar su nombre?"-pidió amablemente el albino…

-"Claro pequeña…"-Contesto el anciano sin ver como Allen se daba un fuerte manotazo en la cara con su brazo izquierdo…-"Me llamo George Janssen"-se presento cordialmente el señor…

-"Mucho gusto soy Allen Walker y mi compañero es Kanda"-el albino se presento y de paso al samurái que solamente movió la cabeza…

-"Ohh son pareja?"- otra vez el viejito sin ninguna malicia…-"Te conseguiste una linda señorita, no?"-obviamente se dirigía al samurái que levemente asentía tranquilamente mientras podemos intuir que muy adentro se partía de la risa por la suerte del Moyashi…

-"Me matare…!"-susurro el Moyashi con una extraña aura, se tendría que ejercitar mas para que no lo confundieran con una niña, bueno a George-san se lo perdonaría pero nunca a Lavi y mucho menos a Bakanda también diría Lenalee pero no sería nada cortés tratarla mal…

-"Bueno…vamos al grano…"-soltó Kanda porque no quería hacer demasiado tiempo en una misión y mas con él Moyashi, no porque le incomodara, si quería eso solo llamaría al estúpido conejo y listo, pero el motivo de su apuro era que no quería ver para nada en este mundo a aquel bastardo Noé frente a sus ojos y hablándole de forma tan insinuante-como siempre lo hacía- a su albino y de nadie más! Porque lo volvería mierda...-"Que sabe usted de las repentinas desapariciones de sus como decirlo clientes o pacientes?...

-"Como desees llamarlos hijo"-respondió tranquilamente el señor…-"Honestamente no sé qué es lo que sucede…de repente desaparece una pareja"-dijo este

-"Parejas?"-

-"Como sabrás en este lugar las familias desechan a los mayores de esta y que serian una carga para ella o simplemente les molesta su misma presencia"-decía tristemente George-san…

-"Quien podría hacer algo como eso?!!"-se pregunto el niño muy triste por saber cómo había familias que se deshacían de integrantes de esta misma, Kanda, Kanda no comento nada ya que él se quería deshacer lo más pronto posible de ese viejo que tenia de General y que se auto nombraba su padre porque era demasiado irritante y desde que lo había conocido ya se había hartado de este…

-"Desde que edad reciben?"-pregunto el samurái, necesitaba información y dejar ahí abandonado al General Tiedoll, el hombre solo le sonrió y Allen se quedo mirándolo detenidamente irritando un poco al samurái-"Che…que te debo o que Moyashi?!"-

-"Creo que el que te debería algo seria yo"-soltó sombríamente recordando horribles anécdotas por las culpas de las deudas de Cross-"Pero bueno no vinimos a averiguar nada sobre la admisión por qué no podemos dejar aquí al General Tiedoll, Kanda!"-dejo en claro el condenado Moyashi…

-"Che!..."-

-"George-san me podría decir quien se encarga de las finanzas?"-pregunto el niño entrando nuevamente en terreno…

-"Mi hijo mayor…no creo que tarde mucho en regresar del banco"-decía el anciano levantándose de su escritorio para dirigirse tranquilamente a la puerta-"Acompáñenme les daré algo de café para el frio"-ofreció George abriendo la puerta y encaminarse a tal vez la sala y hablar mejor o apreciar mucho mas dicho lugar…

-"Muchas gracias…"-Allen también se levanto llevando a rastras al samurái para acompañar al anciano…-"Debe haber entre estas personas un_ Broker_"-susurro para sí el moyashi muy pensativo nuevamente, podría ser el hijo de George-san, el cual también debería ser sospechoso ya que no se podía descartar nada por momento nada era fiable en este tipo de situación.

-"Así que hay uno de esos bastardos pecadores?!"-dijo con ironía el samurái resoplando un tanto harto observando el asentimiento del Moyashi-"Che! Entonces puede que no haya inocencia"-

-"Pero tampoco descarta la idea de que si se encuentre…ya sabes que todo lo que tengamos en mano lo debemos poner sobre la mesa y no descartar nada de nada"-comento Allen muy pensativo, odiaba esto, personas que vendían a personas para el Conde, era como aquellos traficantes que se encontraban bastante en los mercados negros vendiendo niños y mujeres que personas más desagradables!...

-"Indaguemos mas sobre este lugar"-dijo Kanda tocando una de las paredes de los pasillos que tenía un muy fino tapiz de unos exquisitos colores bastantes agradables a la vista y para nada enfermizos como pensó que tendría un lugar de este tipo…

-"Deberíamos hablar con los vecinos?"-pregunto el niño haciendo un gesto gatuno cuando sintió que el samurái acariciaba delicadamente su cabeza revolcando un poco sus cabellos blancos…

-"No es necesario enano"- comento este ignorando la queja del Moyashi…

-"Entonces?..."-con un mini puchero…

Kanda espero un momento en contestarle cuando George-san les pidió amablemente que tomaran asiento y lo esperaran un momento mientras iba donde su esposa para que les hiciera algo de café y alguna tarta para acompañar, al preguntarle a los exorcistas de que sabor la querían-claro que Kanda se negó al ofrecimiento de la tarta- se había marchado de la sala demasiado lujosa, con varias esculturas, las paredes adornadas con columnas de cerámica imitando el arte griego, bellos cuadros de reconocidos artistas de dicha época y un enorme y claramente carísimo candelabro de oro en el techo dejando boquiabierto al niño albino cuando lo vio gracias a Tim que revoloteaba por sobre su cabeza…

-"Con eso pagaría todas mis deudas…"-dijo medio idiota Allen con ganas de robárselo-"Pero bueno volviendo a lo de antes" reacciono gracias a una mordida de Tim…

-"Una Ciudad de este tipo debe tener un historiador o si quiera todo registrado en la Biblioteca"- comentaba Kanda moviendo incesantemente su pies izquierdo el donde jugaba Tim que parecía que daba pequeños brinquitos….

-"Una biblioteca…?"-dijo con un extraño tono, el cual decía que no le gustaba para nada ese lugar (Yr: ya somos dos! xD)…

-"Pues toca idiota!"-

-"Mouu está bien!!!"-se quejo este dejando ir hacia tras su cabeza en la cabecera del sillón de cuero italiano y porque sabía?, fácil…vivir tres años con su maestro también le dio la posibilidad de conocer mansiones y palacios ya que este siempre conseguía como Mosa alguna mujer muy rica y de demasiado poder político, lo cual lo hacía pensar seriamente como ese demonio de su Maestro seguía vivo si se ganaba de eternos enemigos los esposos de dichas mujeres pero weno Cross era Cross…

-"Pero Moyashi me sorprendes parece que hoy te has quemado (1)"-dijo burlonamente colocando una de sus manos en la frente del niño y hacer la pantomima como si se hubiera quemado la mano claramente ofendiendo a Allen…

-"Maldito bastardo…"-mascullo por lo no muy bajo…

-"Che…"-resoplo este-"Cuando vuelva a desaparecer alguien entramos en acción así que mientras tanto nos tocara estar cerca de este lugar"-

-"Me parece buena idea, pero primero deberíamos indagar mas sobre el supuesto hijo de George-san"-comento Allen extendiendo un poco su brazo hacia la ventana y así poder abrir delicadamente aquella cortina de seda y ver como el hijo del señor Janssen hacia por fin acto de presencia y caminaba gallardamente mientras subía las escaleras del asilo y llegar al _porche_ de lo más relajado…

-"De acuerdo"- se cruzo de brazos y pacientemente con su compañero esperaron que aquel sujeto entrara y así poder avanzar en esta misión…

**Continuara…**

**(1):** pues normalmente uno acá en Colombia cuando…mmm como lo explico, por ejemplo que yo saque una buena nota en matecho o matemáticas para aquellas que nu sepan 8D-lo cual es imposible xD- se dice que se ha quemado por haberse superado a si mismo pero es en forma de burla simplemente…

*****Porche: no, no es el auto xD, el porche es el cobertizo de algunos lugares o sea aquel pequeño techo que medio sobresale para uno poder protegerse de la lluvia…

*Broker: se vieron el Capitulo 177 de D Gray man, cierto? xD ahí ta toda la explicación…

Y sobre toda la paja de Arte pues como diseñador grafico uno le toca ver toooooda la historia del arte desde sus inicios o sea desde que el hombre apareció-demasiado time, no?- (x.x)…y por casualidad me toco a mi exponer en el primer semestre sobre el arte gótico 8D…

Y…no creo que me haya demorado mucho en actualizar, right? 8D…solo un poquito pero weno, capitulo un tanto aburrido I know pero me pareció muy soso y estúpido lo del picnic así que lo mande al demonio con la ayuda de Komui xD y no les diré si hace acto de presencia Tyki o no por que aun no sé si lo hago xD y pues espero que no se hayan aburrido con tanto Bla bla bla…pero la historia debe tener forma que solo el Yullen y que ese secy (Kanda: BASTARDO HIJO DE…) noah se coma a Allen 8D…y weno ahora agradecer con muxio loveo!!!! Esos reviews tan preciosos que me llegan xD y que por ahí me pidieron más dibujos mientras avanza el fic ahí veré 8D soy floja pa todo…

***Tyrael-Kami: **am Nee-chan entendí que te encanto xDD, y más momentos TykiAllen, mmmm déjame pensar xD aun no se que mas hare pero me las arreglare y wa! Eso rimo 8D y espero que este Cap también haya sido de tu agrado nwn nus vemos xD…

**Yamiseth: **tercera vez que lo lees completo? O_ó, oh weno yo hacía eso con el sacro equilibrio (por ley debes conocer ese fic Pride 8D)y Waaa…estoy nyaapy que te haya gustado ese matacho mío y hare otro si llego al 200?...llegare hasta haya? o_o eso espero y también espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y te cuidas! n.n

**Minato Saika-chan: **weee~~~ ahí ta la continuación intentare no demorarme muxio pero ahí veré como andaré pa el otro capítulo xD y weno espero que este también te haya gustado y se cuida! nwn

**Laura-chan: **soy genial! xD-se abanica- mi ego va pa el cielo 8D, Waaa toy contenta de que haya sido de su agrado lo del regalo de Katou al Moyashi me pareció mucho mejor que darle algo material y siempre actualizare aunque me demore lustros en hacerlo xD…

**Hikaru88: **siii a mí también me pareció que quedo a medias, le falta más!!! Pero de ahí pensare algo xD y Waaa toy very nyaapy-agarrada de la cintura de Hikaru-aun me es difícil asimilar que ande por acá otra chichombiana me tendré que abofetear para reaccionar xD y espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y me contaron por ahí que el concierto de Judas Priest estuvo brutal xD…

**DinastyF: **sep cada vez entra en más terreno esta cosa de fic xD y ahí está la continuación que espero que haya sido de su agrado n.n…

**Kini-Ainotsuki: **tienes toda la razón cada día comprobamos que Katou-san es un pervertido por completo xD y el pobre Moyashi que cae en sus garras, pero debería estar contento de tener a un tipo como Kanda detrás de él o.o y si te pediré ayuda en el lemon!!! -adherida a una de las piernas de Kini-tu escribes de forma magnífica el lemon y nos consta y también le consta a Kanda 8D y espero que este capítulo también le haya gustado u.u

**LoveOver: **Con todo lo que graba Tim seriamos asquerosamente ricas xDDD, quien no quisiera ver todo las cosillas que Kanda le hace al Moyashi por Ra xD y seeeh ese samurái es tan "dulce" que me sorprende y lemon…tenme paciencia plisss!!!! Tiene que llegar en el momento indicado aparte soy de las que se demoraaaa muxio en redactar el lemon con el paring principal 8D pero intentare hacer con este fic una excepción n.n

**Riznao: **No pro xD a mí a veces me sucede lo mismo n.ny si es máximo la reacción de Kanda al solo ver su Moyashi travestido xD es como para grabarlo xD y si por fin beso casi que no pero llego xD…

**Haruhi Juliet: **Ah muchas gracias, me hace sentir bien que te gusta la historia °w° y como que tu PC no deja mandarte reviews? O_o no sería más bien el internet? xDD pues eso es lo que a mí a veces me pasa xD, soy tu autora favorita? Jo! Que ego el mío!!! XDD y weno espero que este capítulo te haya gustado n.n

Y Again agradezco mucho su presencian- a todas- por apoyar este remedo de fic xD que a veces me sorprendo de las sandeces que escribo 8D y bueno me marcho y se cuidan todas y recuerden dejarme un kawaii review solo tiene que dar Go, el cual está ahí apenitas abajo n.n…

Bye!!!

**Suicides love Story**

**Soy Creadora de Ilusiones y Deudora de Emociones…**

**I'm Yeresita!!!! 8DDDD**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Night All Angels Cry**

**Por:**

**Yami RosenkreuZ**

Kanda x Allen

Tyki x Allen…

**Disclaimer: **Seeeh D Gray man no es de mi propiedad pero weno este magnífico manga anime le pertenece a la siempre venerada Hoshino Katsura-sama que rogamos que no se tome mas descansos y que se recupere u.u

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

**Capitulo 15…**

Ambos exorcistas esperaban que el hijo de George-san entrara al asilo pero el tipo se puso a coquetear con cuanta mujer pasara y eso que ya había pasado más de diez minutos, había llegado primero el café y la tarta que ese tipo, que Kanda ya quería matarlo por hacerles perder el tiempo-sin que este supiera-

-"Cálmate Kanda"-decía Allen con el tenedor en la boca saboreando el delicioso sabor de la tarta de chocolate con fresas que había pedido…

-"Che!"-tomaba un sorbo del café que estaba deliciosa y dejando la taza en la mesa vio por el rabillo del ojo como el Moyashi le extendía el tenedor con un pedacito de su tarta-"Que quieres?"-pregunto de malgenio…

-"Prueba un poco, esta deliciosa"-decía alegremente Allen con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas por el glorioso sabor de la tarta, Kanda miraba la tarta y luego el rostro del Moyashi…

-"Es difícil decidirme por cuál de los dos dulces"-decía lujuriosamente observando orgulloso al albino que no había entendido nada en absoluto…

-"Otro dulce?...cual?"-preguntaba inocentemente mirando la mesa que solo estaban esas dos tazas de café y su tarta de chocolate…cruzando por la cabeza de Kanda unos pensamientos muuy impuros que sorprenderían a cualquiera…

-"Vos estúpido Moyashi"-tomo el mentón del chico y se acerco mucho a los labios de un sorprendido albino que quedo con la boca abierta…

-"Ba-Bakanda estamos en una mi-misión"-decía con un enorme rubor en sus mejillas soltándose del samurái que seguía sonriendo lujuriosamente, el niño miraba a otro parte muy nervioso por la cercanía del cuerpo del samurái al de él, siempre lo colocaba nervioso sin importar que fueran de forma informal una pareja, tomo en todo su tenedor la tarta completa para no tener que decir nada…

El samurái alzo la ceja por esa repentina acción del Moyashi, aun se cohibía por estar cerca de su cuerpo?...aww era un encanto, pensaba Kanda dándole un sentido un tanto retorcido cabe decir…

Con mucho cuidado se acerco al cuerpo del albino hasta tener su rostro muy cerca de la oreja de este, que ni cuenta se había dado así que Kanda aprovecho-"Con pena enano?"-le susurro de una forma que hizo que todo el cuerpo del niño se erizara y dejar salir un leve jadeo de sus labios-que ya se había tragado la tarta-

-"Ka-Kanda?"-tartamudeaba cada vez más, sintiendo como el samurái pegaba su pecho a su espalda…

-"Eres todo un encanto"-tomo con una de sus manos el rostro del niño para que lo mirara y se encontró con una imagen que agradecía que estaba ahí Tim para grabarlo, su Moyashi estaba más rojo de lo normal con sus ojitos platinados levemente cerrados y la boquita entreabierta…-"Si me sigues dando esa vista te violo aquí mismo enano"-

-"En verdad eres un pervertido"-decía débilmente el niño agradeciendo que George-san y su esposa no estaban ahí presentes ya que habían ido nuevamente a la cocina a prepararle mas tartas al niño bonito y glotón, Allen organizo su cuerpo y apoyar sus manos en el pecho del pelinegro para separarlo un poco de su cuerpo…-"George-san puede llegar"-decía Allen para que Kanda por fin lo soltara….

-"Y qué?...el cree que eres "Mi Novia"…"- contestaba Kanda…

-"Sabes que soy chico!!!"-sentencio enojado moviéndose para todos lados e intentar-aun-soltarse del samurái que lo miraba muy divertido, mientras mas se resistiera la presa la cacería sería mucho más emocionante…

-"Solo te ponemos un poco de relleno aquí"-coloco sus manos en el pecho de Allen apretándolo para observar maravillado la reacción del Moyashi…-"Y listo"-

-"Cu-cual relleno Bakanda?!"-exclamo aun rojo y dejando salir unas pequeñas lagrimas de los ojos, su cuerpo, nunca había sentido esa sensación tan placentera que le provocaba Kanda con sus caricias por completo descaradas, el calor que emanaba su magnífico cuerpo y su cálido aliento sobre su rostro acariciándolo…quería seguir así con él pero aun poseía cordura para recordar que estaban en la sala de una casa en plena investigación de su misión y que podía llegar alguien que no lo confundiera con una niña…

Tal vez, quién sabe,...después de terminar aquella misión podía estar más tiempo…de esa forma con su Bakanda…

-"Con el relleno parecerías por fin una chica…"-soltó un tanto burlón…

-"Y te dirían lolicon"-sentencio Allen, ya que sabía de qué forma Lenalee una vez lo llamo: Lolishota, por dios que mas palabras tendrá esa mujer para referirse a él…

-"Y qué?...solo seria contigo enano"-lamio la comisura de los labios del albino que tenia rastro de chocolate de la ya desaparecida tarta, Allen dejo de hacer fuerza y cerró los ojos, le fascinaba como esa tibia lengua acariciaba su rostro, hasta podía quedarse dormido ahí en los brazos de Kanda si seguía con eso…

Rodeo con sus brazos la angosta cintura del Moyashi organizándolo un poco mejor y tenerlo por completo en sus garras para él solo, pero aunque lo dudaran el samurái estaba consciente que en aquel lugar no podía hacerle nada mas al albino, que tenía los ojos cerrados recostando la cabeza en el antebrazo de Kanda…

-"Oi Moyashi?!"-llamo Kanda a susodicho que no respondió-"NO TE DUERMAS!"-le grito haciendo que Allen abriera muy alarmado sus ojos y mirara para todas partes esperando que hubiera algún akuma o noah o si quiera el Conde, pero nada…

-"Nani?"-"Pregunto con la baba que tenia por su comisura de los labios…

-"Ya estabas babeando?"-se dijo para sí mismo organizando al Moyashi, por solo escuchar cómo se acercaba alguien…

-"Perdón por la demora"-se disculpaba la esposa de George-san que traía en sus manos una bandeja con un pastel entero…

-"No se preocupe Christina-san"-decía Allen mirando soñadoramente la bandeja mientras Kanda seguía tomando su café que lo había olvidado por estar manoseando al Moyashi-"Se ve delicioso"-ya babeaba el albino (XD)…

La anciana le sonrió cálidamente mientras iba a poner en la mesa aquella bandeja…

-"Ah déjemelo a mí…"-se ofrecía Allen deteniéndola, no le quería causar más molestias de por si le había hecho un pastel entero, el albino tomo la bandeja y con un cuchillo que la anciana había traído comenzó a cortar el pastel-"Quieres Bakanda?"-pregunto Allen ofreciéndole el plato con el pedazo de pastel al samurái que se quedo mirando detenidamente la mano del moyashi…

-"Moyashi…ya sabes que es lo que prefiero"- ladeo una sonrisa y Allen intento ignorarlo así que iba a continuar con la investigación de la misión…-"Christina-san me podría decir desde cuando empezaron las desapariciones?"- pregunto el niño mientras se comía el solito aquel delicioso pastel…

-"Mmmm…déjame pensar"-decia la anciana tomando asiento frente al pequeño albino que la miraba fijamente-"Alrededor de un año empezaron"-

George-san hacia acto de presencia en la sala sentándose al lado de su esposa y ambos se quedaron mirando un buen tiempo…

-"Somos personas con una salud muy delicada, con cualquier cosa nos enfermamos no podemos ni defendernos así que se me hace raro que alguien quisiera a los inquilinos de este lugar"-decía el anciano un poco triste-"Ni siquiera le serviríamos a nuestras familias, hasta nuestros propios hijos lo hacen"-

Allen oía todo un poco triste, como?...aun se lo preguntaba, como se deshacían de sus padres o abuelos?, cuando él lo que más hubiera deseado tener en su vida era eso, una familia, no importaba si fuera grande o pequeña, rica o pobre pero bueno ahora tenía familia y era enorme y muy rara cabe decir y también tenía a ese tonto de Kanda a su lado así que estaba feliz y no podía pedir nada mas…

-"Eso es cruel…"-dijo Allen suavemente sintiendo como el ojiazul le acariciaba los cabellos en forma de reconfortarlo porque sabía de antemano lo sentimental que era y más cuando tocaban dichos temas que ha muchos se les conmovía el corazón-"Pero me dijo usted"-dirigiéndose a George-san-"Que desaparecían parejas…?"-

-"Si, muchos son matrimonios que han durado décadas como el mío con mi bella Christina""-decía el anciano con una sonrisa-"Así que no es imposible separarnos de la persona que hemos compartido toda nuestra vida"-decía tranquilamente…

-"Ya veo…"-decía un pensante Kanda mientras Allen oía todo lo que los ancianos decían con una extraña sonrisa y levemente sonrojado, tal vez ya estaba soñando cosas cursis o algo por el estilo…

-"Hace cuanto tienen de novios, pequeña?"-pregunto Christina-san lógicamente dirigiéndose al Moyashi que ya no se había quejado cuando la anciana también lo había confundido con una chica…

-"Novios…"-se dijeron los dos volteándose a ver, Allen se volvió a sonrojar y no sabía que decir mientras Kanda se cruzaba de brazos tranquilamente…

-"Apenas vamos para el tercer día"-contestaba de lo más tranquilo el samurái sin siquiera sonrojarse…escuchando como los ancianos se maravillaban por ver el inicio de una relación, menos mal confundían al albino con una niña porque si supieran que era hombre, por dios!...les daría un ataque cardiaco…

-"Somos Novios…"-susurro Allen mirando muy feliz a Bakanda que parecía que no lo quería mirar después de lo que había dicho…

-"Espero que dure por mucho tiempo!"-decía alegremente la anciana juntando sus manos y darle la bendición a esos dos que colocaron un semblante serio…

Mucho tiempo, eh?, Él ya no tenía ese tiempo, desde que su reloj comenzó a andar rápidamente ya no creía que duraría mucho, a estas alturas preferiría ser como un tipo parasito que su vida también era acortada pero no tanto como la de él, no sabía cuánto más podría pasar al lado del Moyashi y protegerlo…sonaba tonto y como sacado de una de las tantas novelas de amor que leía Lenalee pero en verdad quería pasar el resto de su vida-o lo que le quedaba- con ese estúpido brote de habas con cara y voz de niña pero nunca lo aceptaría ni siquiera si la loca esa le diera por disfrazarlo de colegiala (Yr: o.o!)…am bueno no hasta esos extremos, y el pobre Kanda casi se mata al imaginarse el con falda…

Allen se quedo mirando detenidamente sus manos especialmente su arma anti-akuma, el sabía que no tenia tampoco una vida eterna y no sabía si una de las tantas veces que se tiraba a salvar a alguien o a un akuma saldría con vida de ello…y el solo vivía por cumplir la promesa a Mana pero también podría vivir por Kanda y por los demás y salvarlos al igual que las penosas almas de los akumas…al igual que su Crown Clown consumía gran parte de su vida, esto en verdad era un lio…ahora preferiría que su vida fuera normal y tuviera un "Happy Ending" como las tantas novelas y doramas que la joven china miraba con tanta ensoñación de encontrar a su "príncipe azul", el albino lo sabía, eran estupideces pero no era mala idea que cada uno terminara así su vida…pero siendo exorcista; no sabía si de aquí dentro de cinco días o menos seguiría vivo y al lado del estúpido Kanda. Sacudió su cabeza, muy inconforme con sus pensamientos, odiaba pensar en el futuro lo mejor era vivir en el presente con fuerza y con muchas esperanzas…

Todos salieron de sus pensamientos cuando el chirrido de una puerta que era abierta hacia acto de presencia en toda la sala y por fin se había dignado entrar el hijo de George-san despidiéndose de unas cuantas chicas que hacían mucho escándalo haciendo irritar mucho mas-si se podía- al samurái…

Aquel joven volteo a ver a la sala al sentir que su persona era el centro de atención de alguien, miro un poco confundido a los dos visitantes, el joven pequeño de cabellos blancos pasaba casi desapercibido si no fuera por aquella extraña marca en su ojo izquierdo pero obviamente el oriental llamaba mucho la atención y era obvio en Europa en esta época no era común ver a orientales, sean chinos, japoneses coreanos, etc.…

-"Oh hijo ya llegaste!"-exclamo Cristina-san levantándose del sofá e ir donde su hijo-"Por favor preséntate a nuestros invitados"-pedía amablemente la anciana recibiendo un beso en la frente de su hijo en forma de saludo…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

-"Oi Road!"-Llamaba el Noah del placer a la pequeña niña que se veía muy concentrada jugando con una pequeña marioneta…

-"Tyki!!! Regresaste!!!"-exclamo contenta observando como el susodicho tomaba asiento y se deshacía de su gabardina negra…-"Cansado?"- pregunto Road sentándose en el brazo del sofá donde este se encontraba y mirarlo de reojo…

-"Jum…un poco."-contesto este mirando con más detenimiento esa pequeña marioneta que reposaba en las piernas de la niña-"Y eso…?"- pregunto curioso estirando su brazo para cogerlo pero Road no le permitió parándose de un brinco y luego dar varias vueltas y mostrárselo…

-"No es lindo?"- pregunto de forma Inocente acercándose a la mesa y moverlo con sus dedos-"Acabo de hacer esta pequeña marioneta de Allen!!!"-exclamaba con varios corazones sobre ella…

-"…."-Tyki no comento nada al ver esa sonrisa de Road…-"Que sucede?"-

-"Sabias que Allen volvió a las misiones?"-Comento la niña observando nuevamente de reojo al Noah del placer, sorprendido por ello ya que no se imaginaba que el chico regresara tan pronto a la acción y más con la revelación que le dio a aquel samurái que no tenia para nada clase….

-"En donde esta?"-pregunto Tyki colocándose de pies…

-"Lo siento Tyki, pero no te diré"-soltó con una enorme sonrisa que le causaba escalofríos-"Porque es mi turno de saludarlo…"-la chica corto los hilos que sostenían la marioneta que sin hacerse esperar se cayó con sus articulaciones en alguna extraña posición-"Yo iré y lo quebrare…"- la sonrisa sádica de Road aumento al igual que el volumen de la carcajada que había soltado…

Tyki volvió a sentarse mirando aun ese títere con la apariencia del chico, de cualquier cosa del mundo a nadie le deseaba un encuentro con Road y más cuando se encontraba en plan de ver sangre, no sabía como una niña tan pequeña podía tener esa personalidad tan sádica y mas ante al pobre chico, si el también admitía que este se veía encantador herido y lleno de sangre pero no hasta el punto que Road quería llegar…

-"Entonces te harás cargo…"-soltó Tyki prendiendo un cigarrillo porque sabía que se iba a aburrir bastante…-"Pero, no quedamos que tú te quedarías con Lenalee Lee y yo con Allen?"-comento el moreno apoyando el mentón en una de sus manos….

-"Lo se Tyki…"-decía ella-"Pero torturar a Allen es mucho más divertido que la linda Lenalee, ella es como una de mis muñecas que me gustaría vestirla de muchas formas y no dañar su belleza…pero Allen"-soltó en un suspiro el nombre del albino-"El…queda perfecto con la sangre, con su cuerpo lleno de laceraciones kyaa!!! Como aquella vez que le enterré una de mis velas en su ojo izquierdo, fue tan placentero su grito de dolor y ver como su rostro se llenaba de sangre, tal vez tú no entiendas muy bien Tyki, cuando liberes a tu Noah interno muy probablemente entiendas que no hay que tener amor por los humanos, solo ahí que torturarlos…o por si acaso masacrarlos…"-termino aquella pequeña niña tomando su marioneta y acercarse a su ropero-"Que me pondree!!"- decía emocionada…

Desde su asiento observaba a Road buscar ropa, y tenía un extraño sentimiento en su ser, acaso estaba preocupado por el chico?...eso no era normal, para nada en absoluto y desde cuando se sentía así, completamente sumiso en sus pensamiento se encontraba Tyki que poso una de sus manos en su pecho, su ritmo cardiaco se había acelerado….qué demonios le sucedía?!!...mejor se fumaba toda su cajetilla de cigarrillos y dejaba de pensar en esas cosas…pero aun así, ni a su peor enemigo le deseaba un encuentro con su queridísima Road y más cuando estaba en plan de sádica…

-"Tykii!!"-La niña se tiro sobre el pobre Noah desprevenido-"Deséame suerte!!!"-pedía toda sonrisas…

-"Suerte…?"-dijo sintiendo el súper abrazo que recibía de Road….

-"Bueno, Bueno ya vete!"-se soltó-milagrosamente-del abrazo para despachar a la Noah de los sueños que hizo aparecer la puerta para adentrarse en ella y luego desaparecer y dejar todo en silencio…recorrió con su amarillenta mirada el salón que ahora solo se encontraba el y esa pequeña marioneta rota…-"Pues será ver como se libra el shounen de esta"-se dijo así mismo recostándose en el sofá y observar detenidamente el techo…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

-"Con que están aquí por aquellas desapariciones…"-decía el hijo de George-san muy despreocupado observando fijamente a ambos exorcistas-"Pero ustedes no son de la policía, para que vienen a investigar?"-pregunto aquel sujeto todo relajado como si nada hubiera pasado casi colmándole la paciencia Kanda que si no fuera por Allen que le agarraba el cabello ya se hubiera levantado y volverlo picadillos…

-"Por que simplemente los policías no pueden con esto!"-respondió Kanda mirando de forma fulminante a ese fulano que solo se rascaba la cabeza…-"Lo mataree…"-escupió el samurái que muy lentamente acercaba su mano a mugen, siendo detenido por el albino…

-"Cálmate Bakanda!"-pedía el niño con una enorme gota de sudor sobre su cabeza por ver como de Kanda desprendía una aura asesina-"Este tipo da miedo…"-susurro para sí mismo el niño…

-"Si los oficiales no lo lograron, que les hace pensar que ustedes podrán?"- dijo de forma altanera-"Un samurái y un niño…puf!"-se mofo…

-"Suéltame Moyashi!...lo descuartizare!!!"-vocifero ya con mugen en sus manos asustando a los presentes….

-"Aaah gomen!!!...mi amigo tienes muy mal genio!!!"- decía Allen agarrado de la cintura del pelinegro para que no avanzara mas y cometiera algún asesinato…-"Iremos a investigar, por favor si recuerdan algo poco inusual nos avisan, estaremos en la biblioteca…"-pedía Allen arrastrando a ese loco homicida hacia la puerta-"Muchas gracias por la tarta!!"- y por fin logro sacar a Kanda-"Hasta luego"-se despidió y siguió al malgeniado samurái…

-"Que pareja tan inusual"- dijeron los dos ancianos en unisonó con una enorme sonrisa mientras que su hijo los observaba con una gota sobre la cabeza…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

-"Si ese tipo me lo vuelvo a encontrar…lo descuartizo!!"-sentencio muy enojado Bakanda…

-"Seh lo que sea…"-respondía Allen empujando al samurái que se quería devolver y cumplir su amenaza-"Es mejor que nos concentremos en la misión, Kanda!!!!"-decía el niño…-"Y entonces donde empezamos?"-pregunto soltando ya al samurái que se paro frente a él con un semblante muy serio confundiendo al niño…

Muy horondo el samurái posos sus manos hacia la espalda del Moyashi y luego bajarlas hasta ese pequeñito trasero que un buen tiempo lo traía loco y agarrarlo fuertemente con sus manos, sorprendiendo a Allen…

-"Con esto empezamos…!-dijo de lo más tranquilo aun acariciando el trasero de un muy sonrojado Moyashi….

-"Ya deja quieto mi trasero…"-pidió entre dientes…-"Que tanta obsesión tienes con él?!!"-grito haciendo una chistosa mueca e intentar quitar esas manos de ahí, de su encanto…

-"No creo que quieras escuchar el por qué"-se relamió el samurái mirando lujuriosamente al Moyashi-"Pero si quieres una demostración…yo no me negare"- mientras hablaba acorralaba al albino contra una pared de un callejón, bonito lugar donde paran, especialmente si se tiene a un lado un ninfomano…

-"Es que siempre anda así o qué?!!"- pregunto completamente sonrojado alejando a Kanda con sus manos…

-"El causante de ello eres tu Estúpido Moyashi…"-respondió tranquilamente ocultando su rostro entre el cuello del niño y respirar el olor que emanaba este-"Hueles delicioso Moyashi"-sus manos rodeaban la angosta cintura de Allen que intentaba detenerlo…

-"Ka-Kanda! Detente!!, tenemos que seguir con la misión!"-intentaba tener control en la situación porque si la perdía podía jurar que ese maldito pervertido que tenia frente a él, lo haría suyo sin importar que estuvieran en ese asqueroso lugar…-"Mmmm…Ba-basta!!!"-soltó en un leve jadeo sintiendo la lengua de Kanda en su cuello pero…porque con las caricias de su amado samurái se acordaba de es Noah, de cómo se apropio de su cuerpo dos veces sin piedad…-"Por favor detente"-dijo débilmente y dejando salir lagrimas de sus ojos, lo cual no paso desapercibido por Kanda…

-"Moyashi….que demonio?"-miro detenidamente el rostro lleno de lagrimas del albino…

-"Eh?…no es nada!"-el mismo sorprendido por su reacción se limpio con el brazo las lagrimas de su rostro-"Sigamos con la misión!!!"-sentencio librándose de los brazos de Kanda y seguir caminando…

-"Enano…la Biblioteca queda en sentido contrario…"-comento Kanda señalando el camino correcto, observando detenidamente como Allen se detenía con un gota sobre su cabeza…-"Ven para acá!"- Kanda lo agarro de su mano y lo halo hasta su lado-"Mas tarde hablaremos!"-ordeno el samurái ignorando como el albino lo observaba fijamente…

-"Si…"-respondió quedamente con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, al sentir como Kanda sujetaba protectoramente su mano izquierda y como le transmitía todo ello a su pequeño cuerpo-"Oye…Kan-!!"-antes de poder continuar su ojo izquierdo se activo-"AKUMAS!!!"-grito Allen soltándose del samurái que rápidamente se puso en guardia y antes de que el albino transformara a Crown Clown en espada este ya había acabado con esos nivel 2…

-"Malditas cucarachas…."-escupió irritado Kanda mientras Allen le limpiaba el rostro con un pequeño pañuelo…

-"Porque siempre te llenas de la sangre de los akumas?"-se quejaba Allen terminando con su pequeña tarea y guardar el pañuelo…

-"Che…ahí mas akumas?"-pregunto el pelinegro mirando los alrededores detenidamente…

-"Parece ser que no, por ahora…"-soltó Allen…-"Pero…creo que me equivoque, aun tenemos trabajo Bakanda!"-dijo a la misma vez que su ojo izquierdo se activaba nuevamente-"Y ahora ahí para ambos…"-comento con una cute sonrisa dedicada al samurái que ladeo sus labios un tanto divertido por la actitud que había tomado su Moyashi…

-"Juguemos…Akumas!"-mientras observaba como esos level 2 y 3 se acercaban a él en su otra mano aparecía la otra katana-"Oi! Enano mas te vale destruir los akumas que te tocan!"-sentenciaba Kanda…

-"No te preocupes….!"-aun en su rostro estaba la sonrisa convirtiendo su brazo izquierdo en espada y cuando todos esos akumas estaba lo suficiente cerca de ambos exorcistas estos se fueron contra ellos destruyendo algunos con mucha facilidad y otros dificultándole las cosas por sus habilidades especiales… Allen destruía a los akumas que se atrevían a acercarse a él con su Clown belt…

Kanda ya había eliminado un gran número de akumas sin siquiera permitirles avanzar a la ciudad, estos malditos bichos se traían algo entre garras, pensaba el samurái cuidando también a su Moyashi…tenía un mal presentimiento, y este nunca le había fallado…

Se dio la media vuelta y observar como el niño terminaba de destruir los últimos con su Blanca capa, no había tenido la oportunidad de apreciar como Allen combatía con su nueva inocencia, se habían encontrado aquella vez en Edo pero al ingresar al Arca-cortesía del Conde-se había quedado atrás para pelear con ese maldito Noah de la Ira que le había dado bastantes problemas y luego en la Orden con el ataque de ese Level 4, honestamente estaba más concentrado en buscar una forma de atacar a ese akuma que en ver al niño en plena batalla…

Pero ahora que lo veía, parecía un demonio Blanco, uno muy hermoso claro esta e imponente, con esa capa de un blanco puro ondeando por el aire, con aquella mascara en su rostro…en verdad Bello…pero ese blanco ahora estaba un poco teñido de sangre…

-"Has podido con todos ellos?...vaya que sorpresa!"-decía sarcásticamente Kanda acercándose al albino que se quitaba el antifaz del rostro…

-"Lo mismo debería decirte yo Bakanda!"-ataco el Moyashi sacándole la lengua…

-"Tengo unas ganas de morder esa lengua…"-dijo de lo más normal dirigiéndose donde se encontraba el niño que ya mascullaba unas cuantas groserías no de un tono tan fuerte como las de él pero al fin y al cabo tenía su "refinado" léxico…

Kanda caminaba tranquilamente pero antes si quiera de llegar al Moyashi algo lo rodeo deteniéndolo en seco, no podía moverse, no porque su cuerpo no le respondiera si no que estaba atrapado en una cosa toda rara…

-"Que mierda es esto?!"-grito el samurái pegándole un patada pero lo único que logro fue lastimarse, el niño salió corriendo hasta este y posar sus manos en esa extraña superficie…

-"Kanda estás bien?!!"-pregunto un muy preocupado Allen dándole pequeños puños a eso que parecía más un vidrio que otra cosa-"Esto es…?"-se decía recorriendo con uno de sus dedos aquella cosa siendo observado detenidamente por el pelinegro-"NO PUEDE SER!"- rápidamente se volteo empuñando nuevamente a Crown clown para luego escuchar por todas partes una carcajada muy familiar para él y luego apareció una extraña habitación llena de muñecos y cajas de regalos…

-"Esto es lo mas bizarro que he visto….!"-escupió de mal humor Kanda preparándose para darle otro golpe a esa porquería que lo tenía encerrado…

-"No lo hagas Kanda!...no servirá para anda"-

El albino miraba para todas partes sin bajar la guardia ni mucho menos alejarse del samurái, sabia de quien provenía todo esto,…de Road Kamelot, pero esa Noah que quería?, que pretendía atrapando en esa cosa a Kanda como aquella vez en el Arca a Lenalee y a Chaozii para que no se entrometieran en la batalla…

Kanda se quedo mirando detenidamente al Moyashi que no decía ni una sola palabra lo único que podía seguir escuchando era esa maldita carcajada que ya le lastimaba los oídos y la acelerada respiración del albino pequeño…

-"Moyashi?"-llamo el pelinegro…

Allen se volteo para mirar a su samurái y sonreírle como siempre hacia en una batalla, lo cual no le gusto en absoluto a este…

-"Deja de sonreír así o cuando salga te las veras conmigo enano!"-

-"Esta bien, pero no le sigas pegando a esto"-mientras hablaba posaba su mano derecha en aquel vidrio donde se encontraba apoyada la del samurái-"Te sacare de aquí"-susurro quedamente dando media vuelta y encontrarse con una pequeña silueta que avanzaba con pequeños brincos tarareando alguna canción de cuna un tanto retorcida y oscura…

-"Allen…!"-Llamo una voz muy familiar para el chico albino, ocasionando que se estremeciera por completo-"Juguemos…"-dijo muy feliz Road saliendo de las sombras y dejarse ver de ambos exorcista…

**Continuara…**

Ok!...me demore en actualizar I know, pero que hago cuando he vuelto a mis raíces! xD…seh volví a mi amado Prideshipping pero weno eso no significa que abandonare mis fics de D Gray por que a todos les he cogido muxio cariño n.n…y bueno referente a este capítulo pues hubo mas interacción entre Bakanda y el Moyashi. Espero que no se desesperen por que aun no sé como carajos pongo el lemon o en que parte --…y wee apareció Road!!! La amo! Están desgraciadamente sádica xDD que siempre ruego que vuelva a torturar a Allen en el manga!!-YamiR rodeada por corazoncitos- kyaa!!! Sería tan beio! Y si esta vez planeo torturar a Allen o.ó pero no sexualmente si fuera así hubiera hecho uso de Tyki o del mismo Kanda 8D pero sorry para ambos (Kanda y Tyki: O.Ó!)…

Y bueno quiero agradecer con muxio loveo los reviews del capítulo anterior 8D: a **TyraelMika, Laura-chan, Yumeyluna, DinastyF, Yamiseth, LoveOver, Hikaru88, Kini-Ainotsuki y a Haruhi Juliet**

Weeeno ya fugo xD y espero que en verdad les haya gustado este capítulo si tiene quejas, dudas u opiniones por favor en un cute reviews para esta adorada escritora xD…and remember Reviews plis! ;D…

Bye!!!

**Suicides love Story**

**Soy Creadora de Ilusiones y Deudora de Emociones…**

**I'm Yeresita!!!! 8DDDD**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Night All Angels Cry**

**Por:**

**Yami RosenkreuZ**

Kanda x Allen

Tyki x Allen…

**Advertencia: **Bella, sublime y exquisita sangre y pretendo que haya muchaaa o eso intentare--…awww que hermoso y sip, como cosa rara el encantador jetavulario de Kanda 8D y demasiado bla, bla, bla y POV…gomen ._.U

**Disclaimer: **Seeeh D Gray man no es de mi propiedad pero weno este magnífico manga anime le pertenece a la siempre venerada Hoshino Katsura-sama…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

**Capitulo 16…**

-"Allen…!"-Llamo una voz muy familiar para el chico albino, ocasionando que se estremeciera por completo-"Juguemos…"-dijo muy feliz Road saliendo de las sombras y dejarse ver de ambos exorcista, el albino empuño a Crown Clown en una forma defensiva ya que no podía tomar muy a la ligera esa Noah, la cual era mucho peor que el mismo Tyki Mikk y le causaba mucho mas terror que ver al Conde del Milenio…

-"Road…Kamelot…"-susurro Allen afilando su mirada y lograr enfocar mucho mejor la sombra de la niña que lo observaba con una gran sonrisa mientras con una de sus manos hacia girar a Lero que se quejaba levemente por ver todo dar vueltas-"Que deseas?"- pregunto el niño tragando en seco y luego comenzar a respirar por la boca, en verdad esa pequeña niña infundía tanto miedo?...para aquellos que no habían presenciado a la Noah del sueño en batalla no lo entendería y eso sería más que todo para Kanda, que nunca ha tenido el lujo de enfrentarla pero Lavi y Lenalee sabían que a ella no se lo podía tomar a la ligera…

-"Oh Allen, ni me saludas?...eso me pone muy triste…"-dijo fingiendo que lloraba para luego volver a reír escandalosamente mostrando sus colmillos-"Juguemos Allen!!!"-cantarruteo la niña subiéndose sobre el paraguas y mandarle un infinidad de akumas de level 2 y unos cuantos de tres al exorcista albino…

-"Oi Maldita Mocosa sácame de esta mierda!!!"-grito Kanda sacando de Balance al pobre de Allen sorprendido por esa falta de respeto por una niña, el pelinegro seguía pegándole a aquel cosa que lo retenía molestando a Road…

-"No molestes samurái, solo deseo jugar con Mi Allen"-sentencio observando con sus ojos completamente rasgados a Kanda, pero este ni se inmuto, en toda su vida lo han visto peor de lo que había hecho esa chiquilla así que no le tenía para nada miedo-"Así que solo observa…."-susurro sentándose en lero disfrutar de la batalla de Allen y los cientos de akumas que aparecían, Allen destruía uno y salía otro así sucesivamente y parecía que no tenia fin…

Algo bello de ver una batalla del exorcista albino era que mientras se deshacía de sus enemigos parecía danzar con ellos…muy hermoso, un baile de la muerte…

-"Rayos…."-decía jadeante regresando rápidamente al lado de Kanda que tenía una enorme vena, en verdad detestaba quedarse quieto y mas en una batalla que lo hacía sentir por completo como un inútil-"Terminare esto pronto, no te preocupes"-se voltea y observa con una linda sonrisa al samurái, que deja de maldecir y quedarse mirando fijamente al albino…maldito mocoso que se lanzaba sin pensar a las batallas…

-"Mas te vale estar en una pieza…"-escupió irritado el samurái, mirando de reojo el escenario que tenia frente a ellos, una maldita habitación con muy poco iluminación, un tapizado de cuadros de color negro y violeta oscuro y demasiadas muñecas de porcelana regadas con peluches con sus miembros cocidos ja!...esa Noah si tenía un mal gusto para las cosas, no?...

-"Hai me cuidare…"-se acerco a ese vidrio y volver a posar sus manos y luego dar un pequeño beso…-"Si tienes paciencia te daré un beso"-le guiño el ojo…

-"Yo quiero algo mas…"-susurro malgeniado Bakanda, haciendo chillar de la vergüenza a Allen que negaba rápidamente a lo que pedía este…-"Bueno enano vuelve a la puta pelea!"-ordeno echándolo con un leve movimiento de su mano, él albino asintió y rápidamente destruyo varios level 2 que se acercaban donde estaba Kanda y él…

-"Ese samurái…me las pagara todos!"-dijo una Road llena de ira, por que detestaba que le quitaran sus juguetes y mucho más si se trataba de su preciado Allen-"Vamos akumas ataquen!!!"-ordeno y al mismo tiempo varios akumas disparaban con sus cañones hacia el niño…

-"Esas cosas no me harán nada!"-sentencio el niño rodeando todo a su alrededor con su blanca capa que lo cubría por completo, tomo aire al notar que el ataque se había terminado para salir y partir en más de dos pedazos a los akumas y ver como las almas de estos les agradecían por liberarlos…

Allen apoyo sus manos en sus rodillas, se estaba agotando muy rápido, no estaba para nada en forma y no se había puesto a entrenar antes de ir a la misión, que descuido el de él pero aun así no se daría por vencido y acabaría con todos esos penosos akumas y sacaría a Kanda de ahí…

-"Ya estas cansado mi amado Allen?"-pregunto con sorna agrandando su maligna sonrisa, escuchando el rápido latido del corazón de su bello albino y sus jadeos de cansancio…

-"Para nada Road"-dijo con una leve sonrisa quitándose el sudor de la frente en un rápido movimiento…

-"Oh en serio?"- soltó mirando detenidamente a Allen y de un solo movimiento de su mano le indico a mas de 10 akumas de nivel 3 que rodearan a exorcista, sintiendo los ataques que lo alcanzaban, salió corriendo a otra dirección para deshacerse de esa pequeña emboscada pero no servía para nada por que aparecían mas akumas atacándolo-"Si te vuelves mi novio, te dejare vivo Allen"-ofreció la Niña sonriéndole amablemente y ofrécele su mano al exorcista…

-"Ni se te ocurra acercarte al Moyashi!!!!, mocosa estúpida!!"-volvió al ataque Kanda con sus groserías y volverle pegar puños a esa maldita cosa que le evitaba moverse, Road volvió a mirar fríamente a Kanda, ya la tenía harta los comentarios de ese sujeto y mas por que se atrevía a ofenderla y más a su adorado Allen, al cual le había puesto ese ridículo sobrenombre…

-"Que dices Allen?"-volvió a preguntar intentando ignorar toda la sarta de groserías que decía ese maldito samurái con muy poca clase…

-"NUNCA!"-logro gritar mientras destruía todos los akumas que lo rodeaban y dejar ver su cuerpo ya lastimado, lleno de sangre en su rostro y con su bella capa Blanca completamente dañada y un poco tenida de sangre de los akumas y de él-"Jamás seré parte de tu familia Road!-sentencio el niño enterrando a Crown Clown en el suelo y apoyarse en el mango de esta…

La Noé se enfado por esa respuesta, todo por ese samurái, no se lo había creído cuando Tyki le había dicho que su amado Allen estaba enamorado de alguien como ese sujeto tan vulgar y con cero porte para ser alguien indicado para él,…se las pagaría por completo pero iba a seguir insistiéndole a su albino, y si todos sus respuestas son negativas comenzara con el plan B, el cual desearía empezarlo ya pero no era justo adelantar ya acto final…

-"De todas maneras ya eres parte del Clan de los Noah…"-comenzó hablar Road bajando de lero y caminar alrededor de Allen mientras se ondeaba la falda de su vestido negro, el albino se tenso, nunca iba a ser parte de los Noah! No importaba que viera la sombra del catorceavo…no era un noah y punto, era Allen Walker!!! Y nada más!!!...

-"Te equivocas nunca seré parte de ustedes!"- exclamo siguiendo con la vista como Road seguía danzando alrededor suyo poniéndole los nervios de pelo…-"Ya desiste Road!"-

-"En serio…entonces no me dejas de otra"-la chica pensaba insistirle dos veces más pero ya se había hartado de este juego ahora empezaría lo divertido-"Allen Walker, tú debes morir, porque si no eres mío de nadie lo serás y mucho menos de ese asqueroso samurái"-dijo con una voz que hizo erizar a ambos exorcistas al solo escucharla –"Espero que disfrutes el espectáculo Kanda Yu"-se voltea a ver a Kanda que la observaba sorprendido pero reacciono al escuchar el grito de Allen…

-"Moyashi!!!!"-grito Kanda…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Al mismo tiempo en la Orden Oscura…

-"Komui nos llamaste?"-pregunto el Bookman Jr. parado frente al supervisor que miraba unos cuantos papeles mientras esperaba que llegara su linda Lenalee para que hablara con ambos…

-"Bueno, les tengo una misión…"-informo este al ver que llegaba Lenalee y pararse al lado del pelirrojo…

-"Ah! Por eso no mandaste a Lenalee con Kanda!, porque ya le tenias una misión reservada, cierto?"-formulo con una gran sonrisa Lavi, viendo como Komui negaba con una sonrisa y Lenalee sonreía levemente…

-"Nos acaba de llegar la información que a las afueras de Copenhague ahí una cantidad exorbitante de akumas"-informaba Komui mientras observaba el papel donde estaba toda la información que habían recolectado los buscadores…

-"Copenhague…pero no es ahí donde el Moyashi-chan y Yu-chan se encuentran?"-se pregunto así mismo volteándose a ver con Lenalee que estaba igual de confundida como él….

-"Amm, Nii-san si nos ibas a mandar al mismo sito que Allen-kun y Kanda no hubiera sido mejor mandarnos a los cuatro de unas vez y ahorrarte las amenazas de muerte de Kanda?"-pregunto la linda Lenalee observando detenidamente al Chino mayor…

-"No pensé que la cantidad de akumas aumentaran en menos de tres horas…"-dijo Komui muy preocupado por esto-"pareciera que nos hubieran tendido una trampa o algo por el estilo"-susurraba el supervisor quitándose la boina de la cabeza…

Lavi y Lenalee asintieron, irían a Dinamarca y de paso saludarían a un muy irritado Kanda por enterarse que en verdad no era necesario mandar al cutie Moyashi a una misión tan pronto ni siquiera había ejercitado su cuerpo…

-"Mmmm…si mal no me acuerdo, la misión de Allen-kun y Kanda, no es sobre acabar con los akumas, si no tratar un tema de desapariciones, cierto?"-hablaba Lenalee mirando detenidamente el suelo de la oficina de su hermano que estaba tapizada con papeles sin firmar ni siquiera…

-"Así es Lenalee, ustedes dos serán el apoyo para que no se les dificulten descubrir la verdad y quién sabe, tal vez encontremos Inocencia "-comento Komui acariciándose la sien-"Buena suerte…"- deseo el oriental colocando una sonrisa paternal a ambos jóvenes que asintieron…

-"No te preocupes Komui!"-exclamo Lavi sonriendo ampliamente y mostrar sus dientes y Lenalee esbozar una calmada sonrisa-"Bueno Lenalee vamos!!"-Lavi tomo de los hombros a la chica y salieron de la oficina de Komui que comenzó a gritar u n millón de formas de torturar al pelirrojo por colocar sus asquerosas garras sobre los pequeños hombros de su amadísima Lenalee que simplemente lo ignoro con una enorme vena sobre su cabeza, ya que el pelirrojo no le permitía devolverse y que matara al supervisor y que destruyera gran parte de la nueva Orden Negra…

Como el pelirrojo y la peli verde llegaron a la sección científica y pararse frente a la puerta del arca, la chica miro de reojo como el jefe de Sección Reever observaba su reloj de muñeca para informarles la hora indicada en que podían cruzar esa puerta…

El australiano asintió y ambos exorcistas cruzaron esa puerta cerrando sus ojos por el contacto tan repentino con esa blanca luz, y luego al pasarla se encontraron nuevamente con esa ciudad completamente llena de blanco lo único que poseía un color diferente era el cielo, las flores y ellos nada más…

-"Bueno…empecemos"-dijo calmadamente Lenalee observando como Lavi abría la puerta que los iba a conducir a las afueras de Copenhague…y sin más se adentraron a esta…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

-"MOYASHI!!!"-sus puños se intensificaron para poder salir de esa maldita mierda que lo tenía completamente inmóvil e ir a ayudar a su Moyashi, el albino intentaba liberarse de aquello que lo había atrapado en sus piernas, muñecas y cuello, hacia fuerza una y otra vez pero lo único que conseguía era lastimarse y claro como no lo iba hacer si lo que lo inmovilizaba era alambre de púas…

-"Te vas a lastimar si sigues moviéndote Allen"-dijo la niña con una gran sonrisa en sus labios observando detenidamente el intento-que era completamente inútil- de librarse de ese alambre por parte del exorcista albino pero aun así le fascinaba ver como las púas del alambre se enterraban en la piel de este ocasionando que dejara salir un jadeo de dolor y mucha sangre de su cuerpo-"Comencemos a Jugar"-susurro Road…

Sin darse cuenta, su cuerpo dio contra la pared, siendo retenido con más fuerza casi siendo ahogado por el alambre que rodeaba su delgado cuello…

-"De-déjate de juegos raros Road!"-intentaba gritar Allen pero al sentir que esas púas se enterraban cada vez más en su cuerpo, no lo dejaba pensar mucho…

-"Porque lo debería hacer?"- pregunto Inocentemente la Noah de los sueños relamiéndose los labios frente al albino, ladeo un poco su rostro y observar de reojo al samurái que seguía también con su inútil intento de salir de esa pequeña cárcel de cristal-"Disfruta el espectáculo Samurái"-soltó con un tono de voz que hizo que a Kanda se le erizara la piel…

-"Suelta al Moyashi pequeña perra!!!"-grito con todas las ganas de seguir ofendiendo a Road…

-"La mejor forma de torturar a alguien es mostrándole como la persona que ama sufre de la forma más sublime que hay en este mundo"-comento Road tomando una de sus velas que flotaba a su lado y dirigirse con mucha parsimonia a Allen, que fijo su mirada al frente al escuchar unos pasos muy lentos acercarse a él…-"Creo que recordaras muy bien esto Allen"-

Road ya se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca de Allen, el cual la miraba detenidamente tragando en seco con mucha dificultad por el alambre…la Noé agrando su sonrisa mostrando nuevamente sus colmillos…y de un rápido movimiento enterró la vela en el ojo izquierdo de Allen y claro está sin hacer esperar el grito de dolor de susodicho…

-"Gyaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!"-el grito resonó por toda la habitación lleno de dolor, ocasionando que todo el ser de Kanda se quedara inmóvil observando detenidamente como todo el rostro de su Moyashi se llenaba de sangre y su cerebro era invadido por los quejidos de dolor de él…

-"Kya!...siempre me ha fascinado tu sangre Allen!!"-con muy poco amabilidad y cuidado saco la vela de la cavidad del ojo de Allen haciéndolo gemir otra vez y aumentando la hemorragia…-"Te está gustando el espectáculo, samurái?"-pregunto malvadamente Road mientras lamia extasiada la sangre del albino que había quedado impregnada en la vela…

Gruño, en verdad esa pequeña puta se estaba ganado un odio más grande que el de su asqueroso hermano…

-"DEJALO EN PAZ MALDITA!!!"-vocifero Kanda aumentando los puños al cristal que no cedía para nada, y así comenzándose a lastimar sus manos pero eso no le importaba, el podía sangrar lo que quisiera y herirse por que se recuperaría pero su Moyashi no tenía esa capacidad…

-"No-te preocupes Kanda…estaré bien"- el niño alzaba con mucha dificultad su rostro y sonreírle débilmente al samurái-"Sabes que he estado en peores situaciones…"-susurro, tenía la garganta lastimada después de gritar pero aun así con todo el dolor que tenía en su cuerpo quería tranquilizar a Kanda que en su desquite de rabia se había lastimado sus manos…

-"_¿Qué no me preocupe?,_ ES QUE ERES IDIOTA, MOYASHI?!!!!"-grito colerizado, porque demonios se tenía que comportar siempre así?, mostrar una sonrisa en las situaciones menos indicadas, lo irritaba y mucho!, porque por una vez en su vida habla con sinceridad u deja de tanta hipocresía?!...no sabía que eso lastimaba a todos, su falta de confianza y su auto sacrificio por todo…en verdad el Moyashi, lo irritaba…

-"Por favor…"-termino de decir mientras reprimía algún gemido de dolor al sentir como el alambre de púas apretaba cada vez más su pobre cuerpo y no sabía si iba a soportar tanta pérdida de sangre…

-"Aun no te duermas Allen"-se quejo con un leve puchero mirando como Allen abría su ojo derecho y la observaba fijamente-"Ahora viene lo más divertido…!!!"- sentencio con una enorme sonrisa deformando por completo su rostro, mostrando su verdadero ser-por así decirlo-, tomo en sus manos otra de sus velas y-"Por Favor mira con mucha atención, samurái…"-

-"Que demoni…"-susurro el samurái tragando en seco dejando caer sus manos ensangrentadas al lado suyo y ver en cámara lenta como la Noah comenzaba a enterrar una y otra vez la vela en el brazo izquierdo de Allen, excitándose cada vez más al solo escuchar los gritos de dolor del albino…

-"Vamos pide piedad!!!"-se mofaba malvadamente enterrando una y otra vez sin querer detenerse su vela en la arma anti-akuma de Allen salpicando todo de sangre, su rostro, sus ropas, la pared y crear bajo sus pies un charco de esa bella sangre carmesí…

Resonaban. Por todo ese cuarto resonaban los gritos de dolor de Allen, incitando a la Noah que continuara con su pequeño "juego" mientras que a Kanda le desgarraba todo por dentro, queriendo que todo esto fuera una maldita pesadilla, pero sabía que esa pesadilla la estaba viviendo ahora mismo…

-"Los estas disfrutando?"-pregunto la Niña acercando su rostro al de Allen, que se encontraba en estos instantes con la cabeza gacha intentando recuperar algo de aire, Road sonrió nuevamente y tranquilamente paso sus dedos por el lacerado brazo del niño, encantada por la textura de la sangre-"Te ves tan lindo así de pálido"-comento esbozando una sonrisa enterrando sus dedos en las laceraciones de Allen, logrando que gritara nuevamente…

-"De-detente…!"-Gimió débilmente el albino cabeceando, sentía tanto frio, demasiado más de lo que era posible dar el invierno en Copenhague, su vista estaba por completo borrosa, a Road la veía como una extraña silueta violeta que se movía de un lado a otro…

Road miro de reojo el rostro de Allen satisfecha por escuchar las suplicas de este, pero ya era muy tarde para detenerse en su bello juego, lo terminaría y de la forma debida…

-"Allen te ves tan bello pidiéndome piedad, pero ahora no puedo detenerme…"-contesto con una sonrisa ladeada para luego lamer sus dedos llenos de la sangre del albino-"No sé como terminar mi juego…"-dijo en un puchero mirando al techo muy pensativa…-"Vamos a ver, que te parece si te arranco por completo tu brazo izquierdo; así ya no serias más un exorcista…"-acariciaba el hombro de Allen que miraba cada movimiento completamente aterrado y sentir como por su nunca bajaba un sudor frio-"…Tienes unas cuantas heridas pero creo que no importaría mucho en el mercado negro, donde algún pervertido te compraría por un muy buen precio…"- le fascino como el cuerpo de Allen se estremeció con solo la idea de ser vendido como un objeto-sexual- a algún degenerado….-"Que te parece mi idea, samurái?"- con un movimiento que parecía casi eterno; Road giro su rostro para alcanzar a ver a Kanda que dé respuesta fue…

-"Metete el dedo por el culo, maldita perra…!"-siempre tan sutil y caballeroso, de esa forma contesto Kanda Yu, enrojeciendo-sin importar sus heridas- de vergüenza al pobre de Allen, asustar a los akumas que quedaban por sus palabras de amor y enojar demasiado a Road Kamelot…

-"Ains…no se que viste en el Allen"-comentaba Road haciendo como si no le hubiera importado esa oración que solo había malas palabras, acaricio con sus manos los blancos cabellos de Allen mandando hacia atrás de las orejas el flequillos y dejar despejado el bello pero lastimado y pálido rostro del exorcista albino…-"Con tu belleza, podrías estar al lado de Tyki, Allen"…!-

Al solo escuchar ese nombre su cuerpo se estremeció violentamente, ni en broma quería estar al lado de ese sujeto, no importaba si este se hacía cargo de las deudas de su maestro, el Noah del Placer; Tyki Mikk. En un tiempo atrás hasta le agradaba como persona y detestaba que fuera su enemigo, por ese motivo intento salvarlo aquella vez, sin siquiera importarle que Chaozii le gritara que era una de los enemigos, un traidor, alguien quien iba en contra de todas esa personas que murieron aquella vez…pero ahora podía decirlo, un poco decaído; que en verdad hubiera sido mejor matar a Tyki; no solo su Noah…sino el por completo…

Allen le iba a contestar a Road pero un fuerte golpe resonó por aquella habitación, llamando por completo su atención y mirar-por pura inercia- donde se encontraba Kanda, aquel sujeto que anteriormente le hubiera dado la espalda y darle igual que Road le torturara. Claro está que ya Kanda ya no era el mismo…hacia lo imposible por Salir de esa cárcel de cristal…llena ya de sangre donde una y otra vez golpeaba con sus puños,…sangre, Allen abrió en par en par sus ojos haciendo lo imposible para poder moverse de la pared pero solo hacía que las heridas de su brazo izquierdo se abrieran mas y sangrara por montones maravillando a la niña que aplaudía por ello…

-"Kanda que haces?!!!"-grito como pudo el niño mirando aun fijamente al pelinegro que no alzaba para nada su cabeza….-"Kan…da?"-pregunto muy preocupado por él…

Le dolían sus manos como el hijueputa, pero eso no era nada comparado con el dolor que sentía su Moyashi, por completo lacerado e indefenso, y lo que más le ocasionaba rabia es que no podía hacer nada, estaba como un estúpido espectador observando desde su asiento de primera clase la macabra escena. Si hubiera sido alguien más, no le importaría, pero se trataba de su Moyashi, de ese pequeño idiota que de alguna extraña forma le cautivo su corazón, el cual descubrió que en verdad tenia y no una piedra o un pedazo de hielo como solía decir en burla el estúpido conejo…y en verdad era molesto como su corazón se estrujaba cada vez más al escuchar los gritos del Moyashi, como se le hacia un nudo en su garganta cuando quería gritarle que lo salvaría, que lo veía muy difícil en su situación pero ya se sabría como salirse con las suyas…

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y observar sus manos llenas de sangre, parecía que se había quebrado los huesos, daba igual por ahí en unas diez horas, máximo un día, ellas ya se encontrarían como si nada le hubiera sucedido, siempre había sido así desde que tenía la maldición, solo viviendo por encontrar a "esa persona" y no importarle nadie ni nada mas sino su papel de exorcista y punto…siempre cuando era más pequeño le dolía ver-silenciosamente-como las demás personas se herían hasta causarle la muerte y él no. Le podía pasar de todo pero en dos o tres días estaba como si nada hubiera sucedido y hasta llego a detestarse por ello pero con el tiempo se fue-prácticamente- acostumbrando…

Y ahora, era una de las tantas veces que odiaba ser así, el sin un solo rasguño y el Moyashi…de una forma que nunca lo había llegado a ver, ni siquiera cuando pelearon contra el level 4, desearía que ese enano lograra recuperarse como él, que después que ese demonio disfrazado de niña se largara él se sanara, pero sabía que solo era un inútil anhelo de su parte, que cuando terminara todo esto el Moyashi estaría alrededor de un mes en la enfermería recuperándose con dificultad…

A Road le fascino como en esos azulados ojos del Kanda se reflejaba, angustia, desesperación e impotencia…solo esperaba que este llorara lágrimas de sangre y se sentiría realizada….

Allen seguía observando tristemente a Kanda, no le gustaba que las demás personas se preocuparan por él, prefería sonreír siempre para aquellas personas que lo querían y se preocupaban por él no sufrieran…

-"Ok….me había quedado en como terminaría esto, no?"-decía Road moviendo de un lado a otro la vela que estaba impregnada de la sangre del albino-"La de venderte a algún pervertido es buena pero no se me encanta esta…"-Se acerco al brazo derecho de Allen y doblar la manga para poder ver la blanca piel y como resaltaban las venas y las arterias…

-"Que…pretendes?"-pregunto un asustado Allen observando con dificultad a Road, acariciando con las yemas de los dedos su piel y luego arañarlo con sus largas uñas…La niña no le contesto solo acariciaba cada vez el brazo derecho de Allen hasta llegar a la muñeca-"Road?"-

-"Tu piel, en esta zona es mas tersa…."-susurro Road acariciando su mejilla contra la muñeca de un confundido Allen, y de-otra vez- la fiera Kanda, que no soportaba que nadie tocara al Moyashi. Ni Lenalee, ni el estúpido Conejo y ni siquiera Tim…NADIE EN EL MUNDO! Solo ÉL y punto. (Yr: claro no eres para nada posesivo xD)…-"No sé como ese insignificante samurái es tu dueño…"-

Kanda resoplo irritado, Observando como aquella mocosa seguía manoseando al Moyashi, pero al albino eso no le importaba, su prioridad por momento era no caer en la inconsciencia y quedar a completa merced de Road eso si sería demasiado peligroso…pero era difícil. Se sentía por completo frio y como la sangre que tenía en su garganta amenazaba en salirse…

Con un demonio…no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a salir de este "pequeño" problema…

Road, deformo su rostro en una extraña y tétrica sonrisa que tenia de oreja a oreja, para volver estar al frente de Allen. Se relamió, y tomo otra de sus velas y con rápido movimiento enterró esta en al abdomen de Allen, el grito resonó por todo el lugar al igual que la sangre y la malvada carcajada de Road que tenía sus rostro lleno de sangre del niño…

-"Kyaaa…esto es hermoso…"-dijo la Noah observando como el charco de sangre que había hace poco se hacía mucho más grande, pasando por sus pies-"Esto es lo que se merecen malditos exorcistas…"-

Esto era un broma, cierto?, Kanda ignoro por completo las palabras que seguía escupiendo la noah de los sueño simplemente porque en su cerebro seguía resonando aquel grito del Moyashi, no podía asimilar nada en absoluto, toda esa macabra escena manchado por completo de sangre…y más sangre y desde cuando le temblaban las piernas y sentía que sus fuerzas se iba al observar ese liquido carmesí?...

Todo era por su Moyashi, aquel por el cual no había podido hacer nada…y ahora lo perdería…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Apenas habían puesto un pie a las afueras de Copenhague y habían sido atacados por varios akumas, que venían unos de tras de él otro, algo realmente sospechoso especialmente cuando Lenalee intento contactarse con Kanda pero no hubo ninguna respuesta del samurái…

-"Esto me da una muy mala espina"-comento Lavi muy pensativo observando con su único ojo ese atardecer tan rojo y macabro, como aquella vez en China cuando el caído Suman Dark comenzó a destruir todo y cuando Allen perdió su brazo izquierdo por el Noah Tyki Mikk-"Lenalee, acabemos con esos akumas!"-sentencio Lavi acabando con varios akumas que lo rodeaban…

-"Si!...y busquemos a Kanda y a Allen-kun!"-dijo al mismo tiempo que se encargaba de unos level 2 y 3, también un poco preocupada por ese cielo y el paradero de sus dos amigos...

Gracias a un Hi Ban de Lavi, la mayoría de los akumas que los rodeaban desaparecieron dejándole el camino libre para que pudieran llegar a Copenhague, Lenalee con sus botas se apresuro a llagar a la Ciudad seguida de Lavi que había extendido su martillo y muy de cerca seguía a la asiática…

Pero en el recorrido ambos exorcistas pararon en seco, se miraron mutuamente confundidos por la acción del otro…

-"Porque te detienes Lenalee?"- pregunto Lavi riendo nerviosamente…

-"Eso mismo te iba a preguntar, Lavi"- soltó Lenalee con su voz temblando un poco…

-"Bueno, como soy un caballero, primero las damas…"- ofreció el pelirrojo bajándose en el techo de uno de los edificios, la chica asintió y descendió al lado de Lavi…

-"Sentí, un extraño escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo y no se…como explicarlo, fue algo raro e hizo que temiera por la seguridad De Kanda y Allen-kun"- respondió cabizbaja Lenalee abrazándose así misma…-"Y tú, Lavi?"- alzo su rostro…

-"Pues me paso exactamente lo mismo que a ti, Lenalee"-

Otra vez se quedaron mirando fijamente, debían ir a buscar a sus amigos, pero Kanda no contestaba su golem y buscarlos por toda Copenhague les iba a tomar demasiado tiempo, del que ellos creían que tenían…

-"Por dios…"-dijo una muy preocupada Lenalee juntando sus manos, temblando levemente…

-"Lenalee!, no podemos quedarnos quietos sin hacer nada y lamentarnos algo que no ha pasado aun!"-decía para animar a la chica-"Así que andando!!!"-su martillo volvió a extenderse para el poder subirlo y seguir con su camino….

-"De acuerdo"- decía no muy convencida de ello, pero debía dejar de ser pesimista y buscar a sus amigos y ayudarlos en el problema que se hubieran metido…

**Continuara…**

Weee~…Feliz año nuevo a todaaas xD y creo que me volví a demorar en actualizar xD, pero es que ando full manga y anime para rellenar el vacío que me ha dejado por momento el hiatus de manga de D Gray TT!! Y le busco a todo su encantador lado Yaoi xDD…así que gomen por la tardanza xp Y weno agradeceré con muxio loveo los comentarios del capítulo anterior: **Gravity Gir, Hikaru 88, Monika, Tyrael Mika, Laura-chan, YamiSeth, Yumeyluna, ****Neko Arimasu Sekai****, DinastyF, LoveOver y Riznao…**

Como saben les agradezco-demasiado- su apoyo, opiniones y halagos 8D, aunque estos últimos aun no creo que me los merezca así que no olviden dejarme un cute review para este capítulo, si? ; D…

Bye~!

**+…Y el Bufón…dejo de sonreír (W)… +**

**Soy Creadora de Ilusiones y Deudora de Emociones…**

**I'm Yeresita!!!! 8DDDD**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Night All Angels Cry**

**Por:**

**Yami RosenkreuZ**

Kanda x Allen

Tyki x Allen…

**Aclaraciones: **Si, el Tyki que hago uso es el de después de la pelea en el arca, pero aun así en mi fic no hago uso de este con el cabello largo, si se ve hot (y muy gay xD)…pero no es mucho de mi agrado…ammm, otro cosita por aclarar, se que aquí Lenalee posee su cabello largo y si con sus botas nuevas también así que no se preocupen hare algo respecto a este para que luego lo tenga como en el manga que honestamente se ve muy bella así! Dando por resultado que casi siempre la dibuje xp y que mas?…ammm…ni idea xD…

**Disclaimer: **Seeeh D Gray man no es de mi propiedad pero weno este magnífico manga anime le pertenece a la siempre venerada Hoshino Katsura-sama…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

**Capitulo 17…**

Fumándose ya la segunda cajetillas de cigarrillo, mirando detenidamente la bella vista que le propinaba el jardín de la mansión de su hermano Sheryl, le relajaba escuchar a los ruiseñores cantar y la suave melodía que susurraba el viento. Lo necesitaba y mucho, en solo imaginar lo que Road le estuviera haciendo al chico, lo preocupaba y aun no sabía por qué demonios. Debía haber algo malo con él o tal vez no le gustaba que nadie más jugara con su preciado juguete…eso era un tanto ilógico, nunca se comportaría como la niña, adueñarse de las personas como si fueran un objeto, eso le era muy difícil. Tenía amigos humanos y nunca pensaría en tratarlos de dicha forma y aun le es difícil de asimilar como había tratado al chico en esas dos ocasiones…

Pero lo único que se lo explicaba de forma más creíble, era que su Noah interno solo quería deshacerse del exorcista que tenia frente a él, no despojándolo de su vida si no humillarlo y corromper su ser y así negarle la entrada al Cielo…

El Noah del placer quería destruir por completo la fe y la esperanza que tenia aquel exorcista de cabellos blancos, tenerlo en sus brazos. Muerto en vida, como una pequeña y linda muñeca que se haya quebrado y que su original dueño ya no la quiera y el con gusto la recogería para seguirle mostrando una y otra vez lo insignificante que era…Pero su lado humano se negaba en torturar tanto física como psicológicamente al chico. No era de su agrado-casi- escucharlo gritar de dolor y temblar del miedo y también ese lado humano detestaba ver al exorcista albino al lado de aquel samurái…

Maldita sea…parecía que estaba en un buen dilema, pero lo que si estaba más que seguro. Sus dos caras; es que querían poseer por completo a Allen Walker y que solo fuera de él…

Tyki sonrió ampliamente, estaba decidido, se iba a quedar con el chico y no importa cuántos exorcistas tendría que matar para conseguirlo y que nadie pensara entrometerse…

Ya con lo que había decidido, le prestó más atención a los pasos que se acercaban, muy serenos y un tanto despreocupados, parecía que era su hermano Sheryl, pensó Tyki, esperaba que su aparición se debiera a algún tema serio y no alguna cosa rara…

-"Tyki~…has visto a mi hermosa hija?"- pregunto el Noah muy preocupado porque hace un buen tiempo no veía a la niña, Tyki asintió a la pregunta de su hermano, tranquilamente apago su cigarrillo en el cenicero para colocarse de pies…

-"Iré por ella…"-dijo calmadamente pasando al lado de Sheryl que asintió agradecido…-"Y…para que necesitas a Road?"-pregunto antes de irse…

-"Pues, tengo una reunión de negocios en Estocolmo y quiero ir con mi linda~ hija!!"-decía de lo más animado con varios corazoncitos atrás, ah que hombre más extraño, pensaba Tyki alejándose rápidamente de este e ir buscar a la niña…

Suspiro para luego acariciarse la sien, tendría que ir y usar la puerta de Road para buscarla y esperaba que cuando la encontrara por lo menos el chico estuviera con vida para el poder seguir con su sufrimiento…

Y en su varonil rostro hizo presencia una siniestra sonrisa…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+ **

-"Que clase de sueños miraras con esos ojos, Allen?"- pregunto Road con una enorme sonrisa, esos ojos plateados, completamente vacios le fascinaban claro que por momento no poseía la visión de uno, acaricio el contorno del ojo con su dedo índice-"Ne Allen?..."-

Había caído de rodillas, sin quitarle la vista al Moyashi, que ya no decía palabra alguna, solo estaba ahí con su mirada perdida y desangrándose rápidamente. Si no hacia algo pronto este moriría desangrado, pero que podía hacer?...le pegaba una y otra vez a esa cosa que lo tenía ahí encerrado y de nada funcionaba, le había pegado hasta el cansancio con sus manos. Se las miro; estaban desechas, llenas de moretones, de muchas laceraciones de las cuales brotaba sangre, ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, sus manos estaban frías y no podía mover para nada sus dedos si volvía a golpear esa cosa podía jurar que se quebraría las muñecas y adiós por un buen tiempo el poder usar a Mugen y rebanar al estúpido conejo…

-"Moyashi…"-susurro entre dientes Kanda…

-"Debo finalizar esto…"-escupió Road haciendo aparecer en sus manos una hacha, ubicándola a la perfección sobre el cuello del albino, que desde hace un buen rato había perdido la consciencia-"Adiós Allen!"- y tomando con fuerza el mango de aquella hacha quería decapitar de la forma más horripilante al exorcista albino, Kanda comenzó a golpear esa cosa de cristal con el mango de mugen, sabía era completamente inútil pero…tenía que hacer algo por su moyashi…

-"ROAD!"-una voz muy familiar para todos invadió aquella habitación, haciendo que la niña se detuviera a casi un centímetro del cuello de Allen, dejo a un lado el hacha mirando detenidamente como su puerta se abría y dejaba ver al Noah de placer observando un poco disgustado todo ese desorden…

La Noah de los sueños observo muy confundida, no entendía por qué Tyki la detenía en pleno clímax de su diversión…

-"Que sucede Tyki?"- sonrió "inocentemente" mientras se encaminaba a este dando pequeños brincos, el mayor suspiro un poco sacando de su bolsillo un pañuelo y limpiar el rostro de Road que estaba lleno de sangre; la Sangre de Allen Walker…que yacía en el suelo como un cadáver sin dar signos de vida…-"Porque te molestaste en venirme a buscar?"-pregunto….

-"Tu padre te busca"-hablo suavemente acariciándose la cien-"Para viajar juntos, así que báñate antes de verlo"- ordenaba, tomando en sus manos el hacha y tirarla por ahí, la niña asintió con un leve puchero por no poder terminar lo que empezó, se ladeo levemente para mirar al samurái y sonreírle sarcásticamente…

-"Espero que te haya gustado mi regalo Kanda Yu…"-seguía con esa enorme sonrisa en su rostro y luego sus orbes amarrillas se enfocaron en el inerte exorcista, la niña se acerco al albino observando maravillada por dicho paisaje tan hermoso para ella (y para mí!) y para los demás un tanto dantesco…aquel bello ángel tirado en el suelo, lacerado por completo haciendo un charco enorme con su propia sangre de un bello rojo carmesí que había manchado sus cabellos blancos y ropas, su cuerpo completamente pálido y poco a poco perdiendo la tibieza que hacia diferenciar a un vivo de un muerto y por ultimo sus bellos ojos platinados completamente abiertos pero estos no veían nada…

Tyki observaba en el mismo lugar al shounen, esa imagen lo destrozaba pero también lo excitaba por montón hasta hacerle dilatar sus amarillentas orbes, en verdad que era divertido tener esos dos lados pero para desgracia del pequeño exorcista su lado Noah consumía gran parte de su lado humano desde aquella vez en la arca cuando intento salvarlo…

Su lado Noah estaba a punto de salir e ir a tomar ese cuerpo y seguirlo torturando, pero solo saber que el niño agonizaba de dolor le encantaba mas, ver a su presa retorcerse hasta la muerte, eso era uno de los grandes premios de la cacería; aunque él no la hubiera cazado…Tyki observaba como Road se arrodillaba al lado de Allen, manchándose sus piernas de la sangre de este, y darle un pequeño beso en el pentagrama de su cicatriz…

-"Nos vemos Allen"-dijo-"Claro si sobrevives…!"-soltó en una carcajada llena de burla…

Kanda respiraba agitadamente, tenía su cabeza gacha siendo cubierto su rostro por completo por su cabello negro, al ver a ese maldito demonio a punto de decapitar al Moyashi lo dejo aterrado hasta podía jurar que su corazón se había detenido por unos minutos mientras venia todo a cámara lenta y en su mente solo podía ver la cabeza del Moyashi rodar por el suelo y llegar a los pies de la noah de los sueño…agradecía que ese imbécil hubiera llegado para detenerla y llevársela ahora la importante era salir de esa cosa y llegar cuanto antes al lado del Moyashi y ver qué podía hacer con esas heridas para que sobreviviera en el recorrido de buscar un hospital…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Lenalee y Lavi observaban como-aparentemente- todos los akumas que estaban en Copenhague se marchaba, pero el pelirrojo no se fiaba de ello, estaba seguro que uno que otro se debió haber quedado para ocasionar más sufrimiento…rayos, en donde estaba Kanda y Allen, les hubiera sido muy útil que esos dos estuvieran a su lado y así haber podido destruir todos esos akumas que escapaban pero la chica y el pelirrojo solo habían podido si quiera con la mitad por que era una cantidad enorme de akumas…

-"Que estará…sucediendo?"- se pregunto Lenalee con su mano en el mentón observando todo esto muy pensativa mientras Lavi destruía a los últimos akumas que alcanzo…

-"Ni…idea"-decía Lavi recuperando el aire…-"Intenta nuevamente en comunicarte con Yu-chan"- pidió el pelirrojo limpiándose el sudor del mentón y seguir observando toda la ciudad desde el techo del edificio en que se encontraban-"Algo…no me cuadra…"-comento para sí mismo muy pensativo…

Lenalee seguía una y otra vez intentando contactarse con el samurái, pero seguía la interferencia entre los dos aparatos, la chica un poco desesperado tomo en sus manos el golem y le dio pequeñas palmaditas como si eso ayudara en algo en su funcionamiento pero obviamente eso no servía. Suspiro derrotada mirando el rostro del Bookman Jr. que parecía que estaba pensando en algo…

-"Lavi…?"-pregunto la chica organizándose sus largos cabellos que habían sido desordenados por la fuerte brisa que indicaba que estaba anocheciendo, lo cual les iba a dificultar la búsqueda de sus amigos…

El Joven Bookman seguía observando todo detalladamente, haciendo un movimiento de manos indicándole a Lenalee que esperara un momento…

-"Ahí algo raro…"- comentaba este…

-"Algo raro?... ¿qué sería?"- pregunto Lenalee ladeando un poco su cabeza completamente confundida por las palabras del Bookman Jr., el pelirrojo negó…

-"No, no es nada, solo ignórame Lenalee…"-soltó Lavi, no convenciendo para nada a la asiática que lo miraba preocupada…

Lavi, sabía que algo no andaba bien, todos esos akumas que estaba en Copenhague atacando de la nada se marchan sin siquiera notarlos a ellos dos, exorcistas que muy claramente se ve en su pecho la Cruz de la Rosa…El viento no soplaba y el aire estaba muy pesado…en verdad algo estaba o había pasado…

-"Allen, Yu espero que se encuentren bien"-susurro lo más bajo posible para que Lenalee no lo oyera y la preocupara más de lo que ya estaba-"Lenalee, continuemos…"-soltó el pelirrojo haciendo crecer su martillo y dirigir al este de la ciudad, la chica asintió no muy convencida pero tenía que dejar sus pensamientos para otro momento y concentrarse en buscar a Allen y Kanda, que esperaba que cuando los encontraran estuvieran peleando entre ellos dos, sin ningún rastro de akumas ni nada por el estilo…solo Kanda discutiendo por el pésimo sentido de orientación del albino, si!, eso era!...pensar positivamente y no preocupar a Lavi!...

Ambos exorcistas retomaron su misión de buscar a sus amigos, ya que parecía que todos los akumas habían abandonado Copenhague…no mejor dicho, Dinamarca por completo….

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Kanda hacia lo imposible por salir de esa cosa pero parecía que aun no cedía para anda, apoyo sus manos-las cuales ya no respondían muy bien- en el cristal que se manchaba aun mas de su sangre, la cual no le importaba, solo le importaba que el Moyashi estuviera bien, y que ese liquido carmesí dejara de salir a borbotones de las heridas de esta agrandando para su horror el charco que lo rodeaba…

Algo llamo la atención del samurái, las paredes comenzaban a desaparecer lentamente junto con sus adornos y juguetes rodeados…todo con tanta parsimonia que lo desesperaba por completo, y porque putas no pudo desaparecer primero esa mierda que lo tenía encerrado?...se quejaba de un genio de los mil demonios el samurái que continuaba mascullando groserías, observado como esa habitación seguía desapareciendo fijándose en unos vitrales de bellos colores que se quebraba por completo…

Al ver como su pequeña jaula comenzaba a desaparecer, no dudo en aprovechar algún espacio que se hiciera para ir a todo lo que daban sus piernas y llegar al lado del albino, tenía que evitar que la sangre siguiera saliendo de ese pequeño cuerpo demasiado pálido y al estar más cerca de Allen pudo notar que sus labios estaban morados…

De un solo movimiento tomo en sus brazos con sus manos vueltas nada, el inerte cuerpo del Moyashi y lo zarandeo con mucho cuidado pero lo suficiente fuerte como para que alguien reaccionara…

-"Oi Moyashi, responde!!!"-exigía Kanda ocultando bien su preocupación, pero la cual no la podía ocultar de su rostro…

Movió como unas diez veces al albino hasta que sintió una leve convulsión de parte de él, abriendo con demasiada dificultad y lentitud sus lindos ojos plateados que no brillaban, tal vez por eso dolor tan perro que sentía en su cuerpo…

-"Ni siquiera herido….me tra…tas bien, no…?"-dijo entrecortado el niño sonriéndole al samurái que bufo de muy mal genio…

-"Ni se te ocurra dormirte condenado enano!!!"-ordeno Kanda…

Allen asintió con dificultad, aun no estaba seguro si iba a poder tener más de dos minutos sus ojos abiertos, su cuerpo estaba tan adolorido que le mortificaba hasta respirar…

-"Don…de, están…Road…?"-pregunto observando como el pelinegro organizaba su cuerpo como para cargarlo mirando detenidamente como la habitación seguía desapareciendo…

-"Si…ya se largo esa perra…."-escupió con odio Kanda…

El niño albino dejo salir un leve suspiro, en ninguna ocasión o situación, sea la que sea, Bakanda nunca dejaba su refinado léxico, vaya!...eso sí que le sorprendía, pensó sarcásticamente Allen…

-"Kanda…creo que no podre estar despierto…mas…tiempo…"-sin saber nada el niño perdió la consciencia en los brazos dl samurái dejando ir hacia atrás su cabeza sobresaltando demasiado a Kanda que lo llamo repetidas veces, acerco su oído al pecho del Moyashi y así escuchar sus latidos con su respiración; ambos eran demasiados lentos para el gusto de él y peor que esa puta habitación que había creado la Noah se estaba demorando siglos en desaparecer-según Kanda- claro esta…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

De inmediato se paró en seco ocasionando que Lenalee se chocara con su espalda por no esperar que parara así de repente, la chica lo miro confundido-nuevamente- mirando el lugar donde el joven Bookman observaba detenidamente…

-"Lavi….?"- pregunto confundida la chica posando sus manos en el antebrazo de Lavi y moverlo levemente…-"Que sucede?"-

-"Mmmm…mira ahí"- pidió amablemente señalando el lugar al que él se refería para que la chica asiática observara-"No crees que hay algo raro?"-pregunto el pelirrojo sin quitar su vista del mismo lugar…

Lenalee salió detrás de Lavi para ubicarse a su lado y observar lo que este señalaba, al principio no noto nada en absoluto casi dándose por vencida pero al forzar un poquito más su vista noto como los edificios y la misma calle parecía como si se moviera como si hubiera otra dimensión ahí mismo…

-"Que es eso?"-soltó sorprendida la chica alzando su mano como si quisiera tocar aquello pero obviamente estaba muy lejos de esta…

Lavi negó en la pregunta de la chica, el tampoco sabía qué demonios era eso, pero iría a averiguarlo algo le decía que sus dos amigos se encontraban ahí, no sabía cómo pero eso no le importaba siempre seguía sus instintos y estos nunca le fallaban…De un brinco y con la ayuda de su Inocencia bajo del edificio seguido por Lenalee que lo llamaba pero este no le contestaba para nada…

-"Lavi, espera!!"- llamaba la chica asiática, ella tenía un mal presentimiento de eso, no quería saber que había dentro de esto o que aparecería y ello se desvaneciera…

Ambos exorcistas estaba parado en mitad de la ya oscura calle solo alumbrada por los faroles pero estos no ayudaban mucho, Lavi iba a seguir su camino peor de repente eso extraña barrera desapareciera dejando visible para los ojos de ambos a Kanda y un mal herido Allen, ambos rodeados por un mar de sangre….

-"YU, ALLEN!!!"- llamo el pelirrojo corriendo hacia estos dos, Kanda lo miro de reojo-"Que demonios sucedió?!!!"- pregunto este llegando a ellos y no decidirse y tocar o no el cuerpo del inerte albino…

-"Mas tarde!...donde hay un maldito hospital?!!!!"-grito Kanda observando asesinamente al joven Bookman, Lavi miro a todas partes intentando recordar donde había visto uno y el más cercano…el pelirrojo salió a correr a un dirección y sin necesidad de decir nada el samurái lo siguió, los dos pasando al lado de un sorprendida Lenalee que estaba al borde de las lagrimas…las heridas que tenia Allen, eran horripilantes y no dejaban de sangrar…

-"A-Allen-kun…"-dijo entre sollozos Lenalee sintiendo unas palmaditas sobre su cabeza, despejo limpio su rostro lleno de lagrimas para observar sorprendida a Tim y luego sonreírle y tomarlo en sus brazos cariñosamente-"Gracias Tim, hay que tener Fe en que Allen-kun se recuperara satisfactoriamente…"-dijo ella dándole un pequeño beso al golem dorado que se acurruco en Lenalee, que sin perder más tiempo salió corriendo para poder alcanzar a sus amigos…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

De un golpe, el Bookman Jr., abrió la puerta del hospital sin hacerse esperar pidió ayuda a gritos, llamando la atención de las enfermeras y doctores con éxito y aparecer detrás del pelirrojo Kanda con el Moyashi aun en sus brazos…

Los doctores y enfermeras vieron el estado del niño albino y sin perder tiempo tomaron al niño para acostarlo en una camilla y llevarlo rápidamente a la sala de operaciones mientras otro doctor decidía revisar al samurái ya que noto sus manos llenas de morados y laceraciones…

-"Che…no necesito que me atiendan!"-renegó el samurái dando un paso hacia atrás y sentarse en la sala de espera, el doctor se quedo mirando sorprendido al joven samurái…

El hombre de Bata blanca siguió insistiendo que tenía que tratarle las heridas de las manos pero Kanda seguía ignorándolo por completo mirando fijamente la puerta donde habían entrado los otros doctores y enfermeras con el inconsciente Allen…Lavi suspiro profundamente y se sentó al lado del pelinegro que ni lo noto…

-"No te preocupes el Moyashi-chan estará bien"-dijo Lavi recostando la cabeza al respaldar de la silla para quedarse mirando el techo, para así no mostrar sus preocupación por el niño albino, que había perdido demasiada sangre y sufrido unas heridas horrorosos que agradecía que la joven china no hubiera alcanzado a verlas porque sería muy doloroso para ella que se preocupaba demasiado por sus compañeros-"…Eh?"- tardo de reaccionar, no veía por ningún Lugar a Lenalee, miro para todas partes y nada…solo veía muy lindas enfermeras pero no una linda chica de cabellos verdosos-"amm Yu…has visto a Lenalee?"- pregunto el Bookman Jr. Con una enorme gota de sudor por imaginarse todo lo que le haría el loco demente y sádico supervisor al enterarse que se le había perdido su adorada hermanita…

-"Che!....ni idea…"-soltó este sin siquiera voltear a ver al pobre pelirrojo que comenzaba a redactar su testamento pero para su suerte la chica asiática apareció frente a él con una pequeña sonrisa triste…

-"Como esta Allen-kun?"- pregunto ella sentándose entre los dos jóvenes, Kanda simplemente la ignoro en cambio Lavi volteo a verla…

-"Los doctores aun no han salido"-comento el pelirrojo…

-"Ya veo…"- dijo observando también la puerta de la sala de operaciones, como había hecho anteriormente sus dos compañeros; Lenalee abrazo mucho mas fuerte a Tim y comenzar a rezar por la vida del albino, eso era lo único que podía hacer por su amigo…

**Continuara…**

Bueno ahora decir mis excusas por haberme demorado tanto, antes de que alguien me mate xD; primero que todo estoy demasiado metida con los mangas de las Clamp ocasionando que me volviera a enamorar del Bello y torturable Kamui!!-llena de corazoncitos- aun llorando por el final de Lelouch de code geass xD…mmm también metida en el manga y anime de Kuroshitsuji, con el manga de Pandora Heart y esperando ansiosa el anime 8D y mi vicio más sorprendente ahora es…-suenan tambores xD- se ando posesa con Tennis no Oujisama o_ó! me leí todo el manga-en ingles-viendo anime y ovas vía Youtube xD y viciada con la pareja Yaoi que me quedo fascinando que es Tezuka x Ryoma u_ú y la excusa más valida…mis estudios-se da contra el escritorio- desde que comencé clases no nos dan casi día libres es trabajo tras trabajoo~ y no me deja concentrarme en mis fics (TT) y ODIO HACER EMPAQUES!!!!!-grita a todo pulmón pateando algo- y En verdad perdón por la demora!!! Y este capítulo está muy flojo!! Si no les gusto lo entenderé…

Si tienen quejas, opiniones constructivas, dudas o cualquier cosa por favor en un review, se los agradeceré xDD…

Y weno agradeceré con muxio loveo los reviews del capítulo anterior. Que…me demore dos meses en actualizar (uh) Ok!...

**TyraelMika, Laura-chan, Lenalee-chan, Yamiseth, Mejo Arimasu Sekai, Yumeyluna, Haruhi Juliet-pon, Kini-Ainotsuki, Kurozumi, Riznao, LoveOver y a ****Aicerg H KyNe****.**

Gracias a todas las que dejan sus cutes comentarios a esta humilde escritora y recuerden dejarme un reviews, ne? ;D

Sao!

**+…Y el Bufón…dejo de sonreír (W)… +**

**Soy Creadora de Ilusiones y Deudora de Emociones…**

**I'm Yeresita!!!! 8DDDD**


	18. Chapter 18

**The Night All Angels Cry**

**Por:**

**Yami RosenkreuZ**

Kanda x Allen

Tyki x Allen…

**Disclaimer: **Seeeh D Gray man no es de mi propiedad pero weno este magnífico manga anime le pertenece a la siempre venerada Hoshino Katsura-sama…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

**Capitulo 18…**

Los tres exorcistas seguían esperando que el doctor saliera de la sala de operaciones y les dijera cual era el estado de su amigo albino, que no parecía para nada prometedor a simple vista la recuperación de su salud…

Lenalee alzo un poco su amatista vista para dar en una habitación que no estaba muy lejos, en la cual salía un sacerdote dándose la bendición y darle los pésames aparentemente a la familia del ya fallecido, esta se mordió el labio inferior fuertemente, detestaba eso…nunca en su vida le gusto ese tipo de lugares…siempre ese olor a morfina, por todo corredor y aula personas heridas y mas heridas y estaba el peor lugar de todos que era la morgue donde yacían los cuerpos inertes y fríos de los que no lograron seguir en vida…suspiro cansada quitando su vista del sacerdote que se marchaba ya del Hospital…

Recostó su cabeza en el respaldar del asiento, el cual se encontraba en la sala de espera, y seguir observando a su alrededor, ya que se silencio sepulcral que estaba en la atmosfera le molestaba, con el rabillo del ojo Lenalee observo a Kanda con los brazos cruzados ojos cerrados y su ceño demasiado arrugado, delatando que estaba demasiado preocupado por Allen al igual que ese golpeteo incesante con la bota en el suelo…Cambio de dirección su vista y toparse con Bookman Jr. Que daba vueltas frente a ellos mordiéndose el pulgar, y mostrando claramente su preocupación por el niño albino…

Suspiro, el cual fue oído por ambos jóvenes, uno la ignoro por qué tenía cosas más importantes que pensar y el otro, mejo dicho Lavi se acerco a ella y poso una de sus manos sobre su cabeza con una pequeña caricia…

-"Es horrible este sentimiento de impotencia, no?"-comento Lavi con una media sonrisa triste, la chica asiática asintió levemente, agradeciéndole con un movimiento sutil la pequeña caricia -"Creo que deberíamos informar esto a la orden"-dijo el pelirrojo quitando su mano de Lenalee…

-"Tienes razón…"-dijo Lenalee observando como el pelirrojo buscaba con su único ojo algún teléfono, y dio con él para luego tomar a su golem y dirigirse a este, se quedo mirándolo vagamente por un rato y luego enfocarse en el samurái de cabello negro azulado-"No te preocupes Kanda, Allen se recuperara"- ella intentaba creerse sus palabras…

Lo único que hizo Kanda fue resoplar un poco, dando por entender que le chocaban esas condenadas palabras de apoyo, Lenalee se encogió de hombros y dejo salir una pequeña risita, ni en situaciones tan criticas esta samurái orgulloso mostraba su preocupación y dejaba en algún lado su malgenio…pero, era mejor que él fuera el que mantuviera la paz y la tranquilidad del ambiente porque si dependiera de ella, todo mundo estaría demasiado depresivo…ya que normalmente era el centro de atención y al igual que Allen, eso le molestaba un poco pero aun así trataba muy bien a todos, excepto a su nii-san cuando se ponía en plan de histérico y matar a todos con sus ridículos inventos

Después de un buen rato, el pelirrojo regreso con su golem en manos, pareciendo mas aliviado, así dándole curiosidad al mismo Kanda que lo veía por el rabillo del ojo…

-"Que dijo Nii-san?"-pregunto rápidamente Lenalee levantándose del asiento…

-"Aparte de decir una sarta de idioteces…"-se rasco la cabeza-"Como el estado del Moyashi-chan es muy no se puede trasladar a la orden, sería muy riesgoso, así que el supervisor con la enfermera en jefe y auxiliares vendrán a Copenhague "- termino de decir sentándose en el asiento que quedaba frente a Kanda-"Ya que aun la puerta del arca que une Copenhague con La orden sigue activa"-

-"Menos mal!"-era una pequeña luz de esperanza ya que los doctores de la Orden Oscura estaban mucho más capacitados para ese tipo de heridas al igual que tratar armas anti-akumas…solo esperaba que nadie de la central se metiera en este asunto porque no tenía que ver nada en absoluto con lo del 14avo, pero conociendo a esas personas quien sabe que pase por sus cabezas que creen que todo es una conspiración contra el vaticano y cosas así…-"Pero Lavi que cosas te dijo Nii-san?! o.ó tendré que ir y regañarlo"-comentaba Lenalee

-"Amm…que inyectaría en mis venas o aire o acido"-dijo todo pálido Lavi-"Y honestamente no se por cual decidirme, ambas parecen divertidas "-dijo sarcásticamente el pelirrojo…

Y se escucharon grillos en el aire, esa amenaza no era para anda linda viniendo de parte de Komui ya que se esperaban…no sé, un maltrato de parte de Komurin- sabrá que numero-…

El Bookman Jr. Se quedo mirando ahora el techo, en menos de dos minutos debería estar llegando Komui con la enfermera en Jefe y demás, pero si era tan poco tiempo por que ahora se le hacía eterno?...tal vez esa preocupación tan horrible que le oprimía su corazón-el cual supuestamente no debía tener- por el bienestar del pequeño albino hacia que él los segundo fueran minutos y los minutos horas y así sucesivamente…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

En La Congregación Negra, después del llamado de Lavi, el cual dejo impactado al supervisor, al líder de escuadrón Reever y a los demás de la sección científica- especialmente Johnny- al borde del llanto por oír el estado tan crítico en que se encontraba el adorado albino…Después de la llamada Rápidamente Komui se alisto e informó de una a la enfermería, se llevaría por momento a los mejores doctores de la orden, porque parecía muy grave lo de Allen y los doctores que trataban personas común y corriente hacen un buen trabajo pero no sería suficiente para un exorcista tipo parasito…

-"Reever te dejo a cargo de todo"- decía un presuroso Komui guardando lo que iba a necesitar para tratar a Allen-kun…

-"No se preocupe Supervisor"- dijo el Australiano posando una de sus manos en el hombro de Komui para tranquilizarlo, porque estaba demasiado nervioso, siempre se colocaba así cuando se enteraba si su amada Lenalee-chan, Allen-kun, Kanda-kun o Lavi estaban realmente heridos como cuando regresaron del Arca y Miranda regreso el tiempo esos cuatros niños que cuidaba tanto se desplomaron de una llenos de sangres y perdiendo la consciencia…-"Y recuerde que Allen no es débil, debe estar peleando para no dejarse llevar por las garras de la muerte!"-apoyaba Reever…

-"Tienes mucha razón Reever!"- sentencio Komui guardando unas de sus armas raras, haciendo que Reever pensara si iba estar a salvo el albino en garras de ese loco, pero por suerte la enfermera en Jefe iba con él…y no iba a permitir que armara jaleo y que atentara en el bienestar de su paciente…

El Líder de escuadrón tomo asiento para quedarse mirando como el supervisor y demás entraban por la puerta del arca que hace poco había usado Lavi, Lenalee y mucho antes Kanda y Allen…le rezaba a Dios para que el pequeño en verdad se encontrara bien y su recuperación no fuera dolorosa como aquella vez que perdió su brazo izquierdo…que según los datos que recibo de la Rama Asiática en verdad el pequeño exorcista batallo con cuerpo y alma para recuperar su arma anti-akuma…

Luego que todos se marcharon el Australiano volvió a sus deberes, haciendo que los demás de la sección científica hicieran su trabajo y dejaran de sufrir que muchos lo usaban de escusa para escaparse de las megas pilas de papeles que los esperaban…creo que a uno le toco una montaña de más de 5 metros…pobre hombre…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Los tres jóvenes exorcistas sentían que el tic tac del reloj que estaba cerca de ellos les taladraba los oídos, porque demonios Komui se demoraba tanto? Ya habían pasado los dos minutos…habían pasado tres minutos esperándolo (XD)…Kanda seguía de brazos cruzados y medio cabeceo, Lenalee se había hecho varias trenzas en las coletas y luego las deshizo, y Lavi milagrosamente evito coquetear con alguna linda enfermera ya que sabía que le momento no era adecuado para sus conquistas solo miraba detenidamente la puerta de operaciones y luego la puerta donde debería aparecer el loco de Komui…

De un golpe la puerta se abrió dejando ver que entraba por ella a Komui junto a las enfermeras y doctores, Lavi y Lenalee se levantaron de golpe y corrieron donde los mayores mientras Kanda los observaba de reojo…

-"Nii-san tardaste!!"-regaño Lenalee…

-"Solo dos demoramos un minuto más, Lenalee-chan"-decía el supervisor con una enorme gota por como los jóvenes lo miraban-"Bueno díganme en donde esta Allen"- pidió seriamente el asiático organizándose los lente, el samurái suspiro un tanto cansado y señalo aquella puerta que estaba casi al final del pasillo blanco…las enfermeras del hospital miraban confundidas a aquellas personas que arribaron comentándose entre ellas muchas cosas que no tenían ninguna importancia…

El supervisor se encamino a dicho lugar, para abrir la puerta y tomar por sorpresa a los doctores, detrás de le cerró la puerta ya que no iba a permitir que Lenalee, ni Kanda y Lavi miraran nuevamente el estado de Allen y la cara de desesperación de los doctores al tratar ese tipo de heridas…Komui hablo con aquellos hombres para que entendieran que ellos eran los encargados de la salud del pequeño albino y con los métodos que tenían no podrían hacer nada…los doctores al notar la seriedad del asiático aceptaron…

Komui asomo su cabeza para hacerles la señal a los doctores y enfermeras de la orden negra que con una leve inclinación se alejaron de los exorcistas y fueron a la sala de operación…

Y ahora si era esperar más de dos horas para que alguien saliera y les diera alguna noticia del estado del albino pero ahora…solo les toca esperar y tener paciencia-mas-…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Road llegaba a su hogar un poco molesta porque no pudo seguir torturando a su bello y amado Allen que al solo recordar la imagen en como lo había dejado, le daba ganas de suspirar y dar vueltas en verdad fascinada por ese bello paisaje. Con mucho cuidado se dirigió a su habitación y se dio un merecido baño para quitarse de encima la deliciosa sangre del albino y deshacerse de esas ropas vueltas nada y luego arreglarse como la linda y refinada hija del Ministro Sheryl Kamelot…

La chica mientras bajaba las escaleras se colocaba una cinta rosada en su cabello y en el lobby su padre con una gran sonrisa la esperaba…

-"Nos vamos Padre?"- comento Road, las puertas fueron abiertas por uno de los mayordomos que primero dejo pasar a sus señores que se dirigían a una bella carrosa negra que era llevada por dos magníficos corceles negros…

-"Te divertiste jugando con los exorcistas hija mía?"- pregunto el hombre ayudando subir a Road a la carroza y luego subir él…

-"Claro!, ellos son tan divertidos especialmente Allen Walker"-sonrió ampliamente de una forma casi demoniaca…

Desde una ventana un Tyki muy serio observaba como la carrozo dejaba el gran jardín de la mansión de su hermano, el Noah del placer tomo un sorbo de su vino y luego dejo salir un suspiro…

No podría divertirse en un buen tiempo con el chico ya que iba a estar demasiado tiempo en recuperación, ya que esas heridas que le ocasiono Road no era para tomarlas a la ligera, la niña sí que se emociono en ese entonces si no hubiera llegado a tiempo, tendría como trofeo en la pared la cabeza de este…pero por suerte no paso aquello, porque Tyki Mikk quería poseer ese cuerpo por completo preferiblemente vivo y con todos sus miembros en su lugar…

Pero antes de realizar eso tendría que pensar en cómo deshacerse de ese vulgar samurái y como el conde no se diera cuenta de que quería tener una "mascota"…

Tomo asiento en uno de esos finos sofás de cuero italiano y cerrar los ojos para mover uno de sus pies al ritmo de la música que sonaba gracias al fonógrafo que se ubicaba en la mesa que tenia al lado, relajándose por completo y quedarse dormido…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Por el todo poderoso dios, ya habían pasado más de dos horas en esa sala de operaciones Lenalee no podía mas con los nervios e inseguridades y pregunto en donde quedaba la capilla del hospital para ir a rezar por Allen, Lavi apoyaba el mentón en sus manos mientras Kanda había dejado el asiento ahora estaba recostado en la pared mirando detenidamente esa maldita puerta de metal, por la cual entraban y salían presurosas la enfermeras del hospital o de la Orden pero ninguna le informaba nada sobre el estado de este…

Kanda bajo un poco el rostro, el cual se tapaba por completo por sus mechones negros azulados, mordió lo más fuerte que puedo su labio inferior mirando con rabia sus manos vendadas,…se maldecía una y otra vez por no haber podido hacer nada por ese pequeño idiota, como mierda se dejo atrapar así de fácil por esa pequeña perra?...la cual ya encabezaba su lista de los que debía matar, el segundo era el asqueroso noah conocido como Tyki, el tercero ese tal Chaozii, que ya lo tenía mamado con que no lo dejara de seguir y porque estorbaba y mucho le era suficiente con ese conejo estúpido que era el cuarto en la lista…pero dejando aparte su lista negra; como se sentía Kanda en estos momentos era horrible y molesto para él ya que nunca en la vida le sucedió tal cosa…

Miro de reojo esa condenada puerta que ya le comenzaba a molestar el chirrido que hacia al abrirse, pero esta vez aquella puerta se abrió y dejo ver a Komui junto a la enfermera en jefe, Lavi salió corriendo hacia ellos seguido de un Kanda que caminaba a paso rápido donde estaban estos…Lenalee terminaba de rezar y decidió regresar donde sus compañeros cuando diviso a su hermano salir de la sala de espera y sin pensarlo salió corriendo donde esta…

-"Como esta Allen?!!!"-preguntaron en unisonó La peli verde y el pelirrojo agarrando de los hombros a Komui que les da una pequeña caricia en la cabeza y les sonríe cálidamente…

-"No se preocupen el está ya estable…"-dijo suavemente Komui dejando que Lenalee lo abrazara y pudiera llorar de alegría, el Bookman se limpio las lagrimas que amenazaban en salir mientras Kanda miro como las enfermeras sacaban al chico en una camilla conectado a muchos aparatos que mostraban sus signos vitales…

Todos excepto Kanda y Komui acompañaron a Allen que lo llevaban a su habitación…

-"En verdad fue un trabajo muy difícil"-decía Komui acariciándose la sien para intentar relajarse y mirar tranquilamente a Kanda que solo lo ignoro-"Allen-kun deberá estar por lo menos unas tres semanas en este hospital ya que por su estado nos es imposible llevarlo a la Orden aunque tengamos el arca"-el asiático tomo por fin asiento descansando un poco su cuerpo y alma…

-"Me quedare cuidando de él!"-sentencio Kanda sin mirar al supervisor que lo observaba detenidamente…

-"Pero con él se quedaran un doctor y tres enfermeras nuestros, no es necesario que te quedes Kanda-kun"-informaba Komui…

-"Che…me da igual!"-

Komui suspiro profundamente apoyando sus manos en las rodillas…

-"Mañana pensaremos que vamos hacer ahora es mejor y a descansar ya que Allen-kun aun tiene las visitas prohibidas por su estado tan delicado"-

-"Lo que sea…"-renegando acepto y acompaño a Komui hacia el cuarto de Allen para llevarse con ellos a Lavi y Lenalee a algún hotel cercano al hospital por si surgía una emergencia…Lenalee no se quería separar del albino en ningún momento al igual que Lavi pero Komui alzo un poco su voz-pero sin molestar a los demás pacientes- ordenándoles que dejaran el Hospital y lo acompañaran al Hotel y descansar; ambos no pudieron desobedecer las órdenes del supervisor y echándole un ultimo vistazo al albino siguieron al mayor…

Kanda fue el último en salir, aprovechando y acercarse al inconsciente Moyashi, que con un aparato puesto en sus rostro le ayudaba respirar, honestamente no se sabía mucho de los nombres de las cosas que usaban en los hospitales porque él nunca las necesito…

-"Ya verás cuando despiertes condenado enano"- dijo el samurái acariciándole el cabello cariñosamente y salir de la habitación al escuchar que el estúpido conejo lo llamaba…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Con mucho desgano los tres jóvenes exorcistas siguieron a Komui a un refinado Hotel de cinco estrellas, se registraron y a cada uno se le asigno una habitación individual para poder descansar mucho mejor y el supervisor no se quería arriesgar en dejar a Lavi y Kanda-kun en una misma habitación, no quería que estos destruyeran la habitación o mejor dicho Kanda en el intento de dejar sin cabeza al Bookman Jr.

-"Che!...que porquería"-exclamo Kanda tirando por algún lugar sus botas y recostarse en la cama, que tenía una delicia de colchón casi haciendo que se durmiera al instante pero le gano a la tentación, el samurái se quedo mirando un punto fijo como si fuera la cosa más rara que hubiera visto pero en verdad estaba pensando en cómo convencer al imbécil del supervisor para que lo dejara en Copenhague con su Moyashi, sabía que era una petición demasiado egoísta viendo lo escasos que estaban de exorcistas y lo abundantes que eran las misiones para encontrar a Inocencia o al Corazón…

Se dio la vuelta en la cama y quedarse mirando ahora el gran ventanal, el cual tenía una magnifica vista de Copenhague por la noche, pero eso a él no le importaba mucho, no quería aceptarlo pero le faltaba la compañía del Moyashi, su risa de niñita, sus berrinches y estúpida y molesta sonrisa…

-"Odio esto"-escupió enojado consigo mismo deshaciéndose de sus ropas de exorcista para solo quedar en un pantalón e intentar conciliar el sueño…

En otra habitación alguien también tenía problemas para dormir y eso era Lenalee que estaba sentada frente al tocador cepillándose sus largos cabellos verdes, se miraba una y otra vez al espejo pero no le prestaba para nada atención a su reflejo eso era lo que menos le importaba en ese preciso instante…

Ella quería quedarse en el hospital cuidando de Allen-Kun, aunque seguro Kanda no la hubiera dejado; la chica soltó una pequeña risa, verdad por todo esto se le había olvidado que ambos eran pareja, ahora no solo se preocupaba por el albino sino por el samurái que debería estar mucho peor que Lavi y ella pero no podía hacer nada por el samurái…

Tomo una gran cantidad de aire para luego dejarlo salir en un suspiro, debía dormir no intentar si no dormir por completo por que si su hermano le pillaba unas horribles ojeras era capaz hacer un escándalo en proporciones mayores, dejo en el tocador el cepillo para dirigirse a la cama y descansar…

Lavi dejo en el tintero la pluma, mientras observaba el reloj, ya era muy tarde debía irse a dormir y continuar su deber de registrar mañana o cuando regresaran a la Orden, organizo en el escritorio las hojas para luego quitarse la chaqueta de exorcista con tanta cosa en la cabeza se le olvido quitárselo primero pero eso no le importaba de mucho sabiendo cómo estaban las cosas seguro no fue el último en olvidarse por un momento de su uniforme…

Con paso lento llego a su cama y se sentó en esta, el sueño se apoderaba de él, si dormiría un rato, y soñaría con una bella mujer…seh eso era lo mejor para él, y sin más cosas en que pensar; Lavi decidió ir al reino de los sueños deseando que el Moyashi-chan estuviera bien y que se mejorara lo más pronto posible…

**+.+.+**

A la mañana siguiente los tres exorcistas se encontraban reunidos en la habitación del supervisor para terminar de decidir algunas cosas que tenían pendientes sobre todo este asunto…pero claro ya hubieran terminado esa reunión mucho antes de las diez de la mañana si; Lavi no se hubiera quedado dormido y la única manera de despertarlo fue colocarle el filo de mugen en su cuello y si el idiota de Komui-que se preguntaban cómo demonios llego a ser el supervisor de la Orden Oscura- también estaba dormido soñando con un nuevo Komurin-horror para todos-…así que simplemente Lenalee le pego un grito para levantarlo o era eso o el típico "Lenalee se va casar"…pero ya cansaba eso así que omitieron su uso…

-"Che!...habla de una buena vez supervisor de pacotilla!!"-vocifero Kanda ya con su poca paciencia al límite y con ganas de rebanar a ese asiático del demonio…pero para la suerte de Komui, Lenalee y Lavi sostenían al samurái y que no cometiera homicidio en ese Hotel de cinco estrellas ya que la sangre era muy difícil de quitar de las finas alfombras y muebles…

"Kyaaa Mi Lenalee-chan sálvame de eso monstruo!!"-lloriqueaba el supervisor escondido detrás de la chica que ya le dio pena ajena como se comportaba su hermano…

Paso demasiado tiempo para que Kanda se calmara y no quisiera matar al supervisor de gorra rara que seguía con sus payasadas…

-"Bueno vamos a lo que los llame"- Komui se aclaro la garganta y se sentó frente a los jóvenes los cuales pensaron "por fin"…-"Como verán estamos en una situación muy delicado por este "pequeño" acontecimiento, pero tenemos que seguir adelante con las misiones"-decía el asiático…

-"Entonces…?"-soltó Lenalee…

-"Lavi y Lenalee continuaran con la misión de Kanda-kun y Allen-kun en Copenhague, mientras este se recupera y Kanda…"-paro un momento organizándose sus lentes y mirar de reojo al samurái que ya comenzaba a empuñar a mugen-"y Kanda podrá quedarse y también terminar su recuperación aquí en Copenhague y ayudar con la misión ya que sabe más de ella que yo mismo"-informo este…

-"Ne ne Yuu, no estás feliz?"- pregunto de forma burlona Lavi pegándole con el codo…pero se detuvo al sentir una muy gélida mirada y con intenciones homicidas…-"De acuerdo Komui!, así que Lenalee vamos a ver a Allen y de una vamos a continuar con la misión la cual Yuu nos debe informar xD"- decía un Alegre Lavi ignorando el berrinche de Komui que se lamentaba dejar a su tesorito con un mujeriego…

-"Nii-san regresa a la Orden, aun debes tener mucho trabajo"-decía la linda Lenalee con una sonrisa saliendo junto a Kanda y Lavi…

Cuando salieron del edificio y dejaron de oír los berrinches de Komui los tres se miraron acordándose de Timcanpy que no lo veían por ningún lado…

-"Que se hizo esa condenada bola de pin pon?!"-pregunto enojado Kanda, Lavi alzo los hombros y Lenalee quedo pensativa…

-"Mmm…no estaría con Allen-kun?"-comento ella mirando a los dos jóvenes que la observaron un buen rato como si ella fuera algún bicho raro-"Que?"- pregunto por qué no le gusto que la miraran tanto y sin decirle nada a ella el pelirrojo y el samurái salieron corriendo al Hospital, Lenalee tomo una gran bocanada de aire y tranquilamente los siguió, por que en cualquier momento les podría tomar ventaja…y se miro por un rato sus tobillos donde reposaba su arma anti-akuma desactivada en forma de dos aros de rojo carmín…

**Continuara…**

Again, me demore en actualizar, amm en verdad lo siento no sentía que la inspiración me venía pero como ya regreso el bello manga ahora sí!!!! Y aun intentando asimilar el capitulo 182 que me dejo sin habla xD, pero volviendo al fic, seh capitulo aburrido nada pero nada de interacción entre los dos personajes que les importa pero…creo que a partir de aquí me demorare mas en actualizar por qué debo pensar que puedo hacer así que ténganme paciencia minna-san u_u

Ahora agradeceré los reviews del capitulo anterior con muxio loveo: **Lenalee-chan, Tyrael Mika, Kurozumi, YamiSeth, LoveOver y a un lector que no me dejo su nickname xD pero weno a esa persona tmb le agradezco xD…**

Bueno-again- gracias por tomarse su sagrado tiempo y dejarme un comentario en esta historia ya saben que esto le da ánimos al fanwrite a continuar con su creación o en mi caso engendro (XD)! Y les pido por favor que me dejen un cute review pa este capítulo, si? ;D saben que se los agradeceré eternamente nwn…

Bye!!! 8D

**+…Y el Bufón…dejo de sonreír (W)… +**

**Soy Creadora de Ilusiones y Deudora de Emociones…**

**I'm Yeresita!!!! 8DDDD**


	19. Chapter 19

**The Night All Angels Cry**

**Por:**

**Yami RosenkreuZ**

Ya va por el capitulo 19...== y aun no le veo fin-azota contra el teclado- D:

Kanda x Allen

Tyki x Allen…

**Disclaimer: **Seeeh D Gray man no es de mi propiedad pero weno este magnífico manga anime le pertenece a la siempre venerada Hoshino Katsura-sama, que estoy pensando seriamente en hacerle un altar XD…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

**Capitulo 19…**

_Todo está en completa oscuridad, solo una luz lo rodeaba no sabía por qué, no sentía dolor, no oía nada, por qué?...en donde estaba?, donde estaban sus compañeros?, este lugar no le gustaba para nada…dio unos pocos pasos para buscar una salida, pero no pudo sus piernas perdieron fuerza haciendo que se fuera de sentón al suelo, intento levantarse pero sus brazos no tenían la suficiente fuerza para ello…_

_Sentía algo húmedo bajo él, así que decidió mirarse las palmas de sus manos que estaban de un rojo carmín, sobresaltándolo por completo, observo asustado a su alrededor y solo había un gran charco de sangre que seguía creciendo y parecía que no iba a detenerse…y el olor de ese liquido carmesí ya lo comenzaba a marear de sobre manera, se limpio sus manos en la ropa y así poder tapar su nariz, pero al mismo instante que lo hizo retiro su mano derecha volviendo a mirarla detenidamente en la palma…_

_Otra vez sangre…_

_Porque sangre?....si él se había limpiado hace menos de dos segundos sus manos?...frente a él apareció una especie de luz donde podía observar su reflejo…estaba más que demacrado, como si hubiera tenido más de cinco misiones seguidas sin ningún descanso y mucho menos curar sus heridas; con mucho esfuerzo se acerco a su reflejo, le toco arrastrarse como un animal porque sus piernas seguían sin responderle; pero por qué?....el no se acordaba de haber sufrido algún ataque que afectara esos dos miembros, bueno pensaría en eso más tarde, lo primero era verse como estaba, si Bakanda lo viera así pegaría el grito al cielo y también lo golpearía por descuidado, volvió a suspirar al solo acordarse del samurái pelinegro que siempre lo trataba mal, que de alguna forma bizarra demostraba que lo amaba (?)…si ese tipo era muy raro y no se iba a comer la cabeza en pensar cómo arreglarle ese carácter, era una misión imposible…_

_Dejo de pensar por un momento de su amado samurái con humor de los mil demonios, para comenzar a organizarse, por qué?...ni idea, no sabía por qué esa repentina acción, pero si quiera antes de empezar no movió ni un musculo, observando como de sus oídos, nariz y boca salía sangre…_

…_¿Qué…demonios…?..._

_Se miraba fijamente, Allen parecía como si hubiera perdido la conciencia por que solo se quedo hay observando su reflejo, ese reflejo lleno de sangre…_

_Quería gritar, pero no salía nada de su garganta, y eso lo asustaba demasiado, miro rápidamente a su alrededor a ver si encontraba a Kanda, tenía que buscarlo!, el lo podía ayudar, su amado y desgraciado samurái…_

_Como pudo, se coloco de pies, los cuales le temblaban pero eso no le importo, comenzó a caminar, una y otra vez y parecía que solo daba círculos en el mismo lugar, miro al suelo, o ese charco de sangre se volvía cada vez más grande o lo seguía?...en verdad no quería ni saber, volvió hacer el esfuerzo de hablar y le sorprendió que su voz saliera tan débil…_

_-"Ka-kanda...!"-grito pero no lo volvió a intentar por que salía un extraño sonido, en vez de la voz de niña, que siempre le decía el samurái, que tenia…sin previo aviso sus ojos derramaron lagrimas, limpiando su ensangrentado rostro, no le gustaba para nada estar en este lugar, quería irse, estar al lado de Kanda, no le importaba que este le ofendiera por ser tan cobarde pero necesitaba su compañía, sentir el calor y aroma que desprendía su cuerpo…_

_Poso sus dos manos sobre su cabeza, pidiendo, rogando silenciosamente, despertar de esa pesadilla y encontrarse con su amado samurái…_

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Kanda miraba fijamente el paisaje de Copenhague, el cielo, el maldito cielo, estaba despejado, mostrando ese cielo tan azul que a veces lo enfermaba, él samurái estaba de brazos cruzados ignorando las enfermeras que entraban y salían revisando el estado de Su Moyashi que aun no despertaba, las jóvenes entraban con un poco de miedo a la habitación, por el siempre hecho de ver esa expresión tan fría y llena de oscuridad de parte de Kanda, pero él no les prestaba para nada atención, el solo se quedaba mirando el cielo, escuchando el pitico que siempre emitían las maquinas conectadas al cuerpo del Moyashi, las cuales indicaban que aun vivía, al igual que la pausada respiración que el niño albino emitía hasta podía jurar que lo oyó roncando, mas le valía a ese condenado idiota que se despertara rápido ya no quería seguir en Copenhague, solo al mirar cuando la ciudad se oscurecía se acordaba como la maldita Noah lo torturo y ese tétrico escenario se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez, atormentándolo, no le permitía dormir, siempre se tenía que levantar asustado y mirar por inercia el lugar donde se encontraba este…

Las enfermeras estaban chequeando la presión, el ritmo cardiaco y muchas más cosas que anotaban en una libreta, mientras el doctor les decía que suministraran cierta cantidad de algo que el samurái ya había escuchado antes en la enfermería de la Orden Oscura; el hombre mayor con aquella bata blanca, se marchaba de la habitación cuando fue llamado a urgencias, las enfermeras terminaron de revisar a Allen para ir a quien sabe dónde. Él pelinegro miro de reojo al niño, estaba tan pálido, como si estuviera muerto, su cabellera blanca esparcida por toda la mullida almohada, no ayudaba mucho a mejorar la imagen. Kanda se alejo de la ventana para ir a paso lento hacia la cama donde se encontraba acostado el Moyashi, cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca acerco una de sus manos al rostro del niño, con vehemencia lo acaricio, sintiendo la suave piel-Kanda resoplo- aparte de que tenia voz y cara de niña… ¿también la piel?...ja! ya tenía con que molestarlo-mas-cuando despertara…

Dejando a un lado sus planes maquiavélicos en contra del pobre Moyashi, Kanda siguió acariciándole el rostro, tal vez con la vaga esperanza que con ese sutil tacto reaccionara, pero sabía que eso era perder el tiempo, la vida le había mostrado varias veces-y más de las necesarias- que los que tenían fe y esperanza en algo o alguien eran los primeros en morir, pero por primera vez el quería aferrarse a ello, solo por ese maldito Mocoso, que lo odiaba por volverlo una persona vulnerable…pero lo amaba por hacerlo sentir vivo, y de un extraño calor en su corazón y quería-aunque ni muerto lo admitiría- seguir sintiendo aquello…

Su mano, más o menos vendada, bajo hasta los labios-ya no rosados- del Moyashi, paso las yemas de sus dedos sobres ellos, se encontraban secos y arrugados, asemejando piel de anciano, Kanda dejo en el olvido lo que hacía y apretar sus puños, sino se hubiera dejado atrapar en esa cárcel de cristal, el Moyashi no estaría pasando por todo eso, ah! Como le encantaba verlo con una máscara de oxigeno y varias cosas conectados en sus delgados brazos-pensó sarcásticamente le joven samurái-…

Gruño un poco irritado consigo mismo por actuar de esa manera tan estúpida, Kanda alejo por completo sus manos del Moyashi para ir a situarse nuevamente en la ventana, pero sin poder dar media vuelta algo lo sujeto fuertemente, este miro sorprendido como la pálida mano de Allen le sostenía-con demasiada fuerza- la muñeca…

-"Moyashi…?"-soltó confundido

Pero el niño no reacciono, al llamado tan poco amable de su compañero, este hizo un movimiento brusco para soltarse, pero nada, que mierda estaba sucediendo?, Se preguntaba Kanda, notando un extraño intento de abrir la boca para decir algo, pero por qué no abrir los ojos primeros?....si que era estúpido el enano, pensó el samurái. Este tomo asiento en el borde de la cama, para tomar en sus brazos el delgado y pequeño cuerpo del albino en sus brazos…

-"Oi!..."-lo zarandeaba no muy delicadamente, como se debería hacer con alguien herido, Kanda no perdía detalle de los pequeños tics que hacia el Moyashi…

-"Ka…Kan…"-el niño comenzó a articular, con una voz tan débil como si se fuera a quebrar al intentar alzar el volumen de esta, Kanda se acerco al rostro de Allen, para poder oírlo mejor-"Kan…da…ayu…ayúdame!"-gimió de forma lastimera el albino…

Lo miro fijamente, apretó mas el agarre acercando el cuerpo del albino al suyo, tal vez al sentir su calor corporal reaccionaba y olvidaba la pesadilla que lo estaba atormentando, o eso esperaba, suspiro, últimamente andaba con mentalidad de Lenalee o el estúpido conejo, creyendo que con eso el estúpido Moyashi iba a reaccionar, negó varias veces para seguir pendiente de Allen que repetía lo mismo uno y otra vez, genial primero no lo salvo de las garras de ese asqueroso Noah, luego de la pequeña perra y ahora n lo podía ayudar en sus pesadillas?...aunque fuera un tanto ilógico, ya sin saber qué hacer para poder ayudar a su Moyashi, simplemente oculto el rostro de este, entre su cuello y hombro y acariciarle el cabello cariñosamente…y esperaba que eso funcionara, porque era contradictorio lo que sentía por ello, le gustaba pero a la misma vez adiaba hacerle esos mimos al mocoso, era un poco humillante, y si aparecía ese conejo en este mismo instante y decía algo, podría jurar que por todos los dioses que-por fin- lo mataría-de una forma no muy linda que digamos, pero dejando eso a un lado; Kanda apoyo su mentón sobre la cabeza del chico, sintiendo el lento sube y baja de la respiración…

Ese ritmo, estaba ocasionando que el cabeceara del sueño, tan cómodo ese pequeño cuerpo, cálido y suave, sus ojos se sentían pesados, tal vez se echaría una siesta de unos quince minutos, no? Se lo tenía más que merecido, y dicho y hecho, Kanda cerró sus azulados ojos, agradeciendo que el ritmo de la respiración del Moyashi, acunara su sueño…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_El chico de ojos platinados, dejo su actual posición fetal y mirar alrededor, porque de repente sentía algo cálido?...tan cálido que lo confortaba y agradecía quien fuera el que le estaba brindando ese calor…con sus brazos temblando, se limpio las lagrimas que hace un buen rato había derramado…_

_Volvió hacer el intento de colocarse de pies, teniendo como resultado caerse de inmediato, pero esta vez no iba a desistir, iba a buscar una salida para poder encontrarse con Bakanda y los demás, de alguna forma u otra, sabía que si no se daba por vencido, encontraría salida de aquel horroroso lugar y verá la luz…_

_Quería volver a ver Lenalee, que lo trataba como a un hermano menor, siempre dándoles palabras de apoyo que sonaban más sanadoras con su dulce voz y tierna expresión en el rostro, también a Lavi, ese demente pelirrojo, que siempre usaba el apodo que Kanda le coloco, dándole un toque lindo para molestarlo más, que lo abrazaba por cualquier cosa, ahora desearía sentirlos, en ellos el pelirrojo demostraba cuanto lo quería y aunque no lo admitiera lo hacía sentirlo querido…Komui, ese loco supervisor que lo trataba como si fuera parte de su familia y siempre le regalaba una sonrisa casi paterna, extrañaba a los de la sección científica y a los amables buscadores y sentía una enorme opresión tan solo pensar en su amado samurái, todos sus sentidos anhelaban sentir el cuerpo de Kanda cerca al suyo, escuchar su varonil voz, que siempre era para algún insulto o comentario sarcástico, sentir sus fuertes brazos rodear su cintura o hasta quería sentirlo cuando lo manoseaba-por solo ese pensamiento Allen se sonrojo todo- pero sabía que muy en el fondo-demasiado- Kanda lo amaba y deseaba tratarlo con más cariño, pero claro cuando pase eso, será el fin del mundo._

_El niño albino siguió caminando con toda la fuerzas que tenía en su pequeño cuerpo tan frágil, con su mente aun concentrada en el samurái de malgenio, suspiró, no sabía desde cuando se había vuelto él el motivo de su vida, amaba a Mana, más que a nadie y seguía su camino cruel y lleno de penas solo por él, su Padre adoptivo aquel que lo amo sin importarle su horroroso brazo izquierdo, también amaba a Kanda pero no hasta el punto de opacar a su amado padre, claro que no, el japonés se había vuelto uno de sus tantos motivos de sonreír sinceramente, de vivir, de respirar…ese hombre se había vuelto en su todo y ni el mismo sabía desde cuando, pero le gustaba, su corazón se sentía tan feliz y una calidez tan agradable recorría por todo su cuerpo y quería salir de esa pesadilla de una buena vez!!..._

_Alzo su cabeza hacia el frente, logrando divisar una luz, era un poco extraño ese lugar donde estaba, ¿Por qué de repente sale de la nada una franja de luz?..._

_No sabía si seguirla o no, pero era lo único que había pasado en ese lugar que lo tranquilizaba, no como ese charco de sangre que lo hizo sentir intranquilo como si algo malo fuera a pasar…_

_Alzo sus manos para sentir un poco de esa luz, era tan cálida y lo hacía sentirse protegido, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se introdujo en ella, sin saber si sus ojos se burlaban de él, veía entra esa luz la silueta de alguien, alguien tan conocido y familiar para el que las lagrimas cayeron de sus orbes plateadas sin ningún pudor, salió corriendo y abrazo fuertemente esa figura, no lo quería soltar por nada…_

_-"Kanda…sabia que vendrías por mi"-dijo entre sollozos apretando mas el abrazo…Allen alzo el rostro para observar a su compañero, pero la luz se difumino con un intenso brillo casi cegándolo y por reflejo cerro sus ojos…_

Intento abrir nuevamente sus ojos, con un poco de dificultad, ese brillo había sido muy intenso, esperaba que aun pudiera ver –pensaba Allen- el chico respiro hondo, debía tener el valor de abrirlos y enfrentarse lo que fuera, después de todo era un hombre y exorcista, no? Si se acobardaba por cosas tan insignificantes seria una completa vergüenza para él…

Los pensamientos de Allen fueron por completos interrumpidos, sentía algo sobre su cuerpo, algo tan suave y calentito que tenía que tocarlo para saber que era, sin abrir sus ojos, alzo sus manos y las poso en ese algo tan suave, parecía que no era nada peligroso así que con pesadez fue abriendo sus ojos, apenas los tenia entre abiertos pero se toparon con un fuerte rayo de luz que ocasiono que los cerrara pero luego volvió hacer lo de hace poco, parpadeo repetidas veces para aclarar su vista, encontrándose frente a él un techo alto y completamente blanco.

Confundido, ladeo con dificultad su cabeza para poder observar mejor ese lugar y encontrarse con unos aparatos que hacían "bip", parpadeo nuevamente, un tanto confundido, esas maquinas se le hacían levemente familiares… ¿en donde las había visto antes?...así! en la enfermería de la Orden Oscura, pero que hacían esa maquinas a su lado…

Siguiendo con su inspección, solo se encontró con un sofá y una mesita con un florero, un jarrón de cristal lleno de agua con un vaso a su lado, pero nada de eso fue lo que le brindo el calor de hace poco, Allen suspiro un poco, estaba cansado y débil, no como hace poco que se sentía tan imponente y realmente sumiso a la temible oscuridad, agradecía ser alguien un poco positivo porque si no se hubiera desesperado y enloquecido ahí.

Soltó otro suspiro, pero este solo empujo de su rostro una hebra de su rostro que le estaba haciendo cosquillas en sus mejillas, pero esta seguía, un poco molesto observo mejor la condenada hebra que le había sentenciado la guerra, pero antes de que quisiera cogerla y arrancarla se detuvo en seco, era una hebra de cabello negro azuloso. Abrió mas sus ojos al caer en cuenta que había un peso sobre su cuerpo, que por cierto lo estaba dejando sin aire; escucho un leve quejido que identifico en menos de una milésima…

-"Kan…da…"-susurro completamente sonrojado, el descarado samurái tenía una parte de su cuerpo sobre el del albino, rodeando con sus fuertes brazos su cintura, como si fuera su dueño, Kanda parecía que dormía plácidamente, su rostro tenía un semblante de paz, un poco raro-demasiado- en el samurái, Allen se alegraba en poderla ver, debía de ser el único en ver a Kanda durmiendo, relajo sus ojos, quien lo viera así y no lo conociera, pensaría que era la persona la mar de amable pero se sabe que las apariencias engañan, no?. El cabello del japonés estaba esparcido por todas partes, parecía que se le había soltado la coleta, que descuidado!, pero al albino no le importo, le agradecía eternamente a Kanda haberlo abrazado, ese calor que en ese oscuro lugar lo salvo…

Con dificultad alzo sus brazos y poder rodear la ancha espalda de aquel hombre y sentirlo más cerca de su cuerpo…

-"Gracias…"-dijo en un dulce susurro, besando la mejilla de Kanda…

-"Creo que ese es el lugar equivocado para besarme Moyashi"-dijo el samurái mientras se levantaba de la cama y con una mano echaba hacia atrás sus cabellos, y un Allen boquiabierto no lo dejaba de ver, no porque ese tipo se veía demasiado hot levantándose de esa manera, si no la vergüenza, que la agarraron en momento sentimental y para el colmo el desgraciado le exigía que lo besara en la boca…

-"Desde hace cuanto estas despierto?"-pregunto con una extraña aura alrededor…

-"Che!...desde hace un buen rato"-contesto Kanda, dejándose el cabello suelto, no encontraba por ningún lado su condenado lazo, he ignorando olímpicamente al albino que le comenzó a gritar una sarta de ofensas, de un solo movimiento tomo fuertemente el mentón del niño-"Moyashi puedes callarte?, me va a dar migraña, aparte aun estas herido idiota!"-el pelinegro miro esos pequeños labios entreabiertos, los cuales habían recuperado su tono rosa, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios y sin el permiso de Allen, lamio sus labios, desubicándolo por completo…-"Dulce, eso es raro"- se decía a si mismo mientras se relamía y Allen intentaba levantarse y darle un puño en toda la cara, pero no podía levantarse, mientras Kanda andaba con sus pensamientos pecaminoso, el volvía a examinar el lugar y por fin reconocerlo, era la habitación de algún Hospital y todas esas maquinas estaban conectadas a él…

-"Kanda… ¿Qué sucedió?"-pregunto el niño limpiándose con el dorso de su mano derecha sus labios, no recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado, sabía que Road les había tendido una trampa, y deshizo e hizo con el lo que ella deseara pero de ahí su mente se nublo por completo…

-"El asqueroso Noah ese apareció, llevándose a la pequeña perra"- dijo lleno de odio, mirando hacia la ventana mientras resoplaba, se quito de la cama para ir a llamar al doctor y avisarle que ese pequeño idiota ya se había despertado, pero las amables manos del albino lo tomaron antes de que llegara al timbre…

-"Quédate más tiempo con…conmigo!"-pidió completamente sonrojado, desviando su vista al sentir como las negras orbes de Kanda lo observaban con intensidad-"Puedes?"-pregunto extendiendo sus manos y poder recibir el cuerpo del samurái…

-"Che!..."-con un muy leve rubor en sus mejillas, volvió a la cama y tomo en sus brazos al Moyashi que se acomodo en su cuerpo como su fuera un pequeño gatito-"Las drogas debieron haberle atrofiado el cerebro"-decía Kanda burlonamente…

-"Claro que no!!"-grito, para poder luego esconder su rostro en el pecho del samurái-"Kanda, me trajiste al hospital?"-pregunto aun con su rostro oculto…

-"Y también el estúpido conejo y la pervertida"-

-"Lavi y Lenalee?!!!... ¿donde están?"-pregunto el niño sorprendido, que hacían esos dos en Copenhague?, si mal no recordaba, Komui-san no les dio ninguna misión a ellos o tal vez vinieron a ayudar en su misión, y hablando de ella…-"Y que paso con la misión?!"-un poco exaltado se iba a quitar a Kanda de encima pero este no lo dejo, dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza-"Mou! Porque me pegas?!"-se quejo…

-"Por que eres un idiota!"-sentencio Kanda-"La misión ya la terminaron ellos!"-

-"La terminaron…?"-repitió el albino-"Hace cuanto estoy en el hospital?"- pregunto…

-"con Hoy, seria ya un mes…"-contesto sencillamente el samurái…

-"Un mes…?"- un poco pálido se fue hacia atrás-"Por que tanto tiempo?"- se pregunto el niño, llevándose consigo a Kanda, como si fuera su oso de peluche…

-"Che, perdiste mucha sangre y tus heridas son muy profundas"-respondió el samurái tomando en sus manos el rostro del niño y juntar sus frentes-"Si no despertabas pronto, todos creerían que quedarías en estado vegetal idiota"-termino de decir sintiendo las pequeñas monas del Moyashi sobre las suyas…

-"Perdón por preocuparte Kanda"-

-"Che…"-Kanda se alejo un poco del Moyashi-"Llamare al doctor"-el chico asintió, sabía que era hora de que el doctor lo revisara y volviera a descansar…

-"Pero Kanda, tu también debes descansar"-dijo Allen observando cómo le acomodaba la sabana y abrigarlo del frio…

-"Yo estoy bien…"-asevero el samurái saliendo de la habitación del albino, que hasta que no desapareciera por completo la figura del japonés, no dejo de observar la puerta…-"Muchas gracias por salvarme Kanda…"-susurro Allen con un pequeño tono rosa en sus pómulos…

**Continuara…**

**Yr: **Buenas!, aquí reportándome a ustedes, después de volverme a desaparecer, wa que descarada soy a veces con las demoras en mi actualización pero me perdonan, cierto?-ojos de chivo a medio degollar- ok, la que pregunte ¿Qué demonios me fume? No tendré con que responderle por qué no me fume nada-ando malas en los chistes- ammm el motivo de este capítulo esta "algo" raro, es que, sep., no les recomiendo escuchar música cursi cofcof*depresiva*cofcof cuando redacten algún fic n_nU.

Mis escusas por la demora es esta: violencia intrafamiliar u_ú y tengo un feo morado en mi brazo por el asqueroso que tengo de hermano menor…tsk! Ya he hecho dos intentos de asesinarlo ¡Y siempre me detienen! Agh! Es injusto!!-todo se alejan de ella- oigan no se asusten!!! TT_TT no muerdo!, la otra es que pronto, tal vez, quien sabe…tenga trabajo así que ahí si me jodere-en una esquina llorando- y noooo!!!!-grito al cielo-porque hiatus again!!! Donde esta mi soga?!!!!-la va y busca y encuentra una nota de su nee-san-sabia que usar la soga toda la semana era malo-suda frio-y sep ando sad por el hiatus del manga de DGray pero ya nada se puede hacer…

Ahora agradeceré los cutes reviews que me llegaron en el capitulo anterior: **Tyrael Mika, YamiSeth, Kurozumi, Gravity Girl, Niko-chan, LoveOver y a Kini-Ainotsuki…**Muchas gracias por tomarse su preciado tiempo y dejarme un comentario, y sin más que añadir o decir me marcho n.n y se cuidan!

Bye!

**+…Y el Bufón…dejo de sonreír (W)… +**

**Soy Creadora de Ilusiones y Deudora de Emociones…**

**I'm Yeresita!!!! 8DDDD**


	20. Chapter 20

**The Night All Angels Cry**

**Por:**

**Yami RosenkreuZ**

Capitulo 20??!! WTF? D:

Kanda x Allen

Tyki x Allen…

**Disclaimer: **Seeeh D Gray man no es de mi propiedad pero weno este magnífico manga anime le pertenece a la siempre venerada Hoshino Katsura-sama, que estoy pensando seriamente en hacerle un altar XD… y odio los Hiatus ;_;

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

**Capitulo 20…**

Había pasado otro semana desde que Allen recobro la conciencia, Lavi y Lenalee lo fueron a visitar por unos días con la excusa de regresarle Tim que les ayudo de mucho en la anterior misión, que realizaron ahí mismo en Copenhague, el chico albino estaba muy feliz por ver a sus amigos pero el samurái, para nada estaba contento por el simple hecho que Lavi no dejaba de abrazar a su Moyashi y unirse con la hermana del loco supervisor para hacerle la vida más insoportable…

Pero por suerte, para Kanda, ese par solo pudo estar unos tres días y luego regresar a la Orden y seguir con las otras misiones que surgían, este organizo su asiento al lado del albino que tenía problemas de utilizar los cubiertos con la mano derecha…

-"Mmmm…"- Allen hacia un berrinche silencioso, mientras veía como siempre se le caía el tenedor cuando lo intentaba sostener-"Mou!...nunca me había pasado esto!"-ya comenzó a quejarse en voz baja aun sin rendirse ante el condenado tenedor…

Kanda suspiro…con un poco de pena ajena por el idiota del Moyashi…

-"Che!..."-Kanda cogió de un manotazo el tenedor, enterrarlo en el pedazo de comida que quería el Moyashi y acercarlo a su boca…

-"Eh?"-Allen se quedo mirando confundido al samurái que tenía los ojos cerrados y volvía a resoplar de mal humor…

-"Che!...abre la maldita boca enano!"-exclamo enojado, y sin refutar nada Allen se comió rápidamente sus sacros alimentos que Kanda hacia el favor de ayudarle, el niño se sonrojo un poco, aun no se podía acostumbrar a las muestras afectivas-aunque extrañas- de parte de su samurái, sabía que este se esforzaba mucho pero a veces se veía muy chistoso…

-"Muchas gracias Kanda!"-exclamo muy alegre al terminar su comida, honestamente aun tenía mucha hambre pero sabía que el Hospital no tenía la capacidad de mantener un estomago como el de él, estaba decidido!, cuando pudiera regresar a la Orden Oscura le pediría a Jerry-san que le hiciera un banquete como para diez personas, por que las cosas que ese hombre(?) prepara es lo mas delicioso que ha probado en su vida…no es que la comida del Hospital este mal…pero no tiene ese sazón que le da Jerry-san a sus comidas…-"Ah! verdad!-"exclamo el albino llamando la atención de Kanda…

-"Que sucede?"-pregunto mientras quitaba la bandeja de la comida sobre la cama…

-"Cuando regresamos a la Orden?...sé que aun estoy herido pero ya no es nada grave"-y lo que decía el niño era verdad, ya estaba estable pero sus heridas aun no sanaban, eso iba a tomar su tiempo y él no quería quedarse por mas meses en un hospital…no le gustaban, ese color blanco tan deprimente junto con un azul igual de deprimente, ese olor a antiséptico lo mareaba y ver siempre esas camillas transportando heridos y muertos…era lo peor, al igual que en la Orden, pero las palabras de pesar en ese lugar eran verdaderas…en clínicas y hospitales lo dudaba porque nadie te conoce…

Kanda volvió a tomar asiento al lado del albino y con una mano arreglarle los cabellos que lo tenía un tanto desorganizado, haciendo sonrojar a Allen…

-"Ese supervisor quedo en comunicarse…pero aun no da signos de vida el tarado ese che!"- se quejo Kanda…

-"Debe ser por algún motivo"- decía Allen con una enorme gota…-"Tal vez debe estar trabajando!..."-efecto retardado-"Ok…eso no…pero debe estar haciendo algo más!"- el chico de cabellos blancos intentaba imaginarse a Komui haciendo algo que no fuera simplemente dormir, chillar o hacer a algún Komurin…pero un tanto difícil a decir verdad (XD)…

-"Che, ese idiota debe estar dormido sobre todo el trabajo o_ó…"-

Allen no dijo nada mas, no quería buscar pelea con Kanda por querer defender a Komui-san, porque después de todo…era muy cierto lo que el samurái decía…

-"A~h!...estar acostado todo el día es muy aburrido!"-dijo Allen con un pequeño puchero dirigiendo su vista a la ventana…-"Quisiera salir un rato y tomar un poco de aire puro"-expreso aun muy aburrido, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la ventana. Kanda tomo una gran bocanada de aire, sin que el Moyashi se diera cuenta, salió de la habitación y fue hablar con una enfermera, y en menos de diez minutos había regresado…

-"Moyashi…"-llamo el samurái, el albino volteo a verlo quedando muy confundido…

-"Para quién es esa silla de ruedas, Kanda?"-pregunto confundido Allen…

Este no dijo nada, solo acerco la silla de ruedas a la cama del chico, para luego tomarla en sus brazos, claro, sorprendiendo a Allen por esta repentina acción, y depositarlo en dicha silla…

-"Nos dieron una hora para estar en los jardines del Hospital…"-dijo al fin Kanda, colocando una tibia manta en el regazo del chico, que suavemente agradeció, la amabilidad de su pareja.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

-"Donde rayos esta el supervisor?!"- preguntaba Reever mirando su reloj de muñeca, hace más de dos horas que el idiota de Komui había desaparecido y no daba señales de vida, y la gran mayoría de la Sección Científica lo buscaba, para que terminara sus deberes y diera la orden de traer de regreso a Kanda y a Allen-"Porque demonios siempre pasa lo mismo?!!!"- se quejaba Reever, tomándose unas cuantas aspirinas para el dolor de cabeza que se le avecinaba y murmurar que iba a matar al supervisor de gorra rara cuando se dignara a aparecer…

Mientras la Sección Científica, estaban como locos, la linda Lenalee llegaba a la Orden después de una misión un tanto complicada, por la cantidad de Akumas nivel 3 que habían, la chica regresaba con una de sus piernas vendadas, y unos cuantas pequeñas vendas en el rostro, pero nada grave que atentara contra su vida, pero necesitaba unos dos días para reponerse. Lenalee llevaba en sus manos el informe de la misión junto con la Inocencia, se dirigía donde Hevlaska, pero por el alboroto que había en la Orden, se detuvo por un momento.

-"Que sucede?"- pregunto la Chica mirando a Johnny que corría como loco de un lado para el otro, pero al notar que Lenalee lo observaba detenidamente y exigía una explicación paro por un momento su búsqueda y grito de desesperación…

-"El…el supervisor no aparece!!"-exclamo el pobre de Johnny cayendo muerto a los pies de Lenalee-"Y lo necesitamos para que termine con sus trabajos!"- termino de decir, tomando una gran bocanada de aire…

-"Mou~!...los ayudare a buscar entonces"-suspiro Lenalee, guardando la Inocencia en uno de sus bolsillos y dar unos pasos que la llevarían a la oficina de su hermano…

-"Ah!..."-exclamo Johnny…

-"Que sucede?"- se devolvió la chica ayudándolo a levantarse del suelo…

-"Tu cabello…"-señalo este…

-"Ah!...me lo corte un poco, tenerlo tan largo me molestaba un tanto"-respondió Lenalee con una linda sonrisa acariciando sus cabellos verdes que ahora llegaban un poco más arriba de sus hombros y su flequillo a un lado, haciéndola ver un poco madura pero igual de linda que siempre…-"No me queda bien?"-pregunto preocupada por como la veía Johnny y muchos más científicos que aparecieron por el repentino cambio de look de Lenalee…

-"NO ES ESO!!!"- gritaron todos los científicos y buscadores presentes, sorprendiéndola…

-"Te queda muy bien!, pero me sorprendiste, antes tenias tu cabello largo y ahora esta corto, pero te queda bien!!!"-exclamaba un Johnny sonrojado levemente, al recibir una sonrisa de Lenalee en forma de agradecimiento por el cumplido-"Pero me pregunto cómo reaccionara el supervisor…"- con muchas gotas de sudor sobre su cabeza y la chica suspiro…

Si su memoria no le fallaba, su hermano amaba-mas que ella- su larga cabellera verde, si admitía que era muy linda y cuando era más pequeña lo adoraba, por que se podía hacer una infinidad de peinados y se divertía con ellos, pero ahora le estorbaba un poco a la hora de la batalla y ya no tenía el tiempo necesario para arreglárselo y peinarse, así que la mejor idea era cortárselo, no mucho, porque si no su hermano se moriría, hablando de este…tenía que ayudar a buscarlo para que no se siguiera escapando de sus deberes…

-"Bueno eso no importa, vamos a buscarlo..."-ofreció la chica siendo acompañada por Johnny y notando como media Orden Oscura, la observaba detenidamente, en verdad era tan radical su cambio?...para ella no lo era, pero debe ser que todos ellos se acostumbraron verla con su lindo cabello largo, pero ella solo esperaba que la reacción de Lavi, Kanda y Allen no fuera como la de los buscadores y sección científica…los cuales seguían todos boquiabiertos.

Bueno, eso lo dejaría por el momento a un lado, lo importante era buscar a su hermano, por el bien del pobre de Reever que parecía que le iba a dar un ataque cardiaco, suspiro, porque su hermano no podía quedarse en su oficina, haciendo el trabajo que debía como supervisor, le costaba mucho acaso?...si no se hiciera el loco con sus deberes, no se le acumularían tanto, pero como nadie sabe en que esta pensando Komui, aparte de querer a alejar cualquier asqueroso ser (hombres y mujeres por igual) que iban detrás de su linda hermanita y de seguir construyendo esos inútiles robots que siempre tienen el mismo estúpido nombre: "Komurin" , en verdad debería ser un poquito más original en eso…

-"Nii-san donde te metiste?"- soltó al aire con un suspiro, en verdad ni siquiera quería comenzar a buscarlo, perdería toda la tarde haciéndolo, pero como ya ofreció su ayuda al pobre de Johnny, pues ya no le queda de otra que seguir con lo que ni había empezado…

Lenalee miro todo a su alrededor y vio como unos cuantos de la sección científica, tenían en sus manos unos micrófonos conectados a uno enormes parlantes, la chica se pregunto que iban hacer con eso, tal vez karaoke, pero…deberían estar más enfocados en sus trabajos que en recreación, no?, se preguntaba la chica confundida y por suerte, no era lo que ella creía, ya que Reever tomo en sus manos uno de los micrófonos y tomo bastante aire….

-"SI NO APARECES SUPERVISOR, LENALEE SE CASARA!!!!!"-grito a todo lo que le daban sus pobres pulmones, muchos-incluyendo a susodicha-se taparon sus oídos, no querían quedar con daño en ellos, ya que le habían subido todo el volumen, para que sin duda alguna, aquel supervisor apareciera!!!...el australiano intentaba recuperar algo de aire, pero le era un poco difícil, en verdad había usado todo lo que tenía en sus pulmones, ahora solo jadeaba algo como:"_lo vas a pagar estúpido supervisor_" y otras cosas que era mejor omitirlas…

-"Reever-san, se encuentra bien?"- pregunto Lenalee mientras se dirigía al australiano, que tomaba asiento y miraba fijamente a la chica, señalando boquiabierto el cabellos de esta-"Me lo corte…"- soltó para que no le dieran vueltas a un tema sin importancia como el de su cabello…

-"Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar"-decía Reever notando que la chica no quería hablar-mas- sobre el tema de su cabello-"Necesito al supervisor para que dé la Orden de ir por Kanda y Allen"-comento este acariciándose la sien, por sentir que le venía una buena migraña…

-"Oh!...es cierto!. Allen-kun ya está en condiciones para regresar"-decía ella muy alegre por tener a su amigo albino de regreso y claro que también Kanda, aunque este ultimo de seguro se llevaría a su habitación a Allen y no dejaría que nadie más lo viera, ni siquiera que cruzaran palabra, a veces resultaba muy gracioso, lo posesivo que resultaba el samurái con el albino, pero eso demostraba cuando se preocupaba y amaba a este, y eso era lo importante …que ambos fueran felices; aunque muchas veces no se aguantaran…

Antes de que Lenalee volviera abrir la boca, una fuerte ráfaga de viento apareció, dejando ver a Komui, que llegaba con pose de victoria, de que, ni idea, pero lo importante es que ese hombre ya se había dignado a aparecer por el llamado-no muy- amable de parte del jefe de sección…

-"Komui, presente!"- exclamo el asiático acomodándose las gafas y mirar a todos con superioridad-"Todos mis esclavos han hecho bien su trabajo?"- pregunto descaradamente Komui, ignorando la queja de la mayoría de los científicos y esquivar-aparentemente- un asiento, cortesía de Reever.

-"Condenado, ya te dignaste a aparecer!!"- grito Reever, dirigiéndose donde estaba el supervisor, pero este lo esquivo y lleno de corazoncitos y dando brincos, que no le ayudaban en nada en su imagen, corrió hacia Lenalee, que volvía a suspirar…

-"Nii-san..."-muerta de la vergüenza…

-"Mi Lenalee-chan, ya regresaste al lado de tu Onii-san!!!"-exclamaba más que alegre tomando en sus brazos a su hermana, que no hacía nada, solo negaba con la cabeza, por el comportamiento tan infantil de Komui, Lenalee noto como su hermano dejo de abrazarla y dejar de decir una sarta de idioteces…-"Le-Lenalee…?"-el pobre Komui parecía como si tuviera frente a él a sadako (la niña del aro XD), con la expresión de la pintura "El Grito".

-"Nii-san?/supervisor?"- preguntaron al mismo tiempo, preocupados por esa extraña reacción de Komui, que no dejaba de señalar a Lenalee, con su mano temblorosa...

-"EL BELLO CABELLO DE LENALEE!!!...POR QUE ESTA TAN CORTO?!!!!!!!!"-chillo en un mar de lagrimas el supervisor, agarrándose de las piernas de la chica…

-"Ya se dio cuenta…"- dijeron todos…

-"Mou, Nii-san compórtate e ignora mi cabello!"-regañaba Lenalee, haciendo el intento de quitarse a su hermano, pero se había adherido a ella-"Suéltame! Esto es vergonzoso!!"- decía ella sonrojada de la vergüenza, siendo ayudada por unos buscadores y científicos, que le quitaron al supervisor que seguía con su drama…

-"Bello *sniff*…cabello *sniff* Lenalee *sniff*"-era lo único que se le podía entender de los sollozos del supervisor, que era aun sostenido con fuerza para que no se le tirara de nuevo a la exorcista asiática…

-"…"-suspira la chica-"Nii-san, ignora eso por momento, debes dar la orden de que traigan a Allen-kun y Kanda de Copenhague"- decía seriamente Lenalee, arrodillándose frente a Komui que seguía moqueando por el cabello de su encantadora hermana…-"Y no te preocupes, mi cabello crecerá en unos cinco o seis meses"- termino de decir, ya que este no le había prestado para nada de atención a lo anterior…

-"Waaaa….que felicidad!"-exclamaba un Komui recuperado, soltándose de todos los buscadores que lo sostenían.-"De acuerdo…para mañana todo estará listo, para que Allen-kun y Kanda-kun regresen a su hogar"-decía el supervisor con un tono un tanto paternal y luego acariciar cariñosamente la cabeza de Lenalee-"Mejor ve a descansar para que te puedas unir y ayudar con lo de mañana"-decía Komui serio y calmado, que era agradable que dejara su lado infantil y con complejo de hermana…

-"Hai nii-san!"-respondió alegre-"Mmmm…pero primero le debo llevar la inocencia a Hevlaska"-decía mientras sacaba de su abrigo la inocencia y el informe sobre la misión…

-"No te preocupes Lenalee, yo se lo llevo"- se ofreció Komui, tomando de las manos de la chica la Inocencia y dicho informe-"Ve a darte un relajante baño y a dormir"-asintió la chica…

Sin más que decir, Lenalee se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación, soñando con un delicioso baño de agua tibia y luego poder su cuerpo disfrutar, la suavidad del colchón de su amada cama…

-"Reever…vamos!"- dijo Komui, dirigiéndose donde Hevlaska y luego ir a su oficina para terminar los arreglos del traslados de sus dos exorcistas y para eso necesitaba la ayuda, del líder de escuadrón Reever, el cual no dijo nada por el llamado, solo siguió al supervisor y ya, mientras que los demás científicos volvían a sus deberes de antes al igual que los Buscadores que se encontraban por, ahí viendo el espectáculo que armo Komui…

**+.+.+.+.+.+**

-"Mmmm…necesitaba recibir algo de sol"- comentaba un Allen muy feliz, viendo el enorme jardín que tenía el Hospital, alzo su mano derecha para poder recibir más de los cálidos rayos del sol, mientras que Kanda le daba un leve paseo por los caminos que estaban más rodeados por vegetación con bellas rosas de varios colores, margaritas, lirios y hasta unas pocas orquídeas, en verdad un bello lugar para descansar…

-"No importa cuánto sol recibas enano, vas a seguir igual de pálido"- o si, volvió Kanda a molestar al pobre de Allen, que lo miro asesinamente, no sabía cómo este hombre, con cualquier comentario que el dijera, podía sacar algo para molestarlo y hasta ofenderlo, hasta le ganaba a Lavi-en muchas ocasiones-…

-"No me arruines el momento idiota-"decía Allen, dejando de observar el rostro burlón de Kanda, y en verdad no quería que le arruinara el paseo con sus comentarios, ya que era un lugar muy lindo y relajante con tanta vegetación, unos cuantos ruiseñores en los arboles cantando, ese delicioso calor que brindaba el sol y la frescura que daban los enormes arboles con sus sombras…

-"Cual momento?"-pregunto enojado Kanda, notando esa mirada soñadora de Moyashi-"Estamos en un condenado patio lleno de plantas y por todas partes hay enfermos"- oh!, en verdad nadie sabía como el samurái, le quitaba el encanto a un lugar, con sus frías y ruines palabras…

-"Que insensible!"-ataco Allen, ya lamentándose haber hecho pareja con este tipo…

-"Maldito Moyashi que llora como una niña!"-le devolvió el ataque el samurái, lógicamente siendo el ganador…

-"YA DEJA DE COMPARARME CON UNA NIÑA!!!"-grito, pero no tan alto para molestar a las demás personas que también daban una vuelta al jardín , pataleo con un poco de dificultad, en verdad odiaba que le dijera que se parecía a una chica, ¡¡¿en qué parte se parecía a una chica?!! En nada!, estaba más que seguro de su hombría…pero ese estúpido hombre, que tenia cabello largo, como el de una chica, le decía una y otra vez que él era el que parecía una mujer; Allen miro detenidamente a Kanda, el cual alzo la ceja, sin saber que pensaba el albino, su samurái tenía unos rasgos delicados, pero eso no desmeritaba que era un atractivo hombre-demasiado- pero por que se viera mas varonil que él, no tenía que decirle que por todo se parecía a una chica…

-"Che"- resoplo Kanda-"Eses tema ya lo hemos discutido anteriormente, así que no pienso repetirte las muchas razones por las que parece una nena"-

Allen observo de reojo a Kanda, que sonreí de una manera muy cruel, y si era mejor dejar ya ese tema, o si no el samurái le diría que por "tal motivo" es una chica, y no creía soportar más, ni su pobre hombría que ya lloraba sangre…

-"Ne, Kanda"- llamo el niño con un enorme sonrojo por lo que le iba a pedirle al japonés, este hizo un leve movimiento con su cabeza, dando a entender que podía proseguir con su duda-"ammm…me podrías besar…"-lo dijo lo más bajo posible y agachar la cabeza, ya que sentía como su rostro ardía y podía jurar que su sonrojo se extendió por todo este, hasta las raíces de su cabello blanco…

-"Ah?!"-Kanda miro incrédulo al Moyashi-"Que dijiste?"- es normal que dudara, ya que el enano ese era demasiado pudoroso y no le gustaba las muestras de afecto en público o mejor dicho, los manoseos lujuriosos de Kanda…

-"Estas sordo o qué?"- tomo una gran bocanada de aire-"Si me puedes dar un beso…"- volvió a repetir acariciando con la yema de sus dedos sus labios, no sabía porque sentía que le faltaba algo de calor ahí…y eso lo molestaba.

Kanda miro detenidamente al Moyashi-"_Bueno, tomare provecho_"- pensó malvadamente, el pervertido ese. Observo los alrededores y agradeció que estuviera alejado de todas las personas y más que estuvieran rodeados por una abúndate vegetación…

-"Luego no te quejes enano"-Kanda volteo la silla de ruedas para tener frente a él a Allen, que se sorprendió por la acción, ya que giro muy rápido la silla.

Tomo en sus manos, el rostro sonrojado del Moyashi y mirarlo detenidamente, sin poderlo evitar, se relamió los labios, en verdad ese enano era la tentación hecha hombre y era solo de él, y el que se atreviera a tocarlo, seria atravesado por Mugen, ah! Y si, Tyki estaba de primero en la lista, de quienes iba a matar, y gozar el sufrimiento del otro…

Junto lo suficiente, su rostro con el del Moyashi y así poder lamerle los labios, comenzó con un pequeño beso superficial y luego al notar como el niño cedía a sus caricias, introdujo su lengua a la boca del Moyashi, no hubo quejas ni reclamos y noto como este paso su brazo bueno por su cuello…y con esa pequeña muestra de afecto continuaron por un buen rato, hasta Allen no quería detenerse, los labios de Kanda encajaban perfectamente con los suyos y eran ciertamente cálidos…

-"Espero que para la próxima, me pidas que te joda"- decía el samurái, mientras se limpiaba la saliva de su quijada, ese enano no sabía para nada besar, pero con gusto le seguiría enseñando. Allen se sonrojo, esta vez no se sabía si era por la vergüenza o la ira, por tan lindo comentario de su pareja.

-"Pervertido!"-grito, ladeando su rostro y no ver a Kanda que hacia una mueca de burla, por la reacción del Moyashi, no lo podía negar, era todo un encanto y le fascinaba esas reacciones tan infantiles-"En verdad que eres…"-suspiro el chico albino, acomodándose la manta que estaba sobre sus piernas…

-"Sigamos con el dichoso paseo"-dijo sarcásticamente Kanda, no era bueno con las palabras y mucho menos hablar civilizadamente con el albino, así que opto por seguir con el paseo en ese jardín y hacer que el Moyashi se entretuviera viendo las aves y otros bichos que pudiera encontrar ahí.

-"Mmm…claro"-respondió Allen con una linda sonrisa.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

-"Que harás Tyki?"- preguntaba la Noah de los sueños, mientras mordía su paleta y miraba sin ningún interés su alrededor-"Ese samurái se quedara con tu juguete"- decía Road, ladeando su cabeza y observar al otro noah, sentado en una cama y a su lado un cuerpo sin vida y por toda la habitación llena de sangre, sean paredes, suelo, muebles y techo…

-"Tendré que pensar en algún plan, lo más pronto posible"-susurraba este exhalando el humo del cigarrillo que se terminaba…

-"Espero que sea divertido"-respondió la niña con sus sonrisas deformadas.

-"No te preocupes, será muy divertido…para todos"- Tyki sonrió de la misma forma que Road, comenzando a reír cada vez mas alto, al solo imaginar que iba hacer con el shounen y ese samurái que se creía dueño de él.

Sería tan divertida la nueva función que iba a empezar muy pronto…

**Continuara**

**Yr: **Sumimasen, Sumimasen, Sumimasen!!!! Dx…No tengo ni una sola excusa por mi demora, estoy (o estaba) en vacaciones y no actualice nada de nada! Pero el mayor motivo de este retraso, es que he estado últimamente de muy-demasiado- mal humor y este evita que redacte algo cuerdo, queriendo masacrar a todos y tampoco poder dibujar… Ah! Pasando a otras cosas, es la primera vez que un fic mío va tener más de 20 capítulos…demonios! Dx siempre evito hacer fics largos, pero claro me dejo llevar por la historia y continúo con esta…

Espero que esta capitulo les haya gustado, y sé que la parte del beso Yullen…apesta!, soy mala escribiendo ese tipo de cosas D: así que espero que me perdonen, opiniones, sugerencias para mejorar esta historia…en un review por favor ;D

*****Ah!, antes de agradecer los comentarios, quiero pedir un favor, hace poco me dieron ganas de leer fics en ingles, y de man tenía muchos deseos de leer los fics de Kiri Coil, y como soy más salada que un bulto de sal, parece que ella borro la gran mayoría de sus historias así que el favor que les pido es para aquella que tenga guardado-sea en Word o bloc de notas- sus fics, ya que los deseo leer ;_; si alguien los tiene y desea ser cute conmigo, me los puede mandar a mi correo: henry _ rosenkreuz – 169 hotmail. com, solo lo tienen que unir y ya 8D. Y arigato por leer esto XD

Ahora agradeceré los comentarios que me llegaron en el capitulo anterior: **TyraelMika, YamiSeth, LoveOver, Niko-chan, Riznao y a HYDEIST**.En verdad agradezco que tomen una parte de su preciado tiempo y me dejen tan cutes comments y en verdad perdon por la demora D: , y sin más que añadir me despido de todas…

Reviews? XD

Bye bye!

**+…Y el Bufón…dejo de sonreír (W)… +**

**Soy Creadora de Ilusiones y Deudora de Emociones…**

**I'm Yeresita!!!! 8DDDD**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **ammm, ¿Qué les puedo decir?, me estoy últimamente demorando demasiado con mis actualizaciones, lo sé! Y no tengo ninguna excusa válida para esto, si no mi propia flojera de ponerme a redactar algo D: y para variar la historia avanza lento…creo, pero he sufrido de todo! Primero mando mil hojas de vida (currículum) para conseguir trabajo y nada de nada!, luego mi pobre pc sufre y no por virus! Si no por que pasa a mejor vida tanto la fuente de poder y la mother board, quedando sin esta por casi un mes (no había Money ==), luego agh! Problemas con el grupo de trabajo de la academia, tenemos un mundo de cosas encimas como hacer una revista y subirla a Inter, hacer un reportaje, un video y estampar una camiseta y una personita del grupo le da por portarse como niña de jardín! Porque no le agrada uno de los compañeros! AAA! Que rabia! *Patea una silla* ah! Y lo típico en mi…problemas con mi familia (==) honestamente odio vivir con ellos pero aun no me puedo mantener así que aguanto *se da contra la pared* y creen que soy Bipolar! Y la oveja negra de la familia LoL *suspira*.

Y de Paso pase una semana tirada en una cama con una fiebre que casi me mata TT, en verdad no podía ni caminar solo me limitaba a respirar Dx

Ok! Y claro mi excusa favorita! Ando obsesionada-aun- con Prince of tennis y como quiero escribir fics de mi pareja favorita, estoy reuniendo ideas! 8D

Y un agradecimiento especial a: **Miko Kurayami, **por mandarme los fics de Kiri Coil :3 tenia tantas ganas de leerlos!...en verdad muchas gracias! n.n

**Advertencias: **Relación chico x chico, intento de angst, rape, algo de sangre y mi demora en actualizar~

**Parejas:** Kanda x Allen / Tiky x Allen

**Disclaimer: **DGM y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad.

* * *

**The Night All Angels Cry**

**Por:**

**Yami RosenkreuZ…**

* * *

**Capitulo 21…**

-"Por fin, se dignaron a aparecer!"-gritaba un-muy- enojado Kanda, que quería adelantarse para poder patear el trasero de Komui, por tardarse tanto pero Marie no se lo permitía.

Después de que pasaran otras semanas, por fin la Orden Oscura dio signos de vida, al comunicarse por el golem del samurái, y en menos de unas tres horas habían llegado la Enfermera en Jefe con sus ayudantes acompañados de Lenalee, Lavi y Marie, los cuales estaban muy alegres de ver a sus compañeros recuperados, Lenalee le dio un pequeño abrazo al albino y a Kanda, que de una la alejo de él, Marie intercambio unas cuantas palabras con ambos exorcista y de ultimo Lavi, le dio un abrazo de oso al Moyashi, diciendo una sarta de idioteces que hacia sonreír a todos excepto a Kanda por obvias razones y a la enfermera en Jefe, ya que el joven Bookman iba a lastimar-mas- el cuerpo no recuperado de Allen Walker.

-"Me alegra verlos chicos"-decía Allen, dándole un puño en la cara al pelirrojo ya que lo quería besar…

-"Al igual que a nosotros Allen-kun, y más al verte tan recuperado!"- comentaba una alegre Lenalee sentada al lado del chico que se quedo observándola detenidamente, la asiática suspiro, parecía que todos reaccionaron igual, excepto Kanda que no le importo en un comino lo que ella hiciera con su cabello.-"Amm tengo algo en la cara?"- pregunto la chica…

-"Te queda muy bien el corte Lenalee"- dijo Allen con una de esas lindas sonrisas, la chica podía jurar que veía alrededor de Allen varias flores y brillos, como amaba esas sonrisas del chico, eran como para gritar de la felicidad al verlas y más si eran dirigidas a uno. Lenalee se calmo, sabía que no podía abrazar al chico, no quería aumentar el malgenio del samurái; que ahora golpeaba a Lavi por intentar besar al albino y otra vez Marie intentaba detenerlo.

La Enfermera en Jefe, revisaba todos los papeles y hablaba con las directivas del Hospital para permitirles darle de alta al joven, ya que ellos eran más capacitados para atender a unos de sus hombres, y las demás enfermeras revisaban el estado de Allen, mientras este seguía hablando con los demás.

-"Oh!, muchas gracias Allen-kun"- medio se sonrojo, los cumplidos de Allen siempre eran los mejores, llenos de sinceridad y dignos de un caballero que lastima que el chico ya era "propiedad" de Kanda. Una pérdida total para las mujeres-" Como has sentido tu cuerpo?"-pregunto un tanto preocupada, ya que el chico estaba llenos de heridas muy profundas y obviamente su cuerpo aun debería dolerle como nunca.

-"Aun me duele un poco, pero estará bien"-comentaba este, observando a todos-"lo siento un poco pesado, tal vez porque no me he ejercitado en un buen tiempo pero eso no es problema"- agregaba Allen, sonriendo por el rostro de alivio de todos, hasta de la enfermeras que también amaban las lindas sonrisas del albino…

Con un pequeño gesto la Enfermera en Jefe el indico a todos que podían regresar a la Orden Oscura, todos-excepto Kanda- se miraron los unos a los otros muy alegres al saber que Allen ya regresaría con ellos. Kanda se acerco lentamente donde se encontraba el niño para ayudarlo a sentarse en la silla de ruedas, Allen le agradecía en silencio a su samurái el ser tan atento.

-"Es hora de marcharnos…"-comento amablemente la enfermera en Jefe, que agradecía que el samurái tratara de forma adecuada a Walker, porque normalmente cuando se veían ya estaban a punto de puño y patadas, lo cual aumentaba su trabajo que de por si era demasiado y agotador hasta un punto…pero saber que los chicos después estaban llenos de energías y sanos y salvos era lo mejor para ella.

-"Que alegría es volver a tener al Moyashi-chan con nosotros!"-exclamaba muy ansioso y alegre, había extrañado mucho esa cabellera blanca a su lado y agradecía que el viejo Panda no estuviera con ellos, quería poder estar con Allen y ayudarlo mientras estuviera herido-aunque Kanda no lo quisiera-

El pelirrojo odiaba tenerse que comportar como un Bookman, sin corazón, sin importarle lo que le ocurriera a sus compañeros, el mejor que nadie sabía que el hombre cometía demasiados errores a través de la historia…pero estos son los que hacen a los humanos, no son perfectos y nunca lo serán; crearan una y otra vez guerras por solo el poder y habrá muchas muertas. Pero no todas las personas eran así, y eso se dio cuenta al entrar a la Orden Oscura, el pensó que todos serian muy serios, que irían mañana, tarde y noche a las misas, algunos iban otros no, porque creían que servir a Dios eso los iba a ayudar en lo que sea. Conoció a personas muy amables y sin cero malicia-en el mal sentido-, de diferentes partes del mundo, diferentes creencias y hasta diferentes razas y todos se llevaban de maravilla, bueno uno que otro que era la excepción-Kanda-.

Y a él le encantaba interactuar con cada uno, decidió tomar esa actitud alegre-un tanto hipócrita- y conocer mejor a todos…y estaba feliz por su decisión y consciente de lo que pasaría si el viejo Panda se diera cuenta.

-"Jajaja, en verdad Lavi te extraño mucho Allen"-decía Lenalee siguiendo la silla de ruedas que usaba el chico y que Kanda movía.

-"En serio?"-pregunto burlonamente el albino, mirando a su amigo pelirrojo que quería abrazarlo nuevamente, pero por la paz Marie lo detuvo.

-"En serio!...iba todos los días donde Nii-san y preguntar por ti Allen!"-la chica sonrió.

-"No vuelvas a herirte así Moyashi-chan!"-"regañaba" Lavi con un tono chistoso-" Sabes que eres mi compinche para mis maldades!"-

Todos los presentes rieron por las palabras del Bookman Jr., siempre con tan buen humor, alegrando a los demás, así era Lavi!, pero claro el único que no soltó una carcajada, ni una sonrisa en sus labios fue el samurái, que ya era un experto en ignorar a todos los que estaban a su alrededor y más cuando se podían a hablar de cosas demasiado estúpidas, simplemente le daban nauseas, le molestaban estas cosas y estar rodeado de tantas personas, eso era lo más molesto de estar en la Orden Oscura ah! Y soportar al imbécil del supervisor y al retrasado mental del conejo ese.

* * *

Co un breve recorrido, exorcistas y enfermeras llegaron a la Orden Negra, siendo recibidos por gran parte de la Sección Científica y los buscadores, los cuales querían celebrar a lo grande el regreso de dos de sus exorcistas, pero más que todo porque regreso el siempre amable de Allen, ya que ninguno de los Buscadores extrañaría a ese despiadado samurái, al cual eso ni le va ni le viene, pero la fiesta se tendría que posponer por que la Enfermera en Jefe se llego derecho a la enfermería al chico albino…

-"Walker estará en la enfermería, no atrevan a molestarlo!"-sentencio con cara de Ogro la mujer mayor. Ninguno de los presentes refuto la orden de ella, solo Lavi y Lenalee la siguieron en silencio, mientras Kanda se dirigía a su propia habitación no soportaba ni un minutos más, estar rodeado de tantas personas-diciendo idioteces- le alteraban sus nervios y le dañaban el poco humor que tenia…

-"Nee Yuu! Ven con nosotros!"-llamaba a lo lejos el pelirrojo moviendo una de sus manos en el aire como si necesitara que el samurái diera con su locación.

"-che"-lo ignoro olímpicamente y siguió su recorrido.

-"Hm!"-resoplo Lavi-"Por que tiene que ser así de frio hasta con su pareja?"-se pregunto el pelirrojo volteando a ver a la chica, que solo sonreía…

-"Lavi, sabes a la perfección que Kanda no es muy demostrativo y más cuando se refiere a este tipo de cosas"-respondió Lenalee, conocía desde pequeña a ese samurái y sabia las cosas que le desagradan y agradan-"Yo creo que debe tranquilizar sus nervios, paso por mucho al ver a Allen-kun en ese estado"-decía suavemente mientras pasaba sus manos por su rostro para poder organizar su cabello atrás de las orejas…

-"mmm…debes tener razón Lenalee"-dijo el joven Bookman…

Sin decir ni una sola palabra, acompañaron a Allen a la enfermería, para no dejarlo solo en las revisiones y especialmente cuando el supervisor fuera a reparar la Inocencia del chico, que al solo hacer memoria a esas reparaciones quedo en shock…como por diez minutos.

-"Mou~"- suspiro Allen, mientras era acomodado en la camilla-"Por que Komui-san debe ser tan poco ortodoxo en sus métodos!"-se quejaba para ignorar cuando le colocaban la intravenosa en su brazo, no es que le tuviera miedo a las agujas, bueno…las que venían de parte del supervisor era terroríficas hasta para Kanda, pero las de siempre-las normales- no le producían nada, solo le molestaban cuando atravesaban su piel y a veces dolía un poquito.

-"Sabes que Nii-san es un poco umm…"-se quedo pensando-"diferente a las demás personas!"-no pudo encontrar una mejor palabra y mucho menos para defender la cordura de su hermano-la poca que tenia…

-"Claro que no Lenalee-chan!"-señalo Lavi"-Komui es un caso aparte,…por no decir que está loco!"-exclamo alegre el pelirrojo, observando el rostro rendido de Lenalee y el apoyo del Moyashi…

-"Claro que no estoy loco!"-chillo Komui con lagrimas de cocodrilo-"El mundo es el que está loco! u.ú"-se defendió el supervisor guardando sus instrumentos, sin notar como todos lo miraban fijamente con una extraña aura…

-"Nii-san"-suspiro resignada.

-"Tu inocencia no está por completo recuperada Allen-kun, pero pronto te daremos de alta"-informo el Komui estando frente al albino y sonreírle paternalmente.

-"hai! Arigatou Komui-san!"-expreso alegre el niño.

-"Bueno! Es hora de dejar a Allen-kun descansar!"-ordeno Komui levantando de la silla a Lavi y arrástralo fuera de la enfermería, ya que no quería irse y dejar a Allen.

-"Descansa Bien Allen-kun"-dijo suavemente Lenalee organizándole las sabanas-"Le diré a Kanda que te visite mañana"-sonrió dulcemente.

-"Gracias Lenalee"-también sonrió y mas por saber que tal vez Kanda lo visitaría más adelante, sabía que las semanas que paso en el Hospital estuvo bastante tiempo con el samurái…pero quería tenerlo más rato a su lado, si era un poco egoísta al pensar así.

Allen acomodo su cabeza en la mullida almohada, no podía hacer nada, amaba demasiado a ese samurái, aunque se pelearan como niños pequeños, aunque este le dijera que parecía una niña y le diera unos cuantos coscorrones en la cabeza por sus ideas de auto sacrificio, pero le encantaba que se preocupara por él, de esa manera tan extraña y diferente a los demás, de algún modo…lo hacía sentirse especial…

Y Pensando en ese samurái malgeniado, el albino encontró el sueño y uno muy pesado y relajante…

* * *

-"Nii-san como ves a Allen-kun?"- pregunto Lenalee, tomando asiento en el sofá que quedaba al frente del escritorio del supervisor.

-"Como dije antes, está en buenas condiciones y en buen estado pero…"-corto por un momento Komui

-"Pero?...no tiene nada grave?"-se unió a la conversación Lavi, el cual se volvió a escapar de Bookman

-"Nada grave, el problema ya es conmigo"-soltó con una pequeña sonrisa confundiendo a los dos exorcistas-"Con ese tipo de heridas que le ocasiono la misión, no me dan ganas de mandarlo a otras"-suspiro Komui…

-"Sabemos cómo te sientes Komui"-dijo Lavi, sentándose al lado de Lenalee..-"Pero no creo que los de arriba nos dejen hacerlo"-soltó en un suspiro el pelirrojo, observando la débil sonrisa del supervisor…

-"Tienes razón"- contesto este masajeándose la sien…-"Y Kanda-kun… ¿Dónde está?"-pregunto…

-"Creo que se fue a su habitación a descansar"-dijo Lenalee-"Debe estar muy cansado, tanto físico como emocionalmente"-

Los presentes asintieron, a nadie le gustaba ver herido al niño albino y mucho menos en ese estado, pero nada podían hacer, ese era el riesgo de ser un exorcista, lo único que podían hacer era apoyarlo en las batallas y curarle las heridas…

-"Deberían descansar…mañana tienen una misión"-informo Komui revisando unos papeles.

-"En donde seria?"- pregunto Lenalee, tenía que saber para ir bien preparada a esta.

-"Lavi tu iras con Bookman a Ucrania y Lenalee con Miranda a Rumania, los detalles de la misión, se encuentra en el informe"-comentaba Komui entregándole cada carpeta a los jóvenes-"Entréguenle una a sus compañeros"-

-"Hai!"-contestaron.

Sin decir más, Lavi y Lenalee salieron de la oficina del supervisor.

-"Por lo menos estaremos en el mismo continente"-decía con una suave risa el pelirrojo, mientras revisaba el informe.

-"Jajajaja tienes razón"-revisaba también el informe-"pero así es mejor, si se necesita refuerzos tengo a mis compañeros en el país vecino"-

-"Sehhh"-dijo Lavi pero de un momento a otro se detuvo en seco…muy pensativo.

-"Sucede algo malo Lavi?"-pregunto la chica peli verde, observando a su amigo muy confundida.

-"Ahmm…no es nada Lenalee"-mintió el Bookman Jr.-"Bueno nos vemos!"-salió corriendo Lavi, esquivando en el proceso varios buscadores…

-"Mmm que le pasara?"-se pregunto la chica aun observando al pelirrojo correr, parecía que debía ir a la biblioteca, Lenalee continuo con su camino sin preocuparse de lo que le pasara al pelirrojo.

* * *

Lavi corría por los pasillos, muy feliz de que el Moyashi no tuviera misiones, ya que se sabía que no había compasión con los exorcistas si se encontraba el paradero de uno Inocencia, no importaba lo herido que estuviera este, lo mandaban a la misión. Al igual que Kanda, Lavi quería mantener a Allen en la orden alejado de las ciudades, no querían volverlo a ver herido…eso era muy devastador y más si era por las garras del Noah Tiky Mikk, que parecía deleitarse con el dolor del pequeño albino.

-"A~ww…pero no lo podemos mantener encerrado siempre"- soltó en un suspiro Lavi, recordando como su amigo se desvivía por salvar las almas de los akumas y nada podía hacer por quitarle esa "responsabilidad" que el mismo se había dado.-"Bueno, por lo menos estará un tiempo con Yu 8D"-se comenzó a reír el pelirrojo, aunque esos dos fueran pareja eran como el agua y el aceite o como perros y gatos…ahhh, se perdería la diversión por esa misión que tenia encima, bueno todo era por encontrar Inocencia antes que los noahs.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Un capitulo muy corto…pero debía actualizar algo y sip otro capítulo en el cual no paso nada de nada, pero no se preocupen pronto regresara la acción! 8D…o eso espero ==

En fin!, agradeceré con muxio loveo los reviews que me dejaron en el capitulo anterior y claro decirle a todas…Perdón por esta demora! T0T…

**Miyuki Kurosaki, YamiSeth, TyraelMika, ****0.-0.0****, Niko-chan, LoveOver, anime1308, Poli-chan, Mitsuki-chan T-T y a xXx_HYDEIST_xXx**

Muchas gracias a las que con su precioso tiempo me dejaron un cute review, y ahora me marcho! 8D

Byes~

Reviews?

**+…Y el Bufón…dejo de sonreír… +**

**Soy Creadora de Ilusiones y Deudora de Emociones…**


	22. Chapter 22

**Advertencias: **Relación chico x chico, intento de angst, rape, algo de sangre y mi demora en actualizar~

**Parejas:** Kanda x Allen / Tiky x Allen

**Disclaimer: **DGM y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad.

* * *

**The Night All Angels Cry**

**Por:**

**Yami RosenkreuZ…**

* * *

**Capitulo 22…**

-"Donde se encuentra Kanda-dono?"- preguntaba un buscador a su compañero mientras empacaba sus cosas, para poder regresar a la Orden Oscura…

-"Dijo que observaría los alrededores por última vez-"contestaba el otro buscador sin preocuparse mucho, porque sabía que el samurái exorcista no necesitaba de la ayuda de ellos dos para cuidarse…

Hace un mes que Kanda Yuu, fue mandado en solitario con dos buscadores, a investigar unos sucesos extraños en un pequeño pueblito que se encontraba en la mitad de la nada, tétrico y como si los años no hubieran pasado sobre este, perfecto para una obra de terror. Kanda se había rehusado más de veinte veces en ser mandado a una misión, lo cual confundió a Komui que si mal no recordaba, este chico siempre lo amenazaba de muerte por que le diera un misión a la de ya.

**Flash Back…**

_-"Pero Kanda-Kun, eres el más indicado para la misión"- decía Komui, de una forma que no desatara la ira del samurái, pensándolo bien, no lo debería mandar a una misión si no a una terapia para controlar esa ira._

_-"Y?"- fue la respuesta de Kanda, aun mirando asesinamente al pobre Komui…_

_-"Y…pues…TT…"-el pobre Supervisor no podía continuar por el miedo, así que Reever decidió hablar, ignorando los lloriqueos de agradecimiento del asiático._

_-"Como veraz Kanda, no hay exorcistas en estos momentos para la misión y Marie que regreso hace poco de una misión aun se encuentra en la enfermería, al igual que Allen"-comentaba seriamente Reever revisando unos papeles que tenía en las manos…_

_Y con tan solo el nombramiento de Allen y herido en la misma oración, hizo que Kanda se quedara pensativo y muy callado para sorpresa de los dos adultos, que se miraron confundidos…_

_-"De acuerdo! Iré"- acepto Kanda, confundiendo mucho más a los mayores._

_-"No tienes ningún problema Kanda-kun?"- pregunto Komui, sin creerse lo que había oído, ya que Kanda era conoció por su gran terquedad y que aceptara así como si nada algo, que desde hace dos horas se negara era sorprendente…_

_-"No!"- respondió con un grito. Tanto Komui como Reever se asustaron, temían por sus vidas…_

_-"Ammm, está bien"- Reever tomo la carpeta que tenia la información sobre la misión-"Saldrás dentro de una hora y serás acompañado por dos buscadores y esto debería se dicho por el estúpido supervisor!"- reclamaba el Australiano…_

_-"Che!"- sin decir más tomo el informe de la misión y dejo la oficina de Komui…_

_-"Sera que se abra dado un golpe en la cabeza?"- pregunto Komui, saliendo debajo del escritorio, Reever lo observo y negó con la cabeza, ese comportamiento tan patético de su supervisor._

_-"Yo que sé!, mejor trabajo Supervisor estúpido!"- coloco sobre el escritorio una pila de dos metros de papel para firma-"Y los quiero para el atardecer"- sentencio este, saliendo de la oficina e ignorando-de nuevo- los lloriqueos de Komui._

_Por otro lado, Kanda recorría muy callado los pasillos de la Orden Oscura, sin siquiera ponerle atención la información de la misión que le otorgo Komui, la cual-en verdad- no tenia deseos de ir a esta, después de lo sucedido en la anterior, pero una parte de él lo alegraba que tendría que ir solo-deliberadamente ignoro a los dos buscadores- así Allen no estaría expuesto a los noahs._

_Parecía un paranoico al solo pensar que siempre aparecerían Road y Tiky en donde se encontrara su Moyashi, pero era mejor andar con precaución y no tomar todo a la ligera, suspiró, los últimos días no había podido dormir para nada bien, y ya los demás comenzaban a notar sus ojeras por la falta de sueño, pero agradecía que el Moyashi fuera muy despistado y no se diera cuenta de nada._

_-"Oh Yuu! A dónde vas?"-preguntaba un alegre Lavi, que parecía que acababa de llegar de una misión,…con razón sintió la Orden tan tranquilos estos últimos días, Kanda lo ignoro y siguió su camino, sentía que le iba a dar una migraña si se quedaba a escuchar las idioteces de ese retrasado conejo.-"Espera Yuu!"-grito Lavi a los lejos y de repente el samurái sintió un peso extra en su espalda y las puertas del infierno comenzaron a abrirse…._

_-"Conejo"- mascullo entre dientes, aun sintiendo el peso del pelirrojo en su espalda…_

_-"Dime"-todo sonrisas Lavi, disfrutando el molestar a Kanda, que era la persona más divertida después del viejo Panda y Komui…_

_Kanda no podía hacer nada, porque había dejado a mugen en su habitación, había bajado la guardia al no sentir la presencia del conejo las semanas pasadas, pero debía pensar una rápida forma de quitarse de encima esa peste, porque liviano no era y su espalda ya pedía compasión._

_Suspiro de nuevo el samurái…_

_-"Conejo imbécil, si no te quitas no podrás ver nunca más al Moyashi, ni siquiera olerlo!"- no era una de sus técnicas ese tipo de chantaje, pero sabía que el pelirrojo aceptaría y dicho y hecho, apenas termino la frase ya no sentía el peso extra en su espalda…gracias a dios, lo menos que quería en estos momentos era una hernia como si fuera un viejo de ochenta años…_

_-"Pero bueno Yu, a donde vas? A una misión?"- pregunto Lavi, notando lo que el samurái llevaba en sus manos…_

_-"Aa"-fue la simple y seca respuesta de Kanda._

_-"Sin el Moyashi, cierto?"- pregunto muy preocupado._

_-"Che, Soy yo y dos inútiles buscadores-"continuo su pequeña caminata, pará dirigirse a su habitación y organizar sus cosas, obviamente seguido del pelirrojo muy aliviado por lo que le decía su compañero.-"Mas te vale cuidar del idiota ese mientras estoy fuera!"- volteo a mirar a Lavi con su mirada asesina made in Kanda._

_-"Ha-hai! No te preocupes cuidare del Moyashi-chan de cualquier pervertido!"-decía orgulloso Lavi, que se quedaba atrás porque Kanda no pensaba seguir oyendo sus pendejadas-"Es una misión de largo plazo?"- pregunto a los lejos, logrando ver el asentimiento del samurái._

_-"Por un mes te harás cargo de mi Moyashi"- y sin decir una palabra más, Kanda desapareció del pasillo…_

_-"En verdad está muy preocupado por Allen"- esbozo una sonrisa el Bookman Junior, mientras introducía sus manos en los bolsillos, recordando que debía ir a la enfermería para visitar al exorcista y para que revisaran sus heridas._

_Al llegar a su habitación, Kanda empacaba lo necesario e indispensable para esa misión de una vez, pero en el proceso de su tarea dejo salir un largo y profundo suspiro…_

_-"Maldito Supervisor"-mascullo de malgenio, le había arruinado sus planes que tenía, ni siquiera el conejo estúpido sabía, los cuales tenían como objetivo principal: pasar más tiempo al lado de su Moyashi y así poder reclamar su trasero! amen._

_Tomo su equipaje, sin dejar nada olvidado y luego dirigirse a la salida__ para poder ir a la misión con esos dos inútiles buscadores, pero antes de eso debía despedirse del Moyashi, sabía que si no lo hacía, ese idiota se pondría a llorar como una niña por ser tan desconsiderado con su pareja, suspiro, bueno por lo menos sabia que a alguien le importaría-en verdad- su partida y regreso, eso…así alegrar a su corazón, pero ni en broma lo iba a aceptar! Primero muerto!...pensaba Kanda._

_Con tranquilidad recorrió los pasillos de la Orden Negra, sin preocuparse del tiempo porque eso le sobraba, no era como la hermana del Supervisor que se demoraba más de dos horas en escoger que meter en su maleta…y su pregunta es, eso debe importar? Al fin y al cabo solo deberá usar el uniforme de los exorcistas nada más; las mujeres sí que eran raras. Y también estaba ese pelirrojo idiota que se demoraba un buen tiempo, escogiendo que libros llevar y demás cosas inútiles, que bueno era no tener casi nada que guardar en su equipaje…_

_Dejando a un lado los pensamientos, por fin llegaba a la enfermería, si mal no recordaba al Moyashi lo habían colocado en una habitación aparte-bien!- por la magnitud de sus heridas, entro ignorando las miradas de todos esos buscadores heridos, que lo miraban con la boca abierta como pensado "¿qué hace este tipo aquí?"…paso de largo a esas miradas y luego encontrarse con Marie que reposaba en una cama llena de flores, eso debía ser obra de ese General, al solo recordar al General Tiedoll, Kanda se lo imagino con miles de ramos de flores llamándolo "YUU-kun"…que pesadilla, el samurái hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza de forma de saludo a su compañero de años, la cual fue contestada de la misma forma por Marie._

_Tranquilamente pasa una puerta frente a él y encontrarse con su Moyashi acostado en la cama, mientras hablaba con la asiática._

_-"Ah Kanda!"-dice Lenalee volteándolo a ver-"Escuche de Lavi que tienes una misión"-_

_-"Che, no es nada"-contesto un poco irritado._

_Lenalee entendió por que el motivo de la irritación del samurái, así que solo sonrió levemente y se levanto del asiento que ocupaba, siendo observada por el albino y el samurái…_

_-"Allen-kun debo irme, en dos días tengo una misión y debo prepararme"- comento con una leve sonrisa…_

_-"De acuerdo…cuídate Lenalee"- decía mientras la chica se marchaba para luego poner su atención en su pareja-"Kanda también va para una misión, la orden estará muy sola"-dijo en un leve puchero._

_-"Deja de hacer berrinche idiota"- tomo asiento en donde antes se encontraba Lenalee…_

_-"¿Y ahora porque soy idiota?... ¿por qué no me quiero quedar aquí solo?"-pregunto Allen, mirando a otra parte…_

_-"Che…"- resoplo, para luego-"Es mejor para ti estar en la Orden que ir a una misión en ese estado Moyashi"-hablaba seriamente Kanda ganando la completa atención del niño albino, que se sonrojo levemente._

_-"Lo sé…"-respondió suavemente-"Pero para la próxima misión que tenga, los Noahs no nos tomaran por sorpresa!"-decía seguro de sí mismo…_

_-"Claro, lo dice alguien que se pierde al buscar el baño"-decía sarcásticamente el samurái con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro…_

_-"Las dos cosas no tienen nada que ver!"- reclamo Allen completamente rojo de la vergüenza, era cierto que se había perdido la otra vez al buscar el baño, pero no era su culpa! La nueva Orden Oscura tenía mas pasillos que la anterior…-"Entonces para que la próxima vez no me pierda…me deberás acompañar Bakanda"-decía inocentemente…_

_-"Con gusto…"-decía con su rostro lleno de Malicia-"Si quieres también te puedo ayudar a bañar"-decía Kanda ofreciendo su ayuda y en su mente imaginarse que podría seguir después de eso…_

_-"CLARO QUE NO! ME NIEGO!"- grito el albino sonrojándose más-si es posible- y tirarle una almohada al pervertido que tenia de pareja._

_-"Deja de chillar tanto, vas a destruirme los tímpanos!"- Kanda…_

_-"Entonces deja de pensar en cochinadas!"-reclamaba Allen…_

_-"Por que debería de hacerlo, ah?"-miraba asesinamente a Allen-"Si no te dejas hacer nada idiota!"-_

_-"Ah...erh, eso es porque…"-no sabía que decir el albino, mirando de reojo a Kanda._

_-"En fin"-Kanda se levanto del asiento mirando el reloj de péndulo que había en la habitación del Moyashi, ya era hora de partir a la misión de un mes, y en verdad esperaba que no le tomara tanto tiempo en una simple ida de investigación-"Enano me debo ir ya"-informaba…_

_-"Espera Kanda!"- de una rápido movimiento Allen tomo una parte del uniforme de Kanda para poder detenerlo a tiempo-"Espera"- volvió a decir pero con un tono de voz muy suave…_

_Resignado el samurái volteo a ver al niño albino y saber que era lo que quería, tal vez le reclamaría por ser tan frio en las despedidas o algo de ese estilo quien sabe…, pero Kanda no fue recibido con una cara de reproche, Allen miraba de forma suplicante al samurái…desconcertándolo un poco…_

_-"Q-que sucede?"- pregunto Kanda sentándose en la cama para quedar al lado del niño…_

_-"No te va pasar nada cierto?"- preguntaba muy preocupado, sabía que los noahs estaban ahora detrás de él y de Kanda por su culpa y no quería que nada malo le sucediera…_

_Kanda se volvió a sorprender, pero no lo demostró en el rostro…_

_-"Idiota"-alzo su mano y acaricio con cariño el cabello blanco del chico-"Es solo ir a investigar sucesos extraños"-seguía con su mimo hacia el niño y el samurái podía jurar oír un ronroneo proveniente de Allen._

_-"Mmmm…"-aun no muy seguro._

_-"Che…deja de preocuparte por todo enano"-decía Kanda mientras bajaba su mano y acariciarle la rosada mejilla al niño y luego tomar uno de sus mechones blancos y acercarse bastante al rostro de este-"Pase lo que pase no te libraras de mi Moyashi"-decía de forma arrogante-"Bueno me largo ya"- soltó el cabello de Allen, pero antes de moverse de la cama un pequeño brazo tomo su cuello para retenerlo y poder recibir un casto beso del niño._

_-"Cuídate Kanda"-esbozo una bella sonrisa que se completaba con el lindo rosa de las mejillas del niño…el samurái miro detenidamente a Allen y tomo su mano-aquella inocencia- la cual aun no podía mover mucho, para poder besarle el dorso de esta…_

_-"Claro que lo hare"-sentencio._

_Allen dejo marchar a Kanda, no podía retenerlo más a su lado, sabia la importancia de encontrar todo los fragmentos de Inocencia y así poder terminar esta horrible guerra. Kanda por su parte estaba muy serio…_

_-"No importan si me desgarran o me torturan eso no será nada… Porque siempre regresare al lado del Moyashi"-murmuro Kanda posando su mano en el pecho, en la parte donde quedaba ese tatuaje…_

**End Flash Back**

Los dos buscadores dieron media vuelta e ir adelantándose sin preocuparse de la seguridad del exorcistas, pero si quiera dar dos pasos hubo una enorme explosión en el lugar al cual se dirigió Kanda Yuu, corrieron para auxiliarlo, encontrando en el camino una completa destrucción, junto con restos de akumas pero no había rastro de él samurái por ningún lado, ambos buscadores desesperados y sin el poder suficiente de hacer algo ellos solos, regresaron rápidamente a la aldea e informaron a La Orden Oscura de la desaparición del exorcista para así ellos mandar refuerzos para la búsqueda…

Búsqueda que duro por más de una semana, tanto buscadores como unos exorcistas: Krory y Lavi-que estaban ya disponibles- ayudaban en la búsqueda, pero lo único que encontraron fue…a mugen.

-"Donde te has metido Yuu?"- preguntaba angustiado el pelirrojo mientras sostenía en sus manos a Mugen, manchada por completo de sangre y no se podría saber si era de algún akuma o del dueño de dicha katana…

La angustia y preocupación crecían en todos, y Lavi no sabía si sería capaz de informarle a Allen, de la desaparición de Kanda…

* * *

Ha pasado un mes completo, lo exorcistas entran y salen a excepción de Marie y Allen, ambos se recuperaban y cuando lograron estar en perfecto estados y sus heridas por completo curadas, la Enfermera en Jefe los dejo levantarse de la cama, ellos decidieron practicar juntos para que sus cuerpos se volvieran a acostumbrar a las peleas, por que el albino aun se sentía un poco pesado y no podía hacer muy bien todos sus movimientos…

-"Marie muchas gracias por ayudarme!"- agradecía Allen mientras se limpiaba el sudor con una pequeña toalla que su compañero le pasaba…

-"No hay de que Allen"-contestaba el tranquilo hombre notando el alboroto en los pasillos…

-"Que pasara?"-pregunto el albino un poco confundido, pasándole la toalla a Tim-"Ah! Lavi!"-logro el chico ver a su mejor amigo entre la multitud, que parecía que llevaba mucha prisa-"Oye Lavi!"- llamaba el chico logrando que el Bookman Jr. Se detuviera.

-"Allen"- dijo suavemente con una cara de sufrimiento y pena, la cual fue notada por su amigo…

-"Lavi que sucede?"- pregunto demasiado preocupado el albino…

-"Ven acompáñame Allen…Marie tu también"- dijo este pasando un brazo por los hombros de Allen y guiarlo hasta la oficina del Supervisor seguido de Marie…

Al entrar los tres exorcista a la oficina del Supervisor Komui, se encontraron un raro ambiente, un Komui muy serio mirando unos papeles con Reever y Johnny a su lado contestando los teléfonos y en una esquina se encontraba el General Tiedoll llorando desconsoladamente, sin saber que pasaba Marie se acerco a su maestro para consolarlo fuera lo que fuera…

Pero a Allen no le gustaba para nada esto, ¿porque el general Tiedoll lloraba? si sus alumnos solo era Marie que se encontraba a salvo y…Kanda, el miedo, la inseguridad se apoderaron del chico albino, observando como su amigo pelirrojo se acercaba al escritorio de Komui, colocando algo envuelto en una tela…eso parecía una espada…

-"Esto es lo único que encontramos"- decía amargamente el Bookman Jr. Odiaba esa parte de su trabajo como Bookman siempre estar neutral como si no le importara, pero adentro de su ser se moría de preocupación por su compañero Samurái y por Allen, que sabia como iba a reaccionar por esta horrible noticia…

Komui asintió y con cuidado quito la tela…dejando ver a Mugen llena de sangre…

-"Ninguna otra pista?"- pregunto devastado el supervisor viendo como Lavi negaba, y en la esquina se podía escuchar como los sollozos del General Tiedoll aumentaron-"Entiendo…"-susurro…

-"Es-esperen un momento! ¿Qué sucede aquí?"- pregunto asustado el Moyashi tomando del brazo al pelirrojo, que aun tenía esa expresión la cual lo preocupaba mucho mas-"Como que es lo único que encontraron?...que le ha pasado a Kanda?"- movía con fuerza al pelirrojo que no le decía nada…

-"Allen-kun cálmate"- pedía Komui envolviendo de nuevo la katana.

-"Lavi dime algo!"-exigía el chico, sintiendo como la mano libre del pelirrojo se posaba sobre su cabeza.

-"Lo siento Allen…pero Kanda a desaparecido"-dijo Lavi aun acariciando la cabeza del albino…

-"Que?...no digas bromas Lavi!, Kanda está bien, no?"-se intentaba convencer el mismo riendo levemente, pero las expresiones serias de todos destruyo sus intentos…-"E-eso…ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!"-grito Allen, soltando a Lavi, sorprendiendo también a los otros presentes y salir a correr-"YO LO BUSCARE Y LO ENCONTRARE!"-decía mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos, y no noto que el pelirrojo iba detrás de él…

-"Cálmate Allen"- el pelirrojo logro atrapar al desesperado Allen, deteniéndolo en seco, pero aun así el chico no dejaba de moverse, pataleaba y pataleaba para que Lavi lo pudiera soltar-"Así no lograras nada!"- intentaba razonar con el albino.

-"No me importa!...suéltame Lavi!"- el chico comenzaba a arañar los brazos del Joven Bookman, pero parecía que por nada del mundo su amigo lo iba soltar-"Suéltame!"-gritaba mientras derramaba mas lagrimas y su desesperación aumentaba…

-"Todos estamos preocupados por Yu! Pero aun así no vamos por ahí a buscarlo sumidos en la desesperación!"-decía Lavi, agarrando mas fuerte al albino que aun no se calmaba-"Y no creo que él quisiera que salieras a alguna misión aun con ese cuerpo débil, eso haría que él se preocupara mas por ti Allen"-decía suavemente el pelirrojo apoyando su mentón en la cabeza del chico.

Allen se dejo caer al suelo aun sostenido por Lavi, que se encontraba sentado a su lado.

-"El dijo que iba a…estar bien"-decía en una mar de lagrimas Allen, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Lavi…

-"El estará bien, al fin y al cabo estamos hablando de Yuu"-con suavidad acariciaba los cabellos de Allen para poder calmarlo, sintiendo como este ocultaba cada vez más su rostro lloroso…

Por momento, el mismo no sabía qué hacer, debían esperar las ordenes del supervisor, y que los buscadores encontraran alguna pista, cualquiera! Porque parecía que Kanda Yuu había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra…

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Yr: **lo admito, soy cruel, no dejo descansar al pobre Allen y Kanda, y este ultimo ahora está desaparecido! LoL y este capítulo es el comienzo de mi otra malvada idea! Muahahaha!.

Y he vuelto a caer en mi mal hábito de hacer capítulos un tanto cortos, pero lo importante es que este no quedo tan malo como el anterior…y como digo, se que quiero para esta historia pero sentarme a redactarlo es una cosa muy distinta y ahí es donde digo: _Yo no tengo la pereza…la pereza me tiene a mí! _LOL.

Así! Casi se me olvida, Feliz navidad y Feliz 2010! Espero que se la hayan pasado cute…por que yo no me la pase cute *mala cara* ya da igual XD así que contestare los reviews que me llegaron en el capitulo anterior:

**0.-0.0****: **Jajajaja gracias por tu comentario y sé que quieren más acción pero aun debe seguir el curso de la historia XD y perdón por la demora n.n.

**Nya-Lucid-Mika91****: **siii, el Moyashi es un amor, todos lo aman XDDD y sep por fin continúe pero ese capítulo fue un asco XD y perdón por la demora y thanxs por el review!.

**Riznao****: **lo sé!, demasiado corto y para variar es un porquería de capitulo, pero sip continúe de milagro LoL, pero espero que esta capitulo si te guste XD, y gracias por el comentario.

**Yamiseth: **Oh no te preocupes, estoy a la perfección ahora (para desgracias de muchos LoL), como se dice: mala hierba nunca muere, y seguiré con fics y dibujos no te preocupes y grax por el review XD.

**Sakura_Saku: **estoy feliz!, creía que solo había tres o cuatro personas (en Cali) que conocían DGM, estoy realmente happy XD, espero verte más por acá XD y acerca de autógrafo…no soy ninguna rockstar LoL soy una persona común y corriente…ammm bueno no tan común == (se burlan de ella :/) y al magic Colombia solamente fui una vez…y me pegue una perdida y yo honestamente no juego en verdad!, meterle 40 lucas a una baraja pre armada…primero muerta! LooL ah tu msn no me salió así que te daré el mío: henry_ rosenkreuz -169 …solo junta el arroba y yap, y lo de reunirnos me gustaría en el shinanime XD (aun no sé cuando se realizara este año) arreglamos la cosas por el msn! XD y me despido y grax por el review!.

**xXx_HYDEIST_xXx: **si quieres que te lleguen las actualizaciones, regístrate a XD se lo recomiendo a las que no tengan cuenta, es mejor en vez de estar viendo a cada rato la pagina n.n, y ya sé que ese capítulo fue un fiasco! TT espero que este te guste más! Y grax por el comentario!

**karina-chan: **Aquí tienes tu actualización! Espero que sea de su agrado XD y sabemos que Allen le trae ganas a Kanda pero lo disimula, por eso es el Uke! LoL se hace el santo! Y gracias por tu comentario! n.n.

**Pandora: **Gracias por tu comentario xD y no creo matar a Tiky! LoL es demasiado hot y lo se Allen es de Kanda XD solo tiene que marcarlo (LoL) y ya nadie podrá quitárselo! XD.

Nuevamente gracias por dejarme un review y más en ese capítulo tan…simple y estúpido XD odiare por el resto de mi vida el capitulo 21… o.ó y sin decir más me despido!

Byes~

Reviews?

**+…Y el Bufón…dejo de sonreír… +**

**Soy Creadora de Ilusiones y Deudora de Emociones…**


End file.
